Corazones de usar y tirar
by Lauranio
Summary: Dios tiene un peculiar sentido del humor porque, cuando la verdad le estalla en la cara, de todos los lugares de la tierra a los que Quinn podía haber sido desterrada, la casa de los Berry era el último que se esperaba. Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, post 1x13
1. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

No sé vosotros, pero yo soy de las que cuando acabó el 1x13 de Glee vio un mundo de posibilidades. Podían tirar por cualquier vía, podía pasar cualquier cosa, pues bien, esto es lo que a mí me gustaría que ocurriera. Siempre he querido que Rachel y Quinn se hicieran amigas, que superasen sus diferencias, que Quinn dejase sus maneras aristocráticas y se dieran cuenta de que pueden tener más en común de lo que se piensan.

Dedicado a todos aquellos que piensan que pertenecer a algo especial te hace especial, poro sobretodo a ti, **earwen-neruda**, por ser tú y por animamerme con esta locura. Esta historia es para ti, que la disfrutes, _Alehandro._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y demás locuras que salgan en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son todos obra y milagro de la mano de Ryan Murphy y la cadena FOX._  
_

* * *

**Título: **Corazones de usar y tirar

**Fandom: **Glee

**Personajes: **Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman (Puck) y todo personaje que salga en Glee habitualmente.

**Parejas: **Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn y menciones de Will/Emma, Artie/Tina y Kurt/Finn (y alguna que otra pareja canon más por ahí).

**Rating: **PG-13 (NC-17 en un futuro próximo, porque, como dice earwen-neruda _"yo no escribo fics con argumento, yo escribo fics con pre-porno y porno")_

**Sumario:** _De todos los lugares a los que Quinn podría ser desterrada, la casa de Rachel Berry era el último que se esperaba._

**Spoilers: **post 1x13

* * *

**CORAZONES DE USAR Y TIRAR **

"_Anything is possible. I think she [Rachel] really cares a lot about Finn, obviously, but [she also cares] about Quinn more than you realize. The journey our characters take, separately and together, I think is really great."_

(Lea Michele)

**Capítulo 1****:**

**I****t's my party and I'll cry if I want to**

"_Mira, sé que todo el mundo espera que seamos enemigas y que estemos compitiendo, pero yo no te odio"_

(Rachel Berry a Quinn Fabray, 1x06)

El instituto McKinley es un cúmulo de luces que palpitan bajo la lluvia. Es una de las tardes más frías que Quinn recuerda, con la calefacción del coche al máximo y la radio puesta para ahogar el sonido del motor.

Se ha quitado el colgante, y la pequeña cruz de oro descansa olvidada sobre el salpicadero. _¿Para qué molestarse? _Piensa Quinn. Por qué va a creer en Dios si es evidente que el ya no cree en ella.

Han pasado tres días desde que ganaron las seccionales, pero también han pasado tres días desde que Finn descubrió la verdad y todo se fue a pique. Justicia divina, dirían algunos, una forma de organizar el universo para que cada cual tenga lo que realmente se merece.

_Y yo me merezco esto._

El reflejo del retrovisor le devuelve una imagen demacrada de sí misma. Mejillas pálidas, ojos rojos y unas terribles bolsas moradas debajo de éstos que en cualquier otra ocasión hubieran provocado que Quinn pusiera el grito en el cielo pero que ahora ni se ha molestado en ocultar con maquillaje. No es ni la sombra de lo que fue. Ha perdido su corona, su príncipe, lo ha perdido todo.

Apenas ha descansado este fin de semana (las monstruosas ojeras pueden dar fe de ello), con las rodillas de Brittany clavadas en su espalda y el peso de la culpa agarrado a sus hombros.

Después de lo que había hecho no se podía quedar en casa de Finn, simplemente no sería justo, no cuando los dos metros de adolescente temblaban de pena en su presencia y apenas podían mirarla a la cara sin que en sus ojos brillase la palabra 'traición' escrita letras de neón. Era demasiado doloroso saber que Finn nunca la echaría de su casa sabiendo que no tenía otro sitio a dónde ir, así que, por una maldita vez en su vida se hizo responsable de sus actos, aguantó la respiración y le ahorró el mal trago: se fue ella.

-He hablado con mi hermana, no vive lejos de aquí, así que me iré a vivir con ella.

En honor a la verdad, realmente habló con su hermana poco después, con el teléfono móvil temblándole entre los dedos. _"Ahora mismo, Daniel y yo estamos en un viaje con la comunidad cristiana, Quinn, volveremos en unos días, cuando regrese, ya hablaremos, mientras tanto sigue en casa de tu novio o quédate con alguna amiga, ¿de acuerdo, Quinnie?" _y esa fue la solución que una adulta que llevaba su misma sangre le había ofrecido. _Si la cagas, búscate la vida y no manches nuestro apellido_, así funciona su familia.

_Gracias papá por inculcarnos tan buenos valores cristianos._

Así que pasó el fin de semana con Brittany, como cuando eran pequeñas. Haciéndose trenzas en el pelo y leyendo el horóscopo de cualquier revista que tuvieran a mano. Chocolate para curar las penas (que Brittany ni se atrevió a rozar por miedo a que fuera directamente a su culo) y fingir que no se veía las heridas. Pero no podía quedarse a allí eternamente y lo sabía. La casa de Brittany parecía una comuna de rubias, con tres hermanas, un hermano pequeño y dos padres divorciados. Habían tenido que dormir en la misma cama y Quinn sabe cuando sobra en un sitio a pesar de que la familia tenga buenas intenciones.

Santana ni siquiera era una opción, al igual que Puck. Daba igual lo que la hubiera dicho en el autobús de regreso al instituto, después de que ganaran las seccionales.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, yo dormiré en el sofá y tú puedes…

-No. –Le corta.

-Pero…

-No, Puck, simplemente no. Ya te he dicho lo que iba a hacer, así que respétalo. Al menos me debes eso.

Así que aquí está ahora, lunes, con el coche estacionado en el parking del instituto y ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con su vida hasta que su hermana y su cuñado regresasen de su escapada cristiana.

Se está planteando si dormir en el asiento trasero no es una mala idea cuando unos golpes en la ventanilla le arrancan de su dilema.

Resguardada debajo de un paraguas rosa chicle y la mochila de la mano, Rachel Berry la mira desde el otro lado del cristal.

-¿Rachel? –Se inclina para abrir el pestillo de la puerta del copiloto. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí a estas horas?

_Aunque esa pregunta bien podría aplicarse a ambas, ¿verdad?_

-Estaba charlando con el señor Schue acerca de las regionales. –Responde mientras se acomoda en el asiento. Quinn tiene una especie de flasback en ese mismo instante, de una situación parecida con Terri Schuester como protagonista, tantos meses atrás. Debería plantearse dejar de permitir a locas de atar colarse en su coche cuando fuera está diluviando, en serio. -Ya sé que todavía quedan meses, pero no podemos dormirnos en los laureles. Este fin de semana descubrí que _Vocal Adrenaline_ será nuestro rival directo, y ellos son unos auténticos profesionales, ya lo viste, no es una simple escuela para sordos o un centro escolar penitenciario, son los actuales campeones, por ese motivo me descargué una selección de canciones desde iTunes con las que podríamos empezar a trabajar. Si queremos ganar tenemos que explorar nuevos estilos de música y, en definitiva, salirnos un poco de lo habitual… ¿Tú qué opinas? – Y de repente, como si acabara de recordarlo: -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Quinn suspira, ni ella misma lo sabe.

-Se me ah hecho tarde estudiando en la biblioteca. –Es lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Oh. Sí, el parcial de biología de la semana que viene también me tiene preocupada…

Rachel se la queda mirando fijamente, con mechones húmedos enmarcándole la cara y los ojos clavados en los suyos. Quinn reza para que la penumbra del coche oculte su lamentable estado. Le tiemblan los labios y sabe perfectamente que es lo próximo que Rachel va a decir. Porque sólo han pasado tres días y todo está demasiado reciente todavía.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

Y lo odia, porque hasta la maldita _Rachel Berry_ siente lástima por ella. Si alguien le hubiera contado que esto llegaría a pasar algún día, se habría reído en su cara.

-Por una maldita vez, Rachel, hiciste exactamente lo que yo habría hecho en tu situación, así que deja de disculparte por un error que no es tuyo. Ya te lo dije, no estoy enfadada contigo.

-Pero, aún así…

-Déjalo estar, Rachel, por una sola vez, déjalo estar. –Gruñe Quinn y ella, sorprendentemente, le hace caso. Increíble, quizás debería considerar la idea de volver a llevar la cruz al cuello, si ha conseguido que Rachel se calle es que Dios existe después de todo.

-Sé que no es asunto mío, pero ¿has conseguido hablar con Finn? Quiero decir, sigues viviendo en su…

_Pues no, no es asunto tuyo y sigo sin entender por qué todavía sigues en mi coche cuando no tenemos nada de que hablar._

-No. –La corta. –Obviamente no. Estaba con Brittany.

Permanecen calladas durante unos instantes, con el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua estrellándose contra el parabrisas de fondo. Si te paras a pensarlo, podría ser hasta relajante. El sonido de la lluvia, el silencio, la cabeza apoyada cómodamente contra el respaldo del asiento. Si cerrase los ojos podría imaginarse que está en otro lugar, lejos de aquí, del instituto, de las peleas, del embarazo no deseado, de todo. Lejos, muy lejos, en algún lugar donde sólo fuera una chica sin nombre que empezaba desde cero, sin todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y el sentimiento de culpa aferrado a su espalda.

-Has dicho 'estaba'. –Murmura Rachel de pronto, reventando la burbuja de calma artificial que se había materializado dentro del coche. Quinn pestañea, confundida. Por un momento había olvidado dónde estaba _y con quién_. Casi puede escuchar la voz de la entrenadora Sylvester reprendiéndola dentro de su cabeza _"nunca, jamás, bajes la guardia, Q, porque ellos lo sabrán y aprovecharan ese descuido para pegarte un puñetazo en la cara"._

No sabe a dónde quiere llegar y, sinceramente, no está muy segura de que quiera averiguarlo cuando responde _"Sí, ¿y?"._

-Que _'estaba' _es un pretérito imperfecto, por tanto es pasado, si siguieras en casa de Brittany habrías dicho _'estoy'_, sin embargo has dicho _'estaba'_… ¿ya no sigues viviendo en casa de Brittany o es un simple error gramatical?

Quinn nota como se le hiela toda la sangre y un calor intenso que le abrasa las mejillas. Es idiota, Quinn se siente completa y absolutamente idiota. Baja la guardia durante cinco segundos y le revientan la nariz (y mira que la voz de su conciencia, terriblemente parecida a la de Sue Sylvester, se lo había advertido). De todas las malditas personas del mundo, ha tenido que irse de la lengua con ella. Rachel Berry, que es capaz de crear un señuelo para que la tapadera en la que Quinn llevaba meses dejándose la piel por mantener se deshiciera en miles de pedazos en tan sólo unos minutos. Podría mentirle, decir algo como _"sigo viviendo en casa de Brittany, por supuesto, yo tengo amigas y vida social, ¿sabes? A lo mejor si tú te vieras en esta situación acabarías viviendo debajo de un puente, pero evidentemente ese no es mi caso"_ aunque sabe que Rachel, siendo Rachel, lo comprobaría mañana, a primera hora. Podría probar a ser directa con un _"hasta donde yo recuerdo, mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo, Berry"_ que seguramente le frenaría en seco y recordase cuál es su lugar y qué líneas no debe cruzar en su presencia. O simplemente podría ser sincera, por una sola vez. Quizás porque lleva meses tejiendo una telaraña de mentiras y llega un momento en el que tiene que parar. Puede que sea porque ya no le quedan más fuerzas para soportar tanto estrés. A lo mejor ya ha tocado fondo y no le queda más remedio que empezar a subir. Quién sabe. Al final son sus ganas de salir de ese pozo oscuro en el que se ha metido las que responden por ella.

-No, ya no estoy en casa de Brittany, sólo estaba allí el fin de semana para hacer tiempo en lo que mi hermana volvía de viaje y luego irme a vivir con ella.

-¿Pero tu hermana ya ha vuelto de su viaje?

Es como si la estuviera leyendo la mente, maldita sea. ¿Por qué demonios sigue manteniendo esta conversación _con ella?_

-No. –Reconoce contra el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer hasta entonces? –De repente, como si se hubiera parado a sumar dos y dos, Rachel parece caer en la cuenta. –Quinn, dime que no pensabas dormir en el coche, _por favor_. –parece realmente escandalizada, como si acabara de descubrir de que existe una versión rapera de _Defying Gravity_ circulando por el canal de la MTV. Podría ser hasta divertido si Quinn consiguiera encontrarle la gracia por algún lado a toda esta situación. –Podrías sufrir una hipotermia con lo mucho que han bajado las temperaturas o podrías…

La corta ahí mismo porque _tiene que hacerlo_. Va a mentir, obviamente, habrá tocado fondo pero todavía tiene una imagen que mantener, a pesar de todo.

-No iba a dormir en el coche, ¿por quién me tomas? Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, iba a cogerme una habitación de hotel en lo que mi hermana regresaba, y luego ya me iría a vivir con ella y mi cuñado a su apartamento de Westminster.

Realmente no sabe si ha llegado a superar el detector de mentiras que Rachel lleva incorporado, pero parece que _por esta vez_ cuela, hasta que Rachel frunce el ceño y susurra _"Pero si Westminster está a más de dos horas en coche desde aquí"_.

-Vaya, ¿en serio? ¡No me había dado cuenta!

La otra chica ignora el sarcasmo _y no es justo,_ piensa Quinn, porque necesita desesperadamente quitarse toda esta mierda de encima machacando a alguien. Es toda la terapia que necesita. La lleva practicando desde hace años, es mejor que los sacos de boxeo y engorda menos que el chocolate.

-¿Tienes pensado cambiarte de instituto? –pregunta Rachel.

_Vamos a ver, ¿cuándo se ha convertido esto en un interrogatorio? ¡Aparta ese estúpido foco de mi cara!_

-¿Por qué demonios iba a cambiarme de instituto? –Lo necesita, por favor, discutir por algo que no tenga nada que ver con lo que de verdad la preocupa y la está matando.

-Oh, creía que… Es que como Westminster está a más de dos horas de aquí (y eso sin contar el tráfico) no pensaba que fueras a hacerte ese viaje de ida y vuelta todos los días.

-Ya, bueno, pues pensabas mal. –Gruñe Quinn mientras se lleva la mano a la cara y se frota los ojos con cansancio.

-Y no podría Noah dejar que…

-NO. –La corta en seco, y espera que la mirada que le lanza entre sus dedos sea advertencia suficiente para que no vuelva a tocar el tema. Nunca.

Vuelven a quedarse calladas, pero esta vez es brusco e incómodo, una montaña de silencio que las aplasta contra sus asientos, y cuando Rachel vuelve a hablar, parece que lleva horas peleándose con lo que va a decir.

-Podrías… podrías quedarte en mi casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-… y esta… -Rachel gira el picaporte de una de las puertas del segundo piso y la abre de par en par. -…es tu habitación.

Quinn no sabe cómo ha acabado aquí, de hecho no sabe cómo si quiera ha podido _planteárselo_. ¿Es que se había vuelto completamente loca? Pues parece que sí. Padecer demencia con dieciséis años, su vida es más triste de lo que pensaba.

Cuando Rachel le propuso la idea en el coche, su primer pensamiento fue _"¡NO!"_ seguido de un millón de _"¡Vamos, ni de coña!"_ para finalizar con un _"¡Antes muerta!"_. Pero antes de que pudiera responder nada, Rachel se le adelantó y empezó a enumerar las razones por las cuales era una buena idea, que incluían desde motivos económicos _("Quinn, honestamente, no deberías gastar tus ahorros en una habitación de hotel. Deberías guardarlos y pensar en una buena inversión que asegure tu futuro económico, y más tendiendo en cuenta tu edad y la actual situación en la que te encuentras")_, incluso algunas razones para expirar un pecado que no era suyo _("Ya sé que me has dicho que yo no tengo la culpa de nada y que tú habrías hecho lo mismo, pero eso no me excusa por meterme en tus asuntos privados, y yo he sido la principal causante de que te encuentres en esta situación antes de tiempo, así que déjame ayudarte")_ y un sinfín de argumentos más que Quinn no tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir escuchando.

Si acabó aceptando fue porque necesitaba desesperadamente que se callase antes de que le reventasen los oídos.

"_Yo no habría hecho lo mismo, Rachel, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Yo te habría destrozado si nos hubiéramos cambiado los papeles"_ y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros con un _"Lo sé"._ Pero a Quinn no le parece suficiente, así que añadió _"Y sólo serán un par de días, en lo que vuelve mi hermana, después me iré" _y Rachel de nuevo: _"Lo sé"._

Tantea la pared en busca del interruptor, hasta que la luz de la lámpara ilumina el que será el cuarto de Quinn durante los próximos días.

Quinn entra prácticamente de puntillas y deja las bolsas y la mochila en el suelo (_parqué,_ le corrige su mente, que todavía conserva el buen gusto, _se dice parqué, querida)_. Afortunadamente esta habitación no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la de Rachel y casi suspira de alivio porque _Jesús_, no sabe si hubiera soportado más de veinticuatro horas en una parecida sin arrancarse los ojos ante semejante atentado terrorista contra el estilo. Ahora comprende a qué se refería Kurt.

No, en el cuarto de invitados de los Berry combinan hasta las cenefas que bordean a las ventanas y Quinn no puede evitar pensar que deber ser cierto, eso de que los gays destacan por su buen gusto a la hora de decorar. Bañado en distintas gamas de color crema, estanterías repletas de libros y distintos tipos de revistas relacionadas con la moda, arte y diseño, un escritorio lleno de cajones, un armario kilométrico en el que guardar toda su ropa y una cama enorme en el centro de todo. _Cierra la boca_, tiene que recordarse a sí misma. Se habría conformado con dormir en un sofá con un par de mantas. Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba, y, desde luego, mucho más de lo que se merece.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa.

A Quinn le dan ganas de responder _"Bromeas, ¿verdad? Dormía en una cama supletoria en casa de Finn. En comparación esto es algo así como una mansión de Beverley Hills" _pero acaba susurrando un _"Sí, está muy bien" _que se ahoga contra el cuello de su camisa.

-De acuerdo, voy a llamar a mis padres a ver dónde demonios se han metido porque ya deberían estar aquí desde hace una hora y veintisiete minutos. Además tengo que ponerles al corriente de la situación… -Bonito eufemismo. -¿Quieres ducharte mientras tanto? El baño está al final del pasillo y hay toallas debajo del armario del lavabo. –Quinn asiente, agradecida. –Mi familia está bastante comprometida con la comida para llevar, pero mi padre se apuntó a un curso de cocina hace algunos meses, así que, con un poco de suerte, esta noche nos preparará algo delicioso.

La detiene antes de que se vaya con un _"Sólo serán unos días"._

-Lo sé. –Murmura, antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Rachel es tu hermana? –Le pregunta Brittany, sentada a su lado en el aula de música.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? –Gruñe Quinn, levantando la vista de la partitura y dejando de subrayar las partes que le toca cantar.

-No la he dicho yo. La has dicho tú. –Explica Britanny mientras se toca el pelo. –Dijiste que te ibas a vivir con tu hermana y si estás viviendo con Rachel, Rachel tiene que ser tu hermana, porque tú dijiste: _"me voy a ir a vivir con mi hermana, Britt"._

Lo peor de todo es pensar que ese hilo de argumentación tendrá lógica dentro de la cabeza llena de arcoiris y mariposas de Brittany.

Señor, qué paciencia.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Es raro saber que Rachel diferencia a sus padres por 'Papá' (Tyler Berry, atractivo objetivamente hablando, excelente estilo a la hora de vestir, abogado, piel negra, y esto último, en su opinión, reduce bastante sus probabilidades de ser el padre biológico) y 'Papi' (Robert Berry, físico del montón y una pinta de contable que no puede con ella, excelente gusto para la decoración, siempre con una sonrisa amable en los labios y demasiadas ganas de conversar. Obviamente tiene todas las papeletas para ser el padre biológico).

Quinn no se complica: señor Berry nº1 y señor Berry nº2. Punto.

Es raro, saber que Rachel se levanta todos los días a las seis de la mañana y que desayuna a las siete y media. Que toma el zumo bien frío, con las naranjas recién exprimidas y que no le gustan las tostadas muy pasadas, sólo lo suficiente para que la mantequilla se derrita _("Pero si están BLANCAS, no puedes llamarlas 'tostadas' si no están tostadas, ¿para hacer eso por qué no las metes en el microondas y ya está?" / "Porque así están incomparablemente más ricas, además, no quiero exponerme a la radiación electromagnética desde primera hora de la mañana")_ y después untarlas con mermelada de fresa. Que detesta el café, cosa que el resto del mundo agradece porque Rachel ya amanece lo suficientemente hiperactiva como para que encima se inyecte cafeína en vena. Que lee el periódico, el _Daily Record_ de Ohio, mientras apura el último trago de su batido de proteínas y que siempre termina el sudoku antes de salir por la puerta.

Es más raro todavía saber que su cerebro ha almacenado toda esta información con tan solo tres días de convivencia.

Se va a volver loca.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La persona que está sentada a su lado en el salón, con libros de texto desperdigados sobre la mesa y la mejilla apoyada contra la palma de la mano, todavía tiene la mirada perdida y siempre carraspea antes de hablar porque se puede pasar horas callada. Hay veces en las que Rachel necesita observarla fijamente y asegurarse. Pelo rubio, ojos claros. Miraba todo eso y pensaba _"Pues sí, es Quinn Fabray" _pero no llegaba a creérselo del todo.

Cuando la veía especialmente cabizbaja, con los hombros hundidos por el peso de la culpa y los ojos a punto de mojarse, Rachel no podía evitarlo, le salía solo: _"Lo siento muchísimo"_ y entonces Quinn se frotaba la cara con la manga del jersey y gruñía _"Deja de disculparte por mis errores, maldita sea"_. Si Rachel trataba de insistir, Quinn cambiaba de tema, buscando inmediatamente una excusa para subir a su habitación y estar sola.

Porque ahí es donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, refugiada en su habitación, haciendo salidas furtivas al baño de vez en cuando. Bajaba si no le quedaba más remedio, ayudando a poner la mesa cuando llegaba la hora de la cena. Siempre callada, siempre en silencio, un muro de gélida cortesía por toda respuesta que estaba empezando a ponerla de los nervios. Contaba mentalmente hasta cien para serenarse, como le habían pedido sus padres_ ("Rachel, déjala tranquila, ha pasado por mucho, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo"_ y ella tenía que hacerles caso a regañadientes). Hay veces en las que se sorprendía a sí misma deseando cogerla de los hombros y zarandearla hasta que volviera en sí.

Había días peores en los que se pasaban la tarde sin llegar a dirigirse la palabra y no era porque estuvieran enfadas la una con la otra, sino porque no tenían nada que decirse. Bueno, Quinn no tendría nada que decirla porque ella sí, Rachel quería gritarle que reaccionara hasta que le ardieran los pulmones.

Algunas veces, en ocasiones raras y contadas, Quinn sonreía de medio lado o hacía algún comentario que se parecía un poco a los de la Quinn que ella recordaba, y si esa chica estaba encerrada en algún lugar de ese cuerpo, Rachel no iba a descansar hasta que saliera _("A Dios pongo por testigo…"). _La sacaría a rastras, a patadas si era necesario, y si para que Quinn fuera la de siempre Rachel tenía que despedirse de su autoestima y dejar que se despachase a gusto con ella, que así fuera. Sinceramente, ya estaba acostumbrada, un año y medio de burlas crueles sirve de habituación para cualquiera.

Pero los días seguían pasando, y Quinn no volvía.

(Finn tampoco. Y ella no puede evitar pensar que es todo culpa suya).

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Muy bien chicos! –Exclama Will con alegría. -¡Eso ha estado realmente bien, buen trabajo! –El timbre suena unos segundos después. –De acuerdo, os veo mañana.

Todos se precipitan hacía la salida, un lío de piernas y brazos luchando por ver quién pasa primero por la puerta. Puck camina con desgana, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Arrastra los pies y cuando Will se fija un poco mejor puede ver que todavía tiene restos de batido rosa en los cordones de las zapatillas.

Es increíble ver cuánto han cambiado las cosas desde que él estudió aquí. Cuando tenía la edad de estos chicos, pertenecer al coro te hacía una de las personas más 'enrolladas' del instituto. Incluso las animadoras les miraban con mejores ojos que a los jugadores de fútbol _("¿el nuevo quarterback? Sí, muy mono, ¿pero tú has visto a Will Schuester encima del escenario esta mañana?")_.

Y sin embargo, ahora, en pleno siglo veintiuno, si cantabas por diversión significaba que pertenecías al sótano de la cadena social (como muy amablemente le indicó Sue Sylvester).

Las técnicas de acoso escolar no han variado mucho desde aquella época, con los dieciséis años de entonces los matones todavía te encerraban en la taquilla, colgaban tu ropa interior de la bandera e incluso llegaban a meter tu cabeza dentro de un inodoro (un clásico es un clásico, y eso nunca cambia), pero desde luego nadie contaba con teléfonos móviles y cámaras de última generación capaces de subir el vídeo a youtube. En menos de dos minutos eras ridiculizado en la red a escala global, recibiendo insultos mal escritos desde cualquier parte del mundo.

-¿Señor Schue? –Una voz le devuelve a la realidad y se da cuenta de que no está solo, como pensaba. Quinn Fabray sigue allí, frente a él.

-Quinn, qué pasa, ¿te has dejado algo? –Mira a su alrededor, cerca de las sillas, por si hay algo por allí en lo que no haya reparado antes, pero está vacío y Quinn niega con la cabeza.

Cuando la observa un poco mejor, algo más cerca, con la luz de las ventanas golpeándola de lleno en la cara, puede ver claramente los restos de sueño acumulados en dos profundas ojeras que hasta hace varios días no estaban ahí.

-Quería… quería hablar con usted… -el bolso le tiembla en las manos y Will sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiere decirle. El estómago se le pone del revés.

Suspira y se frota los ojos con cansancio.

-Yo también quería hablar contigo. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Lo cierto es que aún no estaba preparado para tener esta conversación (no sabe si alguna vez llegaría a estarlo, realmente). No puede quitarse de la cabeza cuando descubrió que Terri no estaba embarazada _"¿Y qué ibas a hacer cuando llegase la fecha prevista?"/ "Quinn Fabray. Era perfecto. Ella no quería a su bebé y yo necesitaba uno" _y sus palabras todavía consiguen que le recorran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Se le revuelve el estómago al recordar a su esposa. Han pasado unos cuantos días desde entonces y todavía no lo entiende (no cree que llegue a hacerlo nunca). No es capaz de comprender cómo han podido llegar hasta donde están ahora, ella fingiendo un embarazo y él intentando averiguar cómo se arregla un divorcio de manera pacífica.

¿Qué fue de aquella chica, la que era feliz simplemente yendo de su mano a clase? Materialista, fría y calculadora. Cuando le miró a los ojos aquella tarde, antes de la boda de Emma, no pudo reconocerla. No sabe en qué momento del camino empezó a compartir cama con una desconocida en vez de la mujer con la que se casó.

Lo peor es que, a pesar de todo, todavía no puede hablar mal de ella sin tener la sensación de estar traicionándola. Es curioso. A lo mejor es cierto eso que siempre le dice su padre _"ser un hombre es acerca de una sola cosa, hijo, y es tener coraje"._

Es Quinn la que empieza, y no debería, porque se supone que él es el adulto y tendría que hacerse cargo de la situación, manejarla como se espera que lo haga alguien de su edad, pero no tiene fuerzas y deja que sea ella la que lo inicie todo.

Supone que, dentro de él, Peter Pan todavía no está listo para crecer.

-Siento… -Toma aire, contiene un sollozo. –Siento muchísimo que su matrimonio… -suelta aire, parece que le duele respirar. -… se haya estropeado por mi culpa…

Esto le pilla totalmente desprevenido, con la guardia baja, no se lo esperaba y tarda demasiado en reaccionar. Para cuando lo hace, Quinn ya está llorando, en silencio, con los hombros sacudiéndose con cada lágrima que le rueda por las mejillas.

-Ey, Quinn, Quinn, no, no… -Apoya una mano en su brazo, que tiembla bajo sus dedos, y se acerca más a ella. –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿me oyes? –Pero ella niega con la cabeza y se tapa la cara con las manos. –Quinn, mírame… muy bien, eso es… tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –Suspira, no quería hablar de ello pero va a tener que hacerlo. No puede dejar que una niña cargue con la culpa de dos adultos. –Mi matrimonio ya estaba estropeado, Quinn, si no lo hubiera estado…-Duele, duele tanto lo próximo que tiene que decir que no sabe si conseguirá que salga de su boca sin echarse a llorar él también. –si no lo hubiera estado Terri jamás… jamás habría hecho lo que hizo.

Ya está, lo ha soltado, pensaba que no podría pero lo ha conseguido, por fin, decirlo en voz alta y siente que el mundo real pesa un poco menos sobre sus hombros.

Ahora toca aligerar la pesada carga que lleva ella.

-Sólo, sólo quería hacer lo correcto… estaba asustada y entonces ella apareció en mi coche y creía que era lo mejor… lo siento tanto… yo no quería engañarle ni que pasase nada de esto… Dios… lo siento tanto…

Will la abraza con fuerza y no sabría decir quién de los dos lo necesitaba más. Quinn entierra la cabeza en su pecho y nota como sus lágrimas le mojan la camisa.

-¿Pero por qué Terri, Quinn? –Pregunta y tiene miedo de la respuesta. -Si estabas viendo como era en realidad ella, ¿por qué querías una madre así para tu bebé?

La chica suspira y cuando habla, su voz suena amortiguada contra su ropa.

-Porque… porque mi niña necesitaba un buen padre –levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. -… y usted es el mejor padre que conozco, señor Schue.

Le arrasa una inesperada ola de gratitud.

Siempre supo que esta chica era especial. Al principio no sabía por qué exactamente, pero cada día era más evidente que, debajo de toda esa fachada de reina del mundo (de las miradas cargadas de superioridad y los cuchicheos que se clavaban por la espalda) se escondía algo más. Algo realmente bueno. Precioso, brillante, que Sue Sylvester no había logrado sepultar, y que luchaba por salir a la superficie y hacerse notar. Ahora Will está seguro de ello.

La abraza con más fuerza, deseando poder hacer algo más que esto. A veces querría coger a todos sus chicos y encerrarles en una burbuja. Aislarles del mundo para que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerles daño. Sufrir como lo estaba haciendo Quinn ahora. O Finn, por ella y por Puck.

Le gustaría darles todas las respuestas que necesitan, resolverles cada duda que les surja en el largo camino que le queda por recorrer. Qué está bien y qué está mal. Qué es lo correcto y que no. Pero no puede ayudarles con eso. Tienen que descubrirlo por sí mismos para que al final toda la gloria sea suya.

Hablan un poco más, de todo y de nada, lo suficiente para que Quinn pueda volver más ligera a casa _"así que ahora estás viviendo con Rachel, ¿eh?" / "Por favor, ni me lo recuerde…" / "Creo que es algo bueno, muy bueno en realidad. Os servirá para conoceros un poco mejor y daros cuenta de muchas cosas." / "Claro, si no nos arrancamos los ojos antes…"_.

-Debería irme, los Berry me estarán esperando… -Recoge sus cosas y se levanta de la silla. –Muchas gracias, señor Schue.

-Quinn. -La llama antes de que se vaya y ella se detiene cerca de la puerta, a la espera de lo que tenga que decirle. –Mi padre… mi padre siempre me daba muy buenos consejos. Una vez me dijo… - se recuerda a sí mismo, siendo un niño de pelo imposible y demasiadas ganas por salir a comerse el mundo. – me dijo que la vida no consiste en esperar a que pase la tormenta, sino a aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia. –Sonríe con suavidad. –yo tardé demasiado tiempo en comprenderlo… pero tú siempre has sido la más inteligente de todos, tú lo entenderás antes de lo que lo hice yo.

Quinn asiente desde la puerta, no muy convencida pero lo hace de todas maneras, y susurra un débil _"gracias, señor Schue, le veo mañana"_ antes de perderse por los pasillos.

Will no puede evitar pensar que, para no ser el consejero del instituto, no lo ha hecho mal del todo.

Cuando levanta la cabeza, Emma está esperándole en la puerta del aula de música con dos cafés en la mano y una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

Will se la devuelve y señala uno de los vasos de usar y tirar.

-¿Es para mí?

Ella asiente y le pasa el que tiene en la mano derecha. Will le roza los dedos con los suyos cuando lo coge.

-Ten cuidado, quema mucho. –Le advierte, como una madre, mientras saca una toallita del bolso y se limpia compulsivamente unas cuentas gotitas que le han caído cerca del reloj.

Will no puede evitar reírse.

Pensar en su mujer hace que le duela el pecho, como si alguien estuviera pellizcándole el corazón, pero tener a Emma lo hace todo mucho más sencillo.

No, es más que eso, hace merezca la pena.

_Sí, todo va a salir bien,_ piensa mientras se inclina para besarla.

Está completamente seguro.

_Don't stop believing_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Muy bien, podéis reíros todo lo que queráis pero Rachel siempre se ha considerado una gran observadora. Nunca se le escapaba ni el más ligero matiz, (tenía una especie de sexto sentido para estas cosas, en serio. Pero no es nada de lo que asustarse, no llega al nivel de Carrie todavía ni nada de eso aunque, con un poco de práctica, quién sabe) hasta el punto de que, si su maravillosa voz y esas magníficas dotes para la interpretación que tenía no ocupasen la mayor parte de su tiempo, ofrecería sin reparos su don a las autoridades para que lo utilizaran con fines no lucrativos, sólo para ejercer un bien mayor.

(en el futuro buscaría un hueco para esa actividad; es bien sabido que los grandes iconos musicales le dedicaban una especial atención al voluntariado y ella no iba a ser menos)

Pero no le hacía falta recurrir a sus habilidades psíquicas para darse cuenta de que, a raíz de cederle el solo en las regionales, su relación con Mercedes estaba cambiando.

Al principio, sólo eran pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo que ahora _hablaban_. No es que antes la chica no le dirigiera la palabra, por supuesto, pero bastaba con que Rachel pusiera un pie en el aula de música para que automáticamente se interrumpieran todas las conversaciones de interés. Mercedes se tapaba la boca con la mano para seguir cuchicheando y Kurt se reía a carcajadas inclinado sobre su hombro mientras miraba a Rachel de reojo. Si ellos dos estaban juntos, Tina y Artie nunca andaban lejos, un muro invisible que Rachel no tenía permitido cruzar.

Pero ahora, si por casualidad se los encontraba en el pasillo, hombro con hombro, apoyados contra una de las taquillas, daba igual cuantos codazos disimulados pudiera meterle Kurt porque Mercedes no se callaba. Es más, la chica sonreía, agitaba la mano y la invitaba a unirse con un _"Ey, Rachel, ven aquí, no te lo vas a creer…"._

Y la cosa iba en aumento.

El día que Mercedes se sienta, por primera vez desde que se conocen, a comer con ella en la cafetería, saludándola con un _"De acuerdo, estoy oficialmente superindignada con la MTV, ¿¡cómo pueden decir que Alesha Dixon es la nueva Beyoncé!? O sea, ¿hola? Estamos hablando de Be-yon-cé no de Hannah Montanna, por favor" _ese día, Rachel se da cuenta que su relación ha dado un giro de 360º.

Para bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta secamente Quinn cuando Rachel coloca una especie de bote delante de sus narices.

Rachel chasquea la lengua.

-Es champú de camomila. No sé la marca que usas habitualmente pero la dependienta me ha dicho que este es el mejor para cabellos rubios naturales y lisos. Lleva incorporada una mascarilla que nutre el pelo. –Explica, como si estuviera leyendo la etiqueta o se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria. La voz de marisabidilla siempre ahí. Siempre en la superficie.

-No hacía falta, sólo voy a…

-Sólo vas a estar unos días, lo sé. –La corta Rachel. Pero eso no es excusa para descuidar tu pelo. Sería una pena que se estropease una melena como la tuya. Y sé de lo que hablo, mira como brilla la mía.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lleva su tiempo curar un corazón roto, Rachel lo sabe por experiencia propia. Porque no basta con lamerse las heridas y fingir normalidad a la mañana siguiente, no tiene nada que ver con darse por vencido y pasear por la playa con una camisa blanca mientras suena música de fondo, por triste que sea. Qué va. Sobreponerse a un corazón roto requiere tiritas (de Disney), fuerza de voluntad (de la de siempre) y un cartel rosa delante de la máquina de hacer ejercicio que usa los domingos con las palabras _"yo soy mejor que todo esto"_ escritas en Comic Sans y color rosa fucsia (Rachel Berry, señoritas y señores). Levantarse, hacer unos estiramientos, ponerse una sonrisa de máscara y aguantarse las lágrimas cuando la chica a la que besan junto a la taquilla no eres tú.

Lleva su tiempo curar un corazón roto, y uno como el de Finn, gigante, un titán de venas y sangre, lleno de tiritas y remiendos, puede tardar eones en arreglarse.

Siempre ha pensado que su voz, junto con otros muchos atributos que no va a pararse a enumerar ahora, es un precioso regalo que Dios le ha concedido y que _merece_ ser escuchada; pero a veces, sólo a veces, cuando Finn llega a clase con ojeras de dos días y la cabeza gacha, desearía haber nacido muda.

_Soy una bocazas, no tenía que haberle dicho lo de Quinn y Puck, no era asunto mío_, piensa con los ojos clavados en la nuca del chico. Hay nervios en tensión debajo del jersey mientras garabatea el margen de una hoja. Finn ignora al profesor y Rachel sólo puede prestarle atención a él. Calcula la anchura de sus hombros, cuánto medirá su espalda, a qué sabrá la piel de su cuello.

Están tan cerca que casi puede rozarle con los dedos, dos pupitres a la derecha. Mide el trayecto que les separa. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos diminutos de bailarina sobrarían, entonces podría tirar de su cabeza y besarle como aquella vez en la bolera. Quitarle de la cara esa expresión de cachorro abandonado y fundir su pena con saliva.

Apenas han hablado desde Finn se enteró de que Quinn estaba viviendo en su casa temporalmente. Él mantiene las distancias prácticamente con todo el mundo y Rachel no puede evitar pensar si se sentirá traicionado también por ella.

Cuando levanta la cabeza se da de bruces con la mirada de Quinn. Fija, sus ojos no pestañean desde detrás del libro de álgebra. Se mueve, frunce el ceño, prueba a hacer un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención, pero no parece que la vea. Es evidente que no la está mirando a ella. Tiene los ojos perdidos en algún punto por detrás de su cabeza y cuando Rachel se gira, en esa dirección sólo hay dos personas. Finn y Puck.

Lleva su tiempo curar un corazón roto. Mucho más si te lo han partido por la mitad.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Su profesora de matemáticas es tan vieja como el tiempo. Hay quien dice que es anterior a los dinosaurios. Algunos piensan que fue ella la que levantó el instituto McKinley ladrillo a ladrillo. Pelo canoso y la cara llena de arrugas. Gorda como una ballena.

Marianne Bins. Maby, para los amigos. Maby Dick para los alumnos más ingeniosos que se agazapaban en los pasillos y susurraban _"¡Por allí resoplaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ a su paso.

A Quinn nunca le ha caído especialmente mal. Cumple su cometido y con eso basta. Explica como sólo _mil años_ de experiencia laboral podrían conseguirlo, hace la vista gorda con algunas animadoras y ella no tiene que esforzarse mucho para sacar sobresalientes.

-Muy bien, ahora poneros por parejas para hacer el trabajo. Williams, que le veo… no, no, con el mismo compañero que elegisteis al principio de curso.

Nunca le ha caído especialmente mal, hasta ahora, cuando recuerda con quién se puso a principio de curso.

Finn se levanta, arrastrando los pies hasta su pupitre y se deja caer con pesadez en la silla de al lado. No la ha mirado a los ojos en ningún momento. Hay murmullos de fondo, lo sabe porque algunas chicas susurran mientras se tapan la boca con la mano, pero ella no puede escuchar nada que no sea la sangre bombeando con fuerza en sus oídos.

-Finn, yo…

Pero él niega con la cabeza, una, dos veces, de lado a lado, como estocadas en el aire.

-Sólo… sólo explícame el ejercicio, ¿vale? Nada más, _no quiero nada más._

A Quinn le da un vuelco tan fuerte el estómago que si hubiera podido comer algo esta mañana, vomitaría.

_Se lo merece. Se lo merece por lo que le ha hecho._

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Puck observándoles fijamente desde el otro lado del aula y las paredes de la clase parecen más estrechas.

Siente el bofetón de las lágrimas detrás de las pestañas cuando empieza a explicar _"Tenemos que despejar la raíz cuadrada…"_ pero se aguanta como lleva haciéndolo toda la vida. Escucha la voz de su madre dentro de su cabeza _"Oh, no, cariño, no, no llores que se te va a estropear el maquillaje"_ y la rabia le da fuerzas para continuar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Son las dos menos veinte de la mañana, los parpados le pesan contra los ojos y Quinn está de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el retrete de un baño que no es suyo.

La primera arcada la pilló con un pie en la cama y la segunda corriendo por el pasillo, algo le decía que la alfombra de su cuarto costaba más que toda su ropa de marca junta, así que no quiso arriesgarse a darle un toque vanguardista con un poco de bilis. Llámala clásica.

El ambientador rosa fluorescente resalta sobre el blanco inmaculado del mármol, el inodoro huele a fresa y otra serie de frutas del bosque que le revuelven el estómago. La segunda vez que vomita ya no le queda nada dentro pero eso no parece importarle al guisante híper-desarrollado de cinco meses que lleva en el vientre. Debería tener una conversación seria con su hija, de esas del tipo brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y pie en continuo movimiento mientras dice algo como _"verás, cariño, a lo mejor de donde tú vienes ha cundido la anarquía y la educación brilla por su ausencia, pero aquí, en el mundo real, está mal visto devolver la cena siendo la invitada en una casa; de hecho se considera todavía peor si la cena consiste en el sofisticado plato de pato a la naranja que a tu madre tanto le gusta"_. Es su obligación aunque no vaya a quedársela, para que no sea una maleducada con su futura familia.

Oye unos pasos acercándose por su espalda. _"Vomitar en silencio es difícil pero de verdad que lo he intentado"_ piensa mientras unas manos le apartan el pelo de la cara y se lo echan a un lado con cuidado.

Le gustaría decir _"gracias"_ pero tiene la boca un poquitín ocupada en estos instantes y no sería muy agradable para nadie. _Agh,_ no sabe ni por qué ha pensado eso, el embarazo la está convirtiendo en una persona _vulgar._

Cuando la taza deja de darle vueltas frente a sus ojos se gira y frunce el ceño, sorprendida, cuando no es Rachel a quien se encuentra detrás.

Enfundado en un pijama de rayas verticales, Calvin Klein bordado en el bolsillo, y unas zapatillas de andar por casa, Tyler, el señor Berry nº2 o Papá según quién pregunte, está inclinado sobre ella, con una mano apoyada sobre los azulejos y la otra sobre su hombro.

-¿Te encuentras mejor ya? –Le pregunta con preocupación.

Quinn asiente despacio, intentando que las esquinas de la realidad no vuelvan a perder nitidez.

-Siento mucho haberle despertado… -Murmura Quinn mientras él la ayuda a incorporarse del suelo y tira de la cadena (es triste que hasta ese trasto sea más silencioso que ella).

-No te preocupes, no me has despertado. –Dice el señor Berry nº2 restándole importancia. –Mañana tengo un caso importante y cuando ocurre eso no puedo pegar ojo en toda la noche, así que me quedo leyendo hasta que llega la hora de ir a trabajar.

-Oh, entonces siento haberle interrumpido el libro.

El señor Berry nº2 sonríe y los dientes hacen contraste con el color de su piel.

-Si tienes sentido del humor después de eso significa que te encuentras mejor… -Ladea la cabeza y la mira con curiosidad. –Pero de todas formas voy a prepararte una infusión para asentarte el estómago. Por si acaso.

-No, de verdad, no hace falta, no quiero molestar. – _"Más de lo que ya lo hago" _le gustaría añadir, pero no tiene el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Últimamente no tiene agallas para nada, maldita sea. –Me pasa casi siempre, ya es casi una costumbre nocturna.

-Razón de más para hacerte esa infusión. –Apaga la luz del baño y la obliga a seguirle por el pasillo. –Anda, vamos, que no es ninguna molestia, además el libro que me estoy leyendo es soporífero, pero tengo que acabármelo y decirle a mi marido lo mucho que me ha gustado porque fue mi regalo de cumpleaños

No la deja muchas más opciones así que Quinn baja con él las escaleras y aparta una de la sillas de la cocina mientras le observa trastear entre los armarios más altos.

-¿Sabías que durante el embarazo no recomiendan tomar manzanilla? –Murmura de espaldas mientras estira el brazo para alcanzar una caja de uno de los estantes. –Es curioso, aunque depende del médico al que se lo preguntes. Así que, por si acaso, descartamos la manzanilla, así como el poleo de menta, el té de hojas de frambuesa y la valeriana. Y ni se te ocurra acercarte al ruibarbo

Desconocer toda esa información de golpe la hace sentirse estúpida. Estúpida e insignificante para ser más exactos.

-No lo sabía… -Murmura a media voz. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si desde hace meses su vida no es más que una interrogación subrayada en negrita? Cuándo se ha ido todo a la mierda, cómo ha podido llegar a esta situación, qué hará dentro de unos días cuando su hermana vuelva de ese estúpido viaje religioso con la comunidad cristiana y le diga que no puede quedarse con ella porque es una decepción para la familia y hace llorar al niño Jesús.

Pero el señor Berry nº 2 se da la vuelta y dice _"Ni yo tampoco, pero cuando conseguimos que la madre biológica de Rachel se quedase embarazada, Robert me dio tooooooodo un cursillo práctico sobre el tema. Qué dieta era la adecuada, qué medicamentos podía y no podía tomarse, las vitaminas necesarias, número de revisiones médicas por mes adecuadas… señor, pensé que no iba a callarse nunca"_.

Quinn sonríe débilmente, agradecida por sus palabras.

-Sin embargo, el jengibre está en la lista de _'si puedo'_. –Saca una botella de agua mineral de la nevera y le llena una taza antes de meterla en el microondas.

Mientras esperan en silencio, Quinn repara en una suave melodía que sale de la puerta entreabierta que lleva al sótano. Escucha atentamente pero no consigue reconocer la música.

¿Alguien se ha dejado la radio encendida?

El señor Berry nº 2 parece leerle el pensamiento porque murmura _"Rachel está ensayando sus pasos de Ballet… al parecer esta semana toca el ruso."_ con una sonrisa definitivamente orgullosa en los labios.

-Dios, ¿es que no duerme? –Se le escapa sin que pueda evitarlo. Viejas costumbres, supone.

El señor Berry nº2 suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Poco, me temo. Tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer a lo largo del día y dieciséis horas no le parecen suficientes para cumplir con su planning, palabras textuales. –Vuelve a reírse y Quinn no se sorprende, es decir, la ha visto _en acción_. La teoría de que se cayó en una marmita de Redbull cuando era pequeña sigue siendo una de las más populares entre los miembros del coro. Si no recuerda mal está dentro del top 5, justo detrás de _"es un experimento del gobierno americano" _y _"la criaron unos alienígenas"_. Esta última tendrá que desmentirla (muy a su pesar) viendo que sus padres son preocupantemente normales. Artie llorará desconsolado mañana y ella será cinco dólares más rica.

El microondas les avisa con pitido repetitivo y el señor Berry se levanta para prepararle la infusión de jengibre prometida.

-Se deja la piel en lo que le gusta. –Murmura mientras remueve el contenido de la taza con una cucharilla. –Rachel, quiero decir, invierte todas sus energías en ser la mejor en cada cosa que hace… -Le tiende la taza con cuidado y Quinn susurra un débil _"Gracias"_ que se ahoga contra el cuello de su pijama. -… Me gusta pensar que eso lo ha heredado de mí. –Sonríe con un brillo paternal en los ojos que trae recuerdos de tiempos mejores a Quinn, cuando todavía tenía una familia y un padre que estaba orgulloso de su hija. –Quiero decir, entre nosotros tenemos esa broma de _"no sabemos quién es su verdadero padre"_ pero, bueno, en fin –Extiende los brazos y se ríe, mientras ella sorbe quemándose los labios. – creo que es más que _evidente_ que Robert es su padre biológico o si no ahora mismo tendríamos en casa a una pequeña Beyoncé en vez de a la versión adolescente de Barbra Streisand. –Quinn no quiere ni pensarlo. Mercedes y Rachel ya tenían los suficientes _roces_ por disputarse el liderato vocal femenino dentro del coro como para que encima las dos quisieran cantar _las mismas_ canciones. Se arrancarían la cabeza. –Los dos somos extremadamente competitivos y unos cabezotas, si nos mete algo entre ceja y ceja no paramos hasta conseguirlo… una vez, cuando Rachel tenía siete años, decidió que quería ser vegetariana, así de la noche a la mañana, y estuvo toda la semana sin probar la carne. Lo peor de todo es que a nosotros tampoco nos dejó hacerlo. – Está bien saber que Rachel ya era Rachel desde su más tierna infancia. -Era graciosísimo escucharla decir palabras que abultaban más que ella cuando no levantaba ni dos palmos del suelo. Y entonces, a la semana siguiente llegó del colegio y dijo que ya no quería ser vegetariana porque entonces tendría deficiencias en vitamina B12 y podría desarrollar la enfermedad de Crohn y esa semana nos obligo a comer salmón todos los días para compensarlo.

Hace una pausa y entrelaza los dedos de las manos sobre la mesa mientras Quinn pega pequeños sorbos a su infusión de jengibre.

-¿Están muy unidos? –Pregunta Quinn. –Rachel y usted.

El señor Berry nº 2 tuerce la nariz, como si de repente hubiera olido algo muy desagradable.

-Creo que cada vez que me tratas de usted me sale un arruga más, ¡tutéame, por Dios, que no soy tan viejo! –Frunce el ceño. -¿O sí? -Quinn se apresura a negar con la cabeza. No tiene ni la más remota idea de la edad que puede tener ese hombre, pero obviamente se conserva bien y para alguien como ella, que valora el aspecto físico por encima de todas las cosas, eso es realmente importante. –… en cuanto a tu pregunta, sí, Rachel y yo estamos muy unidos... –Se le ilumina la cara como si fuera cuatro de julio cuando habla de su hija, fuegos artificiales de todos los colores cuando Rachel sale a escena. Quinn echa de menos esa sensación, los abrazos de su madre, la mirada orgullosa de su padre, es difícil no tener nada de eso cuando más lo necesitas. -… para que tú me entiendas, somos algo así como las chicas Gilmore. –Ella sonríe ante la comparación. –solo que nosotros somos tres… Cierto que no nos cuenta todo, _todo_, pero si que consigo que confíe en mí para hablar de las cosas importantes y teniendo en cuenta lo difíciles que sois los adolescentes eso es todo un logro.

Han sido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y más estrés del que puede soportar. Cuando cierra los ojos su cabeza es un mosaico de recuerdos que la hacen sentir la persona más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. Pintadas obscenas en el baño, susurros a su espalda, burlas a la cara; ha sido una arpía con Rachel desde aquel primer día en el que coincidieron en una clase y no ha parado desde entonces, ¿y qué haría una persona normal si se la encontrase en esta situación, abandonada a su suerte? Exacto, dejar que la zorra sin corazón que la ha atormentado desde los catorce años se pudra debajo de un puente. Pero no, Rachel tiene que ser _rara_ hasta para eso. Ella tiene que ofrecerle su casa, comprarle champú de camomila y disculparse por errores que no son suyos para que Quinn acabe sintiéndose como el anticristo. Y lo peor de todo es que si Quinn lo sabe, los señores Berry también. No es como si Rachel pudiera limpiar mágicamente todo el batido helado que le hubieran lanzado ese día antes de llegar a casa, es decir, Quinn sabe lo difícil que es quitar una mancha de esa cosa, una vez se le cayó un poco sobre un vestido y nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Así que los señores Berry deben llevar un año y medio viendo como su hija regresa teñida de rosa del instituto y deben saber que ese abuso escolar tiene nombre y apellidos: Quinn Fabray.

De repente siente como las paredes de la cocina se estrechan y Quinn respira con claustrofobia. Es como si la habitación se hubiera quedado sin oxígeno. Casi puede ponerle voz a lo que debe estar pensando el señor Berry nº2 sobre ella ahora mismo _"mírala, ahí sentada como si no hubiera pasado nada, la muy hipócrita. Se cree que puede maltratar a mi niña y luego venir de rositas y aprovecharse de ella para colgarnos el muerto a nosotros"._

-Me iré pronto. –Dice ella para acallar las voces de su cabeza. El señor Berry nº2 la mira con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la mesa. –En cuanto regrese mi hermana me iré, se lo prometo y así ustedes no tendrán que pasar por toda esta situación tan incómoda.

_Podrán dejar de fingir que no les importa que la chica que le ha hecho la vida imposible a su hija viva bajo su mismo techo._

A Quinn le sudan las manos y los latidos del corazón latiendo atropellados en sus oídos le impiden escuchar nada más. Entierra la cara dentro de la taza mientras pega un par de sorbos y espera a que la tierra se abra en dos y la trague viva.

No pasa nada, claro, últimamente ha dejado de ser el ojito derecho de Dios y eso se nota. Tiene que estar pasándoselo de lo lindo a su costa, ahí arriba, sentado en una nube y riéndose a carcajada limpia de su desgracia. _Perdón por la blasfemia, Señor, pero cualquier diría que lo estás haciendo aposta._

-¿Situación incómoda? –Pregunta el señor Berry nº2 y cuando Quinn levanta la cabeza puede ver la confusión bailando en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Rachel no le ha hablado de mí? –Y por un momento le dan ganas de darse de golpes contra el respaldo de la silla por que, _¿hola? A veces se te olvida que no eres el centro del universo. _Es difícil deshacerse de la idea de que los planetas giran a su alrededor, adaptándose a su órbita según sus múltiples caprichos.

-Oh, sí, claro que me ha hablado de ti.- dice el señor Berry pero Quinn sólo puede escuchar _"Oh, sí, cielo, sabemos quién eres y lo que has hecho"._

Se siente indefensa, paralizada, algo demasiado común en los últimos meses y a lo que todavía no ha podido acostumbrase del todo. Es difícil, pasar de gigante a enano en apenas unos meses. Pero el padre de Rachel no la está juzgando, y Quinn no puede entender como ese hombre puede mirarla con algo que no sea odio. Esto solo hace que se sienta peor consigo misma y le den ganas de encerrarse en un confesionario, _Perdóname padre porque he pecado_, y que el cura le absuelva de sus delitos recomendándola que _"reces mucho, querida, porque lo vas a necesitar con la que has liado" _pero algo le dice que dos Aves Marías y cuatro Padres Nuestros no le van a servir de mucho en esta situación.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad, ¿sabes? Con dieciséis años yo era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Era como una especie de estrella, como si fuera un actor famoso en el instituto. Era popular y eso me daba licencia para hacer lo que me diera la gana, estaba rodeado de amigos y me creía el rey del mundo. Por aquella época también me parecía divertido burlarme de los demás. Quiero decir, ¿era la cadena alimenticia, verdad? Yo no hacía nada malo, sólo me limitaba a seguirla. Era deportista y popular y los que estaban apuntados al club de ajedrez, por ejemplo, eran una panda de frikies. Robert (sí, fuimos juntos al instituto) lo sufrió en sus propias carnes, ¡por favor era el miembro de honor de la panda de los raritos, llevaba camisas rosas a clase! Era como si me estuviera pidiendo a gritos que metiera su cabeza dentro de la taza del váter o le encerrase dentro de una taquilla. Y durante años fue así.

El reloj del horno marca casi las dos de la mañana y Quinn se sorprende guardando silencio, echa un ovillo encima de su silla, esperando a que Tyler Berry siga con su historia mientras una suave melodía que viene del sótano le pone la guinda al pastel de surrealismo que han preparado entre todos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? –Su voz es apenas un susurro que se atrinchera en el cuello de su pijama. Quiere decir, ¿tuvo que pasar algo, no? O sea, si los señores Berry se odiaban en la escuela y ahora están casados, con una hija y no se puede estar en la misma habitación que ellos sin que se te suba el azúcar así que es obvio que pasó algo _y gordo._ Dos y dos son cuatro, hasta Brittany podría entenderlo sin que la estallase el cerebro o lo que sea que tenga ahí dentro.

El señor Berry nº 2 suspira antes de decir _"Descubrí que era gay"._

_Oh._

-Bueno, más bien _descubrieron_ que era gay. Digamos que hubo un pequeño incidente en las duchas y que al día siguiente todo el instituto estaba al corriente de lo sucedido. –Quinn sabe de qué va todo esto. No existen los secretos en el colegio. Si no quieres que se sepa, simplemente no lo cuentes, si no rompes esa regla puede que estés a salvo. -… y de repente, toda ese gente que me rodeaba, todos esos supuestos amigos que tenía desaparecieron, _¡pum! _Se esfumaron. –Se encoge de hombros, la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cocina y su cabeza llena de recuerdos. Quinn casi se siente una intrusa, como si hubiera entrado a una habitación sin llamar antes a la puerta. –Las cosas cambiaron para peor. Me convertí en el blanco de las burlas de mis compañeros de equipo, pintadas en mi taquilla, de todo. Lo del batido helado en la cara no lo inventasteis vosotros, lo pusimos de moda en mi época, que lo sepas. –Quinn no sabe si se le está permitido reírse de la broma, si puede considerarse una falta de respeto mofarse de la desgracia ajena o lo que sea, así que tuerce la boca, _ni para ti ni para mí_, y espera que eso sirva como gesto no ofensivo para ambos. –Y el chico al que había torturado sin piedad durante meses, el bueno de Robert, que pasaba más tiempo dentro del cubo de la basura que en sus tropecientos clubes por mi culpa, ese chico fue el que me ayudó. –Sonríe, irradia calor, una estufa de cariño cuando pronuncia el nombre de su marido. –Nadie se quería sentar conmigo en clase, pero él llegó un día, dejó todos los libros encima de la mesa y me soltó algo como _"bueno, eres un cavernícola pero creo que hasta tú habrás podido entender la deliciosa ironía de toda esta situación. Espero que al menos hayas aprendido la lección"_ y luego se sentó conmigo, ignorando los murmullos y los cuchicheos. Una semana después ya éramos inseparables y mi madre le adoraba… -Así que ahí está, por eso están juntos. A ver no la malinterpretéis pero lo primero que pensó (bueno, lo segundo, porque lo primero que pensó al entrar en esa casa fue que tenían un gusto impecable para la decoración. Luego entró en la habitación de Rachel y descubrió que eso no se heredaba) al verles fue algo como _"¿qué demonios hace un tipo como este (Tyler) con un tipo como este (Robert)?"_ y ahora lo entiende. No quiere que la tachen de superficial, aunque bueno, a estas alturas ya no puede engañar a nadie, pero las relaciones se rigen por un patrón claro. Guapos con guapos y feos con feos. Cada persona es un número y se relaciona con números similares. Un ocho no puede estar con un cinco al igual que una animadora no sale con alguien que no lleve un número en la espalda. Puede que sea injusto pero ella no ha inventado las reglas. Hubo un tiempo en el que se creía un diez y ahora no es más que un cero a la izquierda. -…así que no, Quinn, esta situación no me parece incómoda en absoluto. Sería muy hipócrita de mi parte juzgarte con un pasado como el mío a mis espaldas, ¿verdad?

-Pero Rachel…

-Rachel es igual que Robert y supongo que nosotros dos somos los que tenemos que dar las gracias por ello. –Parpadea, espera y la deja reflexionar durante unos segundos.

"_Sí…"_ susurra por lo bajo y se detesta a sí misma, porque en algún momento ha sido sorprendida por unas ganas de llorar condenadamente inoportunas a las que no ve ningún sentido. Rota, echa pedazos y cansada de una tortura que sabe que se merece pero que no puede, sencillamente no puede soportar. El señor Berry estira el brazo y apoya una mano sobre la suya, no sonríe cuando dice _"Todo va a salir bien"._

Han hecho falta dos meses y un padre que no es el suyo pero finalmente alguien ha dicho eso que tanto necesitaba escuchar. Cuando el señor Berry vuelve a repetirlo _"todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás"_ suena realmente convencido de sus palabras, igual que Rachel cuando se pasa medio ensayo diciendo _"Voy a ser una estrella de Broadway y me veré en la obligación de ampliar mis estanterías para colocar todos los premios que vaya ganando"_ y Quinn les cree, les cree a los dos.

Tiene que hacerlo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

No es un momento concreto, Rachel no puede decir qué o cómo exactamente, pero Quinn empieza a despertar. Realmente, si se lo pidieran, no sabría explicarlo y visto desde fuera no es posible apreciarlo con toda su nitidez, pero hay un cambio, ligero, suave, apenas notorio, pero está _ahí_, como cuando solfeas con las teclas de un piano; para un principiante Re y Mi son prácticamente iguales, pero para el oído experto de Rachel Berry hay un abismo colosal entre ambas notas.

Quinn se está recuperando. Ha comenzado desde el principio, por las notas bajas y necesita ir subiendo. Puede que, con el paso del tiempo, algún día esté preparada para llegar a las más altas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ese día el señor Schuester llega especialmente animado al aula de música, como si no recordase que tiene firmados los papeles del divorcio en la guantera del coche o que hace apenas dos semanas descubrió que su mujer fingía un embarazo.

-¡Muy bien chicos, nuevo tema para hoy! –Les reparte las hojas con las partituras y Quinn puede leer _'Dancing in the Moonlight – Toploader'_ en el margen. Adora esa canción desde que era una niña.

Entonces Rachel levanta la mano.

_Oh, señor, ¿y ahora de qué va a quejarse? ¿No le gusta la canción? ¿Prefiere algo que se adapte mejor a sus aptitudes vocales? ¿El color de la letra de la partitura no está a su gusto? ¿El señor Shue debería haberla puesto a Times New Roman del número doce en vez de Arial? ¿Qué?_

-¿Sí, Rachel? –Dice el señor Schue, tanteando el terreno desde el otro lado del aula.

-Verá, sé que le va a entristecer no poderme escuchar cantar esta canción como voz femenina principal, pero resulta que a raíz de los seccionales mi voz está un poco resentida y no me gustaría forzarla. Mi carrera artística se pondría en juego, por no hablar de que si sufro afonía a escasos meses de las regionales, es evidente que perderíamos sin remedio. –Coge aire, el resto respira. -… por ese motivo había pensado que mi parte podría cantarla Tina –la aludida se gira en su dirección, sorprendida y Quinn está convencida de que tendría los ojos abiertos como platos si no los tuviera rasgados. –su registro se adapta sin problemas al estilo de esta canción, cierto que no tiene mi fuerza y que carece de mis años de entrenamiento pero su voz puede acoplarse a la de Finn en perfecta armonía. Eso sí, que no sirva de precedente. –Advierte, para finalizar.

Hay un momento de silencio, pasan unos segundos en los que nadie dice nada esperando que la tierra se parta en dos y les trague a todos, pero no lo hace y después doce cabezas se giran sorprendidas hacia Rachel, que hace como si no se estuviera dando cuenta de nada y entierra la cara en su partitura, subrayando las partes que le toca cantar con un rotulador rosa.

Los comentarios no se hacen esperar.

-Está enferma, las barritas de pescado que pusieron ayer en el comedor estaban en mal estado.

-Nos la han cambiado.

-¡Control mental!

-Es un Cyborg que viene del futuro para acabar con todos nosotros, ¡comprobad si pestañea!

-Muy bien, quién coño eres y qué has hecho con Rachel Berry.

Incluso el señor Schuester tiene la boca abierta, ¿y quién puede culparle? Una cosa es que Rachel ceda a regañadientes un solo para los seccionales porque Mercedes luchó por él y _se lo ganó a pulso_ y otra cosa muy diferente es que ella renuncie _voluntariamente_ ser la voz femenina principal para una canción sin que nadie la esté apuntando con una pistola.

Quinn siempre se imaginó el fin del mundo de otra forma. Quizá fue culpa de todos esos domingos que pasó en la iglesia de su barrio, sentada en las rodillas de su padre escuchando como el cura citaba extractos de la Biblia y hablaba de la ira de Dios. A lo mejor por eso se espera el Apocalipsis algo más espectacular, con carros de fuego y ríos de sangre. O el Starbucks cobrando los cafés a diez dólares, algo de ese estilo, y no _esto_, que no deja de ser apocalíptico, sí, pero le falta un poquito más de muerte y destrucción.

Pero Tina se eleva sobre sus voces junto a Finn cantando _"We get it on almost every night" _con una sonrisa en los labios y Rachel se limita a los estribillos, sumándose al coro sin que el mundo se parta por la mitad o ella abandone el ensayo pegando un portazo. Y es raro, tanto como un perro de tres cabezas o la rehabilitación completa de Britney Spears, verlo desde la primera fila.

Quinn la pilla a la salida, antes del intercambio de clases.

-Muy bien, ¿qué ha sido todo eso? –Pregunta, con una ceja alzada y puede que esta sea la segunda vez que comprueba si de verdad pestañea. Estúpidas teorías Artie.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Rachel tiene el valor de hacerse la tonta, abrazando la carpeta contra su pecho y mirando el reloj con impaciencia.

-Oh, sí, sí que lo sabes, todo ese numerito de cederle la canción a Tina cuando tu voz está perfectamente. Te he oído cantar esta mañana en la ducha, yo y _todo el vecindario,_ así que, ¿a qué ha venido todo eso?

Rachel suspira, como si lo que está apunto de decir fuera extremadamente complicado y no la creyera capaz de entenderlo.

_Pruébame._

-Era lo que tenía que hacerse, lo correcto para mantener al equipo unido. –La ceja de Quinn sigue en su sitio, una por encima de la otra, dejando claro que la explicación no le ha parecido suficiente. Espera de brazos cruzados hasta que Rachel añade: -Me he dado cuenta de que mis metas son demasiado egoístas… tenemos que dejar de competir los unos contra los otros y empezar a funcionar como un equipo, uno de verdad y unido, como hicimos en las seccionales o si no perderemos y seremos humillados públicamente. Tina canta muchísimo mejor cuando tiene más confianza en sí misma, me lo dijo el señor Schuester, así que este era el empujoncito que necesitaba. He decido considerarlo mi 'obra benéfica particular' para el coro.

El timbre suena en ese momento y ahoga la conversación.

Rachel pregunta _"¿Tenemos clases diferentes ahora, no?"_ y añade _"Bueno, pues te veo en casa"._

Ha dicho _'en casa'_ no en _'MI casa'_ como debería ser, como ella diría si estuviera en su situación.

Quinn la odia, la odia porque la imagen de frikie marginada que tenía de Rachel cada vez está más borrosa, por poner la otra mejilla cada vez que la atacaba, por hacer lo correcto cuando ella no tuvo valor, por salvarles en las seccionales, por ofrecerla su casa cuando ella no la hubiera dado ni los buenos días.

La odia porque no puede odiarla.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ese día, por primera vez desde que los cinco comen juntos, Kurt no pone pegas en tener que compartir mesa con ella.

-Muy bien, puede que no seas _tan_ insoportable después de todo. – Dice después de que Mercedes le haya pegado un codazo en las costillas. Es su veredicto final. –Pero si vuelves a traer ese jersey retiraré mis palabras.

Rachel, a pesar de todo, no puede evitar sonreír y Tina la mira agradecida desde su silla.

Conseguir alcanzar la cima del éxito está empezando a ser un camino menos solitario de lo que pensaba.

(a pesar de que tenga que renunciar a canciones que bordaría)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Se ha convertido en una especie de rutina. Ponerse el pijama, cepillarse el pelo, lavarse los dientes y dormirse con los sollozos de Quinn como una canción de cuna.

Cuando no puede soportarlo más, se levanta de la cama y golpea suavemente la puerta con los nudillos.

Es la primera vez que se ha atrevido a hacerlo desde que la escuchó llorar aquella noche, no hace ni dos semanas. Su llanto se oía amortiguado a través de las paredes pero Rachel no fue lo suficientemente valiente. Hubiera sido sencillo, ¿verdad? apartar las sábanas, levantarse de la cama y recorrer con pies descalzos el pasillo que separaba las dos habitaciones. Pero su mano siempre se quedaba suspendida en el aire, a escasos centímetros de la puerta sin atreverse nunca a llamar con los nudillos. Apoyaba la frente contra la superficie de madera y esperaba con el corazón encogido hasta que el cuarto de Quinn se quedara en silencio para regresar a su cama.

Entra sin esperar respuesta, con un permiso que no sabe si tiene. La habitación está iluminada por la lámpara de la mesilla y Quinn tiene las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho. Parece una muñeca rota sobre la cama, con las mejillas mojadas y el pelo sobre el rostro.

-¿Rachel? – La voz de Quinn se arrastra desde el fondo de su garganta, ronca. Parece sorprendida de verla, como si hubiera olvidado que están viviendo en la misma casa. Se seca la cara con la manga del pijama antes de preguntar: -¿Qué pasa, qué haces levantada a estas horas?

-Nunca me acuesto antes de las dos de la mañana, duermo una media de cuatro horas, de ese modo rindo mucho mejor a la mañana siguiente.

-Ah. –Rachel no se mueve de donde está, con la mano fuertemente agarrada al picaporte. –Bueno, qué quieres, ¿pasa algo?

Cuenta mentalmente, recoge todo el valor que le queda en el cuerpo, le pide fuerzas a Barbra Streisand y dice _"Sólo quería saber si necesitabas hablar"._

-Sobre qué.

-De lo que te hace llorar cada noche. –Quinn la mira con incredulidad, apartándose el pelo de la cara. -No es sano que te lo guardes todo para ti, creo que te vendría bien desahogarte.

Quinn bufa desde su cama.

-Ya, bueno, cuando necesite un psicólogo te lo haré saber.

Pero Rachel no se da por vencida, ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí y no va a marcharse tan pronto.

-Quinn…

-Qué, ¿quieres que yo sea tu _'segunda obra benéfica'_ del día? –El dolor que contiene su voz la golpea, como una bofetada que no esperas. Sarcasmo, veneno, puñaladas por la espalda, burlas y cuchicheos, esa es la Quinn Fabray a la que está acostumbrada, con la que lleva tratando desde hace dos años. Pero no sabe cómo lidiar con esta otra versión que le sostiene la mirada con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Frágil y perdida, como jamás la ha visto.

Quinn es una isla emocional rodeada de murallas, con el corazón blindado de acero y metralletas para defenderlo así que la mejor forma de acercarse hasta ella no es siempre es la más directa, es algo que ha aprendido en los últimos días, por ese motivo pone su mejor sonrisa cuando dice _"Voy a estar abajo viendo una película y tardaré bastante en acostarme. Si no puedes dormir siempre hay hueco en el sofá para una más"_ y después cierra la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres.

Baja las escaleras y pasa primero por la cocina. Se prepara un té, coge un par de galletas integrales y enciende la televisión del salón. Cuando ya no le quedan esperanzas, escucha unos pasos a su espalda y poco después Quinn se deja caer en el otro extremo del sofá, a kilómetros de ella. Hay un cojín entre medias para delimitar el territorio pero es un avance y Rachel sonríe a escondidas por esta pequeña victoria.

Ven la película en silencio y mira de soslayo a Quinn cada vez que la oye sorber por la nariz.

-El marido de mi hermana tiene su propia cadena de almacenes de UPS.- No entiende por qué de todos los temas de conversación banales que puede haber en el mundo Quinn elige ese para romper el hielo, pero es lo primero que ha dicho en veinte minutos y Rachel lo recibe como si fuera un regalo. Murmura un _"¿Sí?"_ muy bajito, por miedo a elevar la voz y que toda esta atmósfera surrealista se rompa en miles de pedazos. –Sí. Empezó desde cero, poquito a poco, ganándose a sus clientes. Mi hermana le conoció en una asamblea cristiana que se celebró en su ciudad. Cuando se casaron mi padre invirtió en su empresa y eso fue lo que consiguió que tenga tanto éxito a día de hoy, se sostiene por el dinero de mi padre…

Guarda silencio durante unos segundos y Rachel espera a que continúe aunque algo le dice que ya conoce como sigue el cuento.

-… y si mi hermana se pone de mi lado, bueno, digamos que mi padre ya no será tan generoso económicamente.

Del padre de Quinn solo tiene un boceto en la cabeza dibujado con prisas el día que escuchó la historia de la boca de Finn. _"En serio, Rachel, no puedes hacerte una idea sin haberlo vivido. La miró como si Quinn hubiera asesinado a alguien, en serio, daba miedo. La echó de casa y la dio una hora para recoger sus cosas y hacer las maletas. Lo calculó con el reloj del microondas, Rachel. ¿Qué padre puede echar a su propia hija de casa? ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?"_

Rachel no lo sabe, pero se imagina que debe ser el mismo que obliga a su hija mayor a tener que elegir entre su seguridad económica o cuidar de su hermana. Rachel tampoco sabe cómo alguien puede dudar entre ambas cosas. La familia va antes que el éxito, incluso ella, con su afán competitivo y sus objetivos bien marcados, tiene claro eso.

Cuando gira la cabeza para mirarla, Quinn tiene las mejillas mojadas, llenas de lágrimas que brillan como diamantes con la luz de la televisión.

Rachel aparta el cojín de en medio y se acerca con cuidado, despacio, arrastrándose por el sofá hasta que apenas les separan unos centímetros y apoya una mano sobre la suya. Está helada, sus dedos tiemblan bajo los suyos, pero para su sorpresa, Quinn no se aparta.

-Lo decía en serio. –Murmura Rachel. -Cuando te dije que te quedases en mi casa todo el tiempo que quisieras, lo decía completamente en serio. A mis padres no les importa en absoluto, como ya te habrás dado cuenta.

Quinn suspira, dejando escapar todo el aire entre los dientes.

-Yo no lo hubiera hecho, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –A Rachel la envuelve un conocido deja vú. En los últimos meses ha vivido esto demasiadas veces. –Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, yo no te habría ayudado.

Rachel se encoge de hombros, repite la misma coreografía de siempre, se limita a leer el guión sin improvisar, ya habrá tiempo para eso en el futuro.

-Lo sé.

En la televisión están dando el tiempo de madrugada. La presentadora señala las temperaturas en diferentes puntos del mapa, se avecina frío para los próximos días pero la mano de Quinn está algo más tibia, resguardada contra la suya.

-De todas formas… -empieza Rachel. –Si permites que te dé mi opinión al respecto, me parecía algo bastante improductivo conducir todos los días dos horas para ir al instituto y otras dos horas para volver a casa de tu hermana, y eso sin contar con las horas punta y los atascos en las autovías, por no hablar de cuánto ha aumentado el índice de accidentes por esa zona.

La risa de Quinn suena como un sollozo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Saludar cerrando de un portazo taquillas ajenas se ha convertido en una molesta costumbre de las chicas del club de Glee.

-Quinn. –Concretamente de Santana López.

El eco metálico le retumba en los oídos.

_Oh, señor, ahora qué demonios quiere ésta. _

Sinceramente, se ha pasado media noche con ganas de vomitar y la otra mitad _haciéndolo, _de hecho,así que _perdóname si no estoy de humor_ para aguantar tonterías desde primera hora de la mañana. El sarcasmo le sale como puro reflejo, despertándola, como un buen café.

-Muy bien, ¿a _cuál_ de _todos_ tus hombres me he acercado esta semana? –Gruñe, volviendo a abrir la puerta de su taquilla para seguir colocando sus libros. Es irónico que ella sea la _orgullosa_ portadora del título de _La Golfa del instituto_ cuando Santana se ha abierto de piernas con la mitad del equipo de futbol.

_Y a Puck_, piensa con un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho, _también con Puck._

Pero Santana tuerce la nariz como si de repente hubiera olido algo muy desagradable, frunce el ceño y con un _"no, no es eso" _deja pasar el comentario de largo, lo cual es algo completamente nuevo y una auténtica pena. Necesita a alguien con quien desquitarse ahora que Rachel Berry ha dejado de ser una opción viable.

-Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa. –Susurra la chica inclinada tan cerca de su oído que por un momento Quinn vuelve a tener quince años y el uniforme rojo recién planchado. Es obvio que ha tenido que tragarse todo su orgullo para conseguir pronunciar esa frase sin que suene como una orden. Con los dientes apretados, la gran Santana López rebajándose a pedirle un favor a ella. Qué ultraje, ¿pero quién puede culparla? No hace mucho tiempo, Quinn también era así, cuando llevaba corona y tenía la mirada eternamente por encima del hombro.

Por un momento está tentada de hacerse la sorda _"uy, perdona, ¿qué has dicho? Es que no te he oído"_ y obligarle a repetirlo en bucle una y otra vez hasta que pueda saborear algo de su gloria perdida.

No lo hace, debe ser mejor cristiana de lo que pensaba.

-Con qué. –Acaba cediendo y por la cara que pone Santana ya sabe que no le va a gustar la respuesta.

-Las nacionales de las animadoras son en dos días. –Es todo lo que sale de su boca. Lo peor de todo es que suena a _"qué súper fuerte me parece, tía"_ y Quinn no tiene ni la más remota idea de por qué.

-Y eso a mí tiene que importarme porque… -Deja la frase intencionalmente suspendida en el aire y espera hasta que la otra chica le entiende y se explica, algo más a la defensiva que antes.

-Porque sin la entrenadora Sylvester estamos _perdidas. _–Reconoce con sinceridad. –O sea, tenemos las coreografías y son perfectas, obviamente. Pero han despedido a la entrenadora Sylvester y todo el equipo ha entrado en pánico. En serio, Ashley se ha comido dos bollitos de chocolate. D-O-S bollitos, Quinn. Estamos en alerta roja.

-De nuevo, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Necesito que hables con ellas.

Efectivamente, no le gusta la respuesta.

-Ya, bueno, lo siento, pero estoy ocupada. –Cierra la taquilla y se gira en dirección contraria para ir a clase. Suficiente por hoy. Casi no puede mirarla sin imaginarse las manos de Puck debajo de su falda y eso _la pone enferma_.

No ha dado ni dos pasos cuando vuelve a tener a Santana encima.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer como si esto no te importara. –Gruñe cerca de su hombro y Quinn tiene que hacer auténticos esfuerzos por no echar a correr para que la deje en paz. Tampoco serviría de mucho, Santana está escuálida y ella tiene un balón de playa en la tripa. La alcanzaría antes de girar la esquina. –Hasta hace nada no hablabas de otra cosa y nos machacabas en los entrenamientos. – Cuando ve que eso no da resultado con ella, Santana empieza a sacar artillería pesada. -Lo que pasa es que estás celosa porque te echaron del equipo y totalmente _matarías_ por volver a ser una animadora.

Quinn se ríe entre dientes.

_No tienes ni idea._

Dos semanas atrás había arrojado su uniforme a la cara de su antigua entrenadora a cambio de una foto de página completa para el coro.

_No tienes ni idea._

Puso a Sue Sylvester contra las cuerdas jugando con sus mismas reglas. _Pude haber terminado con su reinado de terror y haberos arrastrado con ella a todas vosotras._ Dos pájaros de un tiro. En sus manos estuvo el cubo de agua para destruir a la malvada bruja de Oz y la pequeña Dorothy no pudo hacerlo.

Maldito sea el señor Schuester y su coro que la estaban haciendo blanda. En el pasado no hubiera tenido piedad.

-Según tengo entendido, eres la nueva mandamás allí, ¿no? –Se podría hacer una película nada original de esto, lo sabe. Que la reina venga a pedir consejo a la desterrada es un argumento demasiado explotado por los directores de Hollywood. Si detrás de la siguiente taquilla aparece Lindsay Lohan será oficial, estarán rodando la segunda parte de _Chicas Malas_ y no, por favor, que ya tuvieron bastante con la primera. –Pues si eres la capitana haz bien tu trabajo.

Se lanzan latigazos en cada frase, porque así es como se pelean las animadoras de verdad, antes de llegar a los gritos y tirones de pelo.

Santana recoge el guante con dignidad, barbilla alzada, labios torcidos y debe necesitar realmente su ayuda si todavía sigue aquí. Quinn se detiene un momento para disfrutar del olor a desesperación que desprende.

-No estés tan pagada de ti misma, rubita, no lo hacías _tan_ bien. El problema no es si hago bien o no mi trabajo, que obviamente lo hago, el problema es que Sue Sylvester no está y tú tampoco, así que todas han entrado en pánico. Sólo necesito que hables con ellas y ya está.

Oh, sí, por supuesto que ese era su plan para hoy. Nada más levantarse y revisar su agenda, ha decidido volverse completamente imbécil y ayudar a dos de las personas que más detesta en el mundo: la mujer que le echó de su equipo por quedarse embarazada y la chica que actualmente se está tirando al padre de su hija.

Es cierto que los cristianos se caracterizan por poner siempre la otra mejilla, pero, por Dios, ella ya tiene las suyas en carne viva.

-Como ya te he dicho: estoy ocupada.

-¿En qué, en buscar un nuevo padre al que cargarle el muerto?

Es como si le hubieran cruzado la cara de una bofetada. Quinn frena en seco y si alguna vez ha deseado que las miradas matasen, es ahora, con los ojos clavados en los de Santana y tantas ganas de empujarla escaleras abajo que tiene que agarrarse a la barandilla hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

Cuando susurra entre dientes un _"ni se te ocurra… ni se te ocurra ir por ahí…"_ es con tanto veneno en la voz que, por un momento, Santana se encoge, haciéndose diminuta a su lado. Esta vez, cuando habla, parece recordar cuál es su lugar, tres escalones por debajo de ella.

-Ok, vale, lo siento, eso _totalmente_ sobraba… -Sube un par de peldaños hasta que están prácticamente a la misma altura y retrocede dos más cuando descubre que una disculpa no va a servir de nada con ella. –Mira, no te pido que lo hagas por mí o por la entrenadora Sylvester. Hazlo por las demás, ¿vale? Por Brittany, Claire, Anne… Por el equipo.

No sabe por qué lo hace. Quizá porque durante año y medio esa había sido su vida, la única que conocía y quería tener. Puede que sea nostalgia, por volver a entrar en esos vestuarios con la cabeza bien alta y dar órdenes mientras acaricia la corona con los dedos. A lo mejor porque todas fueron realmente amigas alguna vez y no sólo edificios construidos con ladrillos de cuchicheos a la espalda.

No sabe por qué lo hace, pero al final, cuando dice _"De acuerdo" _le hace sentirse mejor persona, y es algo que necesita desesperadamente desde que Finn le rehúye la mirada, traicionado, en los pasillos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Han pasado semanas desde que estuvo en un entrenamiento de las animadoras y cuando aparece en el gimnasio, dos horas antes de comer, todas se giran a mirarla como si por esa puerta acabase de entrar la mismísima Britney Spears.

(antes de su primera caída, por supuesto, lo cual es buena señal)

-¡Quinn! –se sorprende cuando varias de las chicas dejan lo que estaban haciendo y la envuelven en un abrazo. -¡Estás aquí, qué bien!

Esa es la señal que necesita el resto. En unos segundos Quinn está rodeada de adolescentes histéricas.

Hablan todas a la vez.

-Qué vamos a hacer.

-Sin la entrenadora nos van a comer vivas en las nacionales.

-Menos mal que has vuelto, ¿y tú uniforme, te va a valer?

-¡Anda, Q, pero si casi no se nota que estás preñada!

-Ais, Quinn, ¡estás superideal!

A Quinn se le agota la paciencia enseguida.

-Oh, señor, ¡silencio! –Grita, haciéndose oír por encima de las demás voces. Visto desde fuera, parece magia. Todas se callan, cierran la boca casi automáticamente. Cuando la reina lo ordena ellas obedecen y Quinn vuelve a sentirse alguien importante por primera vez desde hace meses. –Bien, eso está mejor. Enseñadme lo que tenéis preparado.

Observa la coreografía desde las gradas. No esperaba menos de Sue Sylvester. Saltos de altura, volteretas imposibles, mortales peligrosos y pasos arriesgados. Si no hay aros de fuego y gasolina para el acto final es porque la federación deportiva no lo habría permitido. _"Panda de de administradores afeminados. El máximo subidón de adrenalina que han tenido en su triste y patética vida ha sido cuando cambiaban el canal del fútbol al porno mientras su mujer dormía en el sofá de al lado"_ casi puede escuchar la voz de la mujer en su cabeza.

-Muy bien. Brittany, en el último giro mueve la pierna derecha más rápido. Claire, practica la voltereta y Ashley, si vuelves a comerte otro de esos bollos, tu culo pesará tanto que no podrás seguir el ritmo de las demás y pondrás en peligro la estética de la coreografía. –Todas asienten, Ashley arroja el bollo como si quemara y Santana le mira con una curiosa sonrisa en los labios desde la cancha de baloncesto. -¡Vamos, a qué estáis esperando, otra vez, desde el principio!

Se pasa el entrenamiento gritando hasta que le duele la garganta. Corrige, ánima y cuando suena el timbre las reúne a todas un momento antes de marcharse.

-A ver, escuchadme. –Hacen un círculo a su alrededor. -Faltan menos de dos semanas para las nacionales... –Se escucha algún gemido angustiado de fondo. Por un momento, está tentada de repetir un discurso similar al que les dio su entrenadora el año pasado, antes de la competición; uno épico, cargado de batallas, gloria y promesas si ganaban. Humillación y sangre si volvían a casa con las manos vacías. Al final es la voz del señor Shue, sonado en su cabeza antes de las regionales, la que decide por ella. –Pero no tenéis nada de que preocuparos. Sois las favoritas del jurado y os tenéis que limitar a defender el título. Sólo tendréis que encontrar a algún profesor que se haga cargo de llevaros hasta allí, hacer la coreografía tal y como la habéis hecho ahora y no habrá ningún problema. McKinley será campeón por segundo año consecutivo.

No hace mucho tiempo, en días más felices, cuando tenía casa propia y sus padres la querían, después de un entrenamiento especialmente duro, con los brazos entumecidos y las piernas llenas de calambres, Quinn observaba a sus compañeras. Con el uniforme arrugado, la frente perlada de sudor y los ojos brillantes por el esfuerzo, ahí es donde buscaba todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Chicos, popularidad, comerse el mundo, llevarse por delante a quien haga falta para conseguirlo. _Eso es lo que de verdad importa, _decía su reflejo, y, sólo entonces, sonreía satisfecha.

Pero ahora, de pie frente a un mundo al que yo no pertenece, Quinn se toma su tiempo para volver mirarlas de una en una, como hacía entonces, sin prisa. Busca en sus ojos y lo que encuentra en ellos no es ni remotamente parecido a lo que ella necesita.

Lo ha dado todo por este equipo pero ya no quiere nada a cambio.

Antes de marcharse, Santana le alcanza en la puerta.

-Has hecho más de lo que te había pedido. –Dice con una sonrisa en los labios, completamente sincera. –Gracias, en serio.

Quinn se encoge de hombros. _"Gracias a ti"_ le dan ganas de responderle _"acabo de entender quiénes son mis verdaderos amigos"._

Y no llevan en absoluto uniformes de animadora.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando se sienta en una de las mesas de la cafería, los cuchicheos no se hacen esperar. Con el paso de los años ha aprendido a ignorarlos (la práctica lleva a la perfección), hasta tal punto que sólo le parecen un ligero zumbido de fondo. Como un insecto molesto del que no puedes deshacerte.

Estos días, comiendo sentada junto a Tina, Mercedes, Kurt y Artie, concentrada en la conversación, los murmullos acababan perdiendo intensidad, poco a poco, hasta que llegaba un momento en el que dejaba de escucharlos por completo.

_La unión hace la fuerza._

Pero ahora está sola, nadie conocido a la vista.

Todo el mundo piensa que es un espíritu individual cargado de fuerza y que está tan concentrada en su carrera artística que no tiene tiempo para prestar atención a sus comentarios (y tienen razón, por supuesto que lo es), pero, a veces, hasta a ella misma se le olvida.

_Vamos, Rachel,_ se anima, _¿crees que Barbra Streisand hubiera dejado que algo así le perturbara en sus inicios? No, ella les dejó hablar y luego les dio con su New York Drama Critics' Circle Award en las narices. Lo mismo que harás tú con tu Grammy._

Entonces Quinn aparece en su campo de visión.

Apenas han intercambiado más de dos palabras desde esta mañana. Cuando se han cruzado en la cocina, lo máximo que ha recibido de su parte ha sido un gruñido que bien podría significar _"Buenos días" _o _"Púdrete en el infierno"_ y Quinn se ha pasado la mitad del desayuno con la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en su cuenco de cereales, evitando el contacto visual en todo momento.

Rachel cree saber el motivo (en realidad está segura) y es que Quinn quiere poner tierra de por medio entre ellas desde ese pequeño momento de debilidad que tuvo anoche. Coches separados y diferentes clases (y si coincidían, estaban en extremos opuestos del aula).

Casi puede escuchar la respuesta de Quinn si se atreviera a preguntárselo: _"Mira, Rachel, podemos estar en el coro y cantar juntas, podemos estar en las mismas clases y puedes haberme ofrecido tu casa y un hombro para llorar cuando no tenga otro mejor a mano, pero no somos ni seremos amigas". _

Por lo que a Rachel respecta, el mensaje ha quedado claro. No esperaba menos.

_En realidad,_ piensa, _creía que habíamos avanzado un poco._

Rachel levanta la mano y agita los dedos a modo de saludo. La mesa de las animadoras está al fondo, con Brittany, Santana y el resto haciéndole gestos para que la chica se acerque.

Es curiosa, la manera en que Quinn todavía tiene influencia directa sobre las animadoras, como si todavía no hubieran olvidado que, no hace mucho tiempo, ella había sido la reina, y con Sue Sylvester fuera de juego (al menos por ahora), Quinn puede recuperar el puesto que le corresponde en la colmena roja.

Pero Quinn sigue parada en medio de la cafetería, bandeja en mano, mirando alternativamente la mesa de las animadoras y la suya, como si estuviera indecisa por donde sentarse, cosa que, si lo piensas, es _ridículo_ siquiera planteárselo.

Cuando Quinn avanza en su dirección y deja a Santana y a las demás a su espalda, Rachel (y la mitad del comedor, ya puestos) tiene la boca abierta de par en par. Los murmullos no tardan en aparecer y se hacen más notorios cuando apoya la bandeja en la mesa y aparta la silla.

"_¿Tú qué casilla has marcado en el cuarto ejercicio de los logaritmos?"_ es su saludo, sacando el archivador de la mochila, antes de sentarse junto a ella con los cuchicheos de medio instituto como banda sonora.

Ella sigue en shock, la boca abierta formando una 'O' perfecta. Si sigue a este paso se le acabará desencajando la mandíbula y eso, simplemente, _no puede pasar_. Su carrera musical está en juego ahora mismo.

-Quinn, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy intentando mantener una conversación, Rachel. –Dice, sin levantar la vista del libro de matemáticas. –Para ser una persona _que no se calla nunca_, pensé que tendrías mejor asentado el concepto.

Razón no le falta. Aprendió a hablar a la tierna edad de un año y no se ha callado desde entonces, ¿para qué, con la cantidad de cosas interesantes que tiene que decir? Hasta hoy, con Quinn Fabray compartiendo mesa con ella sin que nadie la esté apuntando con una pistola por la espalda.

-No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando…

Esta vez, Quinn levanta la cabeza y se encuentra de lleno con sus ojos.

-_Lo sé._ –Y no añade nada más, ninguna explicación a la acción que supondrá su suicidio social _definitivo_. Su imagen pública ya ha sufrido suficientes golpes a lo largo de los meses, esto es lo último que necesita ahora mismo. Rachel está acostumbrada a no gustar a la gente, Quinn no.

Suspira, armándose de paciencia, dejando escapar todo el aire entre los dientes.

-Quinn, si estás haciendo todo esto porque sientes que tienes la necesidad de compensarme de algún modo por dejar que te quedes en mi casa, quiero que sepas que no es necesario y que…-

-No es por eso. –La interrumpe. –Ya te lo he dicho, me he sentado contigo porque tenía dudas de cómo se resolvía este ejercicio. –Cierra el libro y coge el tenedor. –Y estoy segura de que en _aquella_ mesa –Señala sin disimulo con el cubierto. –no me podrían resolver la duda.

-¿Y no vas a ser desplazada, marginada, despedazada, quemada en una hoguera como una bruja o algo así por hablar _y sentarte_ conmigo?

A Quinn se le escapa una carcajada despectiva.

-¿Más? Rachel, _mírame,_ ya no puedo caer _más bajo_.

Al parecer, años de sufrir la tiranía Quinn Fabray no han servido para nada. Dibujos ofensivos en los lavabos, susurros mal disimulados a sus espaldas, crueldad vía MySpace. Nada. Cuando le lanza la puñalada, duele como el primer día. Puede que incluso un poco más (y Rachel no es de las que hacen dramas por nada, que quede claro).

-No quería decir que… -Abre los ojos de par en par, como si hasta ella se hubiera asustado de lo que ha dicho. -Eso no iba por ti, Rachel… - A veces le cuesta olvidar que el mundo _no siempre_ gira a su alrededor. -…me refería a… todo lo que ha pasado últimamente…

Es un interesante eufemismo para el hecho de haberle puesto los cuernos a su novio con su mejor amigo, haberse quedado embarazada y mentirle después respecto a la paternidad del bebé pero Rachel no está aquí para juzgar, claro.

Además, ¿no sería hipócrita de su parte criticarla cuando ella misma ha sucumbido a los encantos de Noah?

Se quedan en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Rachel se ve en la necesidad _física_ de romperlo de alguna manera.

-La B, aplicándole la raíz cuadrada de dieciséis.

Quinn la mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que me has preguntado antes. –Repite Rachel con paciencia. -La casilla que he marcado ha sido la B, es decir, aplicándole la raíz cuadrada de dieciséis.

-Oh. Entonces lo tengo bien.

Como si fuera la señal que estaba esperando, Rachel comienza a hablar.

-Lo cierto es que era un ejercicio demasiado sencillo para el nivel académico que debería tener una clase de nuestra edad. ¿No te parece raro? De acuerdo con la nueva ley legislativa escolar, nosotros deberíamos…

-¿Q-Quinn? –La voz de Tina tartamudea a su espalda, y cuando se gira, se da de bruces con todos, que además llevan la expresión facial a juego: estupefacción. No puede culparles, ella habría puesto la misma cara si se hubiera encontrado a Quinn Fabray sentada con cualquiera de ellos en la cafetería. El instituto se rige por una serie de normas, y ellos las están rompiendo todas.

-Bueno, Quinn, ¿a qué debemos el honor? –Kurt se sienta a su lado, ceja alzada inquisitivamente y la chaqueta pulcramente doblada contra el respaldo. –Creo recordar que las mesas privilegiadas se encuentran a años luz de aquí, separadas de la peste del populacho.

-Tenía dudas con un ejercicio. Me he sentado para preguntárselo a Rachel. Fin de la historia.

El resto toma asiento. Rachel sabe que los murmullos se han intensificado pero ella cada vez los escucha menos.

-Entonces esto es un hecho aislado que no volverá a ocurrir. –Kurt afirma, no pregunta, mientras le pega un sorbo a su Pepsi Light.

-Exacto.

Pero Quinn volvió a sentarse con ellos al día siguiente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Rachel, espera! – La pilla a la salida del baño de chicas, con la carpeta rosa abrazada contra el pecho y una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

-Finn… ¿pasa algo? –Lleva uno de los calentadores más bajo que el otro y Finn se distrae por unos segundos con tanta piel al descubierto. Rachel tiene unas piernas de infarto, no se diferencian mucho de las de las modelos que salen en las portadas de las revistas que tiene guardadas debajo del colchón para que su madre no las vea.

-No es sólo que… verás… es que no sé si lo sabrías pero Quinn –Duele decir su nombre, tanto como aquella vez que jugaron al fútbol contra el equipo de la ciudad de al lado y el quarterback le pegó un rodillazo en las pelotas. Duele todavía más pensar que fue Puck el que trajo una bolsa de hielo para colocársela en la entrepierna. –siempre me ayudaba con las asignaturas que se me daban mal… pero ahora… bueno, _ya sabes_ y me preguntaba…

-¿Si podía ayudarte yo? –Acaba la frase por él y Finn asiente. -¿Quieres que sea tu tutora?

-¡Sí! O sea, si tú quieres y no estás muy ocupada y todo eso… -Sabe que Rachel siempre está muy liada con todos esos clubes a los que pertenece y que tendrá cientos de cosas que hacer en vez de ayudar a un idiota como él a llegar a un cinco pelado en algunas asignaturas. Quizá no sea tan buena idea después de todo. No tendría que haberla molestado. –Pero si no tienes tiempo no te preocupes, de verdad… se lo puedo pedir a cualquier otra perso…

-¡No, no! –Le interrumpe. –Me encantaría ser tu tutora, es todo un honor que me hayas elegido a mí… -Finn es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que lo siguiente que diga será un _'pero'_ -… pero…-ahí está. -…pensaba… pensaba que estarías enfadado conmigo… -Murmura a media voz. Parece mucho más pequeña que de costumbre, cuatro cabezas por debajo de la suya.

¿Enfadado? Finn frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado con ella? Vale que por norma general se perdía en la mitad de cualquier frase que saliera de la boca de Rachel, pero ahora mismo no entiende nada, _absolutamente nada._

-¿Por qué iba a estar cabreado contigo, Rachel? Si tú no has hecho nada malo... –Que él sepa, claro, porque hasta hace unos días también pensaba que el bebé que esperaba _su novia_ era suyo y no de su mejor amigo. Pero Rachel no, en ella puede confiar, es su amiga y siempre se ha preocupado por él. Siempre. Rachel no puede fallarle. Por favor.

-Por dejar que Quinn se quede en mi casa. Desde entonces apenas hemos intercambiado más de tres palabras seguidas....

_Oh, es por eso._

Finn se frota los ojos con cansancio e intenta coger fuerzas de donde sea, de cualquier parte de su cuerpo que todavía no se haya rendido y tenga ganas de luchar. Empieza _"Es que necesitaba tiempo para…" pero _Rachel se le adelanta y coge carrerilla _"Pensaba que estarías enfadado conmigo porque podrías tomártelo como una traición de mi parte y no quería que lo vieras de ese modo porque yo siempre voy a apoyarte, Finn, pero Quinn no tenía donde ir y quería dormir en su coche, aunque ella dijera que iba a coger una habitación de hotel pero sé que sólo estaba haciéndose la digna, y no podía dejar que una compañera de equipo pasase por algo así aunque hiciera algo tan terrible como lo que te hizo a ti. Y de verdad que lo siento, Finn, pero debido a mis principios morales no podía permitirme dejar a alguien morir de hipotermia en un coche."_ y lo suelta todo sin respirar.

Finn rebobina el discurso en su cabeza y le pone subtítulos.

Hay dos cosas que no entiende y una de ellas es_ 'hipotermia'_ (que supone que será algo malo porque Rachel ha dicho _'morir de'_ y morir suele ser malo, aunque ya lo googleará luego por si acaso) y la otra es:

-Espera un momento, ¿cómo que Quinn no tenía donde ir? –Pregunta con el ceño fruncido, nada de esto tiene sentido y está empezando a dolerle la cabeza, como cuando te tomas un helado demasiado rápido. -¿No se iba a vivir con su hermana? Eso fue lo que me dijo a mí el día que se fue.

-Esa era su plan inicial pero… digamos que las cosas se han torcido un poco, además su hermana vive algo lejos de aquí.- Rachel le mira con lástima, sus ojos parecen decir _"pobrecito, no se entera de nada" _y ya está harto, harto de ser el último mono, el idiota de turno al que pueden engañar con cualquier cosa, el que no es lo suficientemente listo para sumar dos y dos y darse cuenta de que Quinn y Puck llevan engañándole desde hace cinco meses. Puede que antes. Tienes ganas de gritar, romperlo todo, descargar puñetazos contra una taquilla hasta que le sangren los nudillos. Pero se calma, por Rachel, porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada y no es justo que se trague los problemas de los demás.

-No lo sabía… -Reconoce, desinflándose por dentro.

Rachel se acerca hasta que apenas les separan unos centímetros y le mira desde abajo, con esos ojos con los que Finn sueña cada noche desde hace meses. Apoya una mano en su brazo y sus dedos le queman a través de la ropa.

-Supongo que no quería ponerte en esa situación. –Su dedo pulgar dibuja círculos sobre la tela de su jersey. Finn susurra _"¿qué situación?"_ muy bajito y ella le responde: -Ya sabes la típica situación, esa en la que ellos viven juntos y si uno de los dos la fastidia se tiene que marchar. Quinn sabía que no podía seguir viviendo contigo después de lo que hizo y no quiso esperar a que tú se lo dijeras.

Finn frunce el ceño.

-Pero yo nunca la habría echado de mi casa si no tenía donde ir. –Quiere dejarlo claro, ¿de verdad le creen capaz de algo así? Vale que sea alto y que a su primo Ben le dé miedo estar en la misma habitación que él, pero _aún así._ –O sea, sí, evidentemente estaba cabreado y la odio por lo que hizo, a ella y a Puck, pero yo nunca, jamás, la habría echado a la calle, Rachel.

Ella asiente y en sus labios aparece una sonrisa triste.

-Lo sé, y creo que ella también, supongo que no quiso ponerte en una situación tan difícil y se marchó ella.

Se miran en silencio durante unos segundos, ajenos de la marabunta de estudiantes que se cambian de una clase a otra, hasta que Rachel vuelve a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado conmigo?

Finn sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo enfadarme contigo por ser buena persona, Rachel, siempre estás ahí para cualquiera, incluso cuando no se lo merecen… y Quinn no se lo merece, siempre ha sido horrible contigo.

Pero Rachel simplemente se encoge de hombros y Finn no puede entender como todo el mundo puede odiarla cuando lo único que él quiere hacer es agacharse y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se le olvide que su vida está hecha una mierda.

No quiere que el coro se divida, no podría soportar llegar una mañana y descubrir que el aula de música se ha convertido en una especie de campo de fútbol donde cada jugador elige su equipo y diseña estrategias para acabar con el rival. DC contra Marvel mola, pero no en McKinley. Lo que ha pasado entre ellos, se queda entre ellos y _¡Ey! Eso ha sido bastante maduro, ¿no?_ Su madre estaría orgullosa de él ahora mismo.

Algún día hablaría con Quinn de todo esto, algún día, cuando pudiera estar en la misma habitación que ella sin querer llorar como una niña.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Muy bien, chicos... –Dice el señor Schuester y Rachel deja de prestar atención a la partitura de _'Last Christmas'_ que tiene entre las manos. Faltan apenas unos días para Nochebuena y el espíritu navideño ya puede respirarse en el aire. –Todavía quedan unos cuantos meses para las regionales y aunque ganasteis por unanimidad de los jueces no podemos dormirnos en los laureles. –Rachel está completamente de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Vocal Adrenaline se encuentra entre sus rivales si quieren llegar a las nacionales y es necesario elaborar un exhaustivo planning (y cumplirlo a rajatabla, claro) para que eso sea posible. No es que ella necesite mejorar nada, por supuesto, su interpretación de _'Don't Rain on my Parade' _habla por sí misma, pero es necesario pulir la voz de los demás, mejorar las coreografías, conseguir que Kurt llegue a notas más altas y, en definitiva, experimentar con nuevos géneros de música para no encasillarse en un solo estilo. Vocal Adrenaline no es una escuela penitenciaria o un colegio para sordos. Son los campeones nacionales y Rachel necesita medirse contra ellos para averiguar de qué pasta está hecha realmente. –Por ese motivo quiero proponeros una cosa…

-No pienso volver a ponerme una peluca, señor Schue. –Murmura Mike y a Finn se le escapa una carcajada desde donde está sentado. Es la primera vez que Rachel le escucha reírse desde que ocurrió… _el incidente_. Fuerte, pura, vibrando contra su pecho, Finn vuelve a ser Finn durante unos segundos que Rachel recibe como si fueran un regalo.

-Nada de pelucas, lo prometo, sólo quería proponeros una especie de juego y Rachel, puede que no te guste mucho la idea pero creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más justo, ya lo verás.

Muy bien, ¿quería captar su atención? Pues ya la tiene, al 100%. Le mira intrigada, a la espera de que prosiga.

-… todos vais a interpretar un solo. Elegiréis el tema que queráis cantar y la coreografía vosotros mismos. No importa el género o el estilo, todo vale, y cuando volvamos de las vacaciones de Navidad, cada semana le irá tocando a uno interpretar su solo… peeeeeeeeeeero… –Rachel se imagina un redoble de tambores en su cabeza. –…lo mejor de todo es que, quien lo haga mejor será el que cante su solo en las regionales.

_Sinceramente, el señor Schuester debería encontrar técnicas de enseñanza que no incluyan arruinar mi vida cada semana._

Hay un momento de silencio, uno pequeño y efímero que Rachel se encarga de romper con un _"Pero señor Schuester…"_

-¿No vamos a usar a Berry para las regionales? –Se sorprende cuando la voz que la interrumpe es la de Noah, dos sillas a su izquierda. –La última vez pateó culos en las seccionales.

Rachel sonríe.

-Es una forma un tanto _tosca_ de decirlo, pero gracias, Noah, es muy dulce de tu parte.

-Por supuesto que Rachel podrá encargarse del solo en las regionales, siempre y cuando gane este pequeño concurso.

-¿Asustada, Rachel? –Pregunta Mercedes, pero sus palabras carecen de maldad, lo sabe por la sonrisa que le ocupa toda la cara, resaltando en blanco de sus dientes. Le han lanzado el guante y Rachel acepta el desafío.

-Oh, en absoluto, Mercedes. –Responde, girándose en su dirección y dando la espalda al señor Schuester. Cierto que es una falta de educación, pero está segura de que sabrá disculparla. –Aprecio un buen desafío como cualquier otra persona, de hecho, mis padres me fomentaron para que practicase cualquier actividad que conllevase su correspondiente espíritu competitivo.

Se lanzan pullas con sonrisas orgullosas, las reinas del coro _"¿Entonces esto es un reto, Rachel?" / "Por supuesto, Mercedes, y aunque ahora seamos amigas quiero que sepas que no tendré piedad contigo" / "Ok, blanquita, eres buena, te admito eso, pero no sé si tu vainilla podrá dar la talla contra mi chocolate…"_

Es Kurt el que las interrumpe.

-Muy bien, Barbra, Beyoncé, no os pongáis la corona de diva todavía porque primero tendréis que arrancármela de mis finos y estilizados dedos.

Mercedes se ríe a carcajada limpia _"Por encima de mi cadáver, cariño"._

-¿Quién elegirá al mejor? –Pregunta Quinn, sentada a su lado. -¿Juzgará la señorita Pillsbury como cuando nos enfrentamos los chicos contra las chicas o haremos lo de votarnos entre nosotros?

-Os votareis entre vosotros. –Responde el señor Schuester.

-¿Puedo votarme a mí misma? –Brittany comparte su sabiduría con el mundo.

-Eh… No, Brittany, eso no sería muy ético.

-¿Por qué no? –Murmura Rachel. -Quiero decir, si tú piensas _objetivamente_ que eres la que mejor lo ha hecho, ¿tampoco?

El señor Schuester niega con la cabeza mientras se ríe y Rachel no entiende por qué. Honestamente, no pretendía ser graciosa.

-De acuerdo, voy a meter unos papelitos dentro del sombrero y el número que os toque será vuestra posición para cantar.

Rachel intenta ser positiva, así que levanta el puño y grita _"¡Que comiencen los juegos!"_

Le parece que Quinn se ríe en contra de su voluntad, pero puede que sólo sean imaginaciones suyas.

Ha podido escuchar las risas de ambos en el mismo día, sólo falta que Noah haga una especie de mueca con los labios y nos encontraríamos ante un autentico milagro navideño.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Navidad en casa de los Fabray significa sentarte en las rodillas del tío John sin importar la edad que tengas _("Tío, en serio, tengo quince años y estoy a punto de cumplir dieciséis, creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para seguir con estas niñerías…" / "Tonterías, renacuaja, tú serás mayor pero yo todavía no he crecido lo suficiente… así que ven aquí ahora mismo, dame un abrazo y no te hagas la marisabidilla conmigo"), _decorar la casa por completo, hasta que el jardín parece una pista de aterrizaje repleta de luces de mil colores _("Así Santa Claus sabrá donde tiene que dejar MÁS regalos"_ les dice siempre a sus primos mientras a ellos se les ilumina la cara como la nariz de Rudolf), cantar villancicos hasta que te duela la garganta, ver la retransmisión de la cabalgata neoyorkina por la tele por cable, preparar la salsa de arándanos con su madre, rezar en familia antes de hincarle el diente al pavo.

Navidad en casa de los Fabray es como un cuento de hadas dentro de una bola de cristal, pero este año, Quinn no estará ahí para leerlo.

Sin embargo, todo el clan de los Berry, a excepción de_ "mi tía abuela, Sarah, que se niega a coger un avión porque dice que si el señor quisiera que volásemos, nos habría creado con alas"_ se reúne al completo en casa de Rachel este año, y a Quinn lo último que le hace falta es sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar con una familia a la que no pertenece _en plena Nochebuena_, así que lo intenta: _"De verdad, puedo quedarme arriba, en mi habitación y ni siquiera sabréis que estoy aquí"_ pero si ya es difícil llevarle la contraria a un Berry, a tres es directamente una tarea imposible. Qué paciencia, Dios mío.

-Por favor, Quinn, eso es simplemente _la mayor tontería_ que he escuchado en todo el día, ¡y estudio en un instituto público! – Rachel arrugando la nariz.

-No seas ridícula, hazme el favor. –el señor Berry nº 2 de brazos cruzados. –Un momento, ¿qué problema tienes tú con los institutos públicos? –Discusión aparte de los dos.

-Quinn, voy a hacer como que no has dicho lo que creo que acabas de decir porque es imposible que hoy quieras irte a la cama sin probar mi pavo. Llevo toda la semana trabajando en la receta en el curso de cocina. –El señor Berry nº1 haciendo pucheros y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Frunce el ceño. Lo poco que sabe de la cultura judía y de la celebración del Hannukah es lo que llegó a ver en aquel episodio de Friends en el que Ross se disfrazaba de una especie de armadillo mutante así que con eso te lo dice todo, pero se atrevería a poner la mano en el fuego por que _"no se come pavo en Hannukah, ¿o sí? Creía que se tomaban cosas relacionadas con el aceite o algo así"._

¿Qué? A lo mejor estaba prestando _un poquito_ de atención al documental que les pusieron ese día en clase en vez de pintarse las uñas como Brittany.

Rachel sonríe, se moja los labios y _oh, no aquí viene una lección de historia, puedo sentirlo._

-Estás en lo cierto, Quinn, verás, en hebreo la palabra quiere decir 'dedicación'. Se originó en el siglo dos antes de Cristo, cuando en Palestina, bajo el reinado sirio, se trató de imponer conformidad política y religiosa, llegando a violar el Templo de Jerusalén al dedicarlo al dios griego Zeus. Esto recibió como respuesta la resistencia judía, que pronto se convirtió en rebelión armada y logró prevalecer. –Rachel gesticula con las manos y a Quinn siempre parecerá completo misterio cómo consigue soltar tantísima información por la boca sin tan siquiera pararse a respirar. ¿Debería permitir que la teoría de que fue criada por alienígenas siga vigente? A Artie le encantaría. -Al purgar el Templo sólo se encontró suficiente aceite sagrado para mantener la llama eterna encendida por un día, pero por un milagro inexplicable, éste duró ocho días. Por ese motivo el aceite adquiere una importancia especial para la cocina. Uno de los platos más populares son unas tortillas delgadas de patata llamadas _latkes_.

Y todo esto, damas y caballeros, se podría haber resumido con un _"sí, tomamos cosas con aceite"._ El único motivo por el que no está gritándola un par de barbaridades en este mismísimo instante es porque los señores Berry están delante y ejercen una especie de censura en Quinn que la obliga a morderse la lengua una media de diez veces por minuto cuando está con Rachel.

-Entonces… -Empieza Quinn, ignorando las ganas que tiene de romper algo bonito y caro. -… ¿lo del pavo?

-Oh, verás, es que yo no soy judío. –Explica el señor Berry nº2. –Ni mi familia tampoco, por ese motivo hacemos una especie de _collage_ entre ambas fiestas y así todos salimos ganando. Al principio era algo _como "un año tú, un año yo"_ pero acabó siendo demasiado confuso y a Rachel se le ocurrió la idea de juntar las dos en una.

-Era lo más adecuado –Interrumpe a su padre y éste le pasa un brazo por los hombros. El contraste entre el color de su piel es increíble. –puesto que con el tiempo, el Hanukkah ha adquirido algunas de las costumbres cristianas, como pueda ser el intercambio de regalos o decorar las casas con luces. Pero nosotros hemos ido un paso más allá. Muestra una gran iniciativa y creatividad que, por supuesto, me encargaré de destacar en mi curriculum.

Quinn sonríe de medio lado y prepara el terreno. No podrá ser cruel pero si que puede chincharla un poquito, ¿verdad? Sólo un poco, ¡vamos, que es Navidad!

-No sé si te servirá de mucho, creo que Seth Cohen ya la ha registrado como suya. –Por un momento Quinn sólo puede pensar ¿Pillará la broma? Es más, ¿Rachel Berry habrá visto algún capítulo de O.C? Pero entonces ella hace girar los ojos y chasquea la lengua con impaciencia. El señor Berry se da una palmada en la frente y murmura un sufrido_ "Oh, no, se lo ha recordado". _Parece que sí, que la visto y que, además, Quinn ha metido el dedo en la yaga. Hasta el fondo y lo ha retorcido, por lo visto.

-Me alegra que saques el tema, Quinn porque, _francamente_, no sabes la indignación que sentí al ver ese capítulo cuando descubrí que le habían puesto un nombre tan _ridículo e infantil_ como 'Naviduca' que encima ni siquiera lo transcribieron bien porque siguiendo ese patrón lo correcto hubiera sido llamarlo 'Navidukkah'.

-¡Escribió una carta a la Fox y todo! –Grita el señor Berry nº1 desde la cocina.

-¡Y todavía estoy esperando respuesta!

_¡Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hundida en uno de los sofás más apartados, Quinn observa el intercambio de regalos entre toda la familia. El champagne olvidado encima de la mesa, primos y sobrinos arremolinados debajo del árbol. Rachel le sonríe a su abuela cuando al desenvolver uno especialmente grande se encuentra un vestido rosa que, por increíble que parezca, es hasta bonito. Precioso, incluso. Femenino y delicado, lleno de volantes. Quinn piensa _"no se preocupe, señora, me encargaré de que se lo ponga a menudo, recurriré al chantaje y la tortura si es necesario, todo sea por no verla con esas camisas de dieciocho mil colores y esos calentadores que atentan contra el buen gusto que su nieta, evidentemente, no ha heredado"._

Es una mera espectadora que se aguanta la risa a duras penas cuando Tyler Berry abre el presente de su marido y murmura _"Otro libro, cariño, ¡muchas gracias, pero no hacía falta, si todavía no me he acabado el otro que me regalaste!"_ y Robert le responde _"Ty, te he visto colocar el marcapáginas en siete hojas diferentes hoy, sigues un patrón para que parezca que avanzas con los capítulos. Deja de fingir que te gusta. De acuerdo, lo asumo, no acerté con ese libro, pero sé que éste te va a encantar, te lo prometo"._

Entonces Rachel ocupa todo su campo de visión, taponando la luz que proyecta la lámpara del techo. No la recordaba tan alta, siempre una cabeza por debajo de su barbilla y es imposible que haya crecido tanto hasta ponerse a su altura en menos de tres semanas. Quizás es sólo porque ella está sentada o puede que no tenga nada que ver con todo eso pero Quinn no puede seguir pensando porque Rachel sostiene un regalo delante de sus narices con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

-Qué es esto. –No puede evitar preguntar.

Rachel rueda los ojos y chasquea la lengua.

-Un regalo para ti, _obviamente._ De parte de los tres. –Dice mientras sus padres se acercan hasta el sofá y esperan ansiosos a que se deshaga del envoltorio dorado.

Puede notarlo, algo denso y potente que parece brotarle del pecho y hace que se sienta extrañamente débil. Le tiemblan los dedos mientras rasga el papel lleno de estrellas _"Es una metáfora, significa que…"_ empieza Rachel pero no puede escucharla del todo porque el pulso le late descontrolado en los oídos.

Lleva tres semanas viviendo en casa de los Berry y casi dos años torturando a su hija. No se merece nada y, sin embargo, se lo están dando todo.

Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables.

(Y Rachel rara como un billete de tres dólares).

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, pues hasta aquí el kilométrico primer capítulo de la historia. Supongo que se podría considerar más una lenta "introducción" para dejar las cosas preparadas a lo que se les viene encima. Para aquel que se esté preguntando _"Bueno, si esto es un Puck/Quinn, Finn/Rachel... ¿dónde demonios está el romance?"_ sólo os puedo decir: paciencia, que ahora empieza. Tal y como dejaron las cosas en el 1x13 no podía pasar todo de golpe.

A todo aquel valiente que se haya atrevido con las 20.000 palabras de esta historia, mi más sentido pésame, jajaja, aunque gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

El capítulo dos digamos que ya está casi listo, rozando peligrosamente las 30.000 palabras. Si, no sé escribir historias cortas, ¡denúnciame!


	2. She's got me dancing, parte 1

Dos datos importantes antes de empezar: Para los que no lo sepáis, Lea Michele ya era conocida antes por un musical muy famoso de Broadway llamado Spring Awakening. Bueno, el caso es que su compañero, Jonathan Groff, bastante famoso también, ha fichado para el cast de Glee e interpreta a Jesse, el solista masculino principal de _Vocal Adrenaline_ (y según dicen, es algo así como la versión masculina de Rachel en cuanto a personalidad se refiere) y, además, será un interés romántico para Rachel Berry en esta nueva temporada.  
La otra cosa es que Idina Menzel, conocida por interpretar a Elphaba en el musical de _Wicked_ (entre mil cosas más) también ha fichado para el cast de Glee, e interpreta a la directora de _Vocal Adrenaline._

Bien, ¿por qué os cuento todo esto? Porque estos dos personajes salen en este capítulo.

Y una tercera cosa: este capítulo en realidad tiene 50.000 palabras, pero he decidido subirlo en dos partes para que no queráis arrancaros los ojos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es obra y milagro del maravilloso Ryan Murphy y de la Fox.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**She's got me dancing**

"_Vocal Adrenaline se convierte ahora en un rival directo del club de Glee para las regionales, y los chicos de Vocal Adrenaline están desesperados por ganar, harían cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. __En serio, cualquier cosa."_

(Ryan Murphy)

**&**

"_Quinn's all about moving past the drama in a healthy and strong way and being present in high school with these new found friends"._

(Dianna Agron)

Algunas veces, cuando no hay nadie a la vista que pueda juzgarla, Quinn se permite bajar la guardia, apartar a un lado las metralletas con las que protege su corazón y quitarse la máscara, sólo unos segundos, amparada en la seguridad de su habitación.

Con la puerta cerrada y la luz de la mesilla como único foco de iluminación, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor en la penumbra, busca entre los cajones del armario una caja pequeña, que hace tiempo perteneció a unos elegantes zapatos de tacón y ahora está llena de ecografías e informes sanitarios. La saca de su escondite, oculta bajo un par de jerseys, sorprendiéndose de su ligereza y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es posible que toda una nueva vida quepa dentro de una caja de cartón que no le ocupa ni la mitad del brazo, que no pese nada cuando a ella se le hunden los hombros sólo de pensarlo.

Con las piernas cruzadas en su regazo, sentada como un indio entre las sábanas, Quinn abre su cofre del tesoro, y ahí está, no se ha movido de su sitio. Con letras negras y enormes, la portada reza _'Como criar a un bebé con cinco dólares al día'_, el libro que le regaló (robó, aunque en su idioma eso venía a significar lo mismo) Puck, hace ya más de un mes. La edición es antigua, desliza la yema de los dedos por cada página gastada, siguiendo el contorno de los párrafos y los dibujos de los márgenes con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente contra el pecho.

Lo vuelve a dejar en su sitio, junto a la ecografía más reciente, donde ya se puede adivinar la silueta de lo que en menos de cuatro meses será una persona de carne y hueso, su hija en blanco y negro.

A veces, más de las que debería considerarse sano, se imagina cómo podría ser su vida en caso de que cambiara de opinión y quisiera conservar al bebé, cómo serían las cosas si Puck no fuera Puck, ella tan orgullosa y pudieran comportarse como una familia, una de verdad, de las que aguantan cada golpe como si fueran de acero y no fingen que todo marcha bien cuando el mundo se desmorona en la habitación de al lado, como la suya. Podrían cuidar a la niña juntos, hacerse cargo de un error que quizás hubiera sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Quinn sueña despierta hasta que le pesan los párpados y le vence el cansancio, pero entonces, antes de llegar a quedarse dormida del todo, la realidad le sorprende como un bofetón que no te esperas, porque Puck seguirá siendo Puck al día siguiente, con sus vaqueros caídos y esas sonrisas gamberras que no reserva sólo para ella, y eso no va a cambiar nunca, _él no va a cambiar._

Si quisiera formar una familia con él, tendría que compartirle con todo un harem de chicas de minifaldas por encima de la rodilla y mentalidad todavía más corta, soportar que se mandara mensajes picantes con la mitad del equipo de animadoras, incluso con ella al lado. Formar una familia con Puck significaría tenerle pero no _tenerle_, preguntarse continuamente si cuando la besa está pensando en ella y contener la respiración cada vez que le suene el móvil en el bolsillo.

Y eso, simplemente, no es una opción.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El día que Sue Sylvester regresó al instituto, cuatro semanas después, con el semestre por comenzar y los alumnos llenando de un lado a otro los pasillos, ese día, para sorpresa de Artie, hizo un sol radiante, los pájaros cantaban posados en las ramas de los árboles y la tierra no se abrió en dos para tragarles a todos.

Y tiene que decir que se sintió un poquito decepcionado. ¡Vamos! ¿Tú no lo estarías si la reencarnación del mal, la fusión de Terminator y Chuck Norris amenaza con volver del exilio algún día para hacer tu vida más miserable e insignificante y ese día resulta ser un martes? ¿Un rutinario y común martes que encima les tocaba matemáticas a primera hora?

Así se pierde lo épico, es como encontrarte a Darth Vader en el metro, simplemente… _no._

Los villanos están perdiendo las formas. No en serio, Artie se ha leído los suficientes cómics en su vida como para saber que a un malo como Dios manda le acompaña su propia banda sonora allá donde va, le relata su plan maléfico al héroe mientras el mundo amenaza con explotar y acaricia un gato en su regazo mientras sostiene una copa de vino.

Qué puede decir, siempre le han gustados los clásicos, las cosas que nunca pasan de moda, como las pajaritas y los tirantes.

-Esto no me cuadra… -Comparte su inquietud con los demás, mientras trata de inclinarse hacia delante para ver mejor y no caerse de la silla. Tina parece adivinar sus intenciones y le sujeta del brazo para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Sus dedos le queman a través de la fina camisa de cuadros y Artie le sonríe agradecido, a pesar de que todavía no ha podido perdonarle

-Está demasiado tranquila… No es normal…

Sue Sylvester, la reencarnación del mal, la digna sucesora de Lucifer en el infierno, la que les vendió en las seccionales, falló y juró vengarse, _esa_ Sue Sylvester está hablando como si nada con su grupo de animadoras al final del pasillo, tan extrañamente calmada que Artie se siente en la obligación de mirar alrededor para localizar las cámaras ocultas.

Tío, incluso ha llegado a saludar de buenas al señor Schue. Sí, en serio, le ha deseado un feliz año nuevo y ha dicho que su nuevo champú estaba haciendo maravillas porque su pelo cada vez se parecía menos a una rata afroamericana aplastada sobre su cabeza.

(eso es ser amable en el lenguaje de Sue Sylvester, así que, como comprenderás, están un poquito paranoicos ahora mismo)

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Susurra Rachel con el ceño fruncido. –Puedo sentir que algo no va bien… Veréis, tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, casi como si fuera una psíquica.

-¿Cómo el sentido arácnido de Spiderman? –Sugiere Artie.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh Dios mío, se ha girado, se ha girado! –Exclama Mercedes.

-¡Vi-vi-viene hacía a-a-aquí! –Señala Tina con ese fingido tartamudeo que hace que Artie tense los puños sobre sus rodillas.

Se oye un pequeño gritito agudo y femenino.

-Rachel, maldita sea, ¡no grites!

-No he sido yo, ha sido Kurt.

-Eso no puedes demostrarlo.

-¡Callaos que viene!

-No os mováis, ¡detecta el movimiento!

-¡Tened cuidado, puede oler el miedo!

Pero cuando llega a su lado, doblando la esquina con rapidez, Sue Sylvester no se saca una katana de su chándal de Nike, a lo rollo Kill Bill, y les reduce a Susie para llevar con ella. Qué va, es mucho peor.

-Ey, niños. –Les saluda con una sonrisa que les pone los pelos de punta. –No puedo esperar a veros cantar y bailotear por el instituto preparándoos para esas duras regionales que se os vienen encima.

Y desaparece entre la marabunta de estudiantes, como si nada.

-Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sufre amnesia lacunar, estoy prácticamente segura de ello, aunque debería consultar con alguna enciclopedia.

Pero Artie niega con la cabeza mientras dice _"No, yo creo que está esperando a que nos confiemos, y cuando pensemos que todo marcha bien, ¡zas! Nos reducirá con kriptonita"._

Sí, lo sabe, puede oler el aroma a conspiración desde donde está sentado.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Todavía no son las cinco, en el salón se respira tranquilidad y el olor a café recién hecho que se ha preparado el señor Berry nº1 mientras repasa unas cuentas en el ordenador por encima de las gafas. Es agradable hacer los deberes a esta hora de la tarde, cuando aún se puede estudiar con luz natural y el sol de enero le calienta la espalda desde la ventana.

Las enciclopedias de geografía están desperdigadas sobre la mesa, apenas se ve la madera pulida por culpa del mantel de apuntes de biología y ellas completan sus ejercicios de matemáticas con la cabeza inclinada sobre la calculadora (bueno, Rachel no, ya que ella prefiere hacerlo manualmente porque así gana agilidad mental numérica, palabras textuales. Sí, en serio) en silencio, sólo roto por los suaves acordes de una guitarra que toca desde la radio encendida y el tecleo constante del señor Berry nº1, absorto con la vista fija en la pantalla del portátil.

Sentada frente a ella, Rachel suelta el bolígrafo, rodea la mesa y cambia la emisora sin pedir una segunda opinión.

-Me gustaba esa canción, Rachel. –Se queja su padre sin despegar los ojos del ordenador.

-Ahora empieza la sección de 'Éxitos de los 80' en este dial, Papi. –Es lo más parecido a una disculpa que sale de la boca de Rachel mientras regresa a su sitio y Quinn se pregunta cómo es posible que sea tan _nazi_ presumiendo de tener raíces tan _judías. _¿Sólo ella es capaz de captar la ironía?

Se olvida de sus instintos homicidas cuando Madonna se manifiesta en los altavoces y decide que ya pensará en asfixiarla con la almohada después, cuando acabe. No es consciente de que está tarareando la letra de la canción hasta que la voz de Rachel se le une en el estribillo _"Living in a material world /And I am a material girl /You know that we are living in a material world /And I am a material girl"_ y para cuando quiere darse cuenta, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, (la música de Madonna surte ese efecto en la gente, no le extraña que en un par de comunidades cristianas la tachasen de satánica) las dos tienen un rotulador micrófono, sus voces entrelazándose como si fuera una sola.

Cuando el pop deja de controlar sus almas como si fueran marionetas, Quinn regresa su atención a los ejercicios, enterrando la cabeza entre las operaciones aritméticas con el único fin de rescatar los pedazos de dignidad que todavía pueda conservar, pero Rachel, siendo Rachel, no se lo permite y Quinn nota como su mirada divertida le quema la coronilla. Esconde los ojos detrás de la cortina de pelo por toda respuesta.

-Tu voz se acopla muy bien al registro de Madonna. Ocasionalmente aguda en algunas notas pero eso es sólo porque careces de mis años de práctica. A pesar de eso sonamos realmente bien juntas, ¿verdad? Tal vez le debería pedir al señor Schuester que nos permitiera realizar un dueto en la próxima actuación, ¿qué piensas?

¿Pensar? Quinn no puede pensar en nada que no sea _"me he puesto a cantar con Rachel Berry PORQUE SÍ, juro por Dios que no sé qué se me ha pasado por la cabeza para llegar a esos extremos"._

¿Estará poseída, debería plantearse el exorcismo?

No, esto no ha pasado y no, eso que hay en sus labios no son los restos de una sonrisa, aunque Quinn se pregunte de dónde ha salido y por qué cada vez aparece con más facilidad que la anterior.

Es todo culpa de Madonna.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A veces, antes de acostarse, cuando el club de lucha no le ha dejado tan agotado que se duerme sobre la mesa mientras cena, Puck se la casca en su habitación hasta que le vence el sueño.

No pongas esa cara, monja estrecha, es un tío y tiene necesidades, además todos lo hacen, es normal.

Tiene todo un catálogo de tías buenas a su disposición dentro de su cabeza. Maduritas y jóvenes. Un peligroso puma (madurita de infarto) o una indefensa gacela (inocente colegiala), cualquier tipo le vale porque se ha tirado a los dos. Ni siquiera necesita levantarse para coger una de las revistas que tiene escondidas debajo del hueco del ordenador, joder, ni siquiera necesita _el ordenador_, tiene una memoria fotográfica en plan _épica_ para las tetas. ¿La capital de Francia? Ni puta idea pero esas son de Martha Johnson, de décimo grado, ¿qué si está seguro? Hombre, como no iba a estarlo si se las estuvo comiendo durante media hora.

¿Qué quería hacerse una paja? Pues nada, abría su archivo y buscaba a la que mejor le venía en ese momento. La señora Keys y su jacuzzi si quería que fuera rápido, Olivia Gordon contra la cabecera de la cama si quería tomarse su tiempo. Santana López si estaba especialmente cachondo ese día.

Se toca un rato pensando ella, con su espalda apoyada contra las taquillas del vestuario y sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, las dos manos agarrándole del culo para mantenerla pegada a él con cada embestida.

Hay algo que falla, no debe estar imaginándoselo bien, porque hace dos minutos que tiene la mano dentro de los calzoncillos y todavía no se ha empalmado.

Su orgullo le impide levantarse, buscar el mando y poner el porno. Es una cuestión de principios, ¿vale? _Esto_ nunca había fallado, es un semental, joder.

Vuelve a intentarlo, tres minutos de frustración que no le llevan a ninguna parte, con las sábanas enredadas en los tobillos y demasiadas ganas de reventar los muebles a patadas.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Saca lo mejor de su repertorio, _a tomar por culo, tú lo has querido._

Tiene dieciséis años y un carné falso para entrar en ese bar. El aire está cargado de humo y viciado por el alcohol. Se pide una cerveza, echa una mirada a su alrededor. La del final de la barra le gusta. Pelirroja, labios pintados a juego, pecas hasta en el canalillo y una minifalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Sus favoritas.

Le invita a una copa para trabajársela mejor.

-Así que, ¿universitaria, eh? No me lo creo. - Huele a coco y Puck se asoma sobre su escote.

-Que sí, en serio.- Insiste ella con una sonrisa peligrosa que a Puck le provoca descargas eléctricas por debajo de la cintura. -¿Qué pasa, tengo que enseñarte el carné del campus para que me creas o qué?

Puck se inclina sobre ella y _"perdona, no te he oído con tanto ruido… ¿Decías que me ibas a enseñar tu… qué?"._

Se ríe a pesar de sí misma. Le pone esa cara que dice _"No cuela, cielo"_ que Puck se sabe de memoria porque es la que ponen todas pero _sí, sí que cuela, cariño_ porque quince minutos después la tiene abierta de piernas, con las bragas en los tobillos y la espalda apoyada contra la puerta del baño. Ella le dice cómo _"sí, así, así, no pares… noparesnopares" _y él cuánto. Las cosas que le susurra al oído tiene que haberlas aprendido en un mal barrio porque, joder, _qué boca._

Piensa lo mismo cuando la chica se pone de rodillas y _no en serio, qué boca_ y se la chupa de arriba abajo. Lengua, labios y…

…Y no funciona.

Mira hacia abajo con frustración, quiere gritar _"¿¡Estás de coña no!? ¡Vamos, pero si te encantó! Estuviste toda una semana empalmándote cada vez que olías a coco"_

Cabreado consigo mismo, se plantea levantarse a por las revistas _pero no_. Sigue pensando en la tía del bar y cierra los ojos para imaginársela mejor.

Frunce el ceño. No recuerda que ella fuera animadora del instituto McKinley. Ni que fuera rubia y tuviera una sonrisa que hiciera que le temblasen las rodillas como si fuera una estúpida chica. Quinn le mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, con los brazos en jarra y la barbilla alzada. Alta y orgullosa, con el pelo sobre los hombros, descalza sobre su alfombra.

A Puck le pesa la voz en la garganta, ronca y rota cuando susurra _"Ven aquí"_.

Los muelles de la cama crujen cuando la tumba sobre el colchón y Quinn entrelaza los brazos detrás de su nuca.

Se empalma tan rápido que es hasta ridículo.

-No eres un perdedor.

Le baja la cremallera del uniforme con rapidez y tira de la tela hasta que Quinn Fabray, lo mejor que podría pasarle a un tipo como él, está en ropa interior sobre las sábanas. Desabrocha el sujetador con una mano y donde con cualquier otra chica Puck _agarraría_, con ella _acaricia_. Suave y con cuidado, casi no se reconoce a sí mismo.

-Eres romántico.

Se mete la mano dentro de los calzoncillos.

_Arriba y abajo,_ Quinn con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, _más fuerte_, el pelo desperdigado sobre la almohada como si fuera un abanico de oro, las uñas clavándose en su espalda con cada embestida, _más rápido,_ gemidos de niña buena contra su cuello y las caderas moviéndose de un modo que ponen en duda lo anterior, _con toda la palma,_ repasa sus labios con la lengua y Quinn se deja besar con los pulgares tocándole las mejillas.

-Eres especial.

Se corre contra la mano, mordiéndose el interior de los carrillos para que Quinn se quede donde está, en su cabeza, y su estúpido nombre no salga de su boca.

Cuando se limpia los dedos con un clínex piensa _"Estoy jodido"._ Cuando su hermana le pregunta a la mañana siguiente _"Oye, Noah, ¿quién es Quinn?"_ piensa _"Estoy REALMENTE jodido"._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Piensa poner una queja.

No, en serio, Rachel está indignadísima. Exasperada incluso, seguida de una retahíla de adjetivos calificativos sinónimos a esa palabra que no va a pararse a enumerar porque ya ha malgastado una cantidad indecente de su preciado y escaso tiempo por culpa de la incompetencia de la administración de su instituto.

Se supone, y cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente estaría de acuerdo con ella, que si se cierra la biblioteca _por motivos de reforma de última hora_, el centro tiene la _obligación_ de habilitar una sala de estudios alternativa durante el periodo que se extienda dicha actividad. Pero, por supuesto, el instituto McKinley, siempre un paso por detrás de la civilización desarrollada, no es capaz ni siquiera de eso. Rachel a veces se pregunta cómo es posible que el instituto todavía se mantenga en pie si está dirigido por el cromosómicamente limitado director Figgins, es más, Rachel también se pregunta cómo consiguieron cumplir el tiempo límite de evacuación del edificio en el último simulacro de incendio. Pondría la mano en el fuego (já, nunca mejor dicho, a veces se sorprende de su propia genialidad literaria) a que alguien lo cronometró mal y que, en un incendio real, la mayoría de los alumnos habrían muerto consumidos por las llamas o por inhalación de humo en el caso de los más afortunados, ¿y sabéis lo que provoca la inhalación de humo en las cuerdas vocales? ¡Exacto, cosas terribles!

Mañana piensa presentarse a primerísima hora de la mañana en el despacho del director Figgins para poner una demanda al centro por la irresponsabilidad mostrada para con sus alumnos y sus respectivos futuros académicos.

-Rachel, no es para tanto.-Finn trata de calmarla desde el otro lado de la mesa. Enorme y despreocupado, repanchingado en la silla con las piernas abiertas, como si fuera el rey del mundo. A Rachel se le seca la garganta y tiene que recordarse que está _indignada_ para seguir respirando.

_A lo que iba._

Puesto que el instituto no ha sido lo bastante… _Muy bien, Rachel, intenta evitar el uso de palabras vulgares, eres una señorita, recuérdalo. _Puesto que el instituto no ha sabido mostrar la competencia adecuada, _mucho mejor, el empleo de eufemismos siempre ayuda a salir del paso airosa,_ con respecto a la situación actual de su biblioteca, Rachel ha decidido proponer un plan alternativo: estudiar en su casa, aprovechando que Quinn tiene cita con el médico.

No es que lo esté haciendo a sus espaldas, por supuesto, y la mera acusación la ofende, es sólo que prefiere ahorrarle a Finn tener que pasar por esa clase de situación (y a Quinn, puestos a ser productivos). Ya tiene que ser lo suficientemente duro para él tener que verla cada día en los ensayos, y en prácticamente todas las clases, después de lo que pasó entre ellos. Que Noah esté siempre presente en la ecuación sólo complica todavía más las cosas.

(y que ella fuera la causante de que todo les estallase en la cara le pone la guinda al pastel más disfuncional de la historia)

-No, Finn, sí es para tanto. Si van a cerrar la biblioteca, al menos deberían mandar una circular a todos los alumnos para que sean debidamente informados. –Gesticula airadamente, le hierve la sangre, circulando furiosa por sus venas. –Esa falta de irresponsabilidad nos ha hecho perder cuarenta y dos minutos del plan de estudios que he elaborado contigo para esta semana, ¡y ahora vamos retrasados, lo que significa que no vamos a cumplir el plazo!

-Hablando de eso... –Dice él, mientras saca el horario y señala un par de casillas con los dedos. Se lo ha hecho ella, perfectamente organizado, cada asignatura representada por un color, con estrellas y frases inspiradoras llenando los márgenes. Está especialmente orgullosa, aunque no es su mejor trabajo. -¿No te has pasado un poquito con esto? O sea, ¡apenas tengo tiempo libre!

-¡Eso no es cierto, tienes una hora y media todos los días!

Él alza las cejas, le baila una sonrisa en los labios. Sentado frente a ella, se deja caer contra el respaldo y murmulla:

-Rachel, sólo quiero _aprobar_ no convertirme en un empollón.

Honestamente, a veces desearía que Finn se tomase un poquito más en serio su futuro académico. Si no eleva su nota media, no podrá solicitar una beca en una buena universidad y, evidentemente, eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere, ¿verdad?

-Finn, he estudiado _al detalle_ qué sueles hacer habitualmente cada semana para poder elaborar este horario. –Dicho así puede sonar un tanto…_ acosador,_ pero de verdad que no es así _para nada._ –He tenido en cuenta tus entrenamientos, ensayos, comidas, horas necesarias de sueño e incluso el ocio.

-Rachel, sólo quiero que me eches una mano con un par de asignaturas y ya está. –Mira su _perfecto_ horario con terror y añade _"Todo esto sobra" _antes de bostezar y pasarse una mano por el pelo, bajándola después hasta la tripa para rascarse por dentro de la camiseta. El movimiento deja piel al descubierto, un sendero de vello que empieza en el ombligo y se pierde por debajo de los vaqueros. Rachel tiene que desviar la vista para poder seguir pensando con _coherencia._

En eso está cuando la puerta del recibidor se abre con un chirrido seco y Quinn aparece en escena, dos horas antes de lo previsto.

-Me han cambiado la cita con el médico. –Es su saludo. -De verdad que la recepcionista de esa clínica es estúpida porque… -Quinn se corta en seco en cuanto pone un pie en el salón y se da de bruces con Finn, que baja la mirada con los puños apretados y la clava en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Antes de darse cuenta, Rachel se excusa con un _"Le estoy ayudando a estudiar algunas asignaturas en las que no se defiende del todo. Íbamos estudiar en la biblioteca pero hoy estaba cerrada"._

Su estómago es una bola de nervios y no es justo que se sienta así, encogida de miedo como una niña reprendida. No es como si Quinn hubiera llegado a casa y les hubiera encontrado besándose en el sofá. Además, si eso llegara a ocurrir, no debería pasar nada puesto que Finn ya no es su novio y Quinn perdió todo derecho a opinar cuando le engañó con Noah. Así que Rachel no comprende por qué le tiemblan las manos sobre el regazo y traga con dificultad, esperando a que el jurado emita una sentencia que parece no llegar nunca.

_Porque estás racionalizando en vez de razonando,_ dice una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. _Y todo el mundo sabe que la racionalización es la máxima expresión de autoengaño que utiliza el ser humano._

-Ya, eso he oído. –Dice Quinn.

El silencio es una presencia física en el salón.

Por mucho que lo intente, no puede engañarse a sí misma, es demasiado inteligente para caer en algo tan básico, así que admite a regañadientes que sí, que la opinión de Quinn si que le importa, porque es su amiga (aunque esto último esté todavía por confirmar y sea un sentimiento de lealtad algo más unidireccional de lo que debería, _pero aún así)_ y no quiere que confunda las cosas.

Exactamente por esa razón la cima del éxito es tan solitaria. Tienes que ir por tu cuenta si quieres ganarlo todo, porque si no, en algún momento tus intereses personales entrarán en conflicto con los del grupo y la línea entre lo que quieren los demás y lo que quieres _tú_ será demasiado flexible, y eso te retrasará, como ahora.

Cuando descubrió la verdad no dudó, para qué si estaba todo tan claro, seguir el camino de baldosas amarillas hasta el final sin echar la vista atrás, así los dos podrían estar juntos, su propio cuento de hadas hecho realidad.

Fue egoísta, no se paró a pensar en las consecuencias, tan sólo en sí misma. Nunca se imaginó que la jugada acabaría invirtiendo los roles, que Finn saldría herido en el fuego cruzado hasta casi desangrarse y que Quinn acabaría ganando demasiado protagonismo en su vida, tanto que en algún momento del camino Rachel se ha perdido entre una Quinn que se ahoga en la culpa y un Finn que no soporta mirarla sin romperse en mil pedazos.

Y _ese _es el problema, que ha quedado atrapada en mitad de esa guerra fría, atrincherada en tierra de nadie, sintiendo como cada lado tira de ella hasta dejarle los brazos en carne viva. Da igual lo que elija, uno de los dos acabará sufriendo.

-Bueno –Dice finalmente Quinn, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. –Yo me voy arriba para no molestaros.

Rachel responde _"¡No, Quinn no hace falta que-!" _pero ella la ignora, desapareciendo por las escaleras. Rachel espera con el corazón encogido hasta que escucha la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, y ese sonido le retumba en los oídos.

-Yo prefiero que se quede arriba. –Susurra Finn entre dientes, músculos en tensión debajo del jersey y los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que los nudillos se le ponen de color blanco. –Así es más fácil.

Es todo demasiado complicado.

Le mira, parece haber encogido en los últimos dos minutos, adolescente y perdido, hundido sobre la silla con la cabeza gacha.

Rachel susurra _"¿Estás bien?"_ y desearía que la pregunta llegase también al piso de arriba, a la segunda habitación del fondo del pasillo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Se despiden en su puerta. Finn tiene la cabeza llena de logaritmos y labios que se curvan con cada explicación. Es difícil concentrarse cuando Rachel cruza las piernas sobre su regazo y la falda deja demasiada piel al descubierto, aunque han avanzado algo en estas dos horas, porque ha conseguido entender qué es eso de la base negativa y todavía no se le ha olvidado.

(sí, él todavía está flipando)

A mitad del segundo y tercer escalón, con un pie en cada uno, se acuerda.

-Oye, ¿vas a venir al partido de este viernes? –Pregunta, casual. Cuando Rachel frunce el ceño con confusión, él añade: -Quiero decir, empieza la temporada de baloncesto… Ya sé que a ti estas cosas no te van mucho pero a lo mejor, si no estabas muy ocupada y eso, te apetecía venir un ratito para animarme.

Parece que ha no la ha cagado y ha dicho las palabras adecuadas, por una vez, porque Rachel le sonríe desde la puerta.

_-¿Quieres_ que vaya a verte jugar?

Finn se encoge de hombros, restándole una importancia que _sí _tiene.

-Estaría guay. Es el primer partido de este año y estoy algo nervioso… siempre me pasa, aunque lo bueno es que el baloncesto se nos da mejor que el fútbol, ¡aquí ganamos y todo!

La risa le sale de forma natural. Suele pasarle cuando está con Rachel, es raro, pero las cosas parecen más fáciles si ella anda cerca, incluso cuando las últimas semanas han sido algo así como un infierno para él. Le gusta compararlas con la destrucción de Kriptón, cuando el general Zod traiciona al padre de Clark Kent y se carga el planeta; le hace sentir mejor saber que un superhéroe había pasado por una mierda parecida a la suya.

-Entonces no me lo perderé. –Dice Rachel. –Iré para animarte y ofrecerte todo mi apoyo. –Suena entregada y solemne, toda una ultra a pesar de no saber diferenciar goles de canastas.

-Genial. –Cuando responde, ladea una sonrisa que espera que pueda expresar todo lo que siente, aunque ni él mismo tenga muy claro qué es. Algo grande y tibio que le calienta el pecho y le da fuerzas para levantarse al día siguiente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Puck levanta la cabeza y mira el marcador. Piensa _"Joder, vamos a perder"_ y está convencido de ello. Van a perder contra un equipo de nenazas que está encestando de puta coña. Todo por el idiota de Finn.

Todavía no le dirige la palabra y ya ha pasado un mes. Un mes, tío, eso son treinta días y… _muchas_ horas. Puck no recuerda haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con él, es más, no recuerda que le haya retirado el saludo en toda su vida. Lo máximo que ha llegado a durar Finn enfadado fue un día y tenían catorce años. Las malditas veinticuatros horas más largas de la historia, colega, y todo porque le borró sin querer su récord del Halo.

-¿Es que no vas a perdonarme nunca, tío? –Preguntaba exasperado Puck desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras Finn le ignoraba con la nariz enterrada en la Game Boy. -¡Venga, ya, no tenías una puntuación tan alta como para estar lloriqueando todo el día como si fueras una puta nena!

Entonces Finn levantaba la cabeza, después de sepultar el botón del pausa con sus enormes dedazos, y le miraba ofendido, el muy capullo.

-Primero, tenía uno de los récords más altos de Internet, ¿vale? Y segundo, no me has pedido perdón, imbécil. Perseguirme todo el día no es pedirme perdón.

-¿Qué quieres, que me disculpe? Ese no soy yo, tío.

Decir _"lo siento" _no estaba en su naturaleza, al igual que no lo estaba beber cerveza sin alcohol o decirle que no a un pivón. Además, no cree que haya hecho nada malo, ha sido un accidente, joder, pero no soporta que Finn no le hable. Se aburre.

Consigue solucionarlo como lo soluciona todo: chinchándole, picándole hasta que se ablande un poco y se la devuelva. _"¿Quieres que te traiga un par de clínex para que te seques las lagrimitas, so marica?"_ o _"¿Cuándo te pongas tetas también te vas a cambiar el nombre, preciosa?"_ hasta que Finn se levantaba como si tuviera un petardo en el culo y se peleaban como llevaban haciéndolo desde niños, sin más fuerza de la que tenía el contrario, rodando por el suelo, esquivando puñetazos hasta que Finn perdía porque siempre le entraba la risa, inmovilizado contra el suelo con un brazo retorcido en la espalda.

Y entonces todo estaba bien.

Pero ahora la ha cagado a lo bestia, porque tirarte a la novia de tu mejor amigo y dejarla preñada es meter la pata hasta el fondo, y no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo arreglarlo esta vez.

Se lo ha ganado a pulso y lo sabe, joder, pero no soporta la facilidad con la que le ignora, lo sencillo que le resulta a Finn sentarse a cinco putas millas de él en clase.

A Puck le dan ganas de gritarle _"¡Dios, tío, cabréate, grítame, párteme la cara, haz lo que te dé la gana para desahogarte y que podamos solucionarlo de una puta vez!"_ pero Finn siempre está demasiado lejos. Dos metros de indiferencia que le sacan de quicio y van a costarles el partido, porque Finn no quiere pasarle la pelota.

Piden tiempo muerto y los gritos del entrenador Tanaka le revientan los oídos mientras les echa la bronca a salivazos porque _"¡sois unos malditos críos que no saben dejar las diferencias fuera del campo!" _y _"¿¡qué pasa, es que queréis perder este partido, queréis ser unos perdedores toda vuestra vida!?"_ a lo que todos responden _"¡No, señor!" _como soldados amaestrados.

Antes de volver al campo, el entrenador agarra a Finn del hombro y le dice _"Eres el capitán, chico, da ejemplo, maldita sea, si no le pasas la pelota a Puckerman no podrás desmarcarte y nos comerán vivos"_ a lo que Finn asiente a regañadientes.

Se reanuda el juego. Finn tiene la pelota, Puck se desmarca y grita su nombre desde la banda, Finn se la pasa (para sorpresa de todos, incluida la suya), Puck se libra de un defensa y se la cuelga con un golpe seco de muñeca.

Canasta de Finn y las gradas se vuelven locas.

-Que te la haya pasado no significa nada. –Gruñe Finn por encima del clamor de los aplausos, con la frente mojada y la mandíbula prieta. Le mira desde arriba, juzgándole desde las nubes como si fuera una especie de gigante y Puck odia que sea tan jodidamente alto porque él parece un enano a su lado, uno que nunca le llegará ni a la suela de los zapatos por mucho que se ponga de puntillas.

Puck encoge de hombros y murmura un _"Pues vale" _que sólo alcanza a oír el cuello de su camiseta sudada.

No se da cuenta de que la está buscando entre el público hasta que se estampa con sus ojos. Sentada al lado de Mercedes y de Berry (que lleva una camiseta que pone algo así como _'Team Finn'_ y que está a pidiendo a gritos que la salpiquen de batido), con el pelo suelto y las piernas cruzadas, es la primera vez que la ve animando desde las gradas y no con un par de pompones y ese uniforme que deja muy poco lugar a la imaginación, al pie del campo.

Quiere darse una paliza a sí mismo, patearse el estómago hasta que deje de colocarse del revés cada vez que la mira.

Cuando se acostó con ella, una gran parte de él dijo _"Mierda, Finn" _pero otra parte todavía más grande, enorme, gigantesca como el maldito Cañón de Colorado, una que se moría de ganas por colar las manos debajo de su falda y averiguar a qué sabía la piel de su cuello desde los quince años, le mandó cerrar la puta boca.

No consigue que le sostenga la mirada durante mucho tiempo, Quinn frunce el ceño y se aparta de sus ojos como si quemaran. Entonces se inclina sobre la oreja de Rachel para susurrarle algo al oído y diez segundos después se larga del partido.

_Genial,_ piensa.

Finn le ignora, Quinn le rehúye y él no sabe cómo arreglarlo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Puck siempre es el último en salir del vestuario tras un partido de baloncesto, mucho después de que todos sus compañeros se hayan marchado, Santana lo sabe porque siempre se lo montan luego en las duchas, cuando están completamente solos. Es casi una tradición.

Entra de puntillas y afila una sonrisa hambrienta en cuanto le ve, con la enorme espalda llena de gotas que brillan iluminadas por la luz de los fluorescentes. Se acaba de duchar, como imaginaba, de pie en el centro del vestuario, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con los vaqueros desabrochados, Puck se agacha para sacar la camiseta de la mochila y todos sus músculos reaccionan en cadena, marcándose en los lugares estratégicos que provocan que se le incendie la parte baja del vientre y sus rodillas parezcan de gelatina. Esos pantalones le hacen un culo de infarto. Está pidiendo sexo a gritos y a ella siempre se le ha dado mal hacerse la sorda cuando Puck está cerca.

Recorre la distancia que les separa con rapidez. Puck ni se inmuta cuando llega a su altura, sabe perfectamente que es ella la que se ha colado en los vestuarios y Santana no puede evitar que un orgullo posesivo la recorra de arriba abajo porque éste es Noah Puckerman y ella le tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, atado en corto.

Sigue el trayecto del vello que nace debajo del ombligo y se pierde debajo de los calzoncillos con la yema de los dedos, pero Puck la para en seco agarrándola de la muñeca con un _"Qué coño haces, Santana"._ No deja que la sorpresa inicial la detenga, si quiere juegos los tendrá, y le sonríe de lado, sucia y sexy, como sabe que a él le gusta cuando susurra _"Evidentemente, vengo a celebrar el resultado del partido"_ a milímetros de su boca.

Hay algo que no va como debería porque, normalmente, a estas alturas ya tendría las bragas por los tobillos y a Puck empotrando su espalda contra una de las taquillas mientras su mano se pierde debajo de su falda.

Él todavía tiene agarrada su muñeca, sujetándola contra su tripa con tanta fuerza que Santana puede sentir cada uno de los abdominales dibujados bajo sus dedos. _"Qué demonios le pasa"_ piensa mientras levanta la cabeza para averiguarlo.

-Ahora no, Santana. –Murmura Puck, con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa, lentamente, masticando las palabras como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo. Y ella está a punto de creérselo, en plan _"já, muy buena, casi cuela"_ sólo que no, no cuela porque éste es Noah Puckerman y negarse a tener sexo con una tía buena como ella no está en su repertorio de respuestas. Punto.

-No digas bobadas, si lo hacemos siempre después de los partidos.

-Ya, pues hoy no. –Gruñe Puck mientras suelta su brazo y se gira para recuperar la camiseta del banco.

Se está haciendo el duro, lo sabe, esto no es más que otro jueguecito sucio de esos que tanto le gustan, así que es mejor seguírselo si quiere llegar a casa relajada y satisfecha.

-Claro, Puck, claro… -Se inclina para dejarle besos en el cuello, la piel está mojada bajo sus labios y Santana puede notarlo, como la sangre le circula con rabiosa velocidad allí donde el pulso es más sensible, le va el corazón a mil por hora, ella le pone a mil por hora. Cuatro lametones y ya le tiene empalmado debajo de los vaqueros.

Entonces Puck se aparta como si quemara, _en serio, qué, ahora qué, hoy está súper pesadito_ le mira y puede verlo, la respiración acelerada, los ojos oscurecidos por las ganas de bajar la cabeza y comerle la boca y luego algo más, algo que definitivamente se parece a la duda y que no le gusta en pelo que les esté haciendo compañía en los vestuarios cuando ella tiene la ropa interior humedecida a estas alturas. Puck da un paso atrás y se pone la camiseta y Santana no entiende qué hace poniéndose más ropa cuando debería estar quitándosela. Se sienta en el banco para atarse las deportivas y su culo de 10 queda fuera de la vista.

-He dicho que hoy no, Santana. –Parece que le cuesta horrores decirlo, aguantándose, con la voz ronca y cavernosa, como recién levantado.

-Ya, pues parece que algunos opinan lo contrario. –Se ríe ella señalando el bulto de sus pantalones con un golpe de barbilla.

Ya está harta de este juego estúpido, se arrodilla a su lado y vuelve a desabrocharle los vaqueros, pero él aparta sus dedos de un manotazo y gruñe _"Estás sorda o qué, he dicho que no, joder"_

Santana se pone de pie y estalla, porque ya es la tercera vez que la rechaza en menos de cinco minutos y lleva una semana sin contestarle a los mensajes picantes que le manda al móvil.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa!? –Chilla y su voz retumba contra las paredes del vestuario.

-Nada joder, sólo he dicho que hoy no me apetece y punto. –Gruñe Puck y se pone de pie también, ignorando su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué a_ ti _no te_ apetece? _–Bufa, incrédula. En serio, dónde están las cámaras.

Prefiere no saber por qué demonios se siente tan dolida y por qué la rabia le late líquida cuando Puck cierra la cremallera de la mochila y se la echa al hombro, listo para marcharse.

-Sí, joder, estoy matado del partido y no tengo ganas, ya está, así que largo.

-Qué eres, una cuarentona casada que no está de humor o qué.

El cambio es brutal, parece realmente cabreado, a punto de explotar.

-Santana, lárgate de una vez y deja de tocarme los cojones.

-¿¡Me estás dejando!? –Grita, algo más despechada de lo que le gustaría.

Puck se frota los ojos con saña, como si estuviera tratando de tener paciencia. _Él,_ paciencia con _ella._ Qué fuerte le parece.

-Sexo no es salir, sólo follamos de vez en cuando, así que no me montes una escenita de chica, joder.

-¡Eres un GILIPOLLAS!

Se marcha dando un portazo que se oye en todo el instituto, con lágrimas inesperadas en los ojos que le arruinan el maquillaje.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_El miedo a la venganza de la señorita Sylvester nos está comiendo la cabeza,_ piensa Quinn. No puede haber otra explicación razonable al hecho de que se hayan vuelto tan paranoicos como para hacer caso a las locuras de Rachel y las teorías conspiratorias de Artie.

-Lo digo en serio. –Murmura Rachel, que va al inicio de la fila de expedición, de puntillas, a pesar de que sea hora punta y el instituto esté inundado de ruidos de taquillas cerrándose y alumnos cambiándose de aula. –Es la tercera vez que veo a ese chico asomarse a escondidas durante el ensayo, además, ¿habéis visto como camina? Es como si estuviera _huyendo _de alguien.

Estaban practicando en el auditorio. En menos de una semana tendrían que interpretar _'Hello Goodbye'_ en la asamblea para padres que organizaba el instituto McKinley y el señor Schue les estaba metiendo caña. En eso estaban cuando Rachel les obligo a parar la música por segunda vez consecutiva en menos de cinco minutos, murmurando un _"Lo digo completamente en serio. He visto a alguien asomarse desde detrás de los asientos de la última fila"_ con la vista trabada al fondo

Finn le restó importancia, diciendo _"Será Jacob, que no desiste."_

Kurt no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de pincharla: _"Cariño, nos hemos levantado un poquito esquizofrénicos esta mañana, ¿eh? Pues no quiero asustarte, pero Britney Spears empezó así y luego se RAPÓ el pelo"._

Entonces Artie dijo _"¿Y si es un espía de Sue Sylvester?"_ y cundió el pánico. La paranoia les caló hasta los huesos y de pronto la mitad del coro se encontraba siguiendo a Rachel por los pasillos, que a su vez seguía al supuesto agente secreto.

-Pues que queréis que os diga –Murmura Santana, que es la única que parece tomarse a pitorreo todo esto y camina con naturalidad al lado de Brittany, con el brazo entrelazado al suyo, como dos siamesas. –a lo mejor es un espía y todo lo que queráis, pero tiene un culo de infarto.

-Y un pelo divino. –Añade Kurt. Rachel gira la cabeza sobre su hombro y su ceño fruncido le juzga con censura. -¿Qué? Es la verdad, mira como le brilla.

-¡Ni se os ocurra confraternizar con el enemigo! –Susurra, a pesar de que sea imposible que se la oiga por encima del enjambre de ruido.

-¡Pero cómo vamos a confraternizar si ni siquiera le hemos alcanzado todavía! –Se queja, y como si le hubiera escuchado, el presunto espía se para en seco y con un giro de talones que parece ensayado, apoya la espalda contra la puerta de la taquilla más cercana y les mira con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios.

-Desde luego, el sigilo no parece ser lo vuestro… Quizá debierais revisionar las películas de Pierce Brosnan para instruiros un poco mejor. -Comenta mientras se cruza de brazos y se aguanta la risa. Ahora que le ve de cerca, Quinn tiene que darles la razón a Kurt y Santana: es muy guapo. Ojos azules que brillan con diversión debajo del flequillo rizado, vaqueros de marca y los dos primeros botones desabrochados de una camisa que deja ver el principio de unos pectorales algo definidos. Con sinceridad: es una pena que tengan que matarle por ser un espía. -¿De verdad pensáis que soy el único afortunado que os ha visto?

Hombre, precisamente camuflados, lo que se dice camuflados, no van, y Finn es tan alto que desapercibidos no pasan, como un faro en mitad de una tormenta o un cartel de neón gigante iluminando sus pasos.

-Ya, ya –gruñe Finn, dando un paso al frente. -¿Y tú eres?

El chico parece que va a responder, pero de repente Rachel pega un gritito agudo mientras se lleva una mano a la boca y le señala con la otra. Todos se giran y ella susurra _".Mío. ¿No sabéis quién es? Es Jesse Turner, el cantante masculino principal de Vocal Adrenaline. Ganó por dos años consecutivos el destacado premio al mejor solista de la temporada en Absolutamente Tampastic, el año pasado le cedió honorablemente el solo a su compañera de equipo, Andrea Cohen, y esa fue la única razón por la que no consiguió su tercer premio consecutivo." _con tanta emoción que parece que se hubiera encontrado con Justin Timberlake a la salida de un concierto.

El tal Jesse Turner posa una sonrisa de revista y se acerca hasta ella, ignorando a Finn por completo.

-Caray, te sabes mejor mi vida que yo. Veo que te has leído mi biografía en Internet. Procuro mantenerla al día, actualizando una media de dos a tres veces por semana. Hay que ser constante con los fans, ¿verdad?

Rachel le devuelve la sonrisa mientras asiente con efusividad, en serio, le falta pedirle un autógrafo mientras murmura _"Siempre he sido una gran admiradora tuya, llevo siguiendo tu trayectoria artística desde…"_ pero Mercedes les interrumpe con un _"¿Hola? ¿Nos estamos olvidando de que este chaval estaba espiándonos, escondiéndose como una rata, hasta hace cinco minutos y que además es nuestro rival en las regionales?",_ metiéndoles a presión un poquito de cordura en la cabeza. Rachel parece reaccionar y da un paso atrás, se cruza de brazos y alza la barbilla. La Santa Inquisición Española ha regresado.

-Eso es verdad, ¿pretendías recopilar información sobre nuestro repertorio para de ese modo poder favorecer a tu propio equipo durante la competición? Pues permíteme señalar que, aunque te profese una gran admiración debido a tus logros hasta la fecha, lo considero un acto ruin y deplorable, considerando que sois los actuales campeones.

Se cruza de brazos y su ceño fruncido le juzga con censura mientras niega con la cabeza. Jesse Turner alza los brazos y enseña las palmas, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-De acuerdo, en primer lugar, no me compares con una rata –Le dice a Mercedes con seriedad. –es _ofensivo._ Y en segundo lugar, no me estaba escondiendo. Ha debido pareceros eso desde la distancia a la que os encontrabais. Simplemente estaba observando como practicabais, eso es todo.

-Hay ensayos abiertos al público para eso, blanquito. –Señala Mercedes con ambas cejas alzadas y las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas.

-Lo sé, pero si sabíais que alguien con _mi talento _se encontraba entre el público, podríais sentiros intimidados y que la presión a la que os vierais sometidos os privara de poder mostrar todo vuestro potencial. Quería escucharos cantar al natural, sin alteraciones de ningún tipo.

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que se encontrarían con alguien más prepotente y arrogante que Rachel. _¡Dios mío, Rachel, has encontrado a tu media naranja, casaros y tener hijos con una voz maravillosa pero insoportables a rabiar! _

-¿Observación científica en las condiciones naturales del sujeto sin intervención? –Sugiere Rachel y Finn frunce el ceño, siendo evidente que no ha entendido ni la mitad de esa frase.

-¡Vaya! Con talento y encima inteligente. Qué sorpresa más agradable, Rachel Berry.

Ella abre la boca, formando una 'O' perfecta y se lleva una mano al pecho, encima del corazón, mientras susurra _"¿Sabes mi nombre?"_ en un hilillo de voz. Le brillan los ojos con emoción detrás de las pestañas. Esto es_ ridículo._

-Por supuesto que sé tu nombre. Todo el mundo habla de la increíble interpretación de _Funny Girl_ que hiciste para las seccionales.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, quiero decir, no me sorprende, puesto que hice una gran actuación.

Y sonríe, el muy cretino, mientras se revuelve el pelo en un gesto totalmente ensayado. Todo en él parece teatro de segunda fila.

-Bueno, Rachel Berry, un placer haberte conocido por fin en persona. Nos veremos muy pronto, espero. –Se despide con otra de esas sonrisas irreales y desaparece entre la marabunta de estudiantes que corren por el pasillo para no llegar tarde a sus clases.

-Ese tío es un auténtico capullo. –Gruñe Finn. -¿Verdad que sí, Rachel?

Pero Rachel parece demasiado distraída para contestarle. con los ojos trabados en su espalda, mirándole marchar mientras susurra _"Oh Dios mío, Jesse Turner sabe MI NOMBRE, ¡no me lo puedo creer!"_

Genial, muchas gracias, machote, es lo que nos faltaba. Como si no tuvieran ya bastante con la cantidad inhumana de flores que Rachel se echa a sí misma a la mínima oportunidad que se le presenta, ahora encima, después de esto los dos serán todavía más insoportables. Sí, los dos, ella y su ENORME EGO. Dios mío la que les espera.

No le pasa desapercibido como Finn esconde las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón cuando aprieta los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Algunas veces, demasiadas si tiene que ser completamente sincera, a Rachel le gustaría señalar al enorme elefante rosa que se pasea por la habitación. Por que está ahí, físico y gigante, innegable, y a ella siempre se le ha dado fatal ignorar las evidencias.

Más a menudo de lo que debería, tiene que morderse la lengua para no preguntárselo directamente a Quinn, y cuando las ganas son demasiado fuertes como para resistir, Rachel se recuerda que no es asunto suyo y que ya provocó bastantes destrozos la última vez que se metió sin derecho alguno donde no la llamaban.

¡Pero es que a veces es _tan obvio!_ Como cuando se gira sobre su hombro para pedirle un bolígrafo a Quinn y sus ojos están clavados en la otra punta de la clase, donde Noah no pestañea por encima del libro de geografía. Una asfixiante burbuja de intimidad que tiene miedo de estallar si se cruza por medio. Mirarles es casi violento, como si hubiera entrado sin llamar en una habitación y les hubiera encontrado besándose encima la cama. Entonces los dos apartan la vista como si quemara y fingen que no ha pasado nada.

Se le retuercen las entrañas de su naturaleza curiosa cuando los hechos son tan claros, tan evidentes, y a pesar de ello tiene que aguantar la respiración y morderse la lengua para no atosigarles a preguntas, ponerles un foco en la cara y averiguar _la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. _

Querría hacerlo,pero no puede, no cuando comentó de refilón el nombre de Noah mientras hacían los deberes y Quinn se tensó en su sitio como si fuera de madera.

Pasó algo entre ellos, está segura, y no saber qué es ese algo la pone de los nervios.

Hay temas tabú que no tiene permitido tocar en su presencia, y a Rachel no le queda otra que resoplar y ceder por el momento, porque se lo debe.

Y mientras tanto el enorme elefante rosa sigue bailando a su alrededor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rachel piensa que los horarios son importantes, y respetarlos más todavía; es necesario para un buen funcionamiento del sistema administrativo.

Quiere decir, están ahí por algo, ¿verdad? Y saltárselos descaradamente conlleva tirar por tierra todos los esfuerzos que, obviamente, alguien habrá tenido que realizar previamente para organizarlo, haciendo cuadrar hora y fecha como si fueran piezas del mismo puzzle. Es una enorme falta de respeto, incluso cuando la encargada de llevarlo a cabo ha sido la secretaria del director Figgins, cuyo cociente intelectual brilla por su ausencia, pero _aún así._

En serio, la gente ha de concienciarse con este tema, porque primero ignoras los horarios y luego cunde la anarquía. Hay estudios sobre eso, ha investigado.

Por eso odia profundamente llevar cinco minutos esperando junto a la entrada del auditorio cuando _es su turno. _Al otro lado de la puerta el piano no deja de sonar, la suave melodía amortiguada contra las gruesas paredes, y Rachel bufa exasperada.

Kurt es un desconsiderado, siempre le pasa lo mismo cuando ensaya, se abduce entre las partituras que Mozart y Chopeen compusieron hace siglos y pierde la noción del tiempo, pierde _su_ tiempo cuando ella tiene un solo que preparar.

No es hasta diez minutos después, cuando Rachel ya estaba considerando seriamente la idea de hacer una hoguera para que el humo le obligara a salir, que Kurt aparece en escena, asomando la cabeza a través de la puerta con una sonrisa avergonzada en los labios.

Un cuarto de hora de retraso. Intenta disimular su irritación pero no puede cuando ha perdido quince minutos de su vida esperando a que el ser más falto de consideración sobre la faz de la tierra la honre con su presencia.

"_¡Ups! Fallo mío. Perdona"_ es su escueta disculpa. Rachel está rozando cuotas peligrosamente altas de indignación _("Rachel, cariño, deja de torcer así la cara porque te van a salir arrugas prematuras")_ cuando a Kurt se le resbalan las partituras de las manos y se esparcen por el suelo, en todas direcciones. Se agacha para ayudarle porque, aunque esté profundamente cabreada, todavía conserva modales, es una señorita después de todo. Pero su enfado se evapora con el aire cuando estira el brazo para alcanzar una de las hojas más alejadas, que ha ido a parar cerca de la papelera, y en uno de los márgenes, escrito con la inconfundible caligrafía estilizada de Kurt, pone _'Memory – Elaine Paige'_ acompañada de sus correspondientes notas musicales, acordes y entonaciones de voz.

Kurt le arranca la partitura de las manos con un seco _"gracias, ya me encargo yo"_ y la apila junto a las demás, pero ya es tarde, porque la ha visto.

-Kurt… esa canción es del musical de Cats… -Empieza, extrañada, no sabiendo muy bien cómo verbalizar sus pensamientos sin llegar a ofenderle, al fin y al cabo su relación está empezando a mejorar considerablemente, y sería una verdadera lástima echarlo todo a perder por su falta de tacto.

-Lo sé, Rachel. No eres la única fan de Broadway aquí. –Bufa Kurt mientras ambos se ponen de pie otra vez.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que esta canción tiene un Fa alto.

-¿Y? –Kurt alza las cejas, suena ligeramente irritado.

-Y… hasta donde yo sé, tú todavía no has conseguido alcanzar ese barítono tan agudo sin desafinar. –Dice, recordando su duelo de divas y como ella dominó _Defiying Gravity_ sin problemas mientras que Kurt fracasó estrepitosamente en la última estrofa. Falló la gran F. –No te lo estoy echando en cara, por supuesto, sólo me limito a comentártelo desde una perspectiva objetiva. Tómatelo como una crítica constructiva. No tienes por qué forzar la voz –_Ni volver a hacer el ridículo_. –hay un singular repertorio de clásicos de Broadway cuyas escalas se encuentran por debajo de esa nota que podrías interpretar perfectamente para tu solo. De hecho podría recomendarte algunas especialmente…

-Rachel, me estás levantando dolor de cabeza. –Susurra Kurt entre dientes mientras se masajea el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-No tienes que sentirte avergonzado, de verdad –Sigue ella, ignorando deliberadamente el tono de advertencia. –Es una nota muy alta y complicada de alcanzar, a mí me llevó años dominarla, muchos profesionales de la música que triunfan y cosechan éxito tras éxito ni siquiera consiguen acercarse al Mi.

-Bien, Barbra, suficiente. Me estas levantando dolor de cabeza y la migraña no le va bien a mis clases de yoga. Ven aquí. –Le coge de la mano y le obliga a seguirle hasta el interior del auditorio. Entran por la puerta de atrás, el escenario les recibe con el telón corrido y los focos encendidos. Rachel pregunta _"Kurt, qué pasa"_ y él responde _"Calla y espera, señorita impaciencia"._

Observa confusa como Kurt la obliga a pararse al lado del piano y él se queda de pie, con los dedos extendidos sobre las teclas y una sonrisa que no sabe interpretar en los labios.

-No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar con esto… -Susurra y empieza a solfear. Su voz se acopla perfectamente a la escala, aumentando de intensidad conforme ascienden las notas. Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si… supera la primera tanda sin dificultad, apenas se esfuerza para lograr la siguiente. Entonces llega lo complicado.

Kurt mueve las manos con soltura, dedos de pianista que acarician el ritmo mientras pulsa los acordes necesarios.

Re alto… Lo consigue.

Mi alto… Lo consigue.

Rachel contiene la respiración cuando su meñique alcanza Fa alto en la escala y Kurt clava la nota sin problemas, el tono perfectamente controlado, con la cabeza girada y los ojos fijos en los suyos.

Su voz inunda el auditorio, los altavoces la amplifican y a Rachel le estalla en los oídos.

Entonces todo se detiene y Kurt la mira con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Tendrías que verte la cara ahora mismo… -Comenta con risa en la voz. –Podría hacerte una foto con el móvil y mirarla cada vez que tenga un día especialmente terrible. Es mejor que los vídeos del youtube.

Tiene tantas cosas que decir a la vez que las palabras se le atascan en la garganta.

"_Pe-Pero si en Defying Gravity…"_ Empieza ella pero Kurt la corta con un _"En Defying Gravity fallé aposta"._

En menos de un segundo, Rachel pasa de la sorpresa más absoluta a indignación genuina.

-Pero por qué. Quiero decir, tú querías ese solo. De hecho tu padre llegó a demandar al colegio por discriminación. Me obligaste a realizar una audición para una canción que el señor Schuester me había concedido _a mí_ en primer lugar… ¿Organizaste semejante espectáculo para nada? ¿Es que disfrutas torturándome?

-Oh, Rachel, por favor, bájate del pedestal. No todo siempre es acerca de ti. Quería cantar ese solo, quería hacerlo _desesperadamente,_ pero tuve que fallar la nota.

Eso es, simplemente, lo más ridículo que ha escuchado en toda su vida.

-Por qué, por qué limitarías tu talento cuando… -De repente cae en la cuenta de algo. -…¡Oh Dios mío! Entonces si fallaste aposta en nuestra batalla de divas… ¡Eso significa que el resultado no es válido! Tenemos que repetir la prueba, mañana mismo. Se lo comentaré al señor Schuester, alegaremos que ese día no te encontrabas en tus plenas facultades físicas para que no pueda negarse, y dejaremos que el coro vuelve a ejercer de juez.

Kurt la mira extrañado, le baila la confusión en los ojos cuando se deja caer contra el banco del piano y cruza las piernas.

-Rachel, qué más da, lo hecho, hecho está, ¿por qué te tomarías tantas molestias después de protagonizar la semana del drama cuando nos tocó enfrentarnos?

-Porque no quiero ganar por caridad, obviamente. No me resulta satisfactorio saber que el motivo por el que te vencí en aquella competición fue porque fallaste intencionadamente, (lo cual, si me permites señalar puede considerarse como hacer trampas, puesto que amañaste el resultado) una nota que está dentro de tu rango. Tengo un enorme talento, no necesito que nadie me deje ganar. Me ofendería realmente que alguien dudara de mis capacidades por ese motivo.

-Oh, por Dios, Rachel, relájate, nadie lo sabe si eso es lo que te preocupa…

-¡Yo lo sabré y eso me convierte en cómplice!

Kurt se lleva la mano libre a la cabeza y con la yema de los dedos se masajea las sienes, cerrando los ojos por un momento, como si escucharla hablar fuera un enorme suplicio. Resopla una, dos veces y Rachel se sienta a su lado, a toda la distancia prudencial que le permite el diminuto banco.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué fallaste aposta? –Pregunta Rachel, algo más calmada. De verdad que tiene curiosidad por saberlo, a lo mejor hay una explicación razonable detrás de todo este _desbarajuste._

Kurt se toma su tiempo para responder, si es que piensa hacerlo. Juguetea con las manos sobre su regazo, chocando las yemas de los dedos y entrelazando los pulgares. Cuando Rachel cree que eso es todo lo que va a conseguir de su parte, él susurra:

-Muy bien, no es de tu incumbencia pero puede que el día anterior al duelo de divas mi padre recibiera una llamada anónima comentándole que… que su hijo rozaba peligrosamente la otra acera… Y antes de empieces a soltarme ese rollo de que no debería dejar que me afecte lo que la otra gente opina de mí –Dice, levantando la mano para que guarde silencio en el mismo momento en el que la ve abrir la boca para replicar. –te digo que es cierto, porque no me afecta lo que digan de mí, ya estoy acostumbrado a todo eso, y además estoy orgulloso de ser quien soy, porque soy fabuloso… -A Rachel se le curvan las comisuras, el principio de una sonrisa que se extiende poco después por toda su boca. –Pero mi padre… cuando le vi justo después de que le llamaran… estaba tan herido… tan disgustado… -A Kurt le tiembla la voz cuando habla, como si alguien le estuviera estrujando la garganta desde dentro. –Si ya estaba así después de una simple llamada, ¿cómo estaría después de que miles de personas me vieran cantar una canción originalmente de chica? No podía hacerle eso.

Rachel asiente. Así que era eso, sacrificar tu sueño a favor de tu propia sangre. Rachel se considera una experta en el tema. No es que ella haya tenido que limitar su talento alguna vez, no podría, es demasiado grande para esconderlo en una jaula. No puedes retener a un titán con unas simples cadenas; pero sí que les ha ahorrado disgustos innecesarios a sus padres, entrando por la puerta de atrás si llevaba la ropa especialmente manchada de batido ese día y subir de puntillas las escaleras para cambiarse. Aparecía después en el salón, saludándoles con una sonrisa perfectamente ensayada y ellos fruncían el ceño, decían _"¿No llevabas el vestido azul esta mañana?" _y ella se hacía la inocente, respondiendo _"Papi, qué cabeza, debe ser cierto eso de que a partir de los treinta años la memoria disminuye drásticamente" _y el tema quedaba zanjado.

-¿Lo sabe Mercedes?

Kurt deja escapar una carcajada cuando dice _"Por Dios, no. Si se enterase me rajaría y se haría un bolso con mi piel"_ con tanto cariño que, por un momento, Rachel les envidia, a los dos, por tener lo que tienen, dejarse la piel el uno por el otro sin ni siquiera saber que hay gente que se pasa la vida buscándolo sin llegar a encontrarlo. Camaradería, amistad palabras que Rachel recita de memoria pero que jamás le dejan poner en práctica.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado desde entonces? Quiero decir, qué ha cambiado para que ahora te atrevas. –Murmura, señalando la partitura de _Memory_ con un golpe de barbilla. –Esa canción es tradicionalmente cantada por una chica, también.

Kurt se encoge de hombros, suave y elegante.

-Supongo que todo, la situación, mi padre, yo… él estaba _súper_ orgulloso de mí cuando le conté que ganamos las seccionales, ¿sabes? Estaba tan orgulloso como si hubiera ganado la Superbowl o algo así… Entonces empezó a soltarme un discurso del tipo película épica, diciéndome que nadie se mete con los Hummel y que no podía encerrarme en el armario por él, que le daba igual recibir llamadas de cobardes todos los días porque su hijo tenía que ser una estrella. Levantó el puño y todo, a veces creo que el arte para la interpretación lo he heredado de él, quién sabe. Supongo que eso es lo que ha cambiado, que ya no tengo que esconder mi talento para que él no sufra.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos, más cerca que antes, con los hombros y las rodillas rozándose con cada movimiento. El banco hace rato que les quedó pequeño, pero no parece importarles.

-Mañana repetiremos la batalla de divas. –Dice Rachel decidida.

-Nah, no quiero repetirla, lo hecho, hecho está, el mundo del espectáculo ya me dará otra oportunidad. Además, hiciste una interpretación maravillosa, no es como si estuviera dejando _Wicked_ en manos de las Spice Girls.

Rachel empieza un _"Pero…" _que no acaba nunca porque Kurt la corta con un _"No quiero el solo, ha sido muchísimo más satisfactorio verte la cara después de esta pequeña cura de humildad, Barbra" _con la risa bailándole en la voz. Rachel le mete un codazo flojo en las costillas y si Kurt se queja es sólo por mantener las apariencias, es muy delicado después de todo.

-Entonces… Supongo que para compensarte, tendré que tachar _'Memory'_ de la lista de canciones para mi solo.

(Y es una lástima, porque la interpretaba de maravilla. Habría puesto en pie al público. Otra vez será, cuando llegue a Broadway).

-Muy amable, qué afortunado soy… -Dice Kurt con sarcasmo. –Bueno, me voy, ya te he hecho perder bastante tiempo y seguramente quieras montarme una escena por ello, así que lo mejor es huir mientras pueda.

Recoge sus cosas, se pasa la bandolera por el hombro y se despide con una floritura de los dedos.

-Bueno, puesto que por tu desconsiderada impuntualidad ya he perdido el suficiente tiempo como para que mi ensayo no sea todo lo productivo que debería… Podrías quedarte y cantar algo juntos.

Kurt la mira por encima del hombro mientras murmura _"Hummh, tentador y peligroso… ¿qué tienes en mente?"._

Rachel se relame los labios.

-Tengo entendido que para tu audición de _New Directions_ elegiste _Mr. Cellophane_, del musical de _Chicago_… -Comenta, casual y puede ver cómo se le iluminan los ojos desde donde está sentada.

-Correcto.

-¿Podrías tocar _'I Move On'_ en Re menor?

Kurt ladea una sonrisa, se coloca el flequillo con elegancia y dice _"Cariño, ¿podría un pájaro volar?" _para después hacerse hueco en el banco.

-¿Quién es Roxie y quién Velma?

Kurt alza una ceja.

-Cariño, es evidente que a ti te toca la parte de Roxie. Te falta picardía para ser Velma.

A Rachel se le escapa una carcajada cantarina que le vibra en el pecho.

Sólo por hoy, se lo concede.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A Finn le va a estallar el cerebro. Los brazos, las piernas, todo su cuerpo, _¡BUM! _La versión anatómica de Armagedon. El día del Juicio Final de Terminator. Familias y hogares destrozados por un adolescente y sus dos metros de hormonas.

Es la tercera vez en menos de un minuto que se equivoca al calcular la raíz cuadrada de la ecuación. Pero eso no es lo peor de todo, qué va, lleva dieciséis años conviviendo con su estupidez y esto no le pilla de nuevas. Lo peor es comprobar que Rachel no pierde la paciencia a pesar de todo, que se limita a frotarse el puente de la nariz mientras reprime un suspiro agotado y vuelve a explicarle el ejercicio desde el principio, una vez más. Le señala ejemplos en el libro, le apunta la solución en el margen y le enseña trucos de memorización para que se aprenda las fórmulas. Cuando Rachel lee, pone la misma pasión que cuando canta. Devora las letras y se pierde entre los párrafos. A Finn le gustaría preguntarle cómo lo hace. Cómo puede ser tan lista y saber tantas cosas sin que le explote la cabeza.

Le gustaría, pero no puede, porque Rachel está de espaldas a la ventana y la luz del sol arranca reflejos de cobre a sus rizos. Inclinada sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, con el bolígrafo en una mano y un batido helado cubierto de nata en la otra, totalmente ajena al efecto que provoca.

Porque le está provocando, que conste.

La gente normal mezcla la nata con el batido y le da vueltas con la pajita, así está más rico, ¡lo sabe todo el mundo! Pero no, claro, Rachel tiene que ir contracorriente hasta en algo tan básico como eso. Ella se come la nata primero y deja el resto para después. Se lleva el vaso a los labios y su lengua se arrastra de arriba abajo. Se enrosca en una espiral imposible y lame los restos que se escurren por el borde. Una y otra vez mientras le explica la ecuación.

-… y entonces despejamos la X… _et voilá_… es _súper_ sencillo… ¿lo has comprendido, Finn?

No sabe qué acaba de decirle. Debería estar de luto por Quinn, curándose las heridas y afilándose los cuernos en vez de preguntarse de qué color será el sujetador de Rachel y por qué demonios no se transparenta con esa camisa.

_Reacciona, por Dios._

-Eh, perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

Rachel levanta la ceja de una forma que bien podría ser _inquisitiva_ (buscó esa palabra en el diccionario la semana pasada y no encuentra el momento de colocarla casualmente en una frase para dejarla impresionada), y está preciosa.

-Vamos, Finn, no te hagas el tonto conmigo…

Se le escapa una carcajada nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Rachel, soy demasiado tonto para hacerme el tonto.

Rachel pestañea y arruga la nariz, y cuando habla, parece realmente ofendida.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Exclama y media biblioteca la chista con censura. –Eso no es cierto… -Repite, esta vez bajando la voz. –No eres tonto en absoluto, simplemente te distraes con facilidad, eso es todo, pero con el incentivo adecuado y los determinados refuerzos positivos, estoy convencida de que podrías sacar muy buenas notas.

Y debe tener razón, como siempre, porque se ha vuelto a quedar empanado mirándola fijamente. Tiene restos de nata en la comisura de la boca, como si acabase de…

_Oh, mierda._

"_Piensa en el cartero, piensa en el cartero, piensa en el cartero, piensa en el cartero, piensa en el cartero…"_

A Finn le sudan las manos y el corazón le va a mil por hora. Le va a reventar las costillas como siga así.

Entonces Rachel se mancha el labio inferior de nata y se lo lame para limpiárselo.

Da igual cuantas veces llame el cartero. No funciona.

Se levanta de la silla como alma que lleva el diablo, tapándose la entrepierna con el jersey. Acierta a murmurar una excusa improvisada, algo como _"¡tengo que ir al baño!" o "¡vaya, me muero de sed, voy a por una Pepsi, ¿quieres una? Te traeré una"_ que le permite huir despavorido frente a la mirada sorprendida de Rachel.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Verlas actuar es, simplemente, un espectáculo. Como un concierto en vivo_, piensa Quinn con una sonrisa de admiración en los labios. El coro está en el auditorio, repartidos entre las butacas, los chicos con los pies apoyados en los respaldos de los asientos y las chicas (y Kurt) cruzadas de piernas con las manos sobre el regazo; pero, curiosamente, todos están pendientes de lo mismo: Mercedes y Rachel en el escenario.

El señor Schue las dirige desde las escaleras, agitando sus manos con ritmo, los dedos índices extendidos al frente y una mueca satisfecha en el rostro.

Los focos les arrancan destellos dorados, pero a Mercedes y Rachel no les hace falta porque ya brillan con luz propia. Sonríen cuando se cruzan, alcanzan sin esfuerzo las notas más altas, se pican en los estribillos, bailan encantadas mientras la música de _Chains of Fools_ les estalla en los oídos.

_-One of these mornings!_

_-That chain is gonna break!_

_-Yes it is!_

_-But up until then I'm gonna take all I can take!_

Rachel borda a Mariah Carey. Mercedes vive a Aretha Franklin. Y Quinn mataría por tener la mitad de talento que cualquiera de las dos.

(pero que no se entere nadie)

-Dios… ¿Has visto el jersey que lleva hoy puesto Rachel? Es como si se lo hubiera robado a un travesti, _por favor._ –La voz de Santana se escucha por encima de los golpes de la batería y los estallidos de las trompetas. Le acompañan las correspondientes carcajadas de Brittany, por supuesto, que jamás ha pensado una broma por su cuenta y se maravilla del ingenio ajeno, y el hechizo en el que estaba sumida se rompe en miles de pedazos, cristal sobre el suelo, restos de polvo de hadas flotando en el aire. A Quinn la sorprende una rabia inesperada, salida de ninguna parte. La coge tan desprevenida que, para cuando quiere darse cuenta, ya se ha girado en su butaca y es demasiado tarde.

-¿Queréis cerrar la boca de una maldita vez? –Les gruñe de malas maneras a las dos.

De verdad que no entiende por qué está tomándose tantas molestias cuando el jersey de Rachel es, efectivamente, un atentado terrorista contra la moda y, en alguna parte, esa combinación de colores debe estar provocando las lágrimas descontroladas del niño Jesús.

No podría decirse quién está más sorprendida de las tres.

-Qué pasa, Quinn, ¿te molesta que me meta con tu novia o qué? –Se mofa Santana, inclinada sobre su respaldo y los ojos cargados de malas intenciones.

_Por favor,_ piensa Quinn, _¿eso es lo mejor qué tienes?_

Ahora comprende por qué ella fue elegida capitana de las animadoras prácticamente desde que cruzó la puerta del instituto y Santana tuvo que conformarse con vivir a su sombra y tragarse su humo.

Hay gente que nace para dirigir y otra, simplemente, para seguir. Es eviende qué papel les ha tocado a cada una.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunta Quinn con fingida inocencia, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla mientras disimula meditar. -¿De verdad quieres hablar de _novias,_ Santana? ¿En serio, _tú?_

Cuando todavía llevaba corona y uniforme rojo, en los vestuarios se murmuraba que Santana López no le hacía ascos a nada. Se convirtió en un cuchicheo cuando Brittany y ella se pusieron especialmente cariñosas en una fiesta sin demasiado alcohol como para justificarse y, finalmente, fue un rumor confirmado a gritos cuando Kurt le vino con el chisme después de las seccionales.

Deja que sus cejas alzadas se comuniquen por sí solas y amenaza a Santana en silencio, tienen toda una conversación mental hasta que la otra chica se retira con un bufido y Quinn sabe que, en esto sí, en esto la ha ganado.

_Tienes a Puck, pero yo tengo todo lo demás, ¿te enteras? _

No la consuela, en absoluto, pero tendrá que conformarse.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué no quieres hablar de novias, qué te han hecho, es que tú no quieres casarte? –Pregunta realmente preocupada Brittany y Santana la manda callar.

Abajo, Rachel y Mercedes han terminado de cantar. Les brilla la mirada con orgullo debajo de las luces de neón y el eco de los aplausos.

-¡Nena, juntas sonamos de infarto! –Exclama Mercedes rodeando los hombros de Rachel con un brazo. -¡Vamos _a partirlo_ en las regionales!

Rachel se echa a reír, encantada, y Mercedes la sigue. Pronto son una sola carcajada que vibra contra su pecho y provoca la de los demás.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Qué hacéis? –Pregunta Rachel, cerrando suavemente la puerta del aula de música después de entrar.

Les toca ensayo dentro de quince minutos pero nadie parece estar preparado, lo que Rachel considera una desproporcional muestra de irresponsabilidad, ¡las regionales son en unos cuantos meses, se les echa el tiempo encima, por el amor de Dios!

Todos están reunidos en un corrillo, Puck y Finn en esquinas contrarias, con las sillas formando un semicírculo debajo de los escalones, las cabezas juntas, cuchicheando entre risas.

-Oh, acabamos de inventarnos un juego. –Responde Kurt, con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente. -¿Conoces esa lista tan divertida que se manda en cadena por Internet, una que se llama _'Chuck Norris es Dios'?_

Casualmente, Papá la trajo impresa el otro día del trabajo, se la había mandado un compañero del bufete por e-mail y había estado leyéndosela durante la cena, con lágrimas en los ojos, doblado en dos sobre la mesa, desternillándose.

-Sí… -Responde dudosa, no sabiendo muy bien a qué atenerse. -¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pues pasa que la hemos adaptado a la versión Sue Sylvester, un rápido ejemplo… -Alza la mano en el aire y hace una floritura con los dedos, dirigiendo la orquesta hasta que Mike le complace con _"__Sue Sylvester no duerme. Espera"_ y automáticamente todos estallan en carcajadas.

-¡Sue Sylvester no caza, porque la palabra caza implica la probabilidad de fracasar. Sue Sylvester sale a matar! –Se une Matt.

Más risas.

-¡Cuando el Hombre del Saco se va a dormir cada noche, mira en su armario para ver si está Sue Sylvester! –Sigue Finn y a Rachel a estas alturas ya le duele la tripa de tanto reírse.

-¡Sue Sylvester no lee libros. Los mira fijamente hasta que consigue la información que quiere! –Es el turno de Artie.

Más risotadas.

-No lo entiendo… -Susurra Brittany, con la nariz torcida, especialmente confusa. -¿Cómo puede hablarle un libro? ¡Los libros no hablan!

Finn se cae de la silla del ataque de risa y Rachel le ayuda a levantarse, bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn y los desbocados latidos de su corazón cuando Finn apoya la frente en su hombro y sus carcajadas la sacuden de arriba abajo.

Todavía se están riendo como locos cuando llega el señor Schue, quince minutos más tarde.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cinco simples minutos pueden cambiarte la vida, y si no me crees, pregúntale a Finn Hudson.

En cinco minutos puedes pasar de llevar un cuchillo de mierda en el Halo a encontrarte con un Láser Espartano detrás del siguiente edificio en ruinas y conseguir el récord de Internet después de patearles el culo al resto de jugadores (gran partida).

En cinco minutos puedes cambiar el resultado de un partido, resumir mil palabras en una canción y ganar una maratón. En cinco minutos puedes descubrir que el hijo que espera tu novia no es tuyo y que te ha puesto los cuernos con tu _supuesto_ mejor amigo.

Cinco minutos, trescientos (cree, aunque no está muy seguro) segundos, no más, eso ha bastado para que todo su mundo vuelva a ponerse patas arriba cuando acababa de colocar los muebles.

Es que sólo ha ido a por una Pepsi a la cafetería, tío, y cuando ha vuelto a la sala de música el coro estaba revolucionado, sacudido por su siguiente escándalo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta, acercándose temeroso a la especie de semicírculo que rodea a Rachel.

Es Kurt, claro, el que se gira y le pone al día.

-Una primicia. –Responde, relamiéndose los labios. –Básicamente, Jesse Turner, el bombón de _Vocal Adrenaline_ –Finn le interrumpe con un seco _"¿El pavo del otro día?" _y él asiente antes de continuar: -Ése mismo. Le ha pedido una cita a Rachel.

El estómago se le pone del revés.

-No es una cita. –Se apresura en aclarar Rachel, haciéndose oír por encima del resto de conversaciones cruzadas que domina la clase, y Finn vuelve a respirar con normalidad mientras piensa _"Pufff, menos mal"._ –Sólo hemos quedado para intercambiar opiniones con respecto a diversos temas que tenemos en común.

Claro, hombre, intercambiar opiniones no es una cita, él intercambia opiniones a todas horas con sus colegas _"Ey, tío, ¿viste el partido de baloncesto de anoche? Los Lakers los fundieron"_ y EVIDENTEMENTE no está saliendo con ellos. Eso sería muy gay.

-Rachel, cielo, puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, aunque va a dar igual porque nosotros, _Los Cuatro Fantásticos,_ lo hemos visto todo. Te ha invitado a cenar y te ha dado su número de móvil para que le confirmes la fecha y hora que mejor te venga. Es una cita, y si le dices que no es que eres _idiota._

_Muy bien Kurt, ¿y se supone que tú eres mi amigo? Maldito traidor, Judas de pacotilla._

Antes de darse cuenta, Finn se mete de lleno en la conversación, hundido hasta las rodillas en una situación que, ha pesar de rozar las nubes con el pelo, le hace sentirse diminuto, como si cualquiera pudiera pegarle un pisotón y hundirle contra el suelo.

-Pero no puedes salir con él, Rachel. Si lo hicieras, estarías confraternizando con el enemigo. –Se encuentra diciendo, serio y de brazos cruzados, rezando por que suene como un argumento razonable y no como la pataleta de un niño enfadado porque quieren quitarle su juguete favorito.

-Gracias Finn, eso es exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacerles entender. –Responde Rachel y Finn sonríe. –Por muy halagada que me sienta en estos instantes de que alguien tan _famoso y carismático_ como Jesse Turner quiera pasar algo de su preciado y escaso tiempo conmigo, no podemos olvidarnos de que también es nuestro rival directo y que sólo podría aprovechar nuestro encuentro para seducirme y sacarme información que le favorezca, a él y a su equipo para las regionales.

_Eso es, chica lista. Bien dicho. _

Finn se siente más positivo.

_Llama a ese imbécil con pelo de chica y dile que se vaya a la mierda._

-¡Exacto! –Exclama Finn y todos se giran para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Ha debido sonar demasiado entusiasta. –Quiero decir, el tío ese podría aprovecharse de ella para que le cuente que canciones vamos a elegir para las regionales y todo eso.

Artie está de acuerdo con él (gracias, colega) y va a sonar muy gay pero tiene ganas de abrazarle.

-Oh, por favor. –Bufa Kurt, una ceja alzada por encima de la otra, mientras se coloca el flequillo con una floritura de los dedos. –Deja de decir estupideces, Nancy Drew, es _Vocal Adrenaline_ de quien estamos hablando, ¿les visteis durante los ensayos? _Exacto._ –Asiente cuando todo el mundo hace una mueca de disgusto al recordarlo. –Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, que me duele, están en otra liga diferente a la nuestra. Dudo mucho que les importe las interpretaciones con las que vamos a obsequiarles en las regionales, es más, dudo mucho que ni siquiera les importe quiénes somos. Seguramente nos conozcan por _'equipo al que vamos a aplastar nº2'_.

Rachel pestañea y arruga la nariz con disgusto evidente cuando responde _"Eso no es cierto. Por supuesto que saben quiénes somos porque Vocal Adrenaline está muy concienciada con las competiciones y equipos a los que se enfrenta, además, me ofende esa falta de confianza en nuestras posibilidades, puesto que hicimos un excelente trabajo en las seccionales y somos los favoritos de varios jueces por nuestra, cito textualmente de la página de Internet, sencillez y frescura en el escenario."_

-Rachel, lo sé. Esos sudorosos nazis solo llevan más tiempo ensayando y tienen mejor vestuario que nosotros, pero a la hora de la verdad nosotros tenemos más corazón… y por eso, _hablando de corazón_… Estamos en el coro, lo que significa (al menos en McKinley) que pertenecemos al sótano mugroso de la escala social. Si no quieres pasarte todo lo que dure el instituto besando la parte suave de tu codo –Rachel va a replicar pero Kurt alza la mano y la silencia. –deberías decirle que sí. Además, el otro día conseguiste que me sangrasen los oídos después de tirarte dos horas hablando de su talento, de lo concienciado que estaba con el medio ambiente, de su trayectoria artística… Dios mío, por tu culpa sé más cosas de él que de Justin Timberlake y eso es, simplemente, ¡un ultraje!

_¿Pero por qué la está intentando comer la cabeza para que se líe con el Jesse, Jésica o como se llame si él ya la tenía casi convencida para que no tuviera una cita con él? Estamos todos locos o qué._

-Sí, sí… es sólo que, ¿de verdad que no os importa que me relacione con un miembro del equipo contrario? No quiero que nadie piense que estoy intentando confraternizar con el enemigo.

Cuando el resto del coro se encoge de hombros y asiente, como si le estuvieran dando su bendición o algo así _("Rachel, por favor, eres tú, nos das charlas inspiradoras todos los días acerca de ganar las regionales que incluyen gloria y batallas y sangre para los caídos. Te cortarías la lengua antes de contarle nada acerca de nuestro planning para la competición…" / "¿Estás de coña? ¿Tú, confraternizar? Este tío no podría sacarte información ni bajo tortura china") _Finn tiene ganas de liarse a patadas con el piano.

-Es decir, ¿no producirá ningún conflicto interno en el grupo ni pondrá en peligro la cohesión del equipo que yo salga con Jesse Turner? –Sigue Rachel.

-Sí: que yo me haré creyente y empezaré a pensar que los milagros ocurren. –Responde Kurt con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-De acuerdo. Le diré que sí, pero quiero que sepáis que no es una cita –Aclara Rachel aunque ya ni siquiera Finn se lo cree, con la moral por los suelos, como si hubiera perdido diez partidos seguidos con el marcador a cero. –sólo voy a intercambiar opiniones acerca de…-

-Ya, ya. –La interrumpe Kurt. –Llámalo como quieras, Nancy, pero dile que sí.

Cinco minutos, sólo se ha marchado cinco minutos a por una maldita Pepsi que ahora se burla de él desde su mano (y podría haber tardado menos sino fuera porque había cola para la máquina y no tenía suelto). Eso es lo que ha bastado para que un chulo de mierda con pelo de chica arruine su única oportunidad de tener algo con Rachel.

Día completo.

-Ey, blanquito, ¿dónde vas? Tenemos ensayo ahora. –Escucha a Mercedes llamarle cuando se gira y camina hacia la puerta.

-Ya, ya. Ahora vengo, voy un momento al baño.

Puck y Quinn le miran fijamente desde el otro lado del aula.

Que les den, que les den a todos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A falta de hora y media para que su cita con Jesse (en realidad no está de acuerdo con ese término, puesto que ella simplemente va a realizar una misión de recopilación de información con el fin de que su equipo salga favorecido en las regionales) venga a recogerla, suena el timbre de su casa. Cuando Rachel abre la puerta, en su porche aparece la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra que esperaba encontrarse allí.

-¿Kurt? –Pregunta extrañada, intentando reprimir el impulso de frotarse los ojos o pellizcarse. Tiene la boca abierta, formando una 'O' perfecta. -¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Pelo perfectamente engominado, americana azul y botas negras por encima de los pantalones. Kurt Hummel en carne y hueso, damas y caballeros, personificado en la entrada de su casa, maletín en mano y una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-He pensado que mis servicios podían ser requeridos. –Dice mientras se coloca el flequillo con elegancia. –Y Rachel, por favor, cierra la boca, queda _fatal _y muy poco_ femenino._

Se recupera del impacto inicial lo suficiente como para preguntar _"¿Tus servicios?"_ y Kurt niega con la cabeza mientras suspira, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia. El movimiento hace que el pelo vuelva a caerle sobre la frente y el chico se lo retoca de nuevo con una llamativa floritura de los dedos.

-Rachel, vuelve a la tierra y céntrate. Mis servicios: moda, estética, asesoría de imagen, ya sabes. –Explica, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Tienes una cita con ese bombón de _Vocal Adrenaline,_ y puesto que es de la competencia, _nosotros_ tenemos una imagen que mantener y _tú_ tienes que aparecer estando fabulosa. Y por favor, aparta de la puerta y déjame pasar, que sólo tengo una hora y media para hacer de ti una señorita.

Y, ahora sí, las cuerdas vocales de Rachel funcionan de nuevo.

_Modo debate: ON._

-En primer lugar, no es una _cita_ –hace comillas en el aire, cerca de la nariz del chico. –Como ya expliqué el otro día en clase. Sólo hemos quedado para tomar un batido (desnatado) y después me ha invitado a cenar porque compartimos una visión extremadamente parecida sobre el arte y la música y ambos contamos con un enorme talento y una voz prodigiosa. Además ambos hemos asistido a castings importantes por lo que podremos intercambiar anécdotas. –Coge aire, llenándose los pulmones, recuperando fuerza. Kurt se lleva la mano libre a la cabeza y con la yema de los dedos se masajea las sienes, cerrando los ojos por un momento, como si escucharla hablar le produjera una enorme jaqueca. -Y segundo, ya estoy lista.

En ese momento, Kurt abre los ojos y la mira de arriba abajo.

-_Por favor_, dime que no pensabas ir así vestida. –Pregunta con lo que (Rachel está segura y eso le molesta todavía más) parece ser terror en estado puro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto?

-Acabaríamos antes si te dijera qué tiene de bueno… Oh, Dios, Rachel, hazme caso, soy un profesional en esto. Cuando acabe contigo parecerás una princesa.

-Basándome en mi anterior experiencia… creo que voy a declinar la oferta.

Le vienen a la cabeza imágenes de la última vez que Kurt decidió experimentar con ella. Confió en él, decidió contarle su secreto y él lo usó a su favor. Le habían tirado batido a la cara en pleno instituto, insultado de todas las formas posibles en público y aún así, jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza como cuando Finn la miró como si no la reconociera. Le ve perfectamente, con la frente arrugada y lástima en los ojos, parado en mitad de la habitación mientras ella hace el ridículo, disfrazada de la versión golfa de Sandra Dee.

Rachel ha tropezado demasiadas veces con la misma piedra, pero no lo hará con _ésta._ Ya ha aprendido la lección.

Kurt parece averiguar sus pensamientos porque dice _"vengo en son de paz, Rachel. Nada de trucos, sólo vengo por mi adicción al maquillaje y por la necesidad de salvaguardar la estética y el buen gusto"_ con voz suave, casi de terciopelo.

Le sorprende creerle. Le sorprende saber que es verdad, que no la está mintiendo. Le sorprende más aún contestarle con la misma sinceridad.

-¿Nada de engaños? –Pregunta, todavía con el ceño fruncido. -¿Nada de transformarme en una chica _fácil_ –Rachel tiene otra palabra en mente, pero es una señorita, ante todo, y esa está bien. –o hacerme parecer algo que no soy? –La parte de sí que todavía está dolida por aquella traición quiere añadir _"¿Nada de hacerme creer que somos amigos para luego demostrarme todo lo contrario?"_ pero consigue acallarla.

-Nada de eso. Lo prometo. Es más, te lo prometo por la última colección de Mark Jacobs. –Kurt Hummel no juega con la moda así que debe estar hablando en serio. –Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo vengo aquí por mi adicción al maquillaje y porque quiero estrenar esta maravilla. –Señala su maletín con un golpe de barbilla. –Tiene nueve gamas diferentes de rosa y eso _sólo en el primer piso._

De acuerdo, va a volver a confiar en él, pero tienen que hacerlo de manera _oficial._

Rachel extiende la mano y le tiende el dedo meñique. Kurt ladea la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Pero qué… _oh._ –Cae en la cuenta y entonces frunce el ceño. -Rachel, _venga ya,_ ¿qué edad crees que tenemos?

Una promesa es una promesa y como tal, ha de sellarse de alguna manera. Además, sus padres y ella llevan haciéndolo así desde… siempre, en realidad.

Rachel no mueve la mano de su sitio, testaruda, y cuando Kurt se da cuenta de que habla completamente en serio, resopla.

-Bien. –Bufa, entrelazando el dedo con el suyo, después de mirar por encima del hombro en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que no hay nadie cerca. –Dios, no hago esto desde los doce años…

Cuando se sueltan, Kurt dice _"¿Contenta? ¿Y ahora podemos ponernos manos a la obra? Solo nos queda una hora y media y tenemos mucho trabajo por delante"._

Rachel decide pasar ese último comentario por alto, porque vale, él ha cedido y ella tiene que hacerlo también en algún momento. Es justo y equitativo y además, Kurt es así con todo el mundo.

Se aparta de la puerta y le deja vía libre.

-Entra. –Dice con la mejor de sus sonrisas y Kurt la sigue por el pasillo.

-Estaba pensando que si te lías con ese tal Jesse, me dejarás el camino libre para que Finn acabe en mis brazos. –Se gira con tanta rapidez que por poco se disloca el cuello. Debe tener un _"¡LO SABÍA!"_ pintado en la cara porque Kurt añade: -Rachel. Broma. Es una broma. Vamos, sé que hasta tú debes tener sentido del humor escondido en alguna parte. –Echa un vistazo a sus piernas. –Es más, debes tener un _gran_ sentido del humor para llevar esos calcetines.

Va a responderle, pero Quinn elige ese momento para aparecer en escena, seguramente atraída por tanto escándalo, asomándose por el hueco de la escalera. Kurt la señala con un dedo acusador.

-Ibas a dejar que saliera vestida así. _En serio_. –Kurt mira a Quinn fijamente por encima del hombro mientras suben los escalones. Tal y como lo dice suena como si la estuviera culpando de haber cometido un asesinato. –_Rosa_ combinado _con rojo_, Quinn, _¿de verdad?_ Sabía que disfrutabas riéndote de la gente, pero esto me parece un nuevo nivel de crueldad.

_Lo peor de todo_, piensa ella, _es que discuten sobre mí como si YO no estuviera delante._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El curioso maletín resulta ser un kit de maquillaje para profesionales _("lo he comprado por Internet"_ a Kurt se le iluminan los ojos mientras habla, como los de un padre orgulloso de las notas de sus hijos _"me he dejado la mitad de mis ahorros en eBay por esta preciosidad y no me siento culpable en absoluto. Es el que utiliza el maquillador de Kylie Minogue") _de cuatro pisos que abren en escalera con un brillo metalizado, cada planta dividida por secciones, clasificadas a su vez en diferentes gamas de colores y si Quinn no estuviera tirada en la cama, con el portátil, fingiendo que nada de esto le importa lo más mínimo, ahora mismo estaría probando cada una de las sombras para ojos que tiene el segundo piso.

Quinn tenía un enorme tocador en su baño, su madre se lo regaló cuando cumplió diez _años ("lo necesitarás muy pronto, cielo, las mujeres siempre tenemos que estar perfectas para nuestros hombres"_ le había explicado _"la belleza es nuestra mejor arma"_ y siendo una cría no lo entendió del todo, pero el espejo era muy bonito y le gustaba, así que estaba bien). Color salmón, con un espejo enorme y los cajones llenos hasta reventar de productos cosméticos. Pues bien, al lado del maletín de Kurt, su gran tocador, la envidia de todas sus amigas, parecía una cocinita de juguete.

Por el amor de Dios, Santana y Britanny se dejarían cortar un brazo por la mitad de los pintalabios que había ahí dentro.

A pesar de las quejas iniciales de Kurt _"no puedo estar en esa habitación, siento que en cualquier momento me dará un subidón de azúcar y moriré de una diabetes si vuelvo a encontrarme con otro cojín de Hello Kitty"_ han terminado en el cuarto de Rachel.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto? –Pregunta Rachel, obcecada, sentada en un taburete frente al espejo de su mesilla mientras Kurt le alisa el pelo con una plancha eléctrica.

Está rara sin todos esos rizos cayéndole por la espalda. Rara, que no fea, de hecho ese estilo no le queda demasiado mal, pero por supuesto que eso no piensa decirlo en alto. Una tiene su orgullo, a pesar de todo.

-Que tiene rosa _y _rojo. En el _mismo_ jersey. Eso es lo que le pasa. –Kurt maniobra con el cable, parece que lleve haciendo esto toda la vida, peluquero de vocación, estilista las veinticuatro horas del día.

Quinn ve a Rachel fruncir el ceño a través del reflejo del espejo.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

¿Lo peor de todo? Que de verdad es una pregunta. Si no tardase media hora por el volumen que está empezando a coger su tripa, Quinn se levantaría de la cama y la asfixiaría con la almohada. Tiene _dos_ padres gays, por el amor de Dios, tendría que haber mamado el buen gusto desde pequeña.

Hay un largo silencio, durante el cual Kurt se lleva la mano libre a la cara y se frota los ojos con desesperación, restregándose los párpados con tanta fuerza que acabará por dejárselos en carne viva.

Quinn puede imaginárselo perfectamente dentro de su cabeza, implorando paciencia a Victorio y Lucchino.

-Voy a hacer como que no he escuchado eso último. –Parece ultrajado y cuando le alisa un último mechón, tira con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Au!

-Lo siento. –Dice aunque no se le ve apenado en absoluto. –Bien, esto ya está. Maquillaje, listo; pelo, listo. De acuerdo, sólo nos queda la ropa.

Rachel le mira a través del reflejo del espejo mientras intenta, por última vez _"¿qué tiene de malo esta ropa? ¡A mí me gusta!"_ a lo que Kurt sólo puede contestarte _"ya, cielo, pero al mundo no"._

-Oh, señor. Callaros un momento los dos. Me suena haberle visto puesto algo que no era del todo dañino para la vista. -Se levanta de la cama, abre el armario de Rachel y empieza a buscar entre los cajones.

Kurt y ella la miran con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la habitación.

No tarda en encontrarlo, entre tanto color, el negro destaca enseguida. Lo ha llevado en raras ocasiones al instituto.

Le lanza el conjunto a Kurt, que le da vueltas en las manos con la ceja alzada. Lo mira del derecho y del revés, analiza con ojo crítico cada detalle hasta que, al final, asiente, concediendo su aprobación.

-Deja que te lo vea puesto y luego nos decidimos… -Kurt le entrega la ropa con cuidado, como si estuvieran manipulando cristal. -¡Venga, corre, que sólo nos queda media hora! ¡Y cuidado con el pelo y el maquillaje al quitarte el jersey!

Cuando Rachel cierra la puerta del baño, Kurt se da la vuelta y le mira de reojo, con la barbilla alzada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Como ya te dije –Murmura, con una ceja por encima de la otra. – Pensaba que eras una rubia tonta…

Quinn sonríe de espaldas, sin que la vea, mientras se tumba de nuevo en la cama y vuelve a prestar atención al portátil sin decir nada.

Cuando la puerta del baño vuelve a abrirse tiene que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no abrir la boca de par en par. A pesar de haber estado presente durante el _paso a paso_, no puede dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos.

Rachel tiene el pelo completamente liso, cayéndole en cascada sobre la espalda. El maquillaje suave y las pestañas kilométricas le hacen parecer mayor de lo que es en realidad. Y si a todo esto le añades una camiseta negra de tirantes y una minifalda a tablas del mismo color, el resultado final es, honestamente, increíble.

(y Quinn no es una persona que se deshaga en cumplidos que no vayan dirigidos a sí misma)

De acuerdo, que esto no salga de su cabeza pero es una suerte que Rachel no hubiera ido así vestida muy a menudo al instituto, sino Quinn lo habría pasado realmente mal a la hora de buscar insultos (y ya tenía bastante con los deberes, los exámenes, el club del celibato, los entrenamientos de las animadoras y ser básicamente perfecta como para encima andar perdiendo tiempo también en ser ingeniosa).

La primera vez que Kurt se ofreció a ser su hada madrina particular, Rachel no se parecía a la Cenicienta en absoluto. Más bien a la mujer fatal que la madrastra de Blancanieves quería ver tan desesperadamente en el espejo; de rasgos marcados y escote imposible, piernas largas como el camino que Caperucita escogió para llegar a casa de la abuela, capaces de conseguir la atención de cualquier lobo.

Pero no es hasta este momento, cuando el maquillaje es mucho más suave y sus facciones salen a la luz, cuando todo es natural y Rachel es Rachel, que Kurt consigue que sea la más bella del reino.

No entiende por qué no se pone este conjunto más a menudo, sinceramente es una de las pocas prendas de su armario que no parece diseñada por un travesti.

Rachel pregunta _"¿qué tal estoy?"_ con una timidez totalmente fingida. Sabe perfectamente la respuesta pero Quinn, por principios, no piensa dársela.

-He nacido para esto. –Murmura Kurt con orgullo mientras sonríe de medio lado. _–Cariño, _con mi estilo y tu voz podría hacer de ti la nueva Kylie Minogue.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Jesse aparca el coche en la acera de su casa y la acompaña hasta la puerta, como el perfecto caballero que es, la armadura reluciendo bajo la penumbra de las farolas a esa hora de la noche.

-Me he divertido mucho. –Dice Rachel, buscando las llaves dentro del bolso. –Ha sido una velada encantadora, muchas gracias.

Y de verdad lo ha sido. Mesa en el mejor restaurante italiano de la ciudad, algo de jazz en un local del centro de postre y una conversación fluida sobre diversos temas que gozan de su interés como acompañamiento. Tienen tantas cosas en común que Rachel podría pasarse una buena media hora para enumerarlas y todavía se dejaría varias en el tintero, imposible de abarcarlas todas.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer. Yo también me he divertido muchísimo contigo. –Y entonces sonríe, con toda la boca y marcando hoyuelos, y Rachel sólo puede pensar en que tiene una dentadura realmente perfecta y que eso es algo que ella valora en gran medida. –¿Sería demasiado precipitado volver a verte mañana? Me encantaría volver a pasar tiempo contigo, si a ti te parece bien claro.

_Es TAN guapo. _Rachel no recuerda donde ha quedado el _"Sólo voy a recopilar información para que mi equipo salga favorecido en las regionales",_ de hecho, ni siquiera han tocado ese tema a lo largo de toda la cita.

(sí, ha decidido que al final sí que ha sido una cita y ella es partidaria de llamar a las cosas por su nombre)

-Me encantaría que nos volviéramos a ver mañana. –Ha ensayado esto miles de veces frente al espejo de su habitación. Una pequeña dosis de timidez, dos gramos de feminidad, la dosis justa de coqueteo y una sonrisa suave para cerrar la función.

Él da un paso, dos, tres hasta borrar la distancia que les separa en el porche. Los ojos le brillan debajo del flequillo cuando coge su mano entre las suyas y se inclina para dejar un beso en el dorso que le llena el brazo de cosquillas invisibles.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

Cuando Rachel entra en casa, sus padres le sonríen desde el salón y alzan las cejas hasta que queda bien claro que todo lo hacen implicando un doble sentido.

-Oh Dios mío. –Papá se asoma por la ventana sin que Rachel pueda hacer nada por evitarlo y Papi se ríe desde el sofá. –Es muy guapo y, además, es _mayor _que tú, ¿deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos?

-Parad ya, _por favor._ –Bufa Rachel, y todavía les escucha divertirse a su costa mientras termina de subir las escaleras.

Quinn está apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, con el pijama ya puesto y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Rachel la saluda para después pasarla de largo.

-Ey, ¿dónde te crees que vas? –La escucha preguntar a su espalda y Rachel se gira confundida mientras murmura un obvio _"Eh… ¿a mi habitación?"._ -¿Te vas a ir a tu habitación sin contarme nada?

Rachel abre los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Quieres saber cómo me ha ido en la cena con Jesse?

Quinn rueda los ojos hasta casi darse de bruces con su nuca y después resopla con pesadez, revolviendo varios mechones que le enmarcan la cara.

-No, por supuesto que no _quiero_ saber cómo te ha ido la cita porque _no me interesa._ Es sólo por seguir la tradición, ¿de acuerdo? Todo el mundo sabe que si tienes una cita luego hay que contar los detalles y cómo te ha ido con el chico y esas cosas. Por Dios, todo el mundo hace eso, ¿ni siquiera sabes eso? Venga, cuenta.

Rachel jamás ha escuchado esa regla no escrita hasta hoy, y es raro puesto que presume conocer la mayor parte de las pautas sociales por las que se rigen los adolescentes debido a una exhaustiva observación diaria. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que puede que esta sea la manera que tiene Quinn de acercarse, fingiendo desinterés y con las murallas reforzadas, por ese motivo, Rachel decide seguirle la corriente. Al menos por ahora.

-No lo sabía.

-Ya, por supuesto que tú no lo sabías. En fin, venga, cuanto antes me lo cuentes y acabemos, antes podré acostarme. –Rachel asiente e intenta que la sonrisa que le amenaza en las comisuras no aparezca mientras entra en su habitación y Quinn la sigue.

Esa noche, con las dos tiradas en la cama y una almohada abrazada contra el pecho, mientras Rachel relata su cita y Quinn finge que no le importa, es lo más parecido a una pijamada que ha tenido nunca.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, Kurt y Mercedes acosan a Rachel a preguntas durante toda la comida y cuando el primero canta "_Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?"_ Quinn no puede evitar reírse muy a su pesar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los domingos en casa de los Fabray significaba despertarte a la vez que el sol, levantarte de la cama cuando apenas había amanecido y recorrer el pasillo con pies descalzos hasta la cocina, persiguiendo el olor a tortitas y café recién hecho.

Cuando llegaba, todavía en camisón y despeinada, su padre ya estaba allí, omnipresente, con la nariz enterrada en el periódico del día, gruñendo sobre la sección de finanzas mientras su madre, de espaldas a la mesa, preparaba el desayuno, perfectamente maquillada incluso a las siete de la mañana.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, mi pequeña Quinnie… Buenos días, princesa. –Le saludaba él con un beso en frente, ternura latente detrás de cada sonrisa, y apartaba una silla para que se sentara a su lado. -¿Te traigo unos cereales?

-¡Oh, cielo! –Le regañaba su madre, con la bata de seda anudada fuertemente a su cintura. La fragancia de su perfume flotaba en el aire, llenando la habitación de channel nº5 y familiaridad. –No hace falta que te muevas, ya voy yo, soy tú esposa, ¿para qué estoy aquí si no?

Su padre apartaba el periódico a un lado de la mesa, y según pasaba junto a su silla le daba un pequeño azote en el culo con cariño. Su madre se reía mientras se inclinaba para rozarle los labios y él susurraba contra su boca un _"Mi pequeña gotita de limón…" _que sólo conseguía que Quinn negara con la cabeza y se sirviera por sí misma el desayuno.

Era el ritual que precedía a la iglesia. Se ceñían al guión de familia feliz a rajatabla, nada de improvisaciones, sólo interpretar las partes buenas y dejar a un lado lo malo. Regla número uno: si no hablas de ello, no existe.

Quizás las costumbres tardan en morir, deshaciéndose poco a poco con la aparición de nuevas rutinas o puede, simplemente, que Quinn disfrute torturando su machacada alma, el talón de Aquiles del cristianismo, observando cómo sus padres charlan con los vecinos a la salida de misa desde el otro lado de la calle, oculta en la seguridad de su coche en marcha.

(Tristemente, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Es el tercer fin de semana que se inventa cualquier excusa para desaparecer durante un par de horas y Rachel la mira con suspicacia, encaramada en su máquina de hacer deporte).

Las cosas no cambian, siguen con su vida a pesar de que Quinn ya no pertenezca a la suya. Ve a su padre estrecharles la mano con fuerza a sus amigos, colocarse la corbata entre sonoras carcajadas mientras su madre se cuelga de su brazo como si fuera un bolso, riéndole las bromas a su marido.

Quinn se imagina cómo serán esas conversaciones, cómo explicarán la repentina ausencia de su hija sin rayar el lo absurdo e inverosímil. Casi puede escucharlas desde donde está sentada.

-Oh, ¿la pequeña Quinnie? –Diría su padre, sujetando con fuerza la máscara contra su cara. –No ha podido venir, ya sabes cómo son las chicas a estas edades, George…

A lo mejor su madre también intervenía, fingiendo que no pasaba nada y presumiendo un poco, ya puestos:

-Verás, Margaret, como ya sabrás, nuestra niña es la capitana de las animadoras y su entrenadora, Sue Sylvester, que además sale en el canal de las noticias, les ha puesto ese molesto entrenamiento todos los domingos… podría saltárselo y venir a la iglesia con sus padres, pero, como ya sabes, _es la capitana…_

Dijeran lo que dijeran sería mentira, _y ya sabes lo que opina el niño Jesús de las mentiras, mamá, _porque lo cierto es que la pequeña Quinnie había dejado de ser pequeña hacía demasiado tiempo, cometiendo sus propios errores y siendo lapidada por ello.

A veces le pueden las ganas de bajarse del coche, cruzar la calle y llegar hasta ellos, otras le puede el miedo y se queda agazapada en el asiento hasta que pasan de largo. Sea como sea, siempre se asegura de no ser vista.

Levanta la cabeza y se estampa de lleno con unos ojos verdes gemelos a los suyos. El corazón se le para en el pecho cuando descubre que es su padre el que la mira fijamente desde el otro lado de la calle. Su madre no la ha visto, o quizás sí pero ha fingido no hacerlo.

Siente el impulso desesperado de bajar las ventanillas y dejar que el coche se inunde de aire porque se está ahogando, no recuerda cómo seguir respirando y le arden los pulmones.

Quinn cuenta cómo pasan los segundos con cada latido. Espera conteniendo la respiración a que su padre se mueva, haga cualquier gesto, lo que sea, _pero haz algo, por favor._

Russel Fabray frunce el ceño y mira a su hija como quien mira a un extraño, como si no tuviera la más remota idea de quién es. Tuerce los labios y, a pesar de tener el sol de frente, Quinn puede ver como brilla la rabia en sus ojos desde donde está sentada, diminuta y asustada de una vida que le queda demasiado grande y a la que no sabe cómo hacer frente.

Cuesta creerlo, cuesta creer que ese de ahí sea el mismo hombre que le leía cuentos sobre princesas antes de acostarse y le regalaba vestidos nuevos cada semana sólo por ver cómo se iluminaba su cara cuando rasgaba el papel de regalo.

Y es toda una revelación.

Siente el bofetón de las lágrimas detrás de las pestañas y para cuando se detiene en el primer semáforo ya tiene las mejillas empapadas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rachel hace malabarismos para abrir la puerta de la habitación con la bandeja en las manos. Las cortinas están corridas, a pesar de ser mediodía, y el cuarto inundado en un penumbra que le permite adivinar la silueta de Quinn tumbada en la cama, tapada hasta arriba con las mantas y la cabeza enterrada contra la almohada.

Quinn lleva encerrada ahí desde que ha regresado a casa, a eso de las once de la mañana, alegando que tenía nauseas y que iba a acostarse hasta que se le pasaran. Cuando la llamaron para que bajase a comer, declinó la oferta con un _"Tengo el estómago revuelto, será mejor que tome nada"_ que a Rachel le sonó a escusa.

Apoya la bandeja en la mesilla y se sienta al borde la cama.

-Mi padre te ha preparado un tentempié ligero para el estómago. Un poco de caldo de pollo y un algo de arroz. También ha insistido en que te subiera una infusión. –Murmura Rachel y después suspira. –He estado a punto de decirle que no hacía falta, puesto que es obvio que lo que en realidad te pasa no tiene nada que ver con las clásicas molestias estomacales que produce el embarazo, pero luego he pensado que no era asunto mío. Sea lo que sea lo que te ocurra de verdad, no deberías estar en ayunas, no es sano.

La oye suspirar pesadamente a su lado.

-Es injusto, ¿sabes? –Gruñe Quinn, su voz amortiguada contra la almohada. –Que me hagas sentirme mal _por sentirme mal._ No es justo.

Rachel se disculpa casi sin pensar, el suave _"lo siento"_ sale prácticamente solo de su boca, con piloto automático. Quinn se incorpora en la cama como si estuviera impulsada por un resorte y la mira con el ceño fruncido. Con el vestidito blanco, los bucles dorados y la cara de porcelana, parece una muñeca que amenaza con romperse con cada golpe. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y restos de rimel corrido por sus mejillas. Rachel ya lo sospechaba cuando subió con la bandeja, pero ahora está completamente segura, sin margen de error, de que Quinn ha estado llorando.

-Dios, ¿lo ves? Deja de pedir siempre perdón por cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo, maldita sea, ¡me pone de los nervios! –Puede que no sea el argumento más elaborado del mundo, pero el estallido de voz inesperado le sacude como un latigazo y la congela en su sitio. Está a punto de volver a decir _'lo siento' _pero se muerde la lengua, sabiendo las consecuencias que ocasionaría, aparte de meterse de lleno en un círculo vicioso sin sentido que no les llevaría a ninguna parte.

Quinn sufre giros emocionales de 360º que a menudo no tienen nada que ver con la bipolaridad hormonal que provoca el embarazo. Pelea con todo lo que la rodea cuando la situación le viene grande, como un animal herido, con uñas y dientes, chispazos de rabia a quemarropa mientras se ensaña con lo que tenga más cerca (que a menudo suele ser ella). No hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque, y Rachel no podría estar más de acuerdo después de meses de rigurosa observación.

Porque se ha dado cuenta de que así es como funciona Quinn cuando ha perdido la máscara con la que disfraza las apariencias. Lo sabía al principio, cuando gritaba a Finn hasta destrozarse la garganta si había interceptado otra carta del hospital destinada a sus padres; y lo sabe ahora, cuando sus comentarios no son especialmente crueles (no como los de antes) pero se revuelve contra ti como si la estuvieran apuñalando el corazón desde dentro.

Y si algo ha aprendido en las últimas semanas es que si quieres conseguir algo de ella tienes que ir poquito a poco, sin forzar. Despacio y de puntillas, nota por nota, sin saltarte ni una sola estrofa de la canción hasta que Quinn tararee el estribillo con ganas y se acostumbre a tu presencia. Por ese motivo, Rachel finge una retirada y se despide con un _"No sé lo que te habrá pasado en realidad… pero te dejaré sola. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme"._

Camina a cámara lenta hasta la puerta, tratando de ganar tiempo. _Y espera._ Arrastra los pies como si fueran de plomo y alarga cada paso amenazando con rozar el infinito. _Y espera._ No es hasta que ya tiene una mano apoyada sobre el picaporte, lista para girarlo, cuando Quinn, carraspea, aclarándose la garganta, y Rachel sonríe victoriosa, de espaldas a la cama.

Quinn susurra _"Pensaba que las cosas serían diferentes…"_ y es toda la invitación que necesita para quedarse. Se da la vuelta y se acerca a la cama con lentitud mientras ella se incorpora sobre el colchón hasta que su espalda queda apoyada contra la pared. Rachel pregunta _"¿Qué cosas?"_ también susurrando, como si estuvieran compartiendo secretos en la penumbra de la habitación aunque fuera el domingo ya roza el mediodía, con restos de luz filtrándose entre las densas cortinas color crema.

-Pensaba que una vez que tuviera al bebé y lo entregara en adopción, las cosas volverían a ser como antes. -Empieza Quinn, con los ojos clavados en la otra esquina de la habitación, evitando deliberadamente los suyos. –Podría recuperar mi antigua vida y podría volver a mi casa con mi familia… pensaba que tarde o temprano mi padre acabaría entrando en razón. Con un poco de suerte, lo de quedarme embarazada sólo sería un error que cometí en el pasado y del que mis padres no volverían a hablar. Si no hablas de ello, no existe… hasta que se olvida, así han funcionado siempre las cosas con nosotros… Dios, hasta llegué a pensar que sería como el regreso del hijo pródigo… -Se le escapa una carcajada hueca y rota mientras niega con la cabeza. –Qué idiota he sido.

Rachel se sienta al borde de la cama, con medio cuerpo fuera. _Poco a poco,_ se recuerda mientras se arrastra entre las mantas hasta quedar ella también con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Si Finn le hizo justicia a la realidad cuando le contó la historia del temporizador del microondas y la carrera contrarreloj para que Quinn abandonara su casa, sí que es cierto que ha pecado de inocente todo este tiempo al pensar que el mismo hombre que le puso de patitas en la calle la dejaría volver como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Pero quién puede culparla? Tus padres siempre te querrán hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿verdad? Es genético y cuesta ir contra natura, incluso cuando tus progenitores son peligrosamente parecidos a la Santa Inquisición Española.

No puede evitar sentir cierto agradecimiento hacia el mundo en general cuando piensa en sus padres. Es cierto que la familia no se elige, pero a ella no podría haberla tocado una mejor.

-No eres idiota. –Murmura Rachel. –Es perfectamente comprensible que pensaras así, puesto que son tus padres y es obvio que tu vínculo emocional con ellos sigue existiendo a pesar de las adversidades que-

-Rachel. –La corta Quinn, todavía con la vista al frente. –No necesito que me consueles, y mucho menos en el idioma nativo de tu planeta.

Bien, hemos pasado a la agresión verbal directa, ergo el problema debe ser de proporciones bíblicas, el Santo Grial de los problemas.

-No trataba de consolarte, sé que no eres especialmente entusiasta de esa cortesía social en concreto, sólo trataba de exponer lo que pensaba de forma objetiva.

Los mechones rubios salen disparados en todas direcciones cuando Quinn resopla a su derecha.

-Y lo que pensabas _objetivamente_ es que mis padres son unos nazis. –Concluye con una risotada despectiva que le pone la piel de gallina.

Podría resumirse en eso, sí, pero Rachel intenta salvar la situación con un _"Me has interpretado mal. No pretendía insinuar que ellos fueran-"_ que Quinn interrumpe con un _"Rachel, por el amor de Dios, no intentes arreglarlo, no me voy a ofender. Lo son. Los dos."_

Cruda y directa, la reina de rojo que Rachel recordaba paseándose por los pasillos. Que por fin lo haya reconocido en voz alta no implica que el dolor remita, de hecho, ahora parece físico y real, un peso que le hunde los hombros y le araña la garganta cuando vuelve a repetir _"Lo son…"_ como si todavía no pudiera creérselo del todo.

-Lo sie…- Empieza Rachel pero deja el resto de las letras en el aire cuando Quinn la acuchilla con la mirada. Bien puede que tenga razón y debería trabajar en mejorar eso.

Guardan silencio, Quinn mira al frente, Rachel la mira a ella y tiene que morderse la lengua para que todo lo que quiere preguntarle no se le escape a la vez. Es necesario contar con un poco de autocontrol, muestra madurez.

Lleva tres semanas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, reuniendo información, buscando argumentos y la mejor de decírselo, pero al final es Quinn la que ha sacado el tema y Rachel, a pesar de ser campeona de debate por segundo año consecutivo, lo agradece.

-Entonces… -Intenta modular su voz con el tono más casual que encuentra en su repertorio. -¿Es ahí donde has estado yendo estas semanas, a ver a tus padres a la iglesia?

Quinn gira la cabeza con tanta rapidez que su cuello amenaza con romperse. Le sostiene la mirada con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos, abiertos de par en par con la sorpresa bailando en sus pupilas, parecer decir _"¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido?"_ a gritos.

Ya ha explicado miles de veces que tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas, por si todavía no te has enterado y eres nuevo en la ciudad, Rachel Berry se considera algo así como una psíquica. No llega al nivel de Carrie, por supuesto, y no es nada de lo que asustarse, pero le ayuda a ser más perceptiva con detalles que al resto de la gente, _vulgar y corriente,_ le pasarían desapercibidos.

-Antes de que me acuses de espiarte o seguirte, déjame explicarme. –Murmura Rachel algo a la defensiva. No le gustan ese par de cejas alzadas con incredulidad, la ofenden. –No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que tus respectivas desapariciones seguían un patrón constante y periódico. Quiero decir, llevas tres domingos seguidos desapareciendo a las ocho y media de la mañana y regresando entre las once y once menos cuarto. Sé que tu familia se decanta por el cristianismo y que, además, son practicantes, ergo ir a la iglesia todos los domingos se encuentra en la lista de obligaciones… y, casualmente, tus escapadas coinciden en fecha y hora con la misa que se celebra. –se explica sin poder contener cierto orgullo por sus deducciones, ¡a veces es tan inteligente!

Quinn abre y cierra la boca varias veces, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que acaba bufando _"Se me olvidaba que vivo en casa de la maldita Nancy Drew… ¿también me has implantado un chip de rastreo en la nuca o qué?"._

Sarcasmo, bien, vamos progresando.

-Lamento que las cosas no salieran como tú querías, de verdad.

-Ni siquiera me atreví a bajarme del coche… qué valiente, ¿eh? Pero es que… mi padre… no puedes hacerte una idea de cómo me miró… como si no me conociera, mi propio padre. –Su voz contiene un sollozo y Rachel puede ver sus lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, dos ríos que brillan en la penumbra de la habitación. –Dios, ¡yo no quiero ser _esto!_ ¡No quiero ser la chica que se encierra a llorar en su habitación cuando todo va mal y no hace nada para cambiarlo! No soy así, no _quiero_ ser así… Cuando estaba con Finn no hacia otra cosa que gritarle y obligarle a buscar un maldito trabajo para que me solucionase la vida. ¿Y yo qué hacía mientras tanto? ¡Nada! Quejarme y quejarme como una estúpida niña malcriada…

Rachel no puede negar eso, por muchas ganas que tenga de extender el brazo y apoyar la mano sobre la suya, consolarla si se dejara, porque la verdad es que fue tremendamente injusta con él (y eso sin contar el detalle de que le puso los cuernos y ató a un problema que no era suyo). Cierto es que ella cargaba con toda la presión del embarazo, pero era Finn el que se sufría todos esas balas de tiranía sin más escudo que ese enorme corazón suyo que apenas le cabía en el pecho y que salió acribillado en una sola tarde de sinceridad.

-No quiero volver a ser esa chica, Rachel, _no puedo_ volver a ser esa chica. Tengo que pasar página de una vez. Tengo que dejar de soñar despierta con estupideces y asumir la realidad… y la realidad es que ni voy a volver a mi casa ni voy a recuperar mi antigua vida. Creía que era lo que quería, pero después de lo de hoy… -Sus mejillas siguen mojadas pero sus ojos brillan con una determinación que no veía desde hace meses, nunca pensó que llegaría a echar de menos a esa Quinn que caminaba con la barbilla alzada y la mirada eternamente por encima del hombro, a la que no podía evitar admirar después de todo, aunque la aterrorizara contra las taquillas y se burlara a sus espaldas. –No la quiero, no quiero esa vida, ya no.

Es curioso, piensa Rachel, como si miras a través de la ventana, el cristal te devuelve la imagen de un mundo en el que nada se transforma, todo permanece. Mañana volverán al colegio, tomarán apuntes, correrán de una clase a otra, les inundará la rutina y se sumergirán en lo cotidiano. Ahí fuera todo sigue igual y sin embargo, dentro de esa habitación, perdida en un pequeño pueblo de Ohio, con las cortinas echadas y dos figuras adivinándose entre la penumbra, todo ha empezado a cambiar.

-No sé que decir. –Murmura Rachel y se sorprende de que sea verdad.

Quinn se encoge de hombros y se seca las lágrimas con la manga del vestido mientras responde _"No tienes que decir nada, puede que te parezca increíble, pero no siempre tienes que llenar todos los silencios que existan"._

Rachel se finge indignada y le da un codazo suave en las costillas, entonces Quinn hace algo tan inesperado como entrelazar su brazo con el suyo e inclina la cabeza hasta quedar apoyada contra su hombro. Es la primera vez que le permite traspasar las murallas con las que se rodea y estar tan cerca.

Contiene la respiración. Todo está cambiando. Ellas mismas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Por mucho que agradezca todo lo que tú y tu familia estáis haciendo por mí, no puedo vivir eternamente con vosotros. –Dice Quinn durante el desayuno, sin apartar la vista del periódico.

Rachel frunce el ceño mientras murmura un _"Pero no es recomendable que trabajes estando embarazada. Podrían darse un millón de complicaciones que…" _que provoca que Quinn ruede los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco y le corte con un _"Rachel, por el amor de Dios, no seas idiota, no voy a ponerme a manejar maquinaria pesada ni correr una maratón ni nada de eso. Sólo quiero buscar algo sencillo, que no me quite mucho tiempo y que me permita empezar a ahorrar. Es evidente que lo voy a necesitar en el futuro."_

No le queda otra, teniendo en cuenta que regresar con sus padres ya ha dejado de ser una opción viable y que Puck… mejor ni pensar en eso ahora. Esta mañana se ha levantado de buen humor y no quiere estropearlo.

Rachel sigue mirándola con la frente arrugada desde el otro lado de la mesa, el zumo de naranja olvidado junto a ese eufemismo de tostadas que le gusta tomar, blancas como la nieve, con mantequilla derretida por encima y salpicaduras rosas de la mermelada de frambuesa.

-Pero… -Vuelve a intentar, cabezota como siempre, y Quinn la interrumpe bufando un _"¿No eras tú la que me diste la maldita charla acerca de mi situación actual y que debía asegurar mi futuro económico y todo eso?"_ después de pegarle un sorbo al café.

-Por supuesto. –Responde, algo contrariada. –Pero mi _sugerencia_ no implicaba que te expusieras a situaciones laborales que pudieran perjudicar el desarrollo de tu embarazo, ¡cuando te dije eso me refería a que aumentases un par de horas lo de ejercer de canguro no que te convirtieras en la mujer trabajadora del año!

Quinn se masajea las sienes, implorando una paciencia que no tiene.

-Oh, por Dios, Rachel, **si tu trabajo se desarrolla en un entorno seguro** no habría **ningún problema en trabajar hasta el mismo día del parto** o pocos días antes. Lo que hay que hacer es _tomar algunas precauciones_ como **no hacer esfuerzos****excesivos**, llevar una**dieta equilibrada**,** caminar** de vez en cuando y **evitar los lugares contaminados**… y puesto que Lima no tiene pinta de transformarse en el nuevo Chernobil, creo que estoy a salvo. –Rachel la mira con la boca abierta. Parece un buzón y Quinn podría reírse de ella sino fuera porque está ofendida de la incredulidad que desprenden sus ojos. -¿Qué? Me he informado, no eres la única que sabe googlear las cosas.

Parece que Rachel va continuar insistiendo con el tema, pero entonces suspira con dramatismo, asiente un par de veces y murmura _"De acuerdo pues, si esa es tu decisión, la respeto". _Quinn va a responder con un "_gracias"_ cuando ella continua _"Además, he de decir que muestra una gran madurez y responsabilidad de tu parte" _se lo piensa mejor.

Sigue pasando las hojas del periódico, buscando ofertas que se adapten a lo que necesita. La mayoría precisan de experiencia laboral previa y Quinn se pregunta si el entrenamiento militar con el que les ha obsequiado Sue Sylvester desde los catorce años cuenta.

-Quinn. –La llama Rachel al cabo de cinco segundos.

-Qué.

-¿Has acabado ya con el periódico? Es que quiero hacer el sudoku.

¿Cómo es posible que ya lleve viviendo aquí más de dos meses y todavía no la haya asfixiado con la almohada mientras duerme? A veces Quinn se lo pregunta.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El señor Berry nº2 las recibe desde el jardín cuando regresan del instituto, practicando unas canastas frente a la rampa del garaje.

-Hola, señor Berry.

Rachel le saluda con un efusivo abrazo y un _"¡Hola, Papá!"_

-¿Unas canastas, cielo? –Pregunta el señor Berry nº2 todavía con los brazos de Rachel rodeándole el cuello.

Ella se aparta y le sonríe con paciencia.

-Papá, sabes que este tipo de deportes no despiertan mi atención, pero aún así aprecio el intento y tu entusiasmo. –Responde antes de besarle en la mejilla y seguir el camino de baldosas hasta el porche. -¿Vienes?-Le pregunta a Quinn, con una mano apoyada el picaporte y la otra sobre su cadera, esperando con correcta cortesía.

-Vete preparando la lista de reproducción del iPod para hacer los deberes, que ahora voy… ¡Y mete algo de pop actual por Dios, que ya estoy harta de tanto Broadway!

Rachel la mira ofendida desde la puerta y se mete en casa con un golpe de talones muy digno. La práctica lleva a la perfección y Rachel debe llevar haciendo de reina del drama desde que nació. Esos son muchos años para mejorar la técnica.

-Quinn, ¿me pasas la pelota, por favor? –Le pide el señor Berry nº2.

Se agacha con para recogerla, pero en vez de devolvérsela prueba a lanzar un tiro. Sonríe satisfecha cuando el balón se cuela de forma limpia por la canasta. Tres puntos.

-Impresionante.

Quinn se encoge de hombros con fingida modestia.

-¿Qué clase de animadora hubiera sido si no comprendiera el deporte que animo?

El señor Berry ladea una sonrisa cuando responde _"Ehhh… ¿una normal?"_ y Quinn se ríe, porque tiene razón. Después de casi dos años, Brittany todavía no entendía qué era eso del tiempo muerto _("Pero qué pasa, ¿matas a un reloj o qué? Eso es algo tonto, ¿no?")_ y a la mitad del equipo le había costado Dios y ayuda comprender por qué era falta dar más de dos pasos sin botar el balón.

-Teníamos una canasta en el jardín. –Se explica. -Jugaba con mi hermana y a ella se le daba bastante bien. Algo se me habrá pegado.

La cabeza se le llena de recuerdos. De pequeñas, cuando complacer a su padre todavía no se había convertido en un deporte de competición, Sophie y ella eran inseparables. Siendo su hermana mayor, le tocaba cargar con la pequeña a todos lados, con sus ricitos de oro y una muñeca siempre debajo del brazo, y por extraño que resultase, nunca se quejaba (Quinn supone la sombra omnipresente de su padre ahogaba cualquier queja con su peso).

Los viernes tocaba partido, el novio de Sophie jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto y era tradición dejarse la piel animándole desde las gradas. Si alguien le preguntase, Quinn diría que ahí empezó la manía de echar unas canastas antes de cenar, con su hermana aprovechándose de la diferencia de altura y con las ocasionales visitas del (correctamente cristiano) novio de Sophie, que la aupaba en sus enormes hombros hasta que el balón se colaba limpio por la cesta y Quinn se pasaba el resto de la noche con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

Las cosas parecían infinitamente más fáciles antes de crecer y darse cuenta de que el cariño de su padre venía con letra pequeña.

-¿Quieres echar unas canastas?

Quinn vuelve al presente de golpe y mira al señor Berry nº2 algo desorientada. Todavía le duele el pecho, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra las costillas, al pensar en su padre.

-Perdón, ¿qué?

-Te decía que si querías echar un partido. Bueno, mejor unas canastas porque no deberíamos forzarte mucho estando embarazada (Robert me mataría). ¿Sabes jugar a un veintiuno?

Por supuesto, ¿por quién la toma? Luego piensa en Rachel y no puede culparle.

-Claro. ¿Quién empieza?

-Las damas primero. Veamos si antes sólo has tenido un golpe de suerte.

Quinn puede oler la vena competitiva marca Berry desde donde está y no puede evitar preguntarse si esto será buena idea. En serio, no está exagerando para nada. La noche anterior tocaba _Noche de Juegos de Mesa_ y eligieron el _Trivial Pursuit_. Pues bien, Rachel y el señor Berry nº2 no se acostaron hasta que uno de los dos ganó la partida, después de dos venganzas y una revancha, incluso después de que Robert y Quinn les abandonaran en favor de Oprah y de, en fin, seguir con sus vidas y tal_ ("Quinn, cariño, dejemos que Ross y Mónica se destrocen y tú y yo vamos a cotillear si hay algo interesante en la tele a estas horas")._

Se coloca a la altura de una línea imaginaria para lanzar. Separa las piernas, golpe suave de muñeca. Dos puntos.

-¡Dios mío, por fin alguien me lo va a poner difícil en esta casa!

Y ella ha abierto la Caja de Pandora. Sabe que en algún momento del futuro echará la vista atrás y recordará este día como el principio del fin. Que Dios la ayude.

-Rachel me ha dicho que estás buscando trabajo. –Comenta el señor Berry nº2 mientras mete una canasta limpia y se anota un par de puntos.

Quinn recoge la pelota y responde _"Sí, tengo lo del trabajo de canguro de vez en cuando, pero he estado echando un vistazo en el periódico para ver si encuentro algo aparte de eso"_.

Lanza, dos puntos. Sonríe satisfecha consigo misma.

-Hum, buen tiro. –Murmura distraído. –Te lo decía porque si todavía no has encontrado nada que te interese, tengo una amiga que me debe un favor.

Quinn deja de prestar atención al juego y se centra en el tema.

-¿Sí? –Le invita a continuar.

-Verás, es una amiga de la familia que tiene una cafetería muy moderna que abrió hace un par de años y a la que le va bastante bien. Me debe un favor porque conseguí sacarla de un aprieto siendo su asesor legal cuando descubrimos que su socio tenía algunos asuntillos algo turbios relacionados con el capital de la empresa. Un trajín de cuidado, en fin, que fui su abogado y ganamos el juicio y, resumiendo, salvé su negocio. Me debe una, una bien gorda y ya va siendo hora de que me la devuelva, ¿a qué sí? –Sonríe aunque falle la canasta. –Así que estaba pensando que si todavía no has encontrado nada que te interese, a lo mejor querías trabajar en su cafetería.

Quinn lo ve como caído del cielo, los Berry siempre al rescate, ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que la han sacado de un aprieto en los últimos meses. Siempre pensará que no se merece nada de esto, pero no le queda otra que aceptar toda la ayuda que pueda recibir.

-Es una cafetería muy bonita y moderna, en un barrio muy tranquilo que no está ni a diez minutos en coche de aquí. –Parece que esté intentando convencerla y es gracioso porque Quinn no ve el momento de cortarle para decirle que sí, que está interesada. –Yo siempre desayuno ahí antes de entrar a trabajar, además, Jane, mi amiga, es un encanto de mujer y paga obscenamente bien. Piénsatelo y me dices, ¿de acuerdo?

Supone que cuesta deshacerse de las viejas costumbres. Su madre siempre la decía que no había que parecer demasiado ansiosa al comunicar una respuesta. Debió calarla hondo, porque se limitó a responder _"De acuerdo, lo pensaré, muchas gracias"_ cuando en realidad quería decir _"¿Pensármelo? Pensar el qué, si es perfecto"._

Siguen lanzando canastas hasta que se les echa la hora de cenar encima sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que la noche se coma los restos de sol frente a sus ojos y tengan que jugar adivinando la forma de la canasta en la penumbra del jardín.

-Ah no, no, no, no. Estáis los dos completamente sucios y sudados, nada de sentarse a cenar hasta que nos os peguéis una ducha y os adecentéis. –Les regañan según entran por la puerta. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Quinn sube las escaleras, arrastrando los pies en cada escalón, pensando que jamás conseguirá llegar al piso de arriba sin romper aguas sobre la alfombra de diseño, cuando escucha al señor Berry _nº1 "¿Has obligado a una embarazada a jugar contigo al baloncesto, Tyler? ¿Tú te has vuelto loco? ¡¿Sabes lo tremendamente irresponsable que es eso?!"_ y Quinn reza para que no se le escape la risa.

-¡Pero si sólo hemos lanzado unos tiros, Robert, por el amor de Dios no seas tan dramático! –Se defiende el señor Berry nº2 y esta vez Quinn no puede evitarlo, estalla en carcajadas, suaves y cristalinas que le vibran contra el pecho y hacen que le duela la mandíbula.

Todavía se está riendo cuando se mete en la bañera, dolorida pero satisfecha.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de quedarse embarazada y de que sus padres la echaran de casa, Quinn Fabray pensaba que ya no habría nada que pudiera hacerle daño, que lo peor ya había pasado y que todo lo demás tan sólo serían pequeños rasguños en la superficie comparados con los cortes llenos de suturas que llevaba por dentro.

Pues muy bien, como siempre, se equivocaba. Quinn no sabía lo que era el verdadero dolor, la tortura más radical hasta que se montó en el coche con Rachel y Jesse _y empezaron a hablar._

¿Qué sus padres la desheredaran? Walt Disney comparado _con esto._

El perfecto caballero de brillante armadura y sonrisa más brillante todavía había ido a recogerla a la puerta del instituto, con un deportivo azul como caballo y una cita como excusa. Si llega a saber lo que le espera en el trayecto de regreso a casa, Quinn hubiera ido en autobús. Sí, en serio, sería capaz de hacerlo solo por librarse de ellos dos intercambiando opiniones acerca de _las principales diferencias entre el musical y el libro de Wicked_ que, si le preguntas, Quinn podría resumirlo en un _"¿a quién DEMONIOS le importa? Callaros de una maldita vez."_

-… creo que tienes razón. Verás, en contraposición con las primeras ciento veinte páginas del libro, el autor quiere realizar un crítica radical a la religión actual basándose en las experiencias que la protagonista, en este caso Elphaba, vive durante su infancia. Sin embargo, el musical resume esa parte para pasar directamente a la presentación de Glinda, que, si me permites, es una de mis…

Aunque en realidad Quinn sólo oye un _blablablablabla somos súper pedantes_ tremendamente molesto.

Es _bíblico_, no encuentra otra palabra mejor para describirlo: esto es un tormento BÍBLICO. Y a Quinn no le gusta blasfemar.

Señor bendito, no recordaba que la casa de los Berry estuviera en Rusia, ¿la habían situado a las afueras de Lima mientras dormía? El viaje se le está haciendo _eterno._

_Dios, hola, soy Quinn, sé que recientemente te he tenido un poco abandonado, hace siglos que no voy a la iglesia y rezo más bien poco. No soy el mejor ejemplo de una fiel devota cristiana ahora mismo y realmente estoy perdiendo las formas porque últimamente blasfemo más de la cuenta y uso tu nombre en vano demasiado a menudo, pero de verdad que es sólo por la situación tan estresante en la que me encuentro. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo anterior, puede que sea un poco caradura de mi parte pedirte un favor, pero Dios mío, estoy desesperada. Si haces que la casa de los Berry aparezca detrás de la siguiente esquina, te juro que rezaré todos los días, dejaré de ser tan borde con los demás… incluso intentaré no criticar tanto la ropa de Rachel, para que veas CUANTO estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme._

_Y si eso es demasiado pedir… ¿Puedes, simplemente, dejarles mudos durante una hora? ¡Una hora, no pido más, hay gente que reza para que les toque la lotería!_

Cuando Jesse gira a la derecha en el siguiente cruce y el barrio de los Berry aparece detrás de los cristales, ignorando su seguridad física y algo más preocupada por la mental, Quinn prácticamente se tira del coche en marcha, gruñendo un _"¡Aleluya!"_ entre dientes.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A principios de la semana, el primer día de un febrero especialmente frío para ser Ohio, el señor Schuester les reparte las partituras para el nuevo tema con una sonrisa en los labios. Últimamente parece más feliz que de costumbre, no sabría explicarlo pero es como si ya no tuviera ese peso extra en la espalda que a veces le obligaba a caminar con los hombros hundidos. Parece el mismo, pelo extrañamente rizado, ojos tan grises como una tormenta antes de desatarse y ese entusiasmo de Peter Pan que le pone a todo, parece el mismo pero no lo es, incluso en su clase de español lo han notado, y Quinn supone que la señorita Pillsbury debe estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Cuando alguien cree en ti, lo demás viene solo.

Antes de que el papel llegue a sus manos, Quinn se asoma sobre el hombro de Tina para saber qué les va a tocar cantar hoy.

Earth Song, de Michael Jackson.

-Usted también vio ayer los Grammy, ¿eh, señor Schue? -Dice Quinn divertida, recordando el tributo que le hicieron en la gala de anoche. Fue increíble, a pesar de no contar con gafas 3D.

Él va a responder, pero parece que Rachel se le adelanta, cargada con una energía que a los demás les falta. A veces, Quinn se pregunta qué demonios llevan esos batidos que se toma cada mañana, diez minutos después de levantarse, porque no es normal que después de todo un día de clases todavía le quede batería suficiente para mantener al equipo a flote.

-Oh, es una excelente elección, señor Schuester. –Su entusiasmo salpica a todos. -Es evidente que aprovecha en su favor dos factores importantes, como es la protesta que transmite la canción frente a la situación global (que le mostrará al jurado lo concienciados que estamos por el medio ambiente y los conflictos bélicos que se están desarrollando actualmente) y, por otro lado, Michael Jackon era un icono musical, un ídolo de masas al que todo el mundo adoraba y admiraba. Si usamos esa canción para los regionales, con su muerte todavía tan reciente, los jueces la recibirán con los brazos abiertos, encantados de escuchar cualquier tributo a Michael Jackson. Estoy gratamente impresionada, señor Schuester, es una jugada que, aunque parezca arriesgada, nos aseguraría un éxito rotundo.

Todos hablan a la vez, ignorando el discurso.

-Beyoncé se llevó seis Grammys, ¡SEIS! ¡Es una auténtica pasada!

-¿Visteis el vestido que llevaba puesto Lady Gaga?

-¿A quién le importa todo eso? –Incluso Rachel se une. -¿Os fijasteis en la magistral actuación que hizo Celine Dion?

Las partituras quedan olvidadas, el aula se llena de conversaciones cruzadas y risas que estallan contra el techo. El señor Schuester niega con la cabeza mientras se apoya en el piano y se cruza de brazos, concediéndoles unos minutos de margen para que disfruten de lo que son, niños que todavía están creciendo, con el alma llena de canciones que hablan de comerse el mundo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le gusta Rachel Berry.

Antes era un secreto que Finn guardaba para sí en la penumbra de su habitación, cuando trataba de pensar en su novia y lo único que conseguía era que las curvas imposibles de Rachel gobernaran su mente.

Y daba igual cuanto lo intentase _("piensa en el cartero, piensa en el cartero…")_, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el infinito _y más allá,_ dejarse la piel para sacarla de su cabeza porque al final ella ganaba. Siempre, siempre se salía con la suya, y Finn acababa enredando los dedos entre sus rizos, mordiendo los restos de esa sonrisa pagada de sí misma sin llegar a contener la suya. Dejaba rastros de saliva del mentón al cuello y la besaba _justo ahí_, donde se cruza el pulso y la sangre fluye más deprisa. Líquida, incontrolable, en todas direcciones, al sur de su cintura, hasta que sus manos se perdían dentro de la blusa y la tocaba con las palmas abiertas por debajo del sujetador.

"_Tienes tanto talento, Finn…" _Susurraba, con la espalda pegada al colchón y las interminables piernas anudadas en su cintura.

Y su voz, siempre su voz, que le tarareaba al oído la letra de canciones censuradas que quería aprenderse de memoria.

Luego se sentía culpable, que conste, cuando terminaba, con las sábanas pegajosas y el techo de su habitación dando vueltas frente a sus ojos. Pensaba _"Soy un mal novio… soy… soy un asco de novio"_ y rezaba para que Quinn no le descubriera al día siguiente.

Pero ahora, con la cabeza inclinada por el peso de los cuernos, cree que puede permitirse el lujo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Le gusta Rachel Berry.

Le gusta cuando emplea palabras raras y él tiene pasarse horas con la nariz enterrada en un diccionario para entender su significado. Le gusta que le asuste cada mañana, materializándose de la nada junto a su hombro y luego tener que comprobar su taquilla por si se ha colado dentro. Le gusta pensar que por sus venas corre Redbull y no sangre, que confunda los goles con canastas, que se vista con colores que hacen daño a la vista, que firme su nombre con una estrella dorada, que le corrija cuando habla y que se frote el puente de la nariz con desesperación cuando no consigue que comprenda los logaritmos después de habérselos explicado tres veces.

Le gusta escucharla cantar y que su corazón le haga mortales en el pecho, incluso ahora, cuando ella tiene ocupado el auditorio para practicar y ese chaval de _Vocal Adrenaline_ (Jesse, Jésica o como mierdas se llame) es su segundo de abordo, acompañándola en los estribillos de una estúpida balada a la que no sabe poner nombre.

Observa la coreografía con los dientes apretados y los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la barandilla, hasta que duele y los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

-Uh, parece que el auditorio está ocupado. –Murmura Kurt a su lado. -¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio a ensayar?

Pero Finn no puede responderle, cómo va a hacerlo si ese idiota se toma la libertad de coger a Rachel por la cintura y cantar a milímetros de sus labios.

_Que corra el a-i-r-e._

Entonces la música se detiene y desde el escenario le llega la voz de Rachel, alta y clara cuando dice _"Jesse, eso ha sido… maravilloso… no tengo palabras para expresar cómo me he sentido cantando contigo" _y el muy pomposo le responde _"Me has leído totalmente el pensamiento, Rachel, creo que sonamos fabulosamente juntos, nuestras voces se acoplan con perfecta armonía, ¿no te parece?"_

_¿Quieres que te diga lo que me parece a mí, so payaso?_

-Finn, ey, Finn. –Kurt de nuevo. -¿Me estás escuchando, qué quieres hacer?

_Partirle la cara a ese idiota._

Consigue bajar dos escalones antes de que Kurt le agarre del brazo y le frene en seco con un _"Wow, wow, quieto tigre, ¿a dónde vas?". _No recordaba que tuviera tanta fuerza, o quizás es sólo él, que la ha perdido del todo.

Resopla por la nariz, como un toro a punto de embestir.

-Vale, Finn, ya sé lo que está pasando aquí... –Murmura sin soltarle. -Nos vamos antes de que nos descalifiquen para las regionales por agresión física contra un miembro del equipo contrario… ¡Venga, Finn, venga!

Consigue arrastrarle a duras penas fuera del auditorio. Mientras Kurt se apoya en una de las taquillas para recuperar el aliento, Finn no puede evitar pensar que lo más triste de todo es que Rachel ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kurt no quiere alarmar a nadie pero se ha roto una uña.

No, _en serio_, se ha roto una uña después de haberse dejado cuarenta dólares en aquel centro de belleza no hace ni tres días. Vale que la limpieza de cara le saliera prácticamente gratis en comparación, pero _aún así._ No dejan de ser cuarenta dólares que se ha ganado con el sudor de su frente (que sale fatal de la ropa) trabajando en el taller de su padre (que no le hace ningún bien a su piel) y dos horas perdidas sentado en una butaca mientras una dependienta le explicaba que no les quedaban revistas de Vogue para que pudiera evadirse durante el laborioso proceso. Tuvo que leer números atrasados de la Vanity Fair, señor, no quiere ni recordarlo.

¿Y todo por qué?

Porque a Finn le ha dado un arrebato de testosterona, por eso.

Ha tenido que poner tierra de por medio para asegurarse y por ese motivo no ha parado de conducir hasta que se ha dado de bruces con el garaje de su casa, tranquilizando a su padre, que todavía no estaba preparado para superar el siguiente paso del libro _Tengo un hijo gay, _con un _"no, papá, no es mi novio ni nada que se le parezca, es sólo un amigo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte"._ Tristemente. No importa lo feliz que sea ahora, escondiéndose detrás de las columnas para robarle besos a ese chico tan guapo que va con él a geografía, una parte de él, cada vez más pequeña pero indestructible a pesar de todo, siempre querrá que Finn Hudson, el chico del que había estado profundamente enamorado desde los catorce años, montase una escena de celos a la altura de _Moulin Rouge_ por él.

-Lo siento, tío. –Repite por segunda vez el acusado mientras se deja caer en uno de sus sofás blancos de diseño. Los cojines se hunden bajo el peso de su gigantesco cuerpo y Finn pone esa cara que hace que se olvide por qué demonios estaba tan enfadado. Es la misma que te ponen los cachorros desde el otro lado del cristal de la tienda de animales y tú te vas a casa llorando porque tu padre no quiere comprarte un perro. Es injusto. –No sé… no sé en qué estaba pensando…

Kurt suspira, él si que lo sabe. Demasiado bien.

-Chicas… Estabas pensando en chicas. Ellas son siempre las causantes de todos tus problemas, ¿eh? –Bromea mientras toma asiento a su lado y apoya una mano sobre hombro. –Concretamente una.

Si todavía le quedaba alguna duda al respecto, desaparece por completo cuando a Finn se le ilumina la mirada con luces de neón. Le brillan los ojos como brillan los grandes cárteles que anuncian los espectáculos de Broadway.

Sinceramente, no sabe a qué está jugando Rachel. Se pasa meses tratando de robarle el novio a Quinn, empleando cualquier tipo de artimaña femenina de su arsenal para conseguirlo (y cuando dice cualquier tipo quiere decir CUALQUIER tipo, desde vestirse emulando a Sandra Dee hasta llevar minifaldas que parecían cinturones anchos, para que te hagas una idea aproximada del olor a desesperación que desprendían sus intenciones) y por fin, cuando Finn vuelve a estar en el mercado, soltero y libre de compromisos, sin que su futuro estuviera hipotecado a un bebé que no era suyo, Rachel huye en dirección contraria.

_Chicas, Dios, no hay quién las entienda._

-Lo siento, tío, en serio, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente… -Finn siempre parece otro cuando está deprimido. Más callado, más lejano, a millas de silencio.

-¡Muy bien! –Exclama mientras se levanta del sofá y se acerca hasta su portátil. -No podremos trabajar en el dueto como Dios manda hasta que no te saques todo eso de dentro.

Finn le mira sorprendido desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Quieres que cante sobre _eso?_ –Le pregunta con incredulidad.

-¿Y por qué no? La otra vez funcionó, ¿verdad? –Entonces recuerda todo el drama de los padres de Quinn y decide que a lo mejor no es tan buena idea. Pero Finn susurra _"Sí, funcionó como si fuera un hechizo…"_ y de acuerdo, habrá que seguir adelante. El espectáculo debe continuar.

En cuatro zancadas Finn se coloca a su lado, mirando la pantalla del ordenador por encima de su hombro.

-Hay un par de temas que te podrían servirte…-Empieza Kurt, pero Finn le corta con un _"el otro día escuché una canción el radio. Cuando empezó a sonar pensé que alguien me estaba vacilando, porque es como si se hubieran metido dentro de mi cabeza. Quiero cantar esa"._

-De acuerdo… -Abre la página de iTunes y se hace a un lado para dejarle hueco. –Sírvete, invita la casa. ¿Te sabes el nombre? O si no puedes tarareármela para buscar la letra en el Google…

-Se llama _Jesse's Girl_… -Susurra entre dientes. Le cuesta tanto decirlo que parece que encoge sobre sí mismo, dos metros de vergüenza descalzos sobre su alfombra de diseño.

Kurt niega con la cabeza. _Sutil, muy sutil._ Sus vidas parecen estar construidas sobre los cimientos de la película adolescente más _cliché_ de la historia. Y lo peor de todo es que su banda sonora es un asco, nada de Marilyn Monroe bajando por las escaleras con una cola de plumas a su espalda ni grandes despedidas en un pequeño aeropuerto mientras Sam la toca otra vez.

Por el amor de Dios, ¡ni siquiera aparece Diana Ross!

-¿Y estás seguro de que no te estaban grabando sin que te dieras cuenta cuando la escuchaste? A lo mejor mañana sales por la televisión, en uno de esos programas de cámara oculta… -Una carcajada, un par de codazos sin fuerza en las costillas, _"encima no me vaciles tú también, tío"_ y Kurt trae de vuelta al chico sonriente que recuerda.

Un rato después, con la canción en su carpeta de descargas y los altavoces del reproductor a todo volumen, Finn empieza a cantar.

-_Jesse is a friend… Yeah, I know he's been… A good friend of mine…_ Bueno, en realidad esta parte de la letra no es cierta, porque Jesse no es mi amigo y yo sólo quiero pegarle un puñetazo en la cara… -Murmura, mientras la música sigue sonando de fondo.

-Finn, _canta._ –Le da al stop y espera pacientemente con el cursor sobre el botón del play.

-Vale, vale, lo siento. Venga, otra vez desde el principio.

Cuando termina, Finn parece más ligero, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima, con los hombros menos hundidos y la sonrisa algo más grande. La música es el bálsamo del alma, cura las heridas con sus estrofas y cierra los cortes más profundos con sus estribillos. Sin ella, Kurt no habría sobrevivido a la muerte de su madre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La canción todavía le retumba a Rachel en los oídos, maravillas de la nueva distribución acústica del auditorio. Parece que el director Figgins por fin ha tenido en cuenta sus sugerencias y ha invertido una generosa cantidad de dinero (fondos anteriormente destinados al equipo de las animadoras, por lo que ahora habrá una muy cabreada Sue Sylvester gruñendo por los pasillos) en mejoras técnicas para el instituto, de las que el coro se beneficia, por una vez, de forma directa. Es evidente que la administración del centro está empezando a tomárselos muy en serio y Rachel se alegra, porque si algo es ella es toda una profesional.

Jesse está a su lado, mirándola desde detrás del flequillo, iluminando el teatro con una sonrisa que pronto se le contagia, tan fácil y durante tanto tiempo que le acaban doliendo los músculos de la cara.

Cantar con un triunfador como él es una experiencia única y maravillosa. No es común que dos personas con tanto talento puedan juntarse para interpretar los grandes clásicos de la trayectoria musical de Broadway, y cuando esto ocurre, dos estrellas en una misma habitación, debes dejar que brillen hasta que se consuman.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto. Ha sido muy dulce de tu parte, Jesse, y más teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo libre que te dejan los ensayos de _Vocal Adrenaline_ y las prácticas de coreografía con Dakota Stanley. –Tuerce los labios al recordar a aquel hombre tan bajito y desagradable.

-Es un _placer_ pasar mi tiempo libre contigo, Rachel, ya lo sabes. –Responde, mientras se revuelve el pelo con una mano y se lo echa hacia atrás, peinándoselo con los dedos.

Es increíble como se nota la diferencia en el escenario a la hora de cantar con un solista masculino que se encuentra exactamente a su mismo nivel. No está sugiriendo que Finn sea un vocalista mediocre, por supuesto, de hecho él cuenta con una voz singular y un gran talento, pero carece de toda la experiencia y práctica con la que cuenta Jesse a sus diecisiete años.

Se acerca al piano para recoger su mochila. Se la echa al hombro y cuando se gira se choca con Jesse, que ha debido aproximarse en silencio, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Apoya manos en su pecho para estabilizarse y se disculpa por su torpeza _"Lo siento, no te había visto…". _Huele de maravilla, una mezcla de colonia y naturalidad que le acelera el pulso, estando tan cerca.

-No te preocupes… ha sido culpa mía… -Susurra él y su respiración le hace cosquillas en la cara.

Se miran, la voz de Jesse es ronca y rugosa cuando le pregunta _"¿Puedo besarte?"_ y ella asiente una vez, dos, con el corazón en la garganta.

El pulso le late en los oídos cuando Jesse se inclina hasta que les separan unos milímetros de distancia que desaparecen cuando él baja la cabeza hasta su boca y Rachel cierra los ojos.

Primero no es nada, labios rozándose con suavidad, lentos y templados sobre los suyos y después su lengua se abre camino a través de los dientes, con una experiencia de la que ella, obviamente, carece, por eso se deja hacer de puntillas, con saliva en la barbilla y sus manos acunándole las mejillas.

Jesse Turner, campeón nacional por segundo año consecutivo, protagonista de anuncios de champú y guapo, estratosfericamente guapo, le está besando, a ella, que todavía no ha ganado nada pero que podría conseguirlo todo. Famoso, inteligente, concienciado con el teatro y la música, reúne todos los requisitos para ser el novio perfecto, uno que combine con sus sueños y que juntos se conviertan en un icono de masas. La pareja de revista, el atractivo solista y la increíble joven a la que todo el mundo apoya.

Él es todo con lo que siempre ha soñado, y sin embargo Rachel sólo puede pensar que también podría ser otro chico, uno alto como un gigante, de manos enormes y corazón más grande todavía, voluntad de acero, lealtad inquebrantable, cierta nobleza, cierta dulzura, demasiado encanto y esa sonrisa ingenua que hace que sus piernas tiemblen como si fueran de gelatina.

No es justo besar a Jesse pensando en Finn, como tampoco es justo que su situación actual sea tan complicada que necesite retroceder tres pasos por cada dos que avance.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, Kurt consigue pillar a Rachel sola entre uno de los intercambios de clase.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Rachel ni siquiera aparta los ojos de su agenda, rosa y llena de estrellas por los márgenes, cuando murmura _"Claro, dispara"._

-Bien, sé que estos temas hay que tratarlos con una mayor delicadeza y darles mil vueltas con un buen café delante, así que perdón por ser tan directo pero, ¿por qué demonios no estás ya entre los brazos de Finn?

El bolígrafo rasga la hoja con un corte seco y Rachel le mira con ojos desorbitados detrás del abanico de pestañas.

No se lo puede creer. _Querido diario, hoy he estrenado mi nueva cazadora de Mark Jacobson y dejado sin palabras a Rachel Berry._ _Día completo._

-Quiero decir… -Continua, algo incómodo. -… ya tienes lo que querías, ¿no? Finn ya no está con Quinn, está soltero… Has ganado, tu fantasía de instituto de fugarte con él ya no es un cuento de hadas.

El silencio es una presencia física, apoyada en la puerta junto a ellos, y cuando Rachel habla, le tiembla la voz.

-Es todo demasiado... –Susurra Rachel contra el cuello de su camisa. No es especialmente fea, con algún que otro volante a la altura del pecho y a Kurt no le queda otra más que suponer que vivir con Quinn puede llegar a ser una buena influencia para el armario de Rachel. –…con Quinn en casa… lo hace todo demasiado complicado… después de lo que ha pasado… es todo demasiado _complicado_…

Entonces Kurt lo entiende, señor, cómo se le ha podido escapar algo tan obvio a él, que se ha visto todos los capítulos de _Sexo en Nueva York_. Rachel está sufriendo un claro ejemplo de lo que se conoce como el _Síntoma de la Amiga Fiel._ No le robas el novio a tu amiga, no te interesas por el mismo chico que le gusta a tu amiga, y, desde luego, no te enrollas con el exnovio de tu amiga.

Hay excepciones a la regla, por supuesto, puedes quedarte con el chico en cuestión si tu cuelgue con él supera en meses a los años que lleváis siendo amigas vosotras dos. Es una simple regla de tres: un año de amistad equivale dos meses de cuelgue, y así sucesivamente.

Pero a Rachel no le hace falta buscar vacíos legales a un código no escrito, no han pasado ni tres meses desde que Quinn y ella se han hecho amigas, y _amigas _puede que ni siquiera sea la palabra adecuada para describir su relación.

Alguien tenía que dejar de ver _Amigas para siempre_ si no quería morir virgen.

-Entonces, princesa, si ya es todo lo suficientemente complicado, no lo compliques todavía _más._

_No lo hagas más difícil tonteando con Jesse delante de Finn, aunque tenga una sonrisa perfecta y su rostro parezca esculpido por ángeles, porque luego soy yo el que tiene que consolarle sabiendo que nunca podré aspirar a nada más._

Rachel llora como lo hacen las grandes glorias de Hollywood, en silencio, con los ojos brillantes, lágrimas en la comisura y la barbilla dignamente alzada. Kurt saca un clínex de la bandolera y se lo pasa con cuidado.

-Finn está soltero y nosotros corremos en direcciones opuestas… algo debe ir realmente mal en el mundo.

La risa de Rachel contiene un sollozo mientras se seca las mejillas con la punta del pañuelo.

-Te has corrido el rimel… -Entrelaza su brazo con el suyo. –Anda, vamos al baño, que te lo retoco.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Quinn piensa que trabajar en la cafetería es, curiosamente, muy parecido a estar ensayando en el club de Glee.

Daba igual si era sábado, domingo o algún día que tuviera que trabajar entre semana, siempre estaba alguno de ellos. El señor Schue, puntual como un reloj (muchas veces de la mano de la señorita Pillsbury) para tomarse un café por la mañana mientras leía el periódico. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie y Tina, que llenaban la mesa de revistas y risas y la distraían lo suficiente como para que olvidase cuál era el cliente al que le tocaba servir. A veces tenía a Brittany o Santana llorándole por un refresco light. Y rara era la vez que no aparecía Rachel, con la mochila colgada al hombro para adelantar los deberes del fin de semana (si no había mucha gente, Quinn se escabullía detrás de la barra para hacer los suyos) o simplemente para llenar con su voz cualquier silencio que se presentase en el local. Con la presencia de Finn no podía contar, claro, y le echaba de menos. Él se habría manchado el bigote con la espuma de la leche y se habría divertido imitando a Santa Claus mientras Quinn hacía auténticos esfuerzos por no acompañarle.

Y, como no, también está _él_. Manos en los bolsillos, camisa por fuera de los pantalones y la cresta perfectamente engominada. Quinn estaba convencida de que Puck _(perdóname por la blasfemia que voy a decir, Señor) _se había vuelto omnipresente de la noche a la mañana porque, de repente, _estaba en todas partes._

No podía servir ni un triste café sin encontrárselo de frente.

Apenas intercambiaban más de tres palabras y la mayor parte del tiempo la ignoraba mientras leía el suplemento de algún diario deportivo, pero entonces Quinn se daba la vuelta y _lo notaba, _sus ojos clavándose en su espalda. Y sabe que es él, lo sabe porque así lleva mirándole toda la vida, a escondidas, de refilón y cuando cree que no se da cuenta.

(Nunca tiene el valor para girarse de nuevo)

Era asfixiante, calor en la nuca, rodillas de gelatina y apenas podía concentrarse en nada, hasta tal punto que a veces tenían que repetirle el pedido dos veces por tener la cabeza en cualquier sitio menos donde debía estar: en el trabajo.

Si no aparecía, (puntual, siempre sobre las once, doce como muy tarde) Quinn se pasaba de morros el resto de su turno, saltando a la mínima y gruñéndoles monosílabos a los clientes.

Tenía a Puck por todos lados, _PuckPuckPuckPuckPuck…_

Entonces, el día que le tiembla la bandeja en las manos y Puck consigue sujetarla por los pelos, salvando un par de tazas en el proceso, ese día, Quinn decide que las cosas no pueden seguir así.

-Puck, esto tiene que parar.

Ya habían hablado de esto, le dijo que haría las cosas sola, por su cuenta y que respetase esa decisión. ¿Era sencillo, verdad? Es decir, hasta un troglodita como Puck podía entenderlo, ¿no?

Tiene el valor de hacerse el inocente.

-¿El qué?

-Sólo _para_. –Susurra Quinn con los dientes apretados, a media voz para que nadie pueda escucharles.

-¿Ahora también está prohibido tomarse un _café_ en una _cafetería?_ Muy bien, qué llamen a la policía.

Si no le ha arrancado la cabeza todavía es porque le tiene un especial cariño al vestido que lleva puesto y porque la sangre _sale fatal._

-Tú no bebes café.

Ella está inclinada y Puck peligrosamente cerca.

-Muy bien, pues ponme una cerveza.

-Claro. –Quinn se permite el lujo de sonreír con descaro. –Enséñame tu carné.

Juegan al mismo tira y afloja de siempre, supone que las viejas costumbres no se pierden nunca.

-Eres un idiota…

-No lo soy. –Sonríe de medio lado, todo malas intenciones y a Quinn el corazón le hace un mortal en el pecho.

Nunca en su vida le ha estado tan agradecida a su jefa como ahora, interrumpiendo en ese mismo instante con un _"Quinn, cielo, échame una mano con esto"._

Huye tan rápido como puede (esta tripa está empezando a ponerle las cosas más difíciles, dentro de nada no podrá ni si seguir las coreografías del señor Schue) y se refugia tras la seguridad que le ofrece la barra.

_Las hormonas, son las malditas hormonas._

Intenta distraerse mientras seca unos vasos y reza para que el pulso le vuelva a un ritmo normal.

En eso está cuando escucha _"Bien, rubia, me pones un par de donuts para llevar y…"_

Quinn levanta la cabeza se da de bruces con Karofsky, el matón imbécil de su instituto, el mismo que tiró un batido helado a Finn.

No llega a escuchar bien lo que le dice, caza palabras sueltas como _"reina del baile"_ y _"delantal"_, aunque supone que ligándolas en la misma frase, y viniendo de ese neandertal con cerebro de mosquito, debe de ser una especie de insulto.

No le ha dado tiempo a responder (y tenía una buena gama de opciones preparada, créeme, ha tenido un día horrible y no le vendría mal desquitarse con alguien cuyos sentimientos le importan menos que nada) cuando Puck ya tiene a Karofsky agarrado por las solapas de la camisa, la nariz pegada a la suya y cara de pocos amigos.

-Mira, Karofsky, voy a dejarte una cosa clara: vuelve a decirle… no, vuelve a _respirar _cerca de ella y mi puño se estampará contra tu cara con tanta fuerza que ni tu madre podrá reconocerte, ¿estamos?

¿Lo peor de todo? Pensar que seguramente Puck se habrá tirado a la madre de Karofsky.

Un par de clientes se han girado para mirarles, curiosos, y si ese imbécil todavía tiene la boca en su sitio es porque Puck se está conteniendo. Lo sabe por cómo le tiembla el brazo detrás de la espalda.

-¿Hay algún problema, Quinn? –Su jefa aparece a su lado, brazos en jarra sobre la cintura.

-No señora, mi amigo ya se iba –es Puck el que responde, soltando al otro a regañadientes.

-Muy bien, campeón, ya sabes donde está la puerta, ¿no? Pues asegúrate de cerrarla desde fuera.

Es oficial, Quinn adora a su jefa, una especie de versión humana y agradable de Sue Sylvester que no aterroriza a los niños ni amenaza con hacerles cortar el césped de todo el campo de fútbol _con los dientes_ si la coreografía no es perfecta.

Cuando Karofsky se marcha por donde ha venido, Puck se deja caer de nuevo en la silla, la vena del cuello volviendo a su tamaño original.

-No tenías por qué.

Puck se encoge de hombros, como si no le importase nada en absoluto todo esto.

-Hace tiempo que quiero partirle la boca a ese gilipollas, sobretodo después de que me tirase batido helado a la cara, todavía tengo restos en los zapatos.

-Ya. Oye, ahora vuelvo.

Cuando regresa, es con una cerveza en las manos, que pone disimuladamente encima de la mesa. Puck la mira sorprendido.

-Y bébetela rapidito. –Gruñe intentando no mirarle a los ojos y que toda esta fachada que ha construido se venga abajo de un plumazo. –No tienes edad para beber y no quiero meterme en líos con mi jefa.

Puck sonríe antes de tomársela de un trago.

Karofsky no vuelve a acercarse a ella en el instituto.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Ey, Rachel! –La llama a gritos Finn, cuando se cruzan en el pasillo y ella no le ve por llevar la nariz enterrada dentro de un cuaderno.

Ella se gira y se coloca el pelo detrás de los hombros con un golpe de cabeza. Le llegan bandazos de champú de fresa que le hacen la boca agua y las piernas de gelatina.

-Oh, Finn, perdona, no te había visto. –Se disculpa con una sonrisa. -¿Querías preguntarme algo?

-¡Sí, casi lo olvido! –Se rasca la nuca. –Quería saber si ibas a venir al partido de este viernes. Nos enfrentamos a los pumas de Buckland y la cosa va a estar reñida. Aunque este año ya no tienen a Johnson, porque se ha graduado, así que seguramente les metamos una paliza de impresión.

Ella frunce el ceño y le mira apenada. Finn sabe su respuesta antes de que se la diga.

-Oh, Finn, cuanto lo siento. No puedo ir porque he quedado con Jesse para ver una exposición de arte contemporáneo que hay en la galería nueva del centro. De verdad que lo siento mucho, he sido una maleducada, debería haberte confirmado mi asistencia antes, de verdad que lo lamento, Finn.

Escucha la excusa con los dientes apretados dentro de una sonrisa tensa. Murmura _"Meh, no te preocupes, no es un partido tan importante…" / "¿De verdad que está bien?" / "¡Claro que está bien! Ya irás a otro"._

Pero no está bien, no está bien en absoluto, porque si lo estuviera, Finn no estaría reventando la puerta de una taquilla a puñetazos cinco minutos después de que ella se haya marchado.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Jesse. Con su estúpido pelo de chica y su estúpida sonrisa de revista._

Le sangran los nudillos y algo más, algo a la altura del pecho.

**_(Final de la parte 1 del capítulo 2)_**


	3. She's got me dancing, parte 2

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es obra y milagro de Ryan Murphy y la cadena FOX.

Aquí estña la segunda parte del capítulo 2

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡No es cierto! –Grita Rachel.

-¡Sí que lo es! –Grita Quinn.

A Quinn se le había ocurrido que esta noche podrían ver capítulos antiguos de Friends en lugar de su habitual maratón de cine clásico. En aquel momento, estirada en el sofá con una manta encima y un buen bol de palomitas cerca, a Rachel le pareció una _magnífica_ idea. Siempre había alabado el ingenio y creatividad de los guionistas de esa serie. Humor inteligente al alcance de todos, simplemente brillante, por no hablar del increíble elenco de actores con el que contaban (siempre había admirado a Jennifer Anniston, jamás comprenderá como pudo dejarla Brad Pitt por una belleza artificial como la de Angelina Jolie) a los que había que añadir la pasarela de estrella invitadas que les asegurarían a Quinn y a ella una tarde de risas aseguradas, doblándose por la mitad de las carcajadas y atragantándose con la Pepsi Light.

Le había parecido una buena idea _antes_, ahora, sin embargo, se pregunta por qué demonios tuvo que aceptar.

-¡Yo no me parezco a Mónica Geller! –Estalla indignada, con la escena pausada y el mando a distancia olvidado en su regazo.

-Por el amor de Dios, Rachel, sois clavadas. –Sigue Quinn desde el otro lado del sofá, con el bol de palomitas apoyado en su abultada tripa. –Sois igual de neuróticas, obsesivas y controladoras.

-¡Yo no soy neurótica, obsesiva y controladora!

-Venga ya, en el capítulo del partido de fútbol, cuando se pelea con su hermano porque ninguno de los dos quiere perder es como si te estuviera viendo a ti en tu día a día. Admítelo, os parecéis como dos gotas de agua.

-Muy bien, si me parecerme a Mónica significa que creo que soy constante y firme en mis convicciones, que prefiero hacer las cosas por mí misma en porque no hay mejor trabajo que el que hace uno mismo, que el orden y la pulcritud son realmente importantes a la hora de organizar cualquier tipo de evento, que me gusta controlarlo todo por el simple hecho de cerciorarme de que salga a la perfección, repasar dos veces las cosas con el fin de asegurarme que no he dejado nada a medias y pensar que ganar es lo único que importa dentro de una competición porque si no ese tipo de actividades no tendrían sentido alguno… pues vale, sí, entonces me parezco a Mónica.

Quinn la mira divertida y no le gusta esa expresión en su cara.

-Pues eso, lo que yo decía, clavadita a Mónica.

-¡Pues tú eres igual que Rachel Green!

Lo ha dicho como un insulto, evidentemente, por eso no entiende por qué Quinn sonríe de oreja a oreja, como una triunfadora que acaba de ganarlo todo, incluida esta discusión y _ah, no,_ por ahí Rachel si que no pasa, ¡ha sido campeona de debate por dos años consecutivos, que te quede claro!

-Por supuesto que soy igual que Rachel. Compartimos el buen gusto por la ropa, el diseño y la decoración. Las dos somos guapas, inteligentes y divertidas, es _evidente_ que me parezco a ella, pero está bien que tú lo admitas.

Por un momento se queda sin argumentos (en realidad tiene uno _"¡Y las dos os quedasteis embarazadas sin tenerlo planeado por dos idiotas cromosómicamente limitados!"_ pero duda que sea adecuado emplearlo en este contexto en concreto), abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Se cruza de brazos, la mira con el ceño fruncido y vuelve a la carga:

-¡Que yo no me parezco a Mónica Geller!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Creo que voy a vender mi coche. –Murmura Quinn como quien se asoma a una ventana y comenta el tiempo que hace.

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si te encanta tu coche! –Exclama Mercedes y Rachel asiente a su lado. Todo el coro está reunido en el aula de música, esperando a que el timbre suene y traiga consigo al señor Schuester para comenzar a ensayar.

Sí, es cierto, está enamorada de ese deportivo rojo desde que sus abuelos se lo regalaron cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, pero también es cierto que consume una cantidad obscena de gasolina, entre otras cosas, y es un dinero que le vendría bien ahorrarse.

-Ya lo sé, pero tiene contratado un seguro trimestral muy caro. Antes lo pagaban mis padres, pero ahora… -Deja la frase en el aire y se alegra de que los demás sean lo suficientemente perceptivos como para no obligarle a terminarla. Puck la mira fijamente desde el otro extremo del aula, es evidente que les está escuchando hablar y ni siquiera se molesta en disimularlo. –No quiero trabajar y que todo mi sueldo sirva única y exclusivamente para pagar el seguro del maldito coche. Necesito ahorrar más que nunca.

-Aún así… Es una lástima deshacerse de esa preciosidad. -Murmura Kurt realmente apenado, como si acabase de descubrir que Oscar de la Renta no presentará su nueva colección de primavera para este año.

-Quinn, no tienes por qué venderlo… -Murmura Rachel. –Si necesitas dinero, sabes perfectamente que a mis padres no les importaría…

-No. –La corta en seco Quinn, algo más agresiva de lo que pretendía. Los Berry ya han cargado con ella lo suficiente como para que encima ahora le tengan que pagar sus caprichos. No piensa pasar por ahí. –Voy a venderlo, es lo más inteligente.

Nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria y Puck sigue mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado del aula.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Necesito pantalones nuevos. –Murmura Quinn después de acabar con los deberes de geografía y estirarse sobre la silla del salón. –Estos están empezando a cortarme la circulación. Me voy de compras, ¿te vienes?

Rachel, que tiene la nariz enterrada en sus apuntes, al otro lado de la mesa, levanta la cabeza con tanta rapidez que está convencida de que se ha provocado una lesión cervical en el cuello. Tiene un oído muy preciso, obviamente, pero duda seriamente de haberla escuchado bien.

-¿Te refieres a ir de compras, _tú y yo_, nosotras, juntas, como amigas, en plan _'amigas que van de compras juntas'?_ –Y quiere señalar que aquí la palabra clave es _'amigas'_. Es cierto que en las últimas semanas su relación ha mejorado notablemente, hasta el punto de que Quinn parece tolerarla e, incluso, aunque no quiere poner la mano en el fuego todavía, disfrutar de su compañía en algunas ocasiones.

Pero esto es un gran avance, un paso de gigante para potenciar el desarrollo de su amistad hacia nuevos horizontes.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!... No, sí, no, sí, no… ¡Bah, qué más da! Necesito ropa nueva e ir sola de compras es terriblemente aburrido. Incluso ir _contigo_ es mejor que ir sola… Bueno, ¿vienes o qué? No tengo todo el día. –Añade visiblemente molesta y Rachel apenas puede contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando responde _"¡Sí, sí!"_ con entusiasmo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Con los tobillos molidos después de recorrer medio centro comercial y un incontable número de tiendas, Quinn convence a Rachel de hacer una _necesaria_ parada para descansar, _("¡Pero si todavía no hemos acabado de ver el segundo piso y sólo faltan dos horas para que cierren esto, no nos va a dar tiempo a ver todos los establecimientos!" / "Rachel, soy una embarazada, una embarazada que ha sufrido la terrible humillación de tenerse que comprar pantalones de cintura ancha cuya talla lleva más de una X… así que si te digo que tengo el antojo de hacer una parada, ¡hacemos una maldita parada!" / "¿Qué tipo de vitaminas prenatales estás tomando? Porque esos cambios tan bruscos de humor sólo…" / "¡RACHEL!")_ suspirando de gusto cuando se deja caer sobre uno de los sillones de la cafetería y su cuerpo se hunde entre los mullidos cojines de terciopelo verde. Los zapatos le aprietan los pies y Quinn estira los dedos adoloridos hasta que rozan el final de sus manoletinas.

En el Stabucks no cabría un alfiler ni aunque lo intentara. Hace horas que terminó el horario lectivo y hay chavales de su edad abarrotando las mesas en grupos pequeños y selectos. Charlan, se ríen estallando en carcajadas con la cabeza hacia atrás y la barbilla apuntando al techo, jóvenes y despreocupados. No es ningún pecado ser feliz cuando sólo tienes que preocuparte de que tus padres no detecten el olor a tabaco que desprende tu cazadora o aprobar cuatro exámenes al año, ¿verdad?

El chico del final de la barra le mira con fuego líquido, ojos brillando con pecaminosas intenciones detrás del flequillo bien peinado. Es guapo, deportista a juzgar por la camiseta ceñida a los músculos de sus brazos, y es evidente que el bolso le tapa la tripa abultada desde ese ángulo o ya habría huido despavorido en dirección contraria al darse cuenta de que le está tirando los trastos a una adolescente embarazada.

No le tiemblan las rodillas, no la envuelve la conocida sensación de claustrofobia que provoca que las paredes del aula de música se acerquen más entre sí cada vez que su mirada se cruza con la de Puck en mitad de un ensayo.

El chico le sonríe desde el otro lado del local, levanta las cejas de forma sugerente y Quinn no le devuelve ninguno de los gestos. _Gracias pero no estamos interesados. Puerta y adiós._

Es curioso lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas. Hace un año podría haber estado en esta misma cafetería, rodeada por todas sus amigas, que se desharían en risitas tontas si un chico tan guapo les estuviera prestando atención. Le pegarían un codazo flojo en las costillas y se taparían la boca con la mano mientras la animaban a susurros que se atreviera a decirle algo.

-Es muy atractivo. –Murmura Rachel con la cabeza girada, mirando por encima de su hombro sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

"_Hay normas para esto, ¿sabes, salvaje?"_ Piensa Quinn _"Nunca le miras directamente, eso simplemente no se hace, os miráis a turnos, cuando el otro hace que está concentrado en otra cosa aunque en realidad está vigilando si tú también le miras por el rabillo del ojo. Señor bendito, todo el mundo sabe eso, ¿has vivido todo este tiempo en una cueva o qué?"_

-Deja de ser tan cantosa. –Gruñe Quinn mientras le pega otro sorbo a su capuccino, con mucha leche, canela y hasta arriba de azúcar, como a ella le gusta. –Y no es _tan_ guapo.

Rachel frunce el ceño, girada de nuevo hacia ella.

-Quinn, siendo objetiva y basándome en los cánones de belleza actuales, ese chico es _extremadamente_ guapo. –Concluye con un asentimiento de cabeza, como si estuviera dándose la razón a sí misma.

-Bueno, pues entonces no es mi tipo.

_Las mentiras hacen llorar al niño Jesús,_ escucha la regañina de su madre dentro de su cabeza. En realidad ese chico podría ser el tipo de cualquiera, heteros, gays, el típico con cuerpo 10 que te saluda protagonizando un anuncio de calzoncillos y a ti se te derrite el cerebro. Pero le falta ese golpe de picardía, las malas intenciones detrás de una sonrisa gamberra, las miradas a quemarropa, puede que unos vaqueros caídos y una chupa de cuero.

_Sí, claro, ¿y una cresta, verdad? ¿Puedes ser más patética?_

Cuando levanta la cabeza de su café Rachel parece estar adivinando sus pensamientos y quién puede culparla, si Quinn está convencida de que debe tener escrito en frente _"El de la barra no es mi tipo porque no se llama Noah Puckerman"_ con letras fluorescentes de neón.

Nunca hablan del tema. Rachel, por increíble que parezca siendo como es, no le pregunta y ella no se ve en la obligación de responder con alguna mentira improvisada. Puck y Finn son dos enormes elefantes rosas que bailan frente a sus narices en la habitación pero que ninguna se atreve a señalar con el dedo. Aunque a veces lo nota, cómo Rachel se muerde la lengua, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, cuando es evidente que se muere de ganas por someterla a un interrogatorio exhaustivo, con poli bueno, poli malo y un foco en la cara. Pero no lo hace, gracias a Dios.

Les va mejor así, dentro de lo que cabe, su convivencia ya es lo bastante complicada como para encima meterles a ellos dos en la ecuación. El resultado podría ser una catástrofe de proporciones bíblicas.

Rachel se come la nata de su batido como si fuera un gato, dando pequeños lametones con los labios pegados al borde del vaso. Tiene la punta de la nariz manchada de blanco y por un momento, Quinn considera seriamente la idea de no decirle nada y disfrutar en primera fila de un poquito de humillación pública, por los viejos tiempos y por meterse (silenciosamente) donde no la llaman. Pero el embarazo debe estar volviéndola una blanda porque le pasa una servilleta y le señala la cara para que se limpie.

Siendo sincera, cada día que pasa sin que Rachel y Finn estén juntos se sorprende un poquito más. ¿Sería lo más lógico, no? Porque se supone que Rachel le contó la verdad (que no era el verdadero padre del bebé de Quinn y que ella les estaba mintiendo descaradamente) para que así él la dejase y cayera redondo en sus brazos. Pero ya han pasado dos meses desde que ocurrió todo aquello y todavía no les ha visto besarse contra las taquillas o, qué demonios, hacer algún tipo de avance, ni siquiera cuando es evidente que Finn está enamorado de Rachel.

(ya lo estaba mientras salía con ella, por triste que suene, así que esto no le pilla de nuevas)

Pero Rachel no intenta nada, ni siquiera cuando Finn la mira con ojitos de cachorro abandonado desde su sitio y ella le sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas. Algunas veces son tan evidentes que es hasta ridículo.

Por eso Quinn no puede vitar preguntarse por qué, por qué Rachel no reclama lo que es suyo cuando se ha pasado la mitad del curso peleando por ello. Si es porque todavía se siente culpable de lo que pasó (a pesar de Quinn le haya dicho un millón de veces que no está enfadada) o, peor todavía, por alguna noble y estúpida razón, como pueda ser no liarse con el chico del que está _coladita_ por lealtad hacia ella o algo parecido. La posibilidad de que sea esto último le hierve la sangre. Si se invirtieran los papeles, ella no tendría tanta consideración, maldita sea, ella _no se merece_ tanta consideración, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que ha hecho.

"_¿Es por eso, Rachel?"_ Piensa Quinn mirándola fijamente, tratando de descifrarla mientras ella sorbe el batido por su pajita _"¿Es por eso por lo que pasas tanto tiempo con Jesse cuando es evidente que te gustaría pasarlo con Finn? Crees que eso me haría daño, ¿verdad?"._

A Quinn le gustaría preguntárselo, pero no puede, porque entonces tendrían que hablar de _El Tema_ y todavía no está preparada. No sabe si llegará a estarlo alguna vez.

Rachel se inclina sobre las bolsas y de una rosa y pequeña saca el jersey que se ha comprado.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?

Al final la tarde de compras no ha sido _tan_ horrible como se imaginaba en un principio, aunque claro, si lo que esperabas era una tortura, cualquier cosa te parece mejor de lo que en realidad es. Sí, Rachel sigue usando veinte palabras en frases que podrían reducirse perfectamente a dos, habla más de lo que debería y jamás (aunque Quinn rece con todas sus fuerzas) parece quedarse sin oxígeno, como si siempre llevase una bombona de repuesto a mano; pero a pesar del dolor de oídos y las ocasionales ganas de asfixiarla podría decirse que, incluso, se lo está pasando _bien._ Pero que esto no salga de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo una tiene una imagen que mantener.

-Si por precioso te refieres a que la combinación de colores no hace daño a la vista… -Responde Quinn, que consigue aguantarse una carcajada a duras penas cuando Rachel la mira indignada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

De acuerdo, el jersey es bonito, pero sólo porque ella le ha ayudado a elegirlo.

Como en esas películas de argumento predecible en las que el grupito de populares trasforma a la marginada de clase, esa chica tan extraña con gafas que siempre se sienta en primera fila y lleva los jerseys abotonados hasta el cuello, en la reina del baile para después divertirse a su costa, Quinn hace lo mismo con Rachel. Le obliga a probarse algo en cada tienda que visitan, por tener algo de lo que reírse al principio, con verdadera curiosidad después cuando, como en la en esas malditas películas, ¡sorpresa! resulta que cada cosa que se prueba le queda mejor que la anterior.

Da igual con qué lo intentara, camisas con volantes, faldas de tablas, vestidos delicados por encima de las rodillas que le dejaban las piernas al descubierto, más largas de lo que pensaba y algo morenas, y le hacían juego con los zapatos. No importaba que tuvieran más colores que el arcoiris porque, maldita sea, todo le quedaba bien a la muy...

Rachel preguntaba _"¿cómo me sienta?"_ sin rastro de modestia en la voz y Quinn se limitaba a gruñir _"No está mal para ser tú"_ con cara de póquer mientras el espejo le devolvía el reflejo de una ballena con tobillos hinchados al lado de una maldita _modelo._

Como última jugada a la desesperada convenció a Rachel de que se probase unos vaqueros _("Pero es que son tan vulgares…")_ rezando para que no le hicieran buen tipo y ella pudiera sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma y sus kilos de más, pero cuando hasta el dependiente alabó con babas en la comisura que le hacían un culo de infarto, Quinn decidió que su autoestima ya había sufrido suficientes golpes por hoy y no le dejó volver a probarse nada más.

_-¿Pero no puedo probarme esta camiseta? ¡Si no voy a tardar nada, te lo juro!_

_-Hemos venido a por ropa para mí, la embarazada, ¿recuerdas? Así que deja eso en la percha y vamos a la tienda de premamá para que pueda comprarme pantalones de cintura ancha. _

_-Eres una dictadora. Abusas de tu posición de poder y la excusa de estar embarazada no te servirá eternamente, sólo para que lo sepas._

_-Eso ya lo veremos, venga, ¡vamos!_

A pesar de todo, la convenció de que se comprara los vaqueros, _("Pero es un gasto de dinero estúpido, Quinn, dudo que vaya a existir alguna ocasión a lo largo de mi vida en la que quiera aparecer con unos simples vaqueros en vez de con un vestido a un evento…"),_ podía considerarlo como una especie de forma de expiar sus pecados, algo con lo que compensarla por todo ese tiempo que se pasó siendo una arpía con ella y torturándola en los pasillos. _De nada, ya me lo agradecerás en el futuro. Sí, créeme, lo harás._

De vuelta al abarrotado Starbucks, Rachel se levanta del sillón y empieza a recoger sus cosas, guarda el teléfono móvil en el bolso, tira su vaso de plástico a la papelera más cercana y espera de brazos cruzados a que ella haga lo mismo.

-Qué haces. –Pregunta Quinn sin moverse, con la espalda todavía apoyada cómodamente en el sillón y las piernas estiradas debajo de la mesa.

-¿No es obvio? Ya hemos acabado y todavía _tenemos_ que ver las tiendas del segundo piso. -Suena aplastantemente razonable pero Quinn tiene de su lado seis meses de embarazo y un humor bipolar como argumentos.

-Rachel, relájate. –Gruñe sin cambiar de postura. –En el momento en el que metes la palabra _'tener que'_, ir de compras pierde totalmente la gracia.

-Pero si todavía tenemos tiempo para verlas todas… -protesta desde arriba. –Mira, si tardamos una media de tres minutos y veintisiete segundos podríamos recorrernos lo que queda del centro comercial antes de que lo cerraran.

-Rachel, siéntate.

-¡Pero…!

-Rachel, _siéntate. –_Quinn le ordena, restos de la antigua reina arañan la superficie cuando habla, incorporada en su trono de terciopelo verde mientras Rachel alza las cejas, todavía de pie en mitad de la cafetería con los brazos cargados de bolsas. Por un momento, su voz ha sonado exactamente como la de su padre, autoritaria, _hágase mi voluntad así en la tierra como en el cielo_ y Quinn intenta arreglarlo como puede: -Vamos, siéntate, no seas pesada. Aún no me he terminado el café y todavía me duelen los tobillos. Estoy de más de seis meses, ¿recuerdas? No puedes forzar a una _embarazada._

Rachel abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, como si tuviera tantas cosas que decir a la vez que la voz se le hubiera atascado en el fondo de la garganta, mezclándose con un sinfín de argumentos que Quinn nunca llega a escuchar, porque Rachel acaba sentándose entre bufidos airados, arrastrando el sillón con más fuerza de la necesaria para demostrar lo indignada que se siente, movimientos teatrales de una diva encarcelada. Encantada de haberse salido con la suya sin esfuerzo, decide tentar un poco más a la suerte y se pone a sorber por la pajita hasta que el molesto ruido hace que Rachel rechine los dientes y la mire _ultrajada_ desde su sitio. Es tan divertido y sencillo picarla.

En son de paz, Quinn saca del bolso la revista que se ha comprado y la abre sobre la mesa, apartando a un lado su vaso vacío. Por el rabillo del ojo observa como la expresión de Rachel pasa de exasperación a curiosidad en menos de un segundo y Quinn sabe que no volverá a insistir en un rato. Puede que tenga unos minutos de tranquilidad antes e que el huracán Berry arrase con todo, será mejor aprovecharlos.

-¿Qué signo del zodiaco eres? –Pregunta mientas pasa las hojas con rapidez, buscando el horóscopo.

Levanta la cabeza cuando su única respuesta es el silencio, y se encuentra a Rachel con la nariz arrugada, como si de repente hubiera olido algo muy desagradable. _Señor, ¿ahora qué?_

-Oh, Quinn, _por favor_, no me digas que tú también participas en ese engaño masivo de nuestra cultura de que la posición de unas constelaciones definidas arbitrariamente en el momento en que naciste puede afectar a tu personalidad y que…-

La corta en seco, antes de que empiece a dolerle la cabeza o que las ganas de matarla lentamente puedan con ella y acabe en la cárcel, con dieciséis años y embarazada.

-Rachel, no recuerdo haberte preguntado tu opinión. –Gruñe Quinn con fastidio. –Venga, dime tu signo del zodiaco, rapidito.

Rachel refunfuña un _"Soy Leo"_ por lo bajo, entre otra serie de palabras que Quinn no alcanza a oír y casi lo prefiere.

Se inclina sobre la revista y lee: _"El romance, pasión y energía llenaran este año a tus relaciones sentimentales. Febrero será el mes que conozcas a alguien o consolides tu amor, posiblemente a través de un viaje bastante apasionado"._

La expresión de Rachel ya no tiene el ceño fruncido con censura, abre los ojos como platos y se asoma sobre su hombro mientras dice_ "¿En serio dice eso, voy a consolidar mi amor? A ver, quita, que no me dejas ver, trae"._ Le arranca la revista de las manos y Quinn la mira con una ceja alzada.

Cuando acaba de leer su horóscopo, Rachel recuerda que tiene que mostrarse escéptica y ser constante con sus principios.

-No es que me lo crea, por supuesto…

-Claro, claro…

Entonces, como una bofetada que no te esperas, Quinn repara en algo en lo que no había caído hasta ahora. Han ido de compras _juntas_, se han probado modelitos en mil tiendas diferentes _juntas_, se han tomado algo _juntas_ y ahora tienen la nariz enterrada en una revista mientras leen el horóscopo _juntas. _Por el amor de Dios, les falta hacerse trencitas en el pelo, hablar de chicos y ya tendrán el día completo.

_Somos amigas,_ piensa Quinn, aunque no está tan aterrorizada como debería, tan sólo siente que se está metiendo en algo que le queda demasiado grande, como si estuviera firmando un contrato sin leer la letra pequeña y luego todo le estallará en la cara.

Bueno, mientras sólo lo sepa ella y Rachel no lo vaya pregonando a los cuatro vientos, su integridad estará a salvo.

-Anda, ¡mira! –Dice Rachel, señalando la hoja con el dedo índice. –Justin Timberlake es Acuario, a ver si se lleva bien con los Leo…

_Bienvenida al Club de los Hipócritas, Rachel Berry, toma asiento y cuéntanos tu historia._

-Devuélvemela de una vez, que todavía no he leído el mío.

-No importa, yo te lo leo, tengo una voz muy agradable para la lectura. Naciste el veinticinco de agosto, ¿no? Eso es… Virgo.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes el día en el que nací?

-Oh, es que yo nací el veintidós. –Explica sin levantar la vista de la hoja. –Cuando éramos pequeñas solíamos celebrar el cumpleaños la misma semana y… -Se calla de repente, dejando la frase a medias.

-Y qué. –Insiste Quinn.

-Y… -Sus ojos parecen dudar un momento. Al final cede, inclina la cabeza sobre la revista, el pelo le tapa la cara como una cortina cuando murmura _"Y nadie venía a mi fiesta porque todos querían ir a la tuya"._

Se arrepiente en el acto de haber insistido. Ninguna de las dos dice nada durante unos instantes. Quinn se siente incómoda y torpe, como si el suelo debajo de sus pies fuera líquido y ella se estuviera hundiendo hasta la cintura.

No se disculpa, no tiene por qué hacerlo porque era su madre la que lo organizaba todo y ella sólo esperaba con una sonrisa y su mejor vestido de los domingos a que sus amigos invadieran la casa de risas y regalos, colchonetas hinchables en el jardín, un mago y miles de globos en cada habitación. No es su culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no entiende por qué se siente como si la acabarán de dar un golpe en el estómago.

Rachel añade con rapidez _"No te estoy culpando, por supuesto, nacer en verano suele poner bastantes impedimentos para organizar una fiesta, puesto que la mayoría de la gente está de vacaciones, y los que se quedaban en Lima les suponía una enorme complicación asistir a los dos eventos. Es comprensible"._

Por supuesto, ninguna de las dos se lo cree, lo sabe por el silencio incómodo que se ha instalado en la mesa, que las aplasta con su peso y pega su espalda al respaldo del asiento, incrustándolas contra el sillón de terciopelo verde.

El bullicio del Starbucks, lleno hasta los topes, le invade los oídos de conversaciones cruzadas y risas que estallan a su lado. Meses rezando para que Rachel, por una maldita vez, se quedase callada aunque sólo fuera un mísero minuto y ahora que lo ha conseguido, no puede soportarlo, la victoria le sabe amarga, junto con los restos del cappucino.

-¿Has pensado ya alguna canción para tu solo? –Pregunta Quinn, desesperada por romper el molesto silencio de cualquier forma.

Como en esos reality shows en los que cogen a mujeres, perdónala Señor, _horribles_ para después transformarlas, la expresión de Rachel sufre un cambio radical. Se le ilumina la cara y Quinn vuelve a respirar tranquila, caminando en terreno conocido. Se inclina hacia delante y el aire deja de pesarle en los pulmones como si fuera de plomo.

-Bueno, como seguramente recordarás, me ha tocado cantar en una posición intermedia lo cual reduce un poco mis posibilidades puesto que, de mi larga trayectoria en audiciones para teatro, he aprendido que siempre se ha de ser la primera o la última. Si voy primera todos tendrían que intentar después estar a mi altura, lo cual les sería extremadamente complicado debido a mi enorme talento y en el caso de actuar la última estaría mucho más fresca en vuestra memoria a la hora de votar. Sin embargo, contando con un número intermedio, necesito elegir un solo impactante, lleno de fuerza para que no lo olvidéis con tanta facilidad como seguramente olvidareis los del resto, y además, he de interpretarlo de forma magnífica y espléndida para que la posición no suponga un impedimento.

Quinn apenas pestañea, acostumbrada a estas alturas de sobra a la velocidad _palabras por segundo_ a la que funciona Rachel Berry.

-¿Y ya tienes alguna canción preparada para _impresionarnos?_ –Le dice con sarcasmo, aunque Rachel no es capaz de detectarlo (o simplemente lo ignora) y sigue como si nada.

-Oh sí, ya he reducido la lista de posibles canciones a tan sólo cincuenta.

Uno, dos, tres segundos y Quinn estalla.

-Estarás de coña, supongo.

-Yo no bromeo con la música, Quinn, ya deberías saberlo.

-Pero, aún así… ¿Cincuenta?

Rachel se encoge de hombros.

-Hace una semana eran cien. –Dice como si nada.

-Dios mío, estás _loca._

-Si por loca te refieres a que me tomo en serio mis posibilidades para interpretar el solo de las regionales y de este modo asegurarnos el primer puesto frente a _Vocal Adrenaline_, entonces sí, Quinn, estoy loca. –Dice con ese tono de sabihonda marimandona que a Quinn la saca de quicio. –¿Y bien?

-Y bien _qué._

Rachel rueda los ojos hasta que casi se ve la nuca.

-Tu solo es dentro de dos semanas, ya debes tenerlo preparado estas alturas, ¿verdad? –Se escandaliza cuando Quinn niega con la cabeza, incómoda. -¿¡NO!? Pero Quinn, eso es tremendamente irresponsable.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, ahórrate el sermón. –Gruñe Quinn desde el otro lado de la mesa. –He tenido demasiadas cosas de que preocuparme estos días y todavía no he pensado nada, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Entonces, Rachel ladea una sonrisa y Quinn no sabe si un es efecto de la iluminación del local o simples imaginaciones suyas, pero desde donde está sentada parece que sus labios se curvan como si tuvieran malas intenciones, una travesura encubierta que la previene para que se ponga en guardia de inmediato.

-Bueno… siempre podrías cantar _Sleeping in my car_, ¿no?

Es tal la sorpresa que por un momento se queda sin habla.

¿Acaba de hacer Rachel Berry un chiste a su costa? Es más, ¿acaba de ser graciosa? La respuesta es sí a ambas preguntas, por increíble que parezca.

-Que te den. –Dice Quinn con dignidad, pero Rachel estalla en carcajadas, suaves y cristalinas que le vibran en el pecho y Quinn acaba uniéndose muy a su pesar.

Es la primera vez que se ríe _de verdad_ en meses.

Es como montar en bicicleta, una vez que aprendes, jamás lo olvidas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Con los ojos fijos en la pizarra, Quinn escucha la aburrida lección de historia, rezando para que las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera se muevan más deprisa o que su profesora se quede repentinamente muda.

En eso está cuando un trozo de papel, pulcramente doblado, aparece de la nada encima de su mesa. Por un momento, el corazón se le para de golpe en el pecho. Era una manía de Finn molestarla siempre en mitad de clase con notitas estúpidas pero que ahora echa de menos.

Cuando levanta la vista, Finn ni siquiera está mirando en su dirección, dando cabezazos perezosos sobre la palma de su mano. Es Kurt el que le indica que el papel es suyo con un golpe de barbilla y su pulso vuelve a un ritmo normal, algo decepcionada.

Lo desdobla con cuidado en su regazo, escondiéndolo de la mirada tipo rádar de su profesora. A veces piensa que esa mujer tiene prismáticos en lugar de gafas, alguien debería comprobar el grosor de esos cristales.

Con letra elegante y verde, Kurt ha escrito:

"_¿De dónde ha sacado Rachel ese jersey? Dime la verdad, es imposible que lo haya elegido ella, no la veo capaz de combinar semejante cantidad de colores y salir airosa."_

Quinn, abre el estuche, saca un bolígrafo y escribe su respuesta: _"Por favor, la duda me ofende. Es evidente que YO la ayudé a elegirlo. Aunque, no te asustes, ella lo vio primero"._

Lanza el papelito sobre su hombro con estudiado disimulo y espera con paciencia a que Kurt se lo devuelva. Ignora el resto de la lección, es mucho más divertido meterse con el mal gusto de Rachel que aprenderse las fechas de tropecientos mil conflictos bélicos.

Escrito con mayúsculas, las letras verdes brillan sobre la hoja de cuadros:

"_¡¡¡DIOS MÍO, TODAVÍA QUEDA ESPERANZA!!!"._

Se muerde el interior de los carrillos con saña para no estallar en carcajadas que la cuesten un castigo. Hoy tiene que trabajar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En honor a la verdad, algo que Quinn estaba empezando a valorar por encima de todas las cosas, (perdónala por la blasfemia, Señor), intentó hablar de _El Tema_ con Rachel una vez.

Empezó de forma casual, tanteando el terreno después de crucificarla por no tener _facebook_ _("En serio, Rachel, ¿de qué siglo eres? MySpace es tan del 2009... Ahora lo que se lleva es el facebook, por el amor de Dios, modernízate un poquito")_, un poco por relajarse ella y un poco porque era verdad.

"_Quería quedármelo, ¿sabes? El bebé, hubo un tiempo en que quise quedármelo… formar una familia con Puck."_ Soltó de repente, terapia de choque, sin ponerla en preaviso, nada de anestesia, _¿querías sopa? Pues toma dos tazas._ Rachel la miró desde el otro lado del sofá con la boca abierta formando una 'O' perfecta (es evidente que no se lo esperaba y, francamente, ella tampoco) y Quinn, por primera vez en meses, se sintió algo más ligera, quitándose un enorme peso de encima que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba a cuestas.

Lanzó un suspiro que le hizo añicos la garganta antes de continuar. Cuanto antes se lo sacara de encima, antes podrían seguir con sus vidas y fingir que nada de esto había pasado. Si algo de esto salía de aquí, lo negaría todo.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera abierto el grifo de golpe, Quinn dejó que las palabras fluyeran hasta perderse por el desagüe, con un poco de suerte jamás tendría que volver a repetirlas y las heridas podrían cerrarse de una maldita vez. En carne viva, sangrando cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Puck en el aula de música, las paredes se estrechaban a su alrededor y tenía que recordarse a sí misma que no fuera tan idiota, que no se hiciera ilusiones cuando para él no era más que otro nombre que añadir a su lista de polvos de una noche. Aunque ella vino con sorpresa.

Con un poco de suerte, Rachel la dejaría desahogarse en silencio (raro, pero todavía cree en los milagros) y no volverían a sacar el tema nunca más, sepultándolo bajo mil capas de autoengaño que empezaban con frases como _"él no te merecía_" y acababan en _"…era demasiado inmaduro para hacerse cargo de la situación"._

Pero es Rachel de la que estamos hablando, la misma que consigue que cada conversación se acabe transformando en un panegírico a sí misma y cuya estabilidad emocional tiene un rebote de cinco segundos; por ese motivo, lo que empezó siendo un alto el fuego se ha trasformado en una discusión en toda regla, con gritos que se lanzan de un lado al otro del salón, como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-¡Me miró como si no me reconociera, Quinn! –Estalla Rachel, roja y furiosa, haciendo mil aspavientos con las manos delante de su nariz. –¡Finn, me llegó a decir que parecía una payasa buscona y que le daba lástima! ¿Sabes la vergüenza y humillación que sentí en aquel momento? ¡Quería que se me tragara la tierra!

_Dios, ojalá se te tragara ahora._

Con lo que Quinn no contaba cuando empezó a hablarle de su plan para conseguir pasar una noche haciendo de canguro con Puck y averiguar si lo suyo podía funcionar, fue _con lo otro,_ que tarde o temprano acabaron llegando a la parte que incluía tratos de cambio de imagen a sus espaldas, en el anonimato que concedía la penumbra de un pasillo de instituto mal iluminado y un gay adicto al maquillaje. Por el amor de Dios, no sabía que tendría que lavar más pecados esta noche, sólo lo hizo porque necesitaba distraer a Finn, y, afrontémoslo, Rachel era una apuesta segura.

Con los arreglos adecuados, claro.

(Aunque, por lo visto, a Kurt la cosa se le fue un poquito de las manos).

-¡Por cuarta vez, Rachel, yo no le pedí que te pusiera como si fueras una _golfa!_ –Gruñe Quinn, cansada de tener que explicarse de nuevo y harta de que no sirva absolutamente de nada porque es como hablar con una maldita pared. -¡Sólo convencí a Kurt para que consiguiera que dejaras de vestirte como una niña de cinco años! ¡Yo qué demonios iba a saber!

Quinn trata de fingir una paciencia que no tiene. Es absurdo e infantil, ya ha asumido la culpa de todos los errores que ha cometido a lo largo de los últimos meses y este no es uno de ellos. Rachel parece crecer cuando está tan cabreada que las aletas de la nariz se le dilatan y respira con fuerza, dejando la habitación seca de oxígeno.

-¡Me humillé delante de Finn, y tiré por la borda todos los avances que había hecho con él hasta la fecha! –Rachel vuelve a la carga con lo mismo.

"_¡Bonito eufemismo para decir que estabas intentando robarme el NOVIO!"_ Piensa Quinn, antes de acordarse de lo que lleva ella a cuestas y prefiere no seguir pensando.

-Dios, eres insoportable. –Se frota el puente de la nariz con desesperación. –Justo cuando pienso que es imposible que seas más insoportable, ¡coges y te superas!

Tiene el valor de hacerse la ofendida.

-¡Mira quién habla, la señorita de los cambios de humor bipolares!

-¡Al menos yo tengo la excusa de estar embarazada! ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Dos portazos simultáneos, tan fuertes que las puertas amenazan con hacerse giratorias,

y después silencio.

Se pasan la cena lanzándose miradas airadas por encima de la mesa, ojos a quemarropa y balazos cargados con rabia detrás de cada pestañeo. Cortan el filete como si él tuviera la culpa de todo y se retiran a sus habitaciones temprano, con tal de no tener que soportarse más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

No es hasta casi tres horas después, metida en la cama y arropada hasta las orejas, cuando Quinn escucha unos pasos amortiguados recorrer el pasillo hasta detenerse a la altura de su habitación. Llaman con los nudillos, suavemente, y la puerta de su cuarto se abre sin que ella tenga tiempo de concederle permiso.

La cabeza de Rachel se asoma por la rendija con cuidado, pregunta _"Quinn, ¿estás despierta?"_ y ella le gruñe un _"Ahora sí"._

Parece dudar unos segundos, descalza bajo el dintel, mordiéndose los labios con saña y con la mano aferrada firmemente al picaporte. No se mueve y a Quinn se le está empezando a agotar la paciencia.

_Qué demonios quieres ahora._

-¿Podemos volver a ser amigas? –La voz de Rachel se arrastra desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Quinn suelta un bufido y levanta las sábanas por toda respuesta. La sonrisa de Rachel brilla en la penumbra de la habitación cuando borra la distancia que les separa de cuatro pasos y se mete en la cama, haciéndose en menos de cinco segundos con el control de todas las mantas.

El silencio es una presencia física que hunde el colchón con su peso mientras ellas miran fijamente el techo sin decirse nada.

Al final, por supuesto, es Rachel la que habla.

-No puedo entender cómo Noah pudo llegar a hacer eso. –Se refiere a Puck y Santana, claro, y a sus malditos mensajes picantes. Habla en bajito a pesar de estar tan pegadas que cada vez que una se mueve la otra recibe un codazo, como si la estuviera susurrando secretos al oído. –Quiero decir, _carece_ de sentido. Se suponía que tú a él le gustabas, ¡me lo dijo! Bueno, no me lo dijo _exactamente_ con esas palabras, pero me gruñó algo parecido. Él quería estar contigo.

-Ya, bueno, pues es evidente que no lo quería lo suficiente. –La voz le sale ronca y rota, arrastrándose desde el fondo de la garganta. No quiero hablar de ello. Gira la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando nota las primeras lágrimas detrás de las pestañas para que ella no las vea deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero es evidente que la escucha sorber por la nariz.

No se deja consolar, pero la presencia de Rachel la calma, con el pecho pegado a su espalda y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

-¿Película? –Propone Rachel.

-Película. –Acepta.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos aparecen en el instituto con ojeras a juego.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cada vez que algún idiota cierra de golpe la puerta de su taquilla, a Puck el estallido metálico le retumba en la cabeza. Los párpados se le hunden bajo el peso de la resaca, que lleva haciéndole compañía toda la mañana. Ha amanecido abrazado a una botella de tequila, con las sábanas enredadas a la altura de los tobillos y la cara hundida en la almohada. Ni siquiera el maldito sol ha tenido algo de consideración con él, filtrándose a través de las cortinas descorridas, iluminando con una luz intensa y blanquecina la habitación y su cuerpo hundido bocabajo sobre el colchón. Le ardían los ojos cuando se levantó a trompicones para cerrar la ventana y su amigo José Cuervo se hizo añicos contra el suelo, recordándole con la explosión de cristales rotos que cuando tienes resaca después de una noche no especialmente movidita, cada ruido que provoque será amplificado con Dolby Sound Round en sus oídos

-¡NOAH! –Una voz estridente se abre camino a través de los restos de neblina etílica que todavía le mantiene adormilado. Rachel se materializa de la nada junto a su hombro, como si fuera un jodido fantasma o algo así.

En serio, jura que volverá a coger por costumbre lanzarle batido helado a la cara si lo que quiere es insistirle con el puñetero tema de que tienen que empezar a ensayar su dueto cuando quedan SEMANAS todavía para que tengan que interpretarlo delante del señor Schue.

-Ahora no, Berry. –La pasa de largo, la ignora mientras intenta recordar cómo iba eso de subir las escaleras, aunque debería saber que con alguien tan _incordio_ como ella, no daría resultado. Le agarra del brazo antes de que se atreva con el primer peldaño y le gira para encararle. Escapa de su comprensión como alguien tan jodidamente pequeño puede tener tanta fuerza.

-Dime la verdad, Noah. ¿Eres cromosómicamente limitado? –Le pregunta ella, con la irritación bailándole en los ojos.

Piensa_ "¿Eing?" _que consigue traducir en un _"¿Qué?" _que escupe de malas maneras.

-¿Te caíste de los brazos de tu madre cuando eras un bebé, te diste un buen golpe contra el suelo y eso ha provocado que poseas un encefalograma plano? ¡Tiene que ser eso porque no hay otra explicación plausible para tu comportamiento! –Sigue atosigándole a preguntas de las que no entiende la mitad, con tanta velocidad que en su cabeza se fusionan hasta que suenan como una sola.

No puede ser tan difícil, un pie y luego otro, subir escalón a escalón la distancia que le separa del segundo piso y así poder librarse de su molesta presencia.

-Qué pasa, esta mañana no te has tomado las pastillas para tu locura o qué. –Gruñe, intentando sacársela de encima. No está de humor para las paranoias mentales de la tarada esta. Su voz de pito le chirría en los tímpanos.

-Oh, Noah, sabes de sobra que la agresión verbal no te servirá de nada conmigo. –Ha conseguido empezar a subir las escaleras sujetándose a la barandilla con una mano, pero ella le sigue de todas maneras, ¡a la mierda el plan! –Un momento, ¿hueles a alcohol? –Se lleva los dedos a la boca con un ensayado gesto teatral y añade escandalizada: -¿¡Estás borracho en pleno instituto!?

_Ojalá, ojalá estuviera borracho, así se haría más fácil SOPORTARTE._

-Mira, Rachel, sea lo que sea lo que he hecho que haya ofendido a tu maldita sensibilidad de chica, me da igual, porque no lo siento. Supéralo y déjame en paz.

Se queda parada en mitad del rellano de la escalera, con los labios apretados y de brazos cruzados. Puck sigue subiendo aprovechando su ¿descuido? Y se apunta un tanto.

-Se suponía que ella te gustaba… -Le llega el inconfundible sonido de su voz, susurrando desde abajo y todas sus alarmas se disparan porque es evidente de quién está hablando. Se gira y baja los peldaños a trompicones, amenazando con irse de bruces contra el suelo en cada paso.

-A qué coño te refieres, Rachel. –Quizá le esté cogiendo con demasiada fuerza del brazo y debería parar de clavarle los dedos como si pudieran atravesarle la manga del jersey porque seguramente la esté haciendo daño aunque no se queje, pero es su maldita culpa, por sacar el tema de Quinn cuando él tiene una resaca de cojones.

-Me dijiste que ella te gustaba. –Le acusa con la mirada. –Lo reconociste en las gradas aquel día y sé que lo decías en serio, así que no entiendo por qué cuando Quinn te da una oportunidad para estar con ella, eres lo suficientemente imbécil como para desperdiciarla. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso y encima con Santana?

Le tiemblan las manos, no tiene muy claro si por los restos de tequila que todavía le circulan por las venas o porque la rabia entra por la puerta de atrás sin avisar, obligándole a tensar los puños dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Qué bien, ¿ya sois _tan_ amiguitas? –Escupe furioso. -¿Ya os contáis secretitos y os hacéis trencitas juntas?

Rachel le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Va a dar a la niña en adopción, Noah. –Susurra ella entre dientes y el estómago se le revuelve de tal manera que si hubiera podido comer algo está mañana, ahora mismo estaría vomitando apoyado sobre la barandilla. –Va a darla en adopción porque quiso darte la oportunidad de formar una familia juntos y tú se la lanzaste a la cara. –Le clava un dedo en el pecho que le quema a través de la camiseta. -¿Por qué harías eso, Noah? Por qué serías _tan estúpido_ de hacer eso cuando es evidente que estás enamorado de ella.

_Wow, wow, wow, quieta ahí, nena, esta conversación está alcanzando una cuota de mariconería no tolerada por el macho semental que lleva dentro._

-Deja de decir gilipolleces, yo no estoy enamorado de Quinn.

Parece ofendida, parece estar incluso más enfadada de lo que está él y eso es imposible porque él está tan cabreado que podría liarse a hostias con medio instituto.

-¿Negación? Muy maduro, Noah. Con un poco de suerte, para cuando llegues a la fase de _aceptación_ puede que _tu hija_ todavía no esté en las manos de algún irresponsable y poco concienciado asistente social que seguramente la coloque con la primera familia de acogida que encuentre sin importarle que sean unos traficantes de drogas o que comercialicen con órganos en el sótano de su casa, y todo porque su padre no comprende el concepto de _fidelidad._

-Soy un tío, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo necesidades… -Puede que no sea el argumento más elaborado del mundo pero es el único que tiene a su favor sin irse de la lengua. Su _sementalidad_ sería puesta en duda si la gente supiera lo que le está pasando y por ahí si que no va a pasar, vamos, ni de coña. Nadie tiene por qué saber que esa maldita… _Barbie_ _virgen maría_ le ha roto. Por su puta culpa ya no funciona como antes.

Va a acabar con un esguince de muñeca de tanto cascársela, colega, porque desde el maldito día de las seccionales, cuando Quinn y él discutieron, no ha vuelto a follarse a ninguna tía. Sí, has oído bien, Noah Puckerman, el semental de Lima no ha vuelto a mojarla desde entonces, y si lo cuentas te mataré, no, en serio, TE MATARÉ.

Y no será porque no se le hayan puesto a tiro, por que sí, lo han hecho, todas querían probar su rock n' roll y es como si a él se le hubiera rayado el disco o algo. No cumplió con la tradición _Polvo en las Duchas_ que Santana y él llevaban celebrando desde la primera vez que McKinley ganó un partido, a pesar de estar cachondo como un perro cuando ella empezó a tocarle por encima de los vaqueros desabrochados.

Joder, ¿qué puto problema tiene? El otro día fue a casa de la señora H a limpiar su piscina (obviamente la mujer quería marcha porque estaban en febrero, colega) y ella le estaba esperando abierta de piernas en el sofá, con un picardías rojo, un PICARDÍAS ROJO, tío. Podía haberla llenado como un globo de agua (ventajas de tirarte a maduritas: algunas tienen la menopausia y eso ahorra un pastón en condones) y, ¿qué hizo él? Darse media vuelta, totalmente empalmado y largarse a su casa. El muy maricón.

Quinn le ha fastidiado cualquier oportunidad de echar un buen polvo que le haya surgido en los últimos dos meses. Da igual si tenía a medio equipo de las animadoras devorándole con los ojos, prometiéndole con la mirada mil posturas diferentes, porque entonces se le aparecía ella y todo se iba a la mierda.

Se pasaba todo el maldito día pensando en Quinn. Cada jodido minuto del día.

Hay que joderse, hasta para hacerse una puta paja tiene que pensar en ella o si no nada, un enorme montón de _nada._ Da igual la cantidad industrial de porno que se trague, al final sólo se le levanta cuando se imagina a Quinn montada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, gimiendo contra su boca como gimió aquel día que la recogió después del número de _Push It_ que se marcó el coro y acabó acorralándola contra su cama, borracha y con las bragas por los tobillos. Y no lo entiende tío, porque vale que antes le gustase porque estaba tan buena que quemaba, pero es que ahora está embarazada, ahora mismo está empezando a parecerse a una ballena y aún así le pone, le pone tanto que no es ni medio normal.

Es un semental, esto no debería pasarle a un tipo como él. Si alguien se enterara, sería la vergüenza de su equipo. La maricona del instituto.

-¿Sabes que eso tiene un nombre en psicología? –Murmura Rachel, que para su desgracia sigue allí, en la escalera con él. –Se llama complejo de Don Juan Tenorio, y este concepto se corresponde con hombres que creen que tienen que seducir a toda mujer que se les ponga delante y posteriormente conquistarla para, de este modo, poder probar su masculinidad y virilidad, aunque en realidad lo hacen para esconder una gran falta de seguridad en sí mismos.

-¿Estás poniendo en duda mi malicia? –Pregunta furioso, aunque no ha llegado a entender del todo lo que le ha dicho. -¿Has visto mis armas?

Rachel niega con la cabeza y le mira con lástima antes de susurrar:

-Lo que estoy poniendo en duda es que pensaba que eras un chico completamente diferente, Noah, creía que toda esa actitud de gallito era sólo una pose esteriotipada bajo la que se escondía un chico dulce y encantador. –Puck está apunto de recordarle que hay cierta cuota gay que su organismo no tolera sin vomitar pero se contiene. –Pero al final has terminado por decepcionarme, Noah.

Se gira y empieza a bajar por las escaleras antes de que Puck le grite desde arriba un _"¿Sí?¡Pues formad un club!"_ que ella ignora por completo.

No es hasta casi tres horas después, con la espalda apoyada contra las gradas y la cabeza algo más despejada, libre de los restos de alcohol y resaca, cuando Rachel vuelve a intentar hablar con él, acercándose sigilosa por detrás como si fuera un puto ninja o algo así.

-He decidido esperar a que mitigaran los efectos del alcohol para poder seguir con esta conversación. –Es su saludo.

Puck suspira, dejando escapar todo el aire entre dientes.

-No estaba borracho.

Si le cree no da muestras de ello, porque se sienta a su lado sin decir nada, dejando que el viento le revuelva el pelo.

-No soy completamente idiota, ¿sabes? –Dice sin mirarla, controlando su reacción por el rabillo del ojo. –Sé de sobra que la cagué con Quinn.

-Sí, lo hiciste. –No va a darle cuartel la muy…

-Pero estoy haciendo sacrificios.

La incredulidad con la que le observa debería ofenderle, debería, ha colgado a tíos de la bandera enganchándoles los calzoncillos _por menos._

-Pues no deben de ser suficientes, Noah, porque la estás alejando cada vez más y más de ti…

Suficiente de esta mierda, lo ha intentado.

-¿Sí? –Le gruñe. -¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh? Te pasas todo el puto año detrás de Finn, llorando por las esquinas porque no te hace caso, y cuando está soltero tú vas y en vez de enrollarte con él, te echas de novio al imbécil ese de _Vocal Adrenaline._ ¿Tienes alguna explicación sabihonda de las tuyas para eso?

Rachel le mira con ojos sorprendidos detrás de las pestañas. Cierra la boca y la abre varias veces, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

_¿Qué pasa listilla, ya nos hemos quedado sin argumentos?_

-Supongo… -Murmura ella, con un hilillo de voz. –Supongo que ambos estamos haciendo sacrificios por Quinn.

Puck quiere ahorcarse con las cuerdas de la canasta. Es patético.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La canción elegida por Quinn, para asombro de Rachel, no es un clásico de Madonna, ni si quiera un _grandes éxitos_ de las Supreme que tanto le gustan.

No, cuando sube al escenario para interpretar su solo, enfundada en un vestido holgado que le engulle los hombros pero no disimula su embarazo, con los ojos de todo el coro fijos en ella y la banda esperando su señal para seguirla, Quinn les sorprende a todos con los primeros versos de una canción bastante más actual.

_-I need some shelter of my own protection baby…To be with myself instead of calamity… __Peace, Serenity…_ -Su voz, suave y cristalina, les envuelve, arrullándoles como una canción de cuna.

-¡Wow, _Big Girls Don't Cry!_ –Escucha susurrar a Mercedes con admiración, sentada a su lado. -¡Se ha atrevido con Fergie, dí que sí, nena, un poquito de pop para animar la fiesta!

-Creo que a partir de ahora se ha ganado el apodo de Fergaliciosa, lo está bordando. –Concuerda Kurt.

Pero Rachel puede verlo, como le tiemblan los labios cuando llega al estribillo, como duda un solo segundo y empieza algo más tarde con el resto de la letra.

_-I hope you know, I hope you know…That this has nothing to do with you… It's personal, Myself and I… We've got some straightening' out to do…_

Los focos le arrancan reflejos dorados a su pelo y Rachel siempre se preguntará si ese brillo de sus ojos son lágrimas o sólo un efecto de las luces.

Dos filas por debajo, Puck tiene la mandíbula prieta y los puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas con tanta fuerza que debe estarse dejando las piernas en carne viva. Es obvio que la canción va dirigida para él, y es obvio que no le hace mucha gracia. Dios, es como si Fergie, en un arrebato de inspiración arrolladora, la hubiera compuesto pensando en ellos, en su historia y en todo lo que arrastran juntos desde hace meses. Podría ser precioso y romántico si no fuera porque Quinn le está diciendo, con una canción especialmente pegadiza, que va a hacer esto sola, le guste o no.

_-And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket… But I've got to get a move on with my life…It's time to be a big girl now… _

Quinn le busca entre el selecto público y Rachel puede verlo, como Puck contiene la respiración cuando sus ojos se cruzan a medio camino, estallando en mitad del auditorio como si estuvieran cargados de electricidad estática. Se atraen y se repelen, polos opuestos de la misma pila que bajan la cabeza y no vuelven a mirase durante el resto de la canción.

_-…And big girls don't cry…_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Puck arrastra los pies como si fuera de plomo, cada paso duele más que el anterior y cuando se deja caer en la silla más cercana a la puerta, no puede evitar suspirar de gusto.

_Joder, no recordaba que la puta clase estuviera en Rusia._

Se frota los ojos con cansancio en cuanto su espalda choca contra el respaldo. Está reventado. Le pesan los párpados de lo cansado que está por culpa del maldito trabajo(s) que se ha buscado. Entre el club de lucha, el curro y el instituto (y aguantar a Rachel, que eso ya deja sus energías por los suelos) va caer muerto por fulminación, tío.

Y encima luego tiene entrenamiento de baloncesto. No es que se esté quejando como una nenaza, que te quede claro, porque un tipo como él puede aguantar eso y todo lo que le echen encima, es sólo que le da pereza. Cállate.

El aula de música está empezando a llenarse con las conversaciones cruzadas del resto del coro y con las risas agudas de Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes, que estarán hablando de sabe Dios que mariconada.

Finn pasa olímpicamente de su culo desde el extremo contrario del aula, como si tuviera la peste o alguna cosa de esas. Que le den, no tiene fuerzas ni para mandarle a la mierda.

Sin apenas darse cuenta empieza a buscarla, como si llevase puesto el piloto automático.

Da pena, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo, igual que no puede evitar ser un máquina jugando al Halo o patear la puerta de una taquilla cuando está cabreado. Es natural.

No está, todavía no ha llegado y Puck quiere guillotinarse la cabeza con la tapa del piano porque _soy una tía, una puta tía y en cualquier momento tendré que robar compresas en el supermercado._

En eso está cuando Quinn entra en clase con el móvil de la mano y el ceño fruncido y su estómago decide hacer puenting sin cuerda. Debe haber pillado un virus o algo así porque no es normal que la tripa se le revuelva de esa manera cada vez que la ve. A lo mejor debería pasarse por la enfermería antes de que la cosa se ponga grave.

-¿Qué pasa, Fergaliciosa, a qué viene esa cara tan larga? Te van a salir arrugas. –Le saluda Kurt y _jaja, muy gracioso capullo, qué divertido es llamarla así desde que me dejó claro con una estúpida canción que no había cambiado de opinión._ Iba por su cuenta y no le quería a su lado. Qué novedad.

-Quinn, ¿pasa algo? –Le pregunta Rachel, que hoy lleva un jersey que está pidiendo a gritos un poco de batido helado por encima. Lástima que ya no se dedique a eso.

-No, es sólo que… he llamado a la compañía de seguros con la que tengo asegurada mi coche para darme de baja y resulta que ya tengo pagado el seguro para este trimestre. –Quinn se cruza de brazos. –Rachel, si han sido tus padres necesito que me lo digas.

-No han sido mis padres, te lo prometo. Dejaste muy claro que no querías ayuda económica en ese campo y ellos, aunque no comparten tu opinión, la respetan. –Se defiende Rachel, a mil palabras por segundo.

Quinn parece realmente confundida, parada en mitad de la clase, con el móvil todavía de la mano y la otra apoyada sobre su tripa.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunta, mientras camina para sentarse al lado de Tina. –Mi familia es imposible que haya sido.

Ok, es hora de inventarse algo y rapidito si no queremos que se descubra el pastel y nos caigamos con todo el equipo.

-Ayer estuve en el banco. –Dice Puck y todos se giran para mirarle. –Estaba acompañando a mi madre (sí, Mike, capullo, estaba acompañando a mi madre, cierra la puta boca) y vi a la tuya en la cola, cinco personas por delante de nosotros. –Se encoge de hombros. –Seguramente fue ella la que te pagó el seguro del coche.

Tío, miente como un profesional. Debería plantearse seriamente plantar los estudios y jugar al póquer en las Vegas. Se haría rico y así no tendría que dejarse la piel en trabajos de mierda.

-Pero mi padre… -Empieza Quinn y Puck la corta de raíz con un _"Tu padre no estaba. Lo haría a escondidas, supongo"._

Quinn le mira con el ceño fruncido mientras insiste _"¿Estás seguro de que viste a mi madre?" _y él pone su mejor mueca de distante indiferencia cuando responde _"Que sí, que era tu madre. Venía siempre a los partidos así que sé quién es tu madre". _Se le arruga todavía más la frente y se ve obligado a añadir _"Joder, si lo llego a saber que no te vas a fiar de mí, le hago una maldita foto para que veas que no me lo estoy inventando"._

-Me fío de ti, Puck, es sólo que no tiene sentido. Mi madre le tiene tanto miedo a mi padre que es imposible que haga algo sin su consentimiento.

-E-eso es que s-se preocu-cupa por ti. Eres su hi-hija, ¿no? Y te ayu-yuda aunque-que sea a escon-con-didas de tu padre. –Tina tartamudea en su favor y a todos les parece lo suficientemente razonable como para dejar de dar la murga con el tema. La mentira engaña al coro. Tres puntos para Noah Puckerman, que se ha salvado por los pelos.

Aunque no puede evitar sentirse como un cabrón cuando a Quinn se le escapa una sonrisa pequeña pero ilusionada. Le está creando falsas esperanzas con unos padres que no se han molestado en mover un dedo por su hija desde hace meses, y puede que no sea justo, jugar así con ella, pero es por una buena causa.

Sí, de verdad, incluso él, a veces, no tiene malas intenciones.

(pero que no salga de aquí)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Hoy tenía que haberme puesto el chubasquero, _piensa Rachel con una mueca de disgusto en los labios.

En honor a la verdad, señor juez, la defensa quiere declarar que la supuesta prenda se encontraba entre sus posibles elecciones esta mañana, junto con un abrigo rosa lleno de volantes y la gabardina roja de corte francés que le habían regalado sus padres por Navidad. Al final, le avergüenza reconocerlo, ganó la frivolidad en vez de su sentido común y ahora su armario va a pagar las consecuencias.

Tenía que haberse puesto el chubasquero. Lo sabe, y ahora se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho porque Karofsky la señala desde el otro lado del pasillo con una mano y con la otra sostiene un batido helado contra su pecho.

Le bastan seis zancadas para colocarse a su lado, listo para disparar, a ese maldito gigante de encefalograma plano. Entonces Rachel cierra los ojos y hace frente a su horrible destino, barbilla alzada y sus manos aferrándose a con fuerza a la mochila. Piensa _"tú eres mejor que todos ellos, algún día se matarán por comprar las entradas para tu espectáculo y podrás mirarles por encima del hombro" _para hacerlo todo algo más llevadero. Al menos el pasillo no está especialmente lleno y con un poco de suerte nadie tendrá el móvil a mano para subir el video de su degradación pública a páginas como youtube o myspace, como la última vez.

Espera y espera, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado en el pecho y los párpados fuertemente apretados, pero después de unos segundos encogida en la misma posición, no pasa nada. No siente los restos del batido salpicarle la cara como si fueran latigazos, escurriéndose por sus mejillas y pringándole el pelo. El cuello de su camisa sigue seco y los trozos de hielo no le han calado hasta los huesos. Es curioso, pero su ropa no huele a frambuesa y humillación.

Quiere saber qué demonios está pasando cuando escucha un furioso _"¡¿Pero qué coño?!" _a su derecha, pero la posibilidad de que todo sea un _vil_ truco la obliga a mantener los ojos cerrados. No es la primera vez que la pasa, que se confía, baja la guardia pensado que a lo mejor sus compañeros no son tan cromosómicamente limitados y, de repente, _¡plash!_ acaba con toda la cara salpicada de rosa y tiene que pasarse dos horas encerrada en el baño (perdiéndose clases y comprometiendo su futuro académico), con la cabeza debajo del grifo, frotándose el pelo con saña hasta que los restos de batido desaparecen de su melena.

Al final su curiosidad puede con el miedo y lo primero que ve cuando abre los ojos es a Karofsky embadurnado de arriba abajo con su propio sirope, los vaqueros salpicados de rosa y trozos de hielo derretido goteando el suelo desde su barbilla.

No se le ocurre un contexto más apropiado para aplicar el dicho de _"la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío"._

-¡Eres imbécil, Puck, mira como me has puesto, maldita sea, la próxima vez mira por dónde vas, gilipollas!

No le lleva ni dos segundos entender lo que ha pasado, así que echa a correr detrás de Noah y consigue agarrarle del brazo antes de que le engulla la puerta del final del pasillo.

-Gracias. –Murmura, sin poder contener la sonrisa en la voz. –Sé que lo has hecho a propósito.

-No empieces a montarte estúpidas películas de chica en la cabeza. –Gruñe Noah de malas maneras. -Me he chocado con él.

-No, no es cierto.

Se miran durante unos instantes, hasta que Noah se encoge de hombros y cruza los brazos. Su expresión corporal le dice a gritos que está a la defensiva y que no va a ser sencillo lidiar con él, pero, qué demonios, Rachel adora los retos.

-Ya, bueno. –Reniega Noah, visiblemente incómodo. –No lo menciones. –Entonces inclina la cabeza hasta quedar a la misma altura y añade _"No, en serio, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo"_ con voz, Rachel supone, amenazante.

Rueda los ojos hasta que casi se dan de bruces con su nuca. Sus malos modales no pueden engañarla. Por el amor de Dios, ha visto demasiadas veces _Rebelde sin Causa _como para no reconocer el patrón de_ "No me importa nada ni nadie salvo yo mismo" y _saber que es completamente falso. Una pose esteriotipada como tantas otras.

Noah se suelta de un tirón y de cuatro zancadas ya está lejos de ella. A una distancia segura donde nadie ponga en duda la deshonestidad de sus intenciones. Las manos en los bolsillos, los vaqueros caídos, la cazadora de cuero sobre los hombros y esa eterna actitud de ladrar a todo aquel que se atreva a cruzarse en su camino. Por un momento, Rachel juraría que es James Dean el que se mezcla entre la marabunta de estudiantes.

-¡Creía que no éramos amigos! –Le grita desde la puerta, antes de perderle de vista.

Noah se gira a cámara lenta, como en esas películas antiguas en blanco y negro que le encanta ver una y otra vez antes de acostarse. Tiene una sonrisa afilada en los labios y los ojos llenos de malas intenciones cuando le responde _"y no lo somos, pero siempre he sido un buen jugador de equipo"._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

San Valentín vuelve a presentarse sin avisar una vez más en el calendario, llenando el instituto de cartulinas en forma de corazón y chicas histéricas al comprobar sus taquillas, por si algún admirador secreto ha decidido declarársele. Este año, por primera vez, Finn no se siente mal por haberse olvidado, de nuevo, del dichoso catorce de febrero. No tiene novia, así que no tiene que fingir que _por supuesto que sé que día_ _es hoy, cielo_ cuando obviamente es mentira y _sí, por supuesto que tengo un regalo para ti, pero me lo he dejado en el coche._

No está mal no tener que agobiarse por esas chorradas por una vez, aunque cuando Kurt aparece en el aula de música con seis rosas rojas diciendo _"es un detalle para nuestras chicas",_ Finn no puede evitar preguntarse si habría estado bien comprarle algo a Rachel, aunque ella tenga novio y eso.

Kurt y él han sido los primeros en llegar al ensayo, están solos en el aula, riéndose de un vídeo del youtube hasta que aparece Mercedes, seguida de Rachel. La reconoce en seguida por las piernas y la minifalda que sólo podría llevar ella, porque donde debería estar su cara hay un enorme ramo de flores.

-Bueno… -Murmura Kurt a su lado, con una ceja alzada. –Yo tenía la idea de haceros un pequeño regalo a todas, pero por lo visto tu amante ya te ha colmado de presentes, Escarlata.

Finn no tiene ni idea de quién es esa tal Escarlata, pero Rachel se ilumina como si fuera una supernova cuando dice _"Oh, es que Jesse es tan atento y considerado conmigo… Me estaba esperando a la entrada del instituto para entregarme el ramo de rosas… ¿No es romántico?" _y él siente como se le tensa la mandíbula.

-¿No tiene su propio instituto y su propio coro? –Se sorprende a sí mismo diciendo, antes de que pueda morderse la lengua. -Se pasa _todo_ el día aquí.

Rachel parpadea perpleja, dos filas por debajo suya, Mercedes deja de reírse y Kurt le mira con el ceño fruncido, sentado a su lado.

-Claro que los tiene, Finn, ya lo sabes, ¿por qué dices eso? –Parece realmente confundida cuando se lo pregunta y eso sólo hace que se cabree todavía más.

Finn sabe que ahora, _exactamente ahora,_ es el momento en el que tiene que cerrar la boca y largarse del aula para no cagarla del todo. Lástima que sea demasiado tonto hasta para eso.

-Pues a mí me parece que no. Tu amiguito _Jessie_ –Eso es un nombre de chica. -está aquí todo el día, chuleándose delante de nosotros, como si quisiera darnos a entender que a él no le hace falta ensayar para ganarnos en las regionales.

Es un tremendo error, lo sabe, pero una vez que empieza ya no puede parar. Le hierve la sangre cada vez que le ve a la salida del colegio, esperándola apoyado en ese deportivo azul _de mierda,_ con esa sonrisa falsa _de mierda_ y ese pelo de chica _de mierda._

-En primer lugar, se llama Jesse. –Está colorada de vergüenza y de ira. El enorme ramo de flores le tiembla entre los brazos y amenaza con caerse al suelo. _Que se caiga,_ piensa Finn, _que se caiga y se destroce._ –Y en segundo lugar no viene aquí para pavonearse, de hecho te sorprendería saber lo modesto que es en realidad con respecto a su enorme éxito. Y si pasa mucho tiempo por aquí es porque realmente le gusto, por ese motivo es tan atento _y_ considerado. Es todo un caballero.

Cuando su voz tiembla, Finn se apunta un tanto mentalmente, pero ni aún así se siente mejor. No está satisfecho, no podrá estarlo hasta que descubra por qué Rachel defiende a ese idiota pomposo.

-¿Y no te cansas nunca de él? –Es infantil y grosero, pero le da igual. Necesita descargar toda esa rabia que le tensa los puños cada vez que les ve juntos o acabará por estallarle la cabeza. –Está todo el día pegado a ti, tiene que ser súper agobiante tener a un tipo así siempre encima, ¿no te cansas nunca de que sea tan pesado, es que nunca puede dejarte en paz?

Toda su seguridad se tambalea cuando a Rachel le tiembla el labio inferior y le mira herida desde el centro del aula de música. Siente que toda la habitación se queda sin oxígeno cuando las primeras lágrimas brillan en sus ojos y le mojan las mejillas.

_Genial, la he hecho llorar. Cómo puedo ser tan bocazas._

Apenas pasan unos segundos hasta que ella se gira sobre sus talones y se marcha pegando un portazo.

-¡Rachel, espera! –Le grita, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Durante unos segundos nadie se atreve a decir nada y el silencio le zumba en los oídos. Es Mercedes la que lo rompe, y cuando lo hace, suena realmente molesta.

-Finn, corre a pedirla perdón.

-¡Pero…!

-Eh, eh, eh, no, ni una palabra más, blanquito. Levanta tu culo de ahí, búscala y pídela perdón porque te has pasado muchísimo con ella y sin venir a cuento.

-Tiene razón, Finn. –Concuerda Kurt, mirándole de reojo. –Ya sabemos que Rachel es una adicta al drama, pero esta vez su salida de diva ha sido completamente justificada. Has hecho llorar a una chica el día de San Valentín, eso no quedará muy bien en tu curriculum...

La culpa pesa como si fuera de plomo, hundiéndole los hombros mientras comprueba cada aula del instituto sin éxito. Está a punto de darse por vencido cuando la encuentra sentada en las gradas del campo de fútbol y suspira de alivio.

Sube los escalones de dos en dos, pisando fuerte para avisarla de que está ahí. Le gustaría llevar encima una bandera blanca y agitarla para demostrar que viene en son de paz.

Parece más pequeña que de costumbre cuando se sienta a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo tapándole la cara como si fuera una cortina.

-Lo siento, he sido un idiota y he estado fuera de lugar. –Apoya una mano enorme sobre su brazo, que tiembla bajo su contacto. El ramo de rosas sigue ahí, burlándose desde el segundo escalón y Finn tiene que reprimir el instinto de a patadas con él o jamás podrá solucionar esto.

Cuando Rachel levanta el rostro y le sostiene la mirada con los ojos rojos e hinchados, sin mediar palabra, Finn se odia a sí mismo. Hacer llorar a la chica que te gusta no suele ser una buena táctica para ligártela o eso dicen.

-No comprendo… a qué ha venido todo eso, Finn… -Susurra con la voz ronca mientras se enjuaga las lágrimas con la manga del jersey. –Honestamente, Jesse es un chico encantador y siempre se ha mostrado muy amable y educado contigo… -Hace diana donde más duele. Aprieta los dientes ante la nueva defensa del acusado y se muerde la lengua para no meter la pata todavía más. _Aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo, así que ni se te ocurra cagarla, idiota._ –Así que, Finn, ¿a qué a ha venido que fueras tan desagradable?

_Viene a que odio que vayas con él. Viene a que te saca casi dos años y puede aprovecharse de ti. Viene a que cada vez pasas menos tiempo conmigo por estar con ese imbécil. Viene a que se supone era yo el que te gustaba, has estado todos estos meses detrás de mí y de repente, ¡pum! Nada, un montón enorme de nada. ¿Cómo se come eso? ¿Cómo te deja de gustar una persona de la noche a la mañana?_

-Supongo que estoy demasiado estresado por las regionales… -Se explica a trompicones. Miente descaradamente y espera que cuele, porque todavía no está preparado para tener esa conversación (menos aún si Rachel parece iluminarse desde dentro cada vez que habla de ese chaval).

El cambio es casi instantáneo, deja de mirarle como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier momento, como una de esas mantis religiosas que vio en la tele el otro día, rabia agazapada detrás de las pestañas mojadas, y su expresión empieza a suavizarse hasta parecerse un poco más a la Rachel que él recuerda, delicada y dopada de redbull hasta las cejas cuando apoya una mano sobre la suya y dice _"Oh, Finn, ¿era por eso por lo que has estado tan irascible estos días? ¡Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes, lo habría entendido perfectamente! Pero no debes mostrar esa falta de confianza, es cierto que Jesse tiene una voz maravillosa y es un gran solista, pero no debes sentirte intimidado por él, Finn, tú también eres un excelente cantante, ya lo sabes"._

Va a replicar pero ella se le adelanta, no dejándole hablar. Su mano sigue sobre la suya, pequeña y delicada en comparación, y Finn siente el impulso de moverla hasta entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

-Es cierto que todavía te cuesta llegar a las notas altas. Es un tono complicado para un barítono tenor pero eso puede solucionarse con un poco práctica. Si quieres, puedo trabajar contigo para mejorar ese aspecto en concreto, podemos quedarnos después de clase y practicar durante el tiempo que necesites.

Finn va a responderle que él no se siente intimidado por el imbécil de Jesse, que en realidad le llega a la altura del hombro y podría reventarle la cabeza de un barbillazo si le diera la gana, pero entonces su cerebro, algo menos espabilado que de costumbre, interpreta sus palabras y donde Rachel dice _"practicar para convertirte en un mejor solista" _él sólo puede escuchar_ "podemos pasar más tiempo juntos", _así que acepta casi de inmediato.

-Eso estaría guay, Rachel, gracias… -Duda un momento y añade: -Y siento mucho haber sido tan bestia contigo, no te lo merecías.

-Oh, no te preocupes. –Susurra ella, restándole una importancia que, desde luego, si que tiene. –Es perfectamente comprensible que te hayas comportado así, teniendo en cuenta a la presión que estás sometido debido a los estudios, el baloncesto y el coro. Es el precio que tenemos que pagar los líderes, Finn.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A Quinn le gustaría tener una excusa. Una buena y perfectamente razonable que no la deje en mal lugar y que explique por qué demonios está agazapada detrás de la cristalera del despacho de Sue Sylvester, escuchando a escondidas una conversación que le llega a medias. Preferiblemente, agradecería que esa supuesta excusa no tuviera nada que ver con que lleva casi tres meses viviendo con los Berry y que el carácter paranoico de Rachel es contagioso.

En su defensa sólo puede decir que tiene sus razones para hacer lo que está haciendo y que en el fondo no está tan loca si cuando llega al instituto, aparcado justo a su lado había un ferrari, con la luz del sol arrancándole reflejos rojizos a la carrocería impoluta, (y Quinn no es que entienda mucho de coches, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que es la primera vez que lo ve y que nadie de allí puede permitírselo) y que de ese ferrari, encaramada en unos tacones de aguja de diez centímetros, se bajó una mujer despampanante a la que Quinn conocía pero no sabía de donde.

Al principio no fue nada, sólo dos desconocidas a las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana caminando hacia el mismo lugar, engullidas por la marabunta de estudiantes y los sonidos cotidianos que preceden a las clases. Entonces su memoria reaccionó con un chispazo de lucidez y Quinn recordó quién era y dónde la había visto:

Christina Menzel, directora de _Vocal Adrenaline._ La vio el día que fueron al instituto de Carmel para contratar a Dakota Stanley como coreógrafo para su equipo, hace ya tantos meses, aunque también la recuerda porque Rachel se pasaba quince horas hablando sin parar de ella, y por mucho que su cerebro intente desconectar, algo de información siempre se le acaba quedando, para su desgracia. Por eso sabía que Christina Menzel fue alumna del colegio Carmel y miembro del coro; sabía que consiguió que su equipo ganara las nacionales los cuatro años seguidos que estuvo presente y que, posteriormente, las principales universidades del país se la rifaron en una encarnizada batalla de becas musicales y sobornos educativos similares (a tu pregunta: venció Yale) para que decidiera sin ningún tipo de presión, qué va, estudiar en sus respectivos campus.

Sabía todo eso como también sabía que si alguien como Christina Menzel decidía hacer una visita al instituto McKinley tendría encaminarse hacia el auditorio, el aula de música o, en su defecto, las clases del señor Schue. Por ese motivo todas sus alarmas se dispararon (¿hola? Casi tres meses viviendo con Rachel Berry, muchas gracias) cuando la mujer no se dirigió a ninguno de estos sitios, ni siquiera al despacho del director Figgins, sino que dobló la esquina, esquivó a un par de alumnos y fue directamente a la zona deportiva del centro, concretamente a los dominios de Sue Sylvester. Cuando entró en su despacho sin tan siquiera molestarse en llamar ya no tuvo la menor duda: esto olía a conspiración.

Si sigues pensado que es una paranoica, a Quinn Fabray no le supone ningún problema en recordarte que Sue Sylvester se infiltró en el club de glee, utilizó a sus animadoras como espías y vendió la lista de actuaciones al equipo contrario para las seccionales. Si todo eso te sigue sabiendo a poco, añade que juró venganza y Sue Sylvester, reencarnación del diablo, no jura en vano.

Así que aquí está ahora, agazapada detrás de la cristalera del despacho de la señorita Sylvester, interpretando a la versión embarazada y algo más católica de James Bond. Entonces, amortiguado por las paredes, lo siguiente que escucha hace que se le congele la sangre. Poco después, a las nueve en punto, la sirena le estalla en los oídos, indicando a los alumnos rezagados que hace cinco minutos que deberían estar alfabéticamente sentados en sus respectivos pupitres, pero ella tiene que hablar con Rachel. Ahora. Ya.

Esto es gordo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En honor a la verdad, Quinn no pensaba que fuera a tener problemas para que Rachel le creyera. Cierto es que no tenía un buen historial a sus espaldas en cuanto a credibilidad, de acuerdo, incluso Judas parecería más fiable a su lado, pero ella había cambiado en estos últimos meses, a marchas forzadas, sí, pero lo había hecho y, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, Rachel y ella ahora eran algo definitivamente parecido a amigas. Incluso podría llegar a decirse (y esto ya duele sólo de imaginar decirlo en voz alta) que eran amigas _de verdad_. Por ese motivo, cuando consiguió pillarla sola entre el intercambio de clases, con la nariz enterrada en una maraña de apuntes, y le soltó la bomba, Quinn esperaba que hubiera un poco de drama, algo de llanto, la dosis justa de tristeza, en definitiva, la rutinaria escena de diva a las que ya les tiene acostumbrados. Con melena al viento y carrera hasta el baño con el maquillaje corrido, para después regresar con ansias de venganza y ríos de sangre.

Lo que no esperaba era incredulidad. Que le mirara con el ceño fruncido, se encogiera de hombros y dijera _"No pude ser, habrás entendido mal"._

Quinn se cruza de brazos, con la irritación quemándole en la boca del estómago.

-No he entendido mal nada, Rachel, la señorita Sylvester fue bastante clara al respecto.

-Y yo estoy convencida de que sólo se trata de una equivocación, debiste sacar alguna frase fuera de su contexto y eso provocó tu error de juicio. Es comprensible.

-Rachel, no seas imbécil. No se puede sacar de contexto _"Dile a tu chico que la lleve hoy a vuestros ensayos, convéncela, dale lo que quiera a la pequeña Barbra para que se sienta como una estrella y cierra el trato en cuanto la tengas a tiro"_ y estaba hablando con Christina Menzel, que si mal no recuerdo, después de que lleves meses dándonos el coñazo con ella en los ensayos, es la directora de _Vocal Adrenaline_.Sé perfectamente lo que oí, Rachel. Jesse te la está jugando, sólo está contigo porque quiere ficharte para su equipo.

-Voy a fingir que no estás cuestionando la moralidad de Jesse, que jamás haría algo semejante, ni la de _Vocal Adrenaline_, y achacaré tu error a la fatiga que estarás sufriendo por el estrés del embarazo.

Y se larga dejándole con la palabra en la boca y unas ganas enormes de asfixiarla con sus propias manos hasta que la cara se le ponga azul y los ojos se le salgan de sus órbitas.

De lo que hizo a continuación no se siente especialmente orgullosa, (aunque en su favor dirá que Rachel no le dejó otra opción).

Se lo dijo al señor Schuester.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Sabes lo que en realidad te pasa, Quinn? –Estalla Rachel, temblando de arriba abajo. –Que no puedes soportar que ya no eres la más popular del instituto y que un chico como Jesse se haya fijado en _mí_ en lugar de en _ti._ Ese es el verdadero motivo para este ataque tan gratuito. Deberías trabajar en tu expresión para superarlo, ¿sabes?

-¿Pero tú te estás oyendo, Rachel? –Gruñe Quinn. –No seas imbécil, a mí ese chico ni me va ni me viene, lo que pasa es que estás tan ciega que no eres capaz de ver que te la está jugando.

-¡Te vuelvo a repetir que Jesse jamás haría algo tan ruin!

-¡Muy bien, pues lárgate con el maldito Jesse pero luego no me vengas llorando si casualmente hoy te proponen que te unas a _Vocal Adrenaline!_

Colorada de ira, apretando los puños contra la falda, Rachel abre la boca un par de veces para responder pero no consigue decir nada y Will sólo puede pensar que esta debe de ser una de las primeras veces en las que esta chica se queda sin palabras. Entonces ella hace un giro sobre sus talones, melena al viento, les da la espalda y desaparece sin añadir nada más, dando por finalizado el debate.

El portazo todavía le retumba en los oídos y Will suspira con pesadez mientras se deja caer en la silla que tiene más cerca, en el centro del aula de música como si se tratara de una isla perdida en alta mar. Quinn, de pie a su lado, tiene los ojos clavados por donde acaba de salir una airada e indignada Rachel Berry después de que la intervención no haya salido especialmente bien, aunque eso tendrían que haberlo imaginado desde el principio. Si a Rachel se le mete algo en la cabeza no habrá forma de convencerla de lo contrario, y si ella dice que no, es que no. Rotundo e inamovible hasta que se dé de bruces con el sí y no tenga más remedio que reconocer su error ante las evidencias.

Quizás por ese mismo motivo tendría que haber manejado la situación de forma distinta en cuanto la información llego a sus oídos de la mano de Quinn Fabray. Rachel era una chica con unos altibajos emocionales muy marcados, una testarudez que rayaba lo absurdo y si Emma hubiera estado presente le hubiera regañado por ser tan directo con un tema tan delicado cuando lo correcto habría sido ir con suavidad, paso por paso hasta acercarse lo suficiente como para hablar con tranquilidad sin salir escaldado.

Por lo visto la psicología no era uno de sus fuertes, obviamente, porque la cosa no había salido bien. No si habían empezado con razonamiento y habían terminado con Rachel y Quinn lanzándose gritos como puñaladas de un lado a otro de la clase sin que Will pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, conseguir un alto el fuego. Separar a Puck y a Finn para que no se desfiguraran la cara a puñetazos era fácil, hasta cierto punto, comparado con los balazos a quemarropa que podían llegar a ser las palabras.

_Maldita Sue, sabía que estaba tramando algo. ¿Cómo demonios no he podido verlo venir?_

-No lo ha dicho en serio, Quinn. –Murmura Will y apoya una mano sobre el hombro de su alumna. –Sólo ha dicho todas esas cosas porque estaba enfadada.

Debía estarlo, supone, espera, si a él le ha acusado de _"lo que usted intenta, señor Schuester es lograr los sueños frustrados de su juventud a través de mi persona, y además no confía en mí porque cree que puedo transmitirle información confidencial de primera mano a nuestros rivales. Pues muy bien, déjeme decirle que esa falta de confianza me ofende muchísimo" _cuando lo único que buscaba era hacerla entrar en razón.

Quinn se tensa bajo su tacto cuando responde un _"Me da igual, es una idiota… nunca se entera de nada, está tan empeñada en llevar razón que no se da cuenta de nada. Es insoportable"_ que resquebraja su máscara, por mucho que intente sostenerla y aparentar que nada de esto le importa lo más mínimo. Sus ojos clavados en la puerta y el temblor de sus dedos escondidos en su regazo hablan por sí solos.

-Supongo que esta tarde se dará cuenta de que no le estamos mintiendo. –Suspira Will y se frota el puente de la nariz con la mano que tiene libre.

Se quedan los dos en silencio, sólo interrumpido por los sonidos cotidianos de McKinley en hora punta, esperando a que el resto del coro se manifieste para comenzar a ensayar.

-Le van a proponer que se una a _Vocal Adrenaline,_ señor Schue. –Dice Quinn al cabo de un rato, tan bajito que por un momento Will cree habérselo imaginado. –Se convertiría en la estrella que siempre ha querido ser, ¿cree que Rachel dirá que sí?

"_Espero_ _que diga que no"_ es la única respuesta que tiene en ese momento y Quinn asiente, no muy convencida.

Rachel ya tuvo la oportunidad de brillar una vez y eligió a sus amigos por encima de ser la protagonista de Cabaret en la obra del instituto. Pospuso su escalada a la cima por ser una buena compañera de equipo y Will confía en que, a pesar de que sus sueños sean más grandes que todos ellos juntos, Rachel sepa hacer lo correcto y no lo fácil, otra vez. Espera haberle inculcado al menos eso como profesor.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué le pasaba a la reina del drama que la he visto clavar los talones pasillo abajo y ni siquiera se ha molestado en fingir que no me ha oído llamarla? –Es el saludo de Kurt, que entra por la puerta seguido de Mercedes, Tina y Artie.

Will se pone de pie.

-Muy bien, chicos, iros sentando, tengo que comentaros un par de cosas antes de ensayar.

_Hace tiempo que dejé de ser tu único fan, Rachel, pero todavía sigo siendo el más grande de todos…_

Espera a que el resto del coro llegue y tomen asiento. Le miran confundidos desde el otro lado del aula cuando empieza a narrar lo sucedido.

… _no nos falles._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunta Jesse, abriendo la puerta trasera al auditorio de su instituto mientras ella le espera con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. No ha ido a las prácticas del coro y le ha obligado a él interrumpir las suyas. Es una completa desconsiderada, a penas se reconoce. –Creía que habíamos quedado más tarde... –Se mira la muñeca, no lleva reloj. –Dios mío, no me digas que se me ha echado la hora encima y me retrasado, por favor.

Rachel niega con la cabeza y le sonríe débilmente. Cuando habla, carraspea y la voz, más frágil de lo que recordaba, le quema en la garganta mientras dice _"No, no… Lo siento, sé que estás tremendamente ocupado a diario pero es que he discutido con el señor Schuester y…"_ pero él la interrumpe, alzando una mano y cogiendo las suyas con la otra, con un _"No digas más. Y Rachel, por favor, no creo que haga falta decirte que puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras, da igual si estoy practicando o no, tú tienes prioridad"._

_Es imposible,_ piensa, _es imposible que alguien tan dulce y atento como Jesse pueda haber hecho lo que dice Quinn, y preguntárselo sólo le daría la imagen equivocada de que no confío en él y eso estropearía considerablemente nuestra relación._

No puede dejar de dar vueltas a la discusión con Quinn y el señor Schuester por mucho que intente sacarse todas esas cosas tan horribles que han dicho sobre Jesse y sobre la directora de Vocal Adrenaline de la cabeza.

Rachel ha seguido la trayectoria artística de Christina Menzel desde que tiene edad para recordar y que alguien ponga en duda tanto la integridad como la moralidad de uno de sus ejemplos a seguir la irrita hasta límites insospechados.

Es imposible, punto, Quinn sólo está celosa y el señor Schuester paranoico, eso es todo.

-Si estás ensayando esperaré aquí hasta que acabes, no quiero molestarte ni alterar los horarios de tu equipo, eso no sería justo. –Mira su reloj. –Además, sólo te quedan quince minutos ya, ¿no?

-¿No has recibido mi mensaje? –Niega con la cabeza y murmura un débil _"No, lo siento, tenía el móvil apagado". _–Ah, vaya, verás, te decía que hoy la señorita Menzel no me dejaba escaparme del ensayo tan pronto.

-Oh… Entonces… ¿tenemos que dejar nuestra cita para otro día? ¿Me voy a casa?

-No, no, no, de hecho que ya estés aquí es perfecto. Te iba a llamar en cuento terminase de ensayar la nueva coreografía con Dakota Stanley para decirte lo de que hoy salía más tarde pero que no quería dejar nuestra cita para otro día porque quería verte hoy y que me encantaría que vinieras a verme ensayar la última hora si a ti te venía bien y te apetecía, por supuesto.

Rachel frunce el ceño, confundida, y responde _"Pero, ¿está bien que os vea ensayar? Quiero decir, somos rivales directos para las regionales"_ y Jesse simplemente se encoge de hombros mientras dice _"Bueno, técnicamente también éramos rivales durante las seccionales y tu equipo y tú vinisteis a vernos ensayar un par de veces, ¿verdad?"_

-Sí, pero no era exactamente lo mismo, de hecho la situación era completamente diferente puesto que la primera vez que vinimos fue a una actuación que patrocinaba tu instituto y la segunda vez eran ensayos abiertos al público.

Él sonríe, con toda la boca y marcando hoyuelos y Rachel sabe automáticamente que todo está bien y que no hay ningún problema. Nadie que sonría así puede esconder segundas intenciones.

-Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte, puesto que tenemos ensayos abiertos al público durante toda la semana puesto que el domingo que viene tenemos una actuación que va a ser retransmitida por la televisión local para recaudar fondos. No tiene nada que ver con las regionales así que no hay problema, ¿verdad?

Rachel asiente y deja que Jesse le coja de la mano y tire de ella.

-Además, la señorita Menzel está aquí y quiere conocerte.

Rachel frena en seco.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Christina Menzel quiere conocerme _a mí hoy?_ Jesse, por el amor de Dios eso es algo que ha de avisarse con antelación para que pueda prepararme como es debido, ¡no estoy presentable!

-Discrepo: estás preciosa, ¡venga, vamos!

Christina Menzel quiere conocerla, a ella. Dios mío, necesita recordar cómo seguir respirando.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Su teléfono sigue sin dar señal. –Gruñe Mercedes y se lleva una mano a la cadera para acentuar su irritación. –Anda que ya le vale, ¡debe tener el móvil apagado!

Ya bueno, pero a Finn le da exactamente igual que tenga el móvil apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos, señorita con voz de cyborg que le habla por el altavoz, porque él piensa fundir su teléfono a llamadas hasta que lo encienda o lo coja o salga de esa maldita cueva en la que se ha metido para no tener cobertura.

-Cógelo, cógelo, cógelo, Rachel, venga, cógelo… -Susurra con el auricular pegado a la oreja, pero no sirve de nada, porque al otro lado de la línea sólo le responde la misma señorita con complejo de C3PO, que además sigue dándole largas.

-Si descuelga el teléfono dile que le ofrecemos el doble de lo que le ofrezca _Vocal Adrenaline_ por unirse a ellos. –Dice Mike de broma pero nadie se ríe y Finn no está para coñitas ahora mismo, muchas gracias.

-Déjalo, Finn. Lo habrá apagado. –Kurt coloca una mano en su hombro para animarle. –La señorita tiene el don de la oportunidad.

Suspira, deja salir todo el aire que le queda en los pulmones entre los dientes y se pone de pie mientras murmura un "Esto es una estupidez" y de cuatro zancadas ya tiene una mano en el picaporte.

-Ey, Finn, ¿a dónde vas? –Le pregunta el señor Schue. –El ensayo todavía no ha terminado.

Para ser completamente sinceros, el ensayo ni siquiera ha empezado porque en cuento el escándalo ha sacudido al coro hasta los cimientos, la práctica ha quedado completamente olvidada, relegada a un segundo plano a favor de acribillar el teléfono de Rachel a llamadas y apostar si se unirá o no a _Vocal Adrenaline_ y a ellos les dejará con el culo al aire para las regionales.

Dios, todo esto es culpa suya. Sabía que el tal Jesse, Jésica o como mierdas se llame no era de fiar. Le dio mala espina desde el principio y él fue tan estúpido de dejar a Rachel en sus manos cuando tenía que haberle partido la cara desde el primer día.

_Idiota, si es que soy idiota, al final va a tener razón mi madre cuando dice que a veces la sangre no me puede llegar bien al cerebro._

-Voy a buscarla, señor Schue. –Responde Finn ya con medio cuerpo fuera del aula de música, el resto asomado a través de la puerta, bailando en la cuerda floja. –Lo más seguro es que esté en el instituto Carmel porque _Vocal Adrenaline_ ensaya hasta muy tarde. Iré allí a buscarla.

Y luego le partiré la boca a ese capullo.

Pero entonces el señor Schue suspira y niega con la cabeza para después acercarse hasta él y apoyar las manos sobre sus hombros. Nunca han pesado tanto como hasta ahora.

-Finn, ya hemos hablado de esto con Rachel y ella ha decidido marcharse y apagar el móvil para que no podamos localizarla. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido y lo que pase a continuación será sólo decisión suya. –Sonríe débilmente. –Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y confiar en que ella hará lo correcto.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Voy a cambiarme. –Susurra Jesse cerca de su oído para después inclinarse sobre su rostro y dejarle un beso en la mejilla. –No tardo, espérame aquí.

Rachel asiente y se acerca hasta la señorita Menzel, que sostiene su abrigo en los brazos y la espera de pie junto a las escaleras del escenario. Cuando llega a su altura, la mujer aplaude de una manera que hace que a Rachel se le llene el pecho de orgullo.

Christina Menzel le ha dado la oportunidad de ensayar con ellos y ha sido… No tiene palabras para expresarlo.

-Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad. Ha sido maravilloso. –Dice con rapidez, las sílabas enredándose en su boca. Todavía no ha recuperado la coherencia del todo, es evidente. Está estática, cargada de energía como una pila alcalina, como aquella vez en la que Terri Schuester les cebó a vitaminas de dudosa legalidad. Adrenalina en vena, la droga del espectáculo. La sorprende que el abrigo no tiemble entre sus manos cuando lo recupera porque, Rachel lo sabe, todo su cuerpo vibra de emoción como si la estuvieran recorriendo mil escalofríos a la vez.

-Gracias a ti. –Murmura la señorita Christina con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. –Verte cantar es una experiencia increíble. Tienes muchísimo talento.

Sus palabras de admiración hacen que Rachel crezca quince centímetros por lo menos. No finge humildad ni peca de vanidosa cuando responde _"Gracias, lo sé" _porque es la verdad y está siendo objetiva. Ha devorado el escenario y habría puesto al público en pie si el auditorio no estuviera vacío a esas horas. Mentiría si dijera lo contrario.

-Si tú quisieras. –Murmura de repente la mujer, seria pero sin perder la sonrisa. –Podría ser así siempre.

Rachel frunce el ceño. No comprende qué quiere decir.

-¿Disculpe?

-Que si tú quisieras, podrías cantar con nosotros siempre. –Esta vez la taladra con la mirada, una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, y Rachel se siente incómoda sin tener la más remota idea de por qué. Mira a su alrededor. Están completamente solas en el auditorio, con los focos de colores iluminando el escenario y las butacas difuminadas tras la penumbra.

-¿Se refiere a permitirme actuar con su equipo cuando que venga a hacer alguna visita a Jesse?

A la señorita Christina se le escapa una risita. Risueña y cantarina, todo en ella es melódico.

-No, querida, me refiero a cantar con mi equipo _siempre._

Rachel podría jurar que el corazón se le ha parado en el pecho. Deja pasar unos segundos de margen, por si acaso es todo una broma que no ha sabido captar, pero el tiempo se escurre entre ellas y la mujer no rectifica sus palabras. La mira expectante detrás de ese par de gafas que parecen otorgarle un matiz real a sus palabras, y esa misma realidad le golpea el estómago de un rodillazo.

-¿Está sugiriendo que considere la posibilidad unirme a _Vocal Adrenaline? _–Pregunta Rachel, deseosa de haber entendido mal, porque de lo contrario, significaría que Quinn tiene razón, y si Quinn tiene razón…

No. No y punto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que te sugiriendo, Rachel.

_Maldita sea. No, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando porque entonces significaría que Jesse…_

-¿Pero eso es tan siquiera _legal?_ –Pregunta metida en su papel censurador hacia todo aquello que conlleve salirse de las normas. Habla en susurros por miedo a que alguien la escuche. Por un momento se siente como uno de esos políticos corruptos que vende sus ideales por una buena suma de dinero o uno esos deportistas que hacen trampas y amañan el resultado del juego, favoreciendo a su rival, sólo porque han apostado que su equipo perdería el partido.

La señorita Christinase encoge de hombros. Otra vez esa sonrisa de suficiencia, como si la llevase ventaja por jugar en casa.

-Unirte a un equipo perteneciendo a una escuela diferente puede que sí… pero nadie consideraría extraño que quisieras cambiarte de instituto a mitad de curso, muchos alumnos lo hacen, de hecho, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que este centro se adapta mucho mejor a tu nivel académico que el instituto McKinley. Sólo habría que firmar algunos documentos, hacerse cargo del molesto pero necesario papeleo y la semana que viene, como muy tarde, ya serías alumna oficial de este centro y, por supuesto, miembro de _Vocale Adrenaline._

Rachel, literalmente, no da crédito. Tiene tantas cosas que decir que se le enredan en la lengua. Lo deplorable que encuentra esta situación, lo ruin que le parece que haya tenido siquiera el coraje de la cobardía que supone que le haga una proposición de tales magnitudes a escondidas de todo el mundo

Pero al final, lo único que consigue es balbucear:

-Pero… pero si hiciera eso… estaría traicionando a mis compañeros. –Y que conste que se ha resguardado en el empleo de un eufemismo porque una acción de ese calibre supondría acuchillar por la espalda la confianza del señor Schuester.

-Y si no lo hicieras, Rachel, estarías traicionando a tu talento. –Va a replicar pero ella se le adelanta. –Déjame hablar un momento antes de darme tu respuesta, ¿de acuerdo? Jesse me ha hablado de ti, todos los días me cuenta las calamidades a las que te ves expuesta en tu instituto. Esos trogloditas te marginan por tu talento cuando deberían besar el suelo que pisas… Y el coro, _"ese tal Schuester la obliga a permanecer en la sombra" _me dice Jesse muy preocupado. Tienes que disputarte canciones como si fueran trozos de carne cuando, por derecho, deberían ser tuyas.

_No es cierto,_ quiere gritar Rachel, _es justo y equitativo, para que todos tengamos nuestra oportunidad_. Pero hay otra parte de ella, una cansada y frustrada, a la que creía sepultada, que está ganando terreno y susurra cosas como _"eso sólo lo piensas porque es lo que te obliga a repetir como un loro el señor Schue" _y que está de acuerdo con las palabras de Christina Menzel.

-Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad, ¿sabes? Orgullosa, inteligente y con un talento desproporcionado. Te pueden las ganas de comerte el mundo, ¿verdad? De salir ahí fuera y demostrarles a todos de qué pasta estás hecha. Pero tú y yo sabemos que el mundo del espectáculo sólo te abre sus puertas si tienes un nombre, fama que te respalde. _Vocale Adrenaline_ no sólo te dará nombre sino apellidos, cuando acabe este año serás famosa. Aquí podrás tener todo eso que siempre has deseado, Rachel, aquí se te dará el trato que de verdad te mereces. El de una estrella, una celebridad, no tendrás que disputarte canciones que por derecho deberían ser tuyas. Serás mi solista femenina principal, jamás dejaría que una voz como la tuya quedase relegada a un segundo plano, obligándote a hacer los coros que están muy por debajo de tus habilidades. –Sonríe, confiada y le tiende la mano. -¿Qué me dices, Rachel?

Le avergüenza reconocerlo pero, durante unos segundos, se para a considerar sus opciones. Se ve a sí misma sobre ese escenario, bailando coreografías realizadas por expertos y llevando un vestuario de diseño en cada número, ensayando todos los días de dos a ocho (y no sólo hora y media un par de veces a la semana como si fuera una mera actividad extraescolar más y no su futuro de lo que estamos hablando), dejándose la piel con gente llena de talento y codeándose con artistas reconocidos como Andrea Colin, la solista que ganó las nacionales el año pasado. Se ve a sí misma llenando el auditorio y agotando entradas. No poder recorrer un pasillo del instituto sin tener que pararse a firmar decenas de autógrafos. Recibir el trato de estrella que siempre ha merecido (porque si algo ha aprendido en estos dieciséis años es que las estrellas son raras y debes dejarlas brillar). No más batidos salpicándole la cara ni pintadas ofensivas en los baños. Nada de ceder canciones y retroceder con la cabeza gacha, sólo avanzar, con la vista al frente y la barbilla alzada. En su mente, roza Broadway con los dedos y gana las nacionales sin esfuerzo, en su cabeza le llueven las becas musicales de las mejores universidades del mundo.

En unos segundos ve cumplirse todos y cada uno de sus sueños.

Entonces, en ese futuro que ha construido, entre el clamor de los aplausos y el júbilo del público, Rachel se girará y a su espalda no encontrará a sus amigos. El señor Schuester no aplaudirá, orgulloso, dejándose las manos con lágrimas en las mejillas. Finn no se rascará la cabeza avergonzado ni la mirará con fuego líquido en los ojos. Kurt no estará al frente del tablado absorbiendo las felicitaciones con la ceja alzada ni Mercedes se le unirá apartándole de un codazo. Quinn no la obligará a bajarse de las nubes si no ha subido ella primero. No habrá nadie, ni Puck, ni Tina, ni Artie, ni Mike, ni Matt, ni Brittany o Santana. Se girará y estará sola, ahora que se había acostumbrado a compartir la cima.

Y entonces lo comprende, que ser una estrella no la hará sentirse tan especial como ser su amiga y que, si les defraudase cuando más la necesitan, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Rachel suspira hondo. Ya tiene clara su respuesta.

-Lamento decepcionarla, pero creo que voy a tener que declinar su oferta. –Dice con un tono monocorde y formal. –Y puede dar las gracias de que sienta esta profunda admiración por la trayectoria de su carrera artística, porque, de lo contrario, ahora mismo estaría averiguando la forma de que la expulsaran de su cargo ya que estoy plenamente convencida de que lo que usted ha intentado conseguir aquí hoy es ilegal y seguramente penado por el manual de reglas por el que se rijan los campeonatos musicales. Así que siéntase afortunada. Buenas tardes. –Se gira con un golpe de talones y le da la espalda.

-¿No te frustra? –Le pregunta de repente la señorita Chritina, antes de que salga por la puerta, como si Rachel no hubiera zanjado la conversación segundos antes. –Saber que tú eres, individualmente hablando, mejor que cualquiera de mis chicos y que, sin embargo, perderás en las regionales porque tu equipo no está a tu altura. Estás rodeada de mediocridad, Rachel, eres como una rosa en un campo de hierbajos. _New Directions_ va a perder… y a ti te obligarán a hundirte con ellos.

Con la mano apoyada todavía en el pomo y la mandíbula apretada, Rachel se gira con lentitud.

-Si eso fuera cierto… -Susurra Rachel entre dientes, tratando de calmar el timbre histérico de su voz y aguantándose las ganas de llorar. -… usted no tendría que haber recurrido a técnicas tan _ruines_ y _deplorables_ como es intentar _sobornarme_ para ingresar en su equipo. –Se asegura de mirarla directamente a los ojos antes de añadir: -¿No le frustra, estar tan asustada como para llegar a esos extremos?

Cierra de un portazo sin esperar respuesta.

No sabe en qué momento ha empezado a llorar, pero las lágrimas le empeñan la vista en su carrera de vuelta al coche.

Las llaves le tiemblan entre las manos y Jesse la alcanza antes de que pueda pulsar el cierre centralizado.

-¡Rachel, espera! – La coge suavemente del brazo y la obliga a detenerse. -¿Qué ha pasado, por qué lloras?

No sabe de dónde saca fuerzas para levantar la mano y cruzarle la cara de lado a lado. Jesse la mira sorprendido, con los dedos sobre la mejilla y la boca abierta.

-¡Me has tendido una trampa! –Grita, secándose los ojos con rabia. Su maquillaje debe estar hecho un desastre, Kurt se volvería completamente loco si la viera en estos instantes. Despeinada, colorada de ira, con el rímel corrido y la camisa arrugada por encima de la falda. -¡Lo tenías todo planeado desde el principio!

Jesse suena realmente ofendido cuando habla, como si la acusación le hubiera faltado al respeto de alguna manera.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Dice, pero sus ojos la rehúyen detrás del flequillo y de repente todo está tan claro que se asusta, por no haberlo visto antes. Se siente estúpida e indefensa. Ha discutido con el señor Schuester, se ha peleado con Quinn y se ha comportado como una niña caprichosa y malcriada cuando lo único que querían era ayudarla, hacerla entrar en razón y que se diera cuenta de la realidad.

Y la realidad es que la gente sólo la quiere por su talento, da igual todo lo bueno que tenga dentro, guardado a la altura del pecho esperando por mostrarse ante el mundo, porque, a la hora de la verdad, sólo echarán de menos su voz y será mejor que empiece a acostumbrarse si no quiere que cada vez que esto ocurra duela más que la anterior.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? –Estalla, librándose de su agarre. Sus dedos le queman contra la piel y no puede soportarlo ni un segundo más. –¡Pensaba que teníamos _una conexión_, que te gustaba estar conmigo por el simple placer _de estar conmigo_ y no porque quisieras ficharme para tu equipo!

Saca todo, desde le fondo de sí misma, sin pensar. Las palabras le salen de la boca a borbotones. Está cansada, sólo quiere irse a casa, encerrarse en su habitación y escuchar música mientras llora.

-¡Y _tenemos_ esa conexión, Rachel, no la he fingido y tú lo sabes! –Le coge las manos entre las suyas y la obliga a mirarle a los ojos. –La tenemos y realmente me gusta estar contigo, pero no podía soportar toda esa presión de estar en equipos rivales. Aprecio un buen romance al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta como cualquier otra persona, con familias enfrentadas y esa clase de tópicos, pero, afrontémoslo, todo el mundo sabe cómo acaba la pelea entre las bandas de _West Side Story._

Le mira como si le viera por primera vez y ahoga un suspiro que le quema en la garganta. Jesse Turner. Se había pasado meses recortando los artículos del periódico que hablaban sobre él, buscando información en páginas web y descargándose del youtube sus actuaciones, maravillada ante sus logros y la trayectoria de su carrera artística siendo tan joven. Guapo, inteligente y con talento, tenía su edad y se había convertido en su ejemplo a seguir, alguien con quién identificarse, le servía para pensar que había vida más allá de los musicales de instituto y las obras de teatro de tercera división. Que todas esas humillaciones públicas y cuchicheos por la espalda podían merecer la pena si el resultado final era un cuento de hadas como el suyo.

Pero ahora le mira, de arriba abajo, su pelo perfectamente cuidado, su sonrisa de revista, lo bien que conjunta su ropa o lo azules que son sus ojos detrás de ese flequillo. Mira todo eso y no consigue recordar por qué le había puesto en un altar si es todo fachada y está vacío por dentro.

Sólo es un niño asustado, como todos.

-No… -Susurra entre dientes. –Lo que no podías soportar era el miedo de saber que soy mejor que tú, que tengo más talento que tú, que mi voz alcanza notas más altas que la tuya…-le clava el dedo índice en el pecho. -… lo que no podías soportar era acostarte todos los días sabiendo que si nos enfrentábamos cara a cara en las regionales, iba a dejarte_ en evidencia…_

Le deja con la palabra en la boca, ya ha escuchado suficiente por hoy, y se gira sobre sus talones para marcharse de allí antes de que la rabia pueda con ella y se derrumbe entre sollozos, impotente.

-Deberías tomártelo como un cumplido, ¿sabes? –La voz de Jesse la abofetea, temblando de indignación y un poco asustado. –¡Que la señorita Menzel se haya tomado tantas molestias para tenerte en el equipo debería llenarte el pecho de orgullo! ¡Hay gente que _mataría_ por la oportunidad que te estamos ofreciendo!

Cierra el coche de un portazo, el Mini Cooper parece vibrar hasta los cimientos, provocando que uno de los peluches que tiene colocados en el salpicadero acabe tirado debajo de los asientos.

Pega un volantazo y Rachel Berry interpreta su mejor salida dramática hasta la fecha.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Quinn jamás lo reconocerá, pero esperar el regreso de Rachel acabó convirtiéndose en una de las tardes más largas de toda su vida. Las agujas del reloj se arrastran con pereza y los segundos se estiran hasta transformarse en minutos.

Tiene tiempo para todo. Para remolonear en el sofá, prepararse un baño, leer un par de revistas y ponerse al día con los deberes sin que Madonna y Rachel le hagan compañía al otro lado de la mesa del salón.

Con la hora de la cena a la vuelta de la esquina, Quinn decide que ya no puede soportarlo más. Tiene el estómago cerrado, se excusa con los señores Berry _("Lo siento mucho pero no me encuentro muy bien, voy a meterme en la cama a ver si se me pasa" / "¿Te sientes mal, cielo? ¿Son nauseas, quieres que te prepare una infusión o algo ligerito para cenar?" / "No, de verdad, sólo necesito descansar") _y se encierra en su habitación.

Ve el coche de Rachel iluminado por las farolas cuando aparca junto a la puerta del garaje y corre a meterse en la cama, reconociendo a regañadientes que se ha pasado cuarenta minutos con la nariz pegada a la ventana por su culpa.

Escucha unos pasos subir por las escaleras para detenerse después a la altura de su habitación. Antes de que la puerta se abra con un chirrido, Quinn ya tiene la lengua cargada de veneno, preparada para soltar un _"¿Bueno, qué, vienes a decirme que te cambias de instituto o qué?"_ pero entonces ve la cara de Rachel y el comentario se le disuelve en la boca como si fuera azúcar.

Rachel le sostiene la mirada con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas mojadas, temblando de arriba abajo.

Ni siquiera le da tiempo a preguntar _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_ porque la voz de Rachel, ronca y deshecha, se arrastra desde la puerta _"¿Podemos volver a ser amigas?"_ y Quinn levanta las sábanas por toda respuesta.

Se hace a un lado en el colchón para dejarla hueco y en tres pasos Rachel ya está dentro de la cama, cobijada debajo de las mantas.

-Te… teníais razón… tú, el señor Schuester… los dos teníais razón... –Como una bofetada que no esperas, el llanto sacude a Rachel de arriba abajo. Apenas puede respirar, reducida a hipo y lágrimas que empapan la almohada.

_Lo sé._

En el pasado hubiera disfrutado con esto. Se hubiera regodeado de su error y la habría señalado por los pasillos sin disimulo, hacer de su dolor un chiste con el que empapelar el instituto a carcajadas. Pero ya no es esa chica, no lo es porque hace tiempo que se mira en el espejo y se reconoce a sí misma en el reflejo. No dice nada, de sus labios no sale un _"por supuesto que tenía razón, imbécil, ¿qué esperabas?"_ o un _"te lo advertí" _ni siquiera un _"pero mira que puedes llegar a ser inocente…", _se calla, sólo se limita a poner el hombro en silencio cuando Rachel lo necesita.

_Siento haber tenido razón._

Tiene agujas de cristal que se le clavan en el centro pecho y tantas ganas de abrazarla que le duelen las manos. Ni siquiera recuerda que tiene que fingir que nada de esto le importa lo más mínimo, para qué si su máscara ya no puede engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma. La atrae hacía sí y deja que Rachel termine de romperse con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello.

Le acaricia el pelo, desliza los dedos entre sus rizos como hacía su madre con ella hasta que sus hombros dejan de sacudirse y su respiración se hace regular. Antes de que el sueño la venza, Quinn repara en algo.

"_Nos ha elegido a nosotros"_ piensa no sin un cierto deje de sorpresa. Rachel Berry, la señorita _Mis Sueños Y Aspiraciones Son Mucho Más Grandes Que Todos Vosotros_, la misma que se largaba del ensayo dando un portazo si no se cumplían sus exigencias al pie de la letra, la misma que peleaba con uñas y dientes por interpretar un solo y que bufaba indignada si tenía que limitarse tararear los coros, esa Rachel Berry había elegido la amistad por encima de ser una estrella. _Esa Rachel Berry._

Y Quinn no debería alegrarse, porque hasta hace unos meses Rachel no era más que una fila infinita de ceros a la izquierda para ella. No debería alegrarse, pero lo hace y durante unos instantes, con la penumbra de la habitación engullendo su sonrisa y el cuerpo de Rachel ocupando toda la cama, Quinn se siente invencible.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Quinn baja a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, la cocina huele a vainilla y canela. Se asoma con miedo, a pesar de que el olor a quemado no esté presente, por si el señor Berry nº1 ha vuelto a improvisar recetas sin su supervisión y sobre el mantel de flores, agazapado sigilosamente tras la mermelada de fresa, le esté esperando un híbrido entre ántrax y gofre.

Reúne el valor suficiente para entrar. No hay armas de destrucción masiva encima de la mesa pero la cocina parece el superviviente de un desastre nuclear. Harina desperdigada sobre la encimera, un cuenco con claras de huevo volcado sobre el fregadero y Rachel inclinada sobre el horno con una bandeja y manoplas.

_Que Dios nos pille confesados._

-¿Rachel?

Ella se gira después de programar el temporizador y Quinn la examina de cerca para quedarse más tranquila. No parece haber ningún destrozo en la superficie, salvo por los ojos rojos e hinchados, aunque Quinn sabe que las peores heridas siempre se llevan por dentro. Parece estar mejor.

-Oh, buenos días, Quinn, ¿has dormido bien?

_En realidad he tenido a alguien quitándome las mantas y dándome codazos toda la noche, así que no, no he dormido bien, por tu culpa, ¡maldita lagartija acaparadora!_

-Sí, perfectamente. –Miente. –Qué haces.

-Le estoy preparando mis famosas galletas de azúcar al señor Schuester. –Murmura mientras rebaña un poco de chocolate del fondo del cuenco y se relame los dedos. –Pone _'lo siento'_ con caramelo, para disculparme con él por el comportamiento tan inapropiado y fuera de lugar que demostré ayer por la tarde. También estoy preparando una tanda para ti. Desconfíe de ti y dudé de tu palabra, no tengo excusa.

Quinn suspira y se deja caer sobre la silla con pereza.

-Siempre pides perdón a quien menos debes. –Gruñe mientras se frota los ojos con cansancio. A penas ha pegado ojo. –Es algo que me pone de los nervios. La gente dice cosas estúpidas cuando está muy cabreada, vale que tú _siempre_ dices cosas estúpidas –la pica un poco para despejarse, su café recién hecho. -pero al menos ayer tenías una buena excusa. Y no puedo culparte, no soy precisamente la viva imagen de la confianza… Pero, la próxima vez, me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

Rachel asiente con energía, hiperactiva desde primera hora de la mañana, con el sol de madrugada colándose entre las cortinas.

-Jamás volveré a dudar de tu palabra.

Quinn arruga la nariz.

-Tampoco te pases. Ten un poquito de perspectiva.

Intercambian sonrisas cómplices. Es raro no llevar la máscara puesta con Rachel desde anoche, se siente desnuda y vulnerable sin todas esas murallas y metralletas defendiendo su corazón, pero ya era hora. Todavía tienen demasiados roces y temas tabú entre medias, un pasado algo complicado a sus espaldas y tiritas pegadas en el corazón, pero también se tienen la una a la otra y eso no está tan mal para empezar.

-A ver a qué sabe esto… -Coge una galleta del plato y la muerde con miedo. Mastica con cuidado, esperando morir fulminada en cualquier momento. –Mmmmm, no me lo puedo creer, ¡pero si está rica y todo!

Rachel se cruza de brazos y alza la barbilla con dignidad.

-No lo digas con ese tonillo de sorpresa. Puede que cocinar no sea una de mis mejores habilidades pero mejoro día a día, para tu información.

-Lo que tú digas. –Dice con la boca llena para fastidiarla. –Venga, vamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde.

-No me encuentro muy bien hoy, prefiero quedarme en casa. –Quinn la mira sorprendida, las heridas invisibles deben ser peor de lo que pensaba si Rachel está planteándose la idea de perder clases. -Ya he hablado con mis padres y les he dicho que estaba enferma. Necesito que les confirmes esa versión si te preguntan, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres podemos repasar los detalles para que ambas historias coincidan y de este modo no cometer errores de…

-Rachel. –La corta. –Lo he pillado. Tranquila. –Unta la tostada con mantequilla y añade: -Tú cúrate con Titanic que yo luego traeré el chocolate.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Finn llama al timbre y espera con las manos en los bolsillos, de pie sobre el porche de los Berry mientras el viento le revuelve el pelo y el corazón le martillea contra el pecho.

Cuenta cómo pasan los segundos con cada latido hasta que la puerta se abre con un chirrido seco y Rachel le mira sorprendida desde el otro lado.

-¿Finn, qué haces aquí, no tienes clase?

Con la mano todavía apoyada en el picaporte, un vestido corto que le deja las largas piernas al descubierto y los rizos recogidos en dos trenzas, el único indicio de que le han reventado el corazón a patadas son unos ojos rojos detrás de las pestañas mojadas. La envidia, no sabe cómo puede ser tan fuerte siendo tan pequeña, mantenerse perfecta y erguida a pesar de todo, cuando él se pasó una semana entera encerrado en su habitación sin cambiarse de ropa después de que Quinn y Puck decidieran adornarle la cabeza con un par de cuernos.

-Te he traído los deberes. –Dice y se le hincha el pecho de orgullo mientras señala su mochila con un golpe de barbilla. Debe estar madurando a marchas forzadas si algo tan responsable le ha salido de forma espontánea. Que llevase dos días sin verla y que se muriera de ganas por hacerlo no debería restarle méritos, ¿verdad? –Como has faltado a clase pensé que querrías ponerte al día.

-Pero Finn… –Dice ella algo contrariada, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en forma de jarra sobre las caderas. –Si Quinn vive conmigo, ella iba a darme los deberes de todas formas.

Parece razonable y es consciente de que su lógica tiene algunos fallos, pero aún así:

-Ya, pero sé cuanto odias no llevar al día todas las asignaturas y por eso he decidido venir antes de que se acabasen las clases para que pudieras ponerte con ello cuanto antes, sin tener que esperar a que Quinn volviera del instituto tan tarde y todo eso.

Durante un corto periodo de tiempo, Finn cree que eso que brilla en la mirada de Rachel es suspicacia. Piensa _"Me va a pillar, sabe que he venido sólo para verla"_ pero entonces ella se cruza de brazos y ladea una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

-Finn… Si faltas a la mitad de las clases que tenemos hoy… -Adopta ese tono de infinita paciencia que le recuerda tanto al de su madre cuando le explica, por cuarta vez, que tiene que dar la vuelta a las camisetas antes de meterlas en la secadora _("por el amor de Dios, cariño, ¡no es tan difícil!")._ -¿No te faltarían también la mitad de los ejercicios?

_Eh… ¿Ups?_

-No lo había pensado… -Reconoce mientras se rasca la nuca. -¿Ves? Por eso me han pateado el culo hoy en el laboratorio. Si no estás tú allí soy un desastre en todo. He mezclado una cosa que acababa en _'-ico'_ con otra verde o azul que acababa en _'-oso'_ y ha empezado a salir humo… -Se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo mientras se ríe y ella le mira con inquietud.

-¿Humo? ¿Ha salido _humo_ del tubo de ensayo? ¿De que color era? ¿A qué temperatura estaba? ¿Te escocían los ojos? ¿Lo has inhalado? ¿Notas problemas respiratorios o alguna otra molestia bronquial?

_Wow, wow, wow, de una en una… para empezar, ¿qué es un tubo de ensayo?_

-Rachel, cálmate. –Murmura divertido mientras le apoya una mano enorme sobre el hombro y éste se hunde ligeramente bajo su peso. –Sólo ha salido un poco de humo cutre y el profesor me ha dicho que hoy no daba pie con bola y que me tomase el resto de la clase libre antes de que incendiase el laboratorio o matase a alguien con mi estupidez. Y aquí estoy.

Rachel se lleva una mano al pecho y suspira algo más tranquila, susurra _"Qué susto me habías dado…"_ y Finn nota calor por dentro sólo de pensar que ella se preocupa por su bienestar hasta el punto de entrelazar siete preguntas y que en sus oídos lleguen a sonar como una sola, fundidas a velocidad match cinco.

Rachel mira el reloj de su muñeca y Finn aprovecha para mirarla a ella.

-Las prácticas de química ocupan dos clases seguidas… Todavía te queda una hora y nueve minutos hasta que tengas que regresar al instituto, ¿quieres pasar mientras?

-Eso estaría guay. –Responde, encantado, e ignora el doble mortal que le hace el estómago al recordar que la última vez que estuvo aquí, Rachel llevaba unos tacones que la hacían parecer mil veces más alta y una especie de disfraz de Cat Woman que dejaba muy poco lugar a la imaginación.

Se le seca la garganta y pide un vaso de agua. Le ofrece una Pepsi _y eso está mucho mejor, gracias._

La tele está encendida en el salón, una película en pausa esperando que la continúen en el reproductor de DVD.

-¿Qué estabas viendo? –Pregunta, dejando el refresco sobre un posavasos.

-Oh, el Mago de Oz, la versión de 1939, por supuesto. –Responde, cruzando las piernas sobre su regazo, sentada como un indio en el sofá. La postura le deja parte de los muslos al descubierto y Finn tiene que pegarle otro sorbo a su Pepsi para que deje de arderle el pecho.

No ha visto ésa ni ninguna de las otras versiones, pero se traga la película en silencio, preguntándose por qué demonios es tan importante un camino de baldosas amarillas, controlando a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo hasta que no aguanta más y dice _"Me he… me he enterado de lo que ha pasado con Vocal Adrenaline y con el chaval ése. Lo siento"._

Sí, lo siente, claro que lo siente. Porque ese capullo pomposo le ha hecho daño y él no ha estado ahí para impedirlo, para agarrarle de las solapas de la camisa y partirle la cara hasta desgarrarse los nudillos. Si todavía no lo ha hecho, recorrer los pasillos de ese instituto _pijo de mierda_ hasta dar con su medio metro mal medido y romperle la boca a puñetazos, es sólo porque Kurt le ha suplicado que _"piensa con la cabeza, Finn, si agredes a un miembro del otro equipo nos descalificarán y ya podemos despedirnos de las regionales"_. Con la cabeza, le dice, _a él_. Cómo va a usar la cabeza cuando un idiota salido de la nada ha apartado a Rachel de su lado para después devolvérsela rota y deshecha como una muñeca de trapo.

¿Y quieren que él se quede de brazos cruzados mientras ella se cose las heridas? Y una mierda, porque _no es justo._ No es justo que Quinn le anclara durante meses a un problema que no era suyo mientras Rachel le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. No es justo que él tuviera que crecer a marchas forzadas cuando lo único que quería era borrar la distancia que les separaba y hundirse en su boca, vivir para siempre en el País de Nunca Jamás con la cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello. No es justo que cuando por fin tenían la oportunidad perfecta para estar juntos, sin coronar con un par de cuernos a una novia embarazada ni engañar a nadie _("porque yo sólo necesitaba tiempo, Rachel, sólo unas semanas para ordenar mis ideas y arreglarme el corazón a base de tiritas, nada más"),_ se descuidase un momento, uno sólo, y apareciera un idiota con pelo de chica y la encandilase con dos canciones y cuatro sonrisas.

No es justo, maldita sea.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? –Pregunta Rachel con un hilo de voz, muy interesada en la punta de sus zapatos.

-Escuché a Quinn comentárselo a Mercedes.

-Oh. Ya veo.

-¿Por qué no vuelves al instituto? Encerrándote en casa sólo vas a conseguir comerte la cabeza una y otra vez con el tema, además todos están preocupados en el coro y te echan de menos.

Rachel suelta un bufido incrédulo y Finn se siente ofendido sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Ellos echan de menos mi talento. –Susurra derrotada sin despegar la vista de sus pies, las manos le tiemblan ligeramente en el regazo y Finn se muere por abrazarla y alejarla de todo lo que está mal en el mundo. -Fui una idiota al pensar que alguien podría interesarse en mí si no era por mí talento…

-Eso no es cierto, te echan de menos de verdad. –Intenta hacérselo comprender, ¿cómo no puede entenderlo si es la chica más inteligente que conoce? Si hasta él, que a veces no sabe diferenciar la izquierda de la derecha, lo ha pillado. –Vale que al principio muchos sólo querían que estuvieras en el coro porque eras una gran cantante y todo eso, y vale que a más de uno se nos haya pasado por la cabeza la idea de graparte la boca alguna que otra vez cuando no parabas de hablar… -Se disculpa con una sonrisa cuando Rachel le mira con la boca abierta. –Pero eso era antes. Somos tus amigos, y puede que ahora mismo estás triste y cabreada y todo eso, pero sé que incluso estando así tú también _sabes_ que somos tus amigos y que echamos de menos que estés allí con nosotros. –Extiende el brazo y apoya la mano sobre una de sus pequeñas rodillas. Su piel está caliente contra sus dedos y Finn reprime el impulso de subir la mano y comprobar si sus muslos estás igual de suaves. –Además, cuando tú no estás, Kurt dice que hay demasiado silencio. –Intenta hacerla reír a la desesperada pero sólo consigue que ella le sonría por cortesía

-Supongo que toda esta situación con Jesse y _Vocal Adrenaline_ me ha demostrado que no poseo una templanza emocional tan férrea como creía… No soy tan fuerte como pensaba... –Acaba murmurando abatida, con los hombros caídos y la barbilla enterrada en su pecho.

Finn ya no puede aguantarlo más, porque de repente Rachel encoge hasta parecer mucho más pequeña que de costumbre, dos cabezas por encima de su cintura, diminuta como una niña, con su vestidito de flores y sus largas trenzas, hundida entre los cojines del sofá.

Se arrodilla en el suelo y la obliga a levantar la cabeza con sus manos de gigante que le abarcan las mejillas al completo incluso con los dedos encogidos. Cuando sus ojos están a la misma altura sonríe, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar lo bien que huele y lo cerca que están el uno del otro.

-Si que eres fuerte Rachel, eres muy fuerte… De hecho eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. –Le tiemblan las rodillas contra la alfombra cuando Rachel le devuelve la sonrisa y él añade: -Eres tan dura como el adamantio.

Pestañea y arruga la nariz con una mueca muy graciosa.

-¿Adam-qué? –Pregunta, con la confusión bailándole en los ojos.

Finn no puede creer que haya dado con otra cosa, aparte de los deportes y los videojuegos, con la que Rachel no se defienda como si fuera una experta de la materia.

Ladea una sonrisa e imita su tono de sabihonda cuando dice _"el adamantio es el metal más duro del mundo y aparece en el universo de los cómics de Marvel. Lo mezclan con el esqueleto de Lobezno para hacerlo indestructible"_ y disfruta, satisfecho, del momento histórico en el que Finn Hudson pudo explicarle algo a Rachel Berry, licenciada _en todo, _con matrícula de honor _en todo. _

-¿Nunca has visto X-Men? –Pregunta y se escandaliza cuando Rachel niega con la cabeza. -¿¡No!? ¿En serio, nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera la película de Lobezno en la que sale el tío ese que os gusta tanto a todas? …cómo se llamaba… mierda no me acuerdo… cómo se me ha podido olvidar si mi madre se pasa el día hablando de él… Hugh algo…

-¿Hugh Jackman? –Le ilumina Rachel. -¿Lobezno es ese superhéroe de las cuatro garras que le salen de los nudillos? –Añade, recuperando el control de la situación, Rachel Berry vuelve a estar al cargo, señores. –Porque si es así puedo confirmarte sin lugar a dudas que ese es Hugh Jackman. No he visto esa película en concreto pero conozco su filmografía al completo.

-Ése es. –Asiente Finn.

Se miran en silencio durante unos instantes, tan condenadamente cerca que si Finn se inclinase un poco, sólo un poco, podría besarla. En eso está pensando cuando ella le pregunta _"Entonces, siguiendo tu razonamiento, si dices que estoy hecha de adamantio, ¿eso significa que crees que soy fuerte?"_ pero Finn no puede escuchar nada que no sea la insistencia desquiciada de su sangre bombeándole en los oídos y abajo, mucho más abajo.

-Perdona, ¿qué? –Murmura, con los ojos clavados en sus labios.

-Que si tú dices que estoy hecha de adamantio... –Repite Rachel con infinita paciencia. - ¿Eso significa que crees que soy fuerte?

Finn se obliga a apartar la vista casi a regañadientes.

-Indestructible. –Responde porque es la verdad.

A Rachel se le colorean las mejillas y esta debe de ser la primera vez que la ve sonrojarse por un cumplido. Está preciosa.

El reloj de la mesilla tintinea, recordándoles la hora que es y Rachel suspira con disgusto.

-Deberías irte si no quieres llegar tarde a tu próxima clase. No tienes justificante y la falta irá directa a tu expediente. Me sentiría extremadamente culpable si pasase eso.

Finn se encoge de hombros cuando murmura _"Yo no" _y ella parece sorprenderse por su sinceridad. Luego su ceño fruncido le censura.

-Lo digo en serio, Finn, no voy a dejar que pongas en peligro algo tan importante como tu futuro académico.

Ambos se ponen de pie y Finn la mira divertido desde arriba.

-Yo no me voy si tú no te vienes conmigo. –Ignora el _"No me siento con el aplomo suficiente para ir hoy a la escuela, Finn"_ y sigue: -Además, tú estás poniendo en peligro tu futuro académico todavía _más_ que yo porque ya has faltado _cuatro horas_ al instituto.

-¡Pero yo tengo un justificante médico!

Finn se inclina, les separan milímetros de espacio que le gustaría llenar con sus labios.

-¿Tienes un justificante médico sin estar enferma? –Se lleva una mano a la boca y finge que se escandaliza. –¡Pero, Rachel! Eso sería como hacer trampas y tú eso lo encontrarías… ¿cómo era esa palabra tan rara que me dijiste?... ¡Ah, sí! _Deplorable._

Le baila la risa en la voz y tiene que reprimir una carcajada cuando ella bufa un _"¡Oh, de acuerdo, tú ganas, iré!"_ totalmente indignada y Finn se apunta en un tanto el marcador. Ya iba siendo hora de remontar.

-Voy a por mi mochila y a por el abrigo. Espérame aquí.

La escucha subir las escaleras haciendo más ruido del necesario. Pisotón, pisotón y luego un portazo.

-¡Te espero en el coche! –Le grita desde el salón. -¡Y si no sales entraré a por ti, lo juro!

Rachel le gruñe algo que no alcanza a oír y se aguanta las ganas de echarse a reír mientras abre la puerta.

Ella sale casi quince minutos después, cuando Finn ya tenía planeada al detalle una misión de búsqueda y captura, maquillada suavemente y con el pelo suelto, tirabuzones comiéndole los hombros.

Entran en su coche y ella se abrocha el cinturón con rapidez cuando su culo ni siquiera ha llegado a rozar el asiento del todo.

Rachel hace una mueca de disgusto cuando la música que sale por los altavoces no cuenta con su aprobación y Finn observa como sus dedos trastean con todos botones de la radio hasta dar con una que le guste. Había tardado casi media hora en encontrar y guardar sus emisoras favoritas el día anterior pero _bah, al cuerno,_ merece la pena sólo por ver cómo sonríe cuando tararea la letra de alguna canción.

_(Final del capítulo 2)_

* * *

**NA:** Dios, no me puedo creer que POR FIN haya terminado esta salvajada de capítulo… 52.000 palabras, ¿qué demonios me he fumado para escribir TANTO? Es lo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida, creo que ni todos los fics que he escrito hasta ahora JUNTOS alcanzan esta longitud.  
Espero que os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado. 52.000 palabras para que Quinn acepte finalmente que Rachel se ha convertido en algo así como su mejor amiga, para que Puck empiece a comprender que eso que le hace el estómago cada vez que ve a Quinn no son gases sino que está pillado de ella, para que Finn… bueno, Finn ya estaba enamorado de Rachel antes y él lo sabía, así que han sido 52.000 palabras de mi niño pasándolo mal y celoso. Y 52.000 palabras de Rachel… siendo RACHEL.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero que no os haya decepcionado.


	4. Your love is a song, parte 1

¡Milagro, no he muerto! O al menos, no del todo. La universidad me roba bastante tiempo y escribir se ha convertido en algo para lo que apenas tengo tiempo, así que de verdad siento teneros esperando a los que todavía sigan interesados en esta historia. Suelo hacer los capítulos de 20.000 palbras, más o menos, pero para compensaros la espera (y viendo que no podré tener el capítulo entero preparado para cuando tocaría) he decidido subir la primera parte, algo más corta de a lo que os tengo acostumbrados (sólo 11.000 palabras). Espero que no os importe y que las notas de asesinato no desborden mi email. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es obra y milagro de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión Fox.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Your love is a song**

"_Realmente me gustas, Rachel"_

(Finn Hudson a Rachel Berry, Glee 1x11)

.

"_¿Esta cosa de ser padres? Nosotros podemos hacerlo"_

(Noah Puckerman a Quinn Fabray, Glee 1x11)

.

Quinn entra sin llamar al despacho de Sue Sylvester a primera hora de la mañana, sola en la boca del lobo. Los dominios del diablo siguen exactamente igual a como les recordaba, aunque es curioso como el paso de los meses y la asimilación de la realidad le han dado una perspectiva algo diferente a la que tenía entonces, cuando era una sumisa animadora, siempre fiel a las órdenes de su comandante nazi. Donde antes veía orgullo y magnificencia, ahora sólo ve como cada estantería exhibe unos trofeos, fríos y solitarios, y debe ser triste, piensa, aferrarte a unos estúpidos trozos de metal cuando no has ganado absolutamente nada más en toda tu vida.

Está inclinada sobre la mesa, bolígrafo en mano y aunque sabe perfectamente que Quinn está ahí no da muestras de que la haya escuchado llegar.

-Señorita Sylvester… -La llama e intenta controlar el timbre de su voz hasta sonar perfectamente neutra y calmada, que no se note que la rabia está burbujeándole en la boca del estómago. –Quería darle las gracias.

La mujer no levanta la cabeza del pequeño cuaderno cuando murmura un seco _"las gracias por qué, Q" _pero Quinn puede ver desde su posición como frunce el ceño y tarda más de la cuenta en escribir la siguiente frase.

-Por echarme de las animadoras. –Dice, ladeando una sonrisa. –Entonces no lo sabía, pero ahora he comprendido que es lo mejor que ha podido pasarme en la vida y quería agradecérselo.

Esta vez sí que consigue despertar su atención, porque levanta la cabeza, lentamente, analizándola por el camino que siguen sus ojos y Quinn sabe que la guerra fría ha empezado, por eso tiene preparado todo su arsenal en la punta de la lengua.

-Me parece que te equivocas, Q, porque lo mejor que podría haberte pasado sería no haber puesto tus piernas detrás de tus orejas en el asiento trasero del primer monovolumen que se pudiera abrir desperdiciando cualquier oportunidad que se te presentara en la vida.

Y se reclina contra el respaldo, sin variar la expresión al igual que tampoco ha variado la pulla, Quinn recuerda vagamente haber escuchado esa misma frase salir de su labios un par de meses atrás. Una de dos: o el material se está quedando anticuado o el león se está haciendo viejo _por fin,_ aunque a estas alturas Quinn sabe que no tiene que bajar la guardia nunca en presencia de esta mujer o lo siguiente que sabrá es que tiene un puñal clavado por la espalda.

Ignora el ataque directo, apoya las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y se inclina sobre ella hasta que sus cabezas están prácticamente a la misma altura, y eso, para Quinn, ya es rebajarse demasiado.

-No va a servir de nada. –Gruñe entre dientes. –Puede atacar al club de glee todo lo que quiera pero no le servirá de absolutamente nada. No va a poder con nosotros.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Q.

Quinn bufa con incredulidad.

-Sí, sí que lo sabe, claro que lo sabe. No me insulte. Sé lo de sus reuniones con Christina Menzel y sé que ha intentado quitarse a Rachel de en medio.

Por unos segundos, cree que eso que brilla en los ojos de Sue Sylvester es orgullo, parecido a cómo la miraba después de que consiguiera realizar un doble mortal en el aire sin despeinarse, pero entonces baja la cabeza, el momento se deshace y Quinn sabe que sólo son imaginaciones suyas.

-Había olvidado que hay alguien que _piensa_ dentro de ese circo de descerebrados. –Ella alza la barbilla con orgullo, prefiere tomárselo como un cumplido aunque sabe que lo último que pretende es alagarla. –Bien, lo sabes, cinco puntos para Gryffindor, ¿y ahora qué?

_Eso, ¿y ahora qué?_ Se pregunta a sí misma Quinn, qué pasa ahora que el daño ya está hecho, que el coro se ha salvado por los pelos pero Rachel ha terminado dejándose las mejillas en carne viva después de pasarse media noche llorando. Por el amor de Dios, esa neurótica, obsesiva y controladora se ha quedado en casa, ¡en casa! En vez de venir al instituto. Quinn jamás se imaginó sola en el despacho de Sue Sylvester pidiendo justicia por Rachel Berry. Señor, cómo han podido cambiar tanto las cosas en apenas unos meses.

-Ahora es cuando le digo que puede empeñarse todo lo que quiera en intentar sabotear al club… una y otra vez, e igual que no sirvió de nada en las seccionales, tampoco servirá de nada ahora… Escúcheme bien, porque quiero que una cosa quede bien clara: vamos a ganar, vamos a ganar aunque una entrenadora _amargada_ y un coro elitista intenten derribarnos, ¿está claro? Vamos ganar, ¿y sabe por qué? –Se incorpora sobre la mesa, quiere estar totalmente recta y erguida, superior, tan alta como se siente ahora mismo, cuando diga lo siguiente: -Porque creemos en nosotros mismos, por eso no necesitamos derribar a los demás.

-Un discurso realmente inspirador, Q, apenas puedo contener las lágrimas, Wiston Churchill estará conmovido en su tumba. –El sarcasmo le da de lleno en la espalda mientras se gira y trata de ignorarlo caminando hacia la puerta para marcharse. –Pero te olvidas de algo importante: esos críos están desesperados por pegarle un mordisco a la popularidad. Ponles delante la posibilidad de ser famosos y abandonarán el barco como ratas. Yo sólo tendré que tocar la flauta y Schuester se hundirá solo.

Quinn se gira con la mano apoyada en el picaporte y afila una sonrisa desde el otro lado del despacho cuando susurra con su voz más inocente _"Oh, y creo que usted también se olvida de algo: Rachel Berry era la opción segura y ha fallado… así que a mí todo esto me parece un farol" _y se relame los labios, saboreando el momento antes de añadir _"Tengo que pedirle que se huela las axilas, señorita Sylvester, ese es el olor del fracaso… y está apestando esta oficina"._

No se queda a esperar la respuesta. Abre la puerta y se marcha, con la barbilla alzada, siempre alzada, rozando el techo. A su espalda, la contestación de Sue Sylvester se ahoga detrás del portazo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Puck se niega.

No, tío, en serio. Se niega. Todo en esta vida tiene un límite y si te atreves a cruzarlo, _exactamente ahí,_ es cuando la cagas del todo. Él siempre lo había tenido perfectamente claro, marcado con una línea roja y enorme que separaba 'lo que mola' de 'lo que no mola', tan fácil como eso, y _esto,_ definitivamente, no mola.

-O podríamos cantarle una de Barbra Streisand. –Sugiere Quinn, sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre una de las sillas de la sala de música. Las manos reposando sobre su abultada tripa de embarazada. –Ya sabéis lo obsesionada que está Rachel con esa mujer. Seguro que le gusta.

Vale que Rachel haya cumplido quedándose con ellos en lugar de largarse a ser la estrella de _Vocal Adrenaline_, pero, por mucho que agradezca que no les haya dejado con el culo al aire para las regionales, se niega en rotundo a cantar algo de Barbra Streisand.

Antes muerto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fergaliciosa. –Responde Kurt y_ claro cómo no,_ piensa Puck, por supuesto que Kurt está de acuerdo porque si un tío canta algo de Barbra Streisand es súper gay. Kurt es súper gay… por tanto sólo hay que sumar dos y dos. -Tengo un iPod Suffle dedicado exclusivamente a su discografía. Tiene varias canciones compuestas a la amistad. Podríamos probar con _'You've got a friend'._ Nuestra pequeña diva apreciará que escojamos algo de su ídola para ella.

-Sí, o también podría arrancarnos las cuerdas vocales si nos atrevemos a mancillar algo de Barbra Streisand. –Murmura Artie mientras sus manos juguetean con el bolígrafo que se asoma desde el bolsillo de su camisa.

_Buen punto, Ruedas._

-Dejaremos-mos que Mercedes se en-encar-car-gue. –El tartamudeo de Tina le pasa por encima del hombro.

-¡Eso es, dejádmelo a mí, mi rayo de chocolate le dará un poco de sabor a tanta vainilla!

-Hablo en serio, Mercedes. –Vuelve a repetir Artie y baja un poco la voz hasta que apenas es un susurro inaudible y todos tienen que inclinarse para escucharle mejor cuando murmura: -Si _beyonceas_ una canción de Barbra Streisand, Rachel nos matará a todos y_ sabes_ que se asegurará de que jamás encuentren nuestros cuerpos.

Quinn resopla, apartándose un par de mechones sueltos que vuelan en todas direcciones y dice _"Mercedes lo hará bien y si Rachel se atreve a quejarse después de que le dediquemos una maldita canción seré yo la que la asesine y me deshaga de su cuerpo"._

A su derecha, Matt se inclina sobre el hombro de Mike y le susurra _"tío, da miedo"_ que el otro responde con un _"ya te digo. Engaña mucho esa carita de niña buena"._

_No te haces una idea de cuánto, _piensa Puck.

-Yo paso de cantarle una canción de la jodida Barbra Streisand a Rachel. –Gruñe finalmente, harto de estar callado escuchando tantas estupideces seguidas.

-Vamos a ver, macarra de pega –Mercedes se une a la discusión y Puck tiene que morderse la lengua para no soltar un _"¿macarra de pega? Nena, la policía tiene mi ficha, de pega nada". _Se conforma con rodar los ojos, qué remedio. -¿qué problema tienes con cantarle una canción a Rachel cuando hace unos meses tú solito le cantaste _'Sweet Caroline'?_

Oh, Dios, ya sabía él que esa mierda le terminaría salpicando algún día. Vamos a ver, eso _totalmente_ diferente. Primero, esa canción es del jodido Neil Diamond y ese pavo podría cantar sobre un arcoíris y seguiría siendo el puto amo; y segundo, si cantó esa canción fue única y exclusivamente porque quería meterse en las bragas de Rachel Berry y ese era el método más rápido. Punto.

-No tengo problema en cantarle algo a Rachel. –Resopla él mientras se frota los ojos con tanta fuerza que por un momento cree que se ha dejado los párpados en carne viva. –Tengo problema con la soberana mariconada de canción que habéis elegido.

En realidad tiene un poco de problema con todo en general porque parece ser que últimamente se ha puesto muy de moda en el coro eso de cantar a los demás sobre tus jodidos _sentimientos. _Sentimientos, colega. Cuatro tíos hechos y derechos (Kurt y Artie no cuentan, obviamente) como ellos tarareando melodías de baladas que hablan sobre el puñetero amor y esas gilipolleces. ¿Por qué nadie quiere cantar nunca _'I wanna fuck you like an animal'?_ Eso sí que sería cojonudo y no una balada de la maldita Streisand que les haga quedar como un equipo de gays, un enorme, gigante equipo de cantantes gays.

Asco de vida, no quiere que sus colegas del equipo de baloncesto le llamen George Michael.

-Muy bien, sobredosis de testosterona, ¿entonces qué sugieres? –Bufa Kurt mientras se coloca el flequillo con una floritura y Quinn y él se cruzan de brazos a la vez, como si fueran un par de siameses. Nota la mirada de Mercedes atravesándole la nuca y a Tina juzgándole desde el otro lado del aula. Está rodeado.

-Testosterona tu padre, por si acaso. –Le gruñe Puck de malas maneras.

¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Finn? Vale que siga sin hablarle pero está seguro de que él le apoyaría en esto… Luego se lo piensa un poco mejor y decide que no, que no está tan seguro porque: a) la canción es para Rachel. b) A Finn le gusta Rachel. c) Finn es un auténtico calzonazos con las chicas que le gustan. Así que es evidente que si Rachel está metida en el ajo, Finn sería capaz hasta de cantar algo de las Spice Girls con tal de que ella le hiciera un poco de caso.

-Tío, ¿por qué tienes tanto problema con Barbra Streisand? –Le pregunta Mike, apoyando una mano que huele a traición sobre su hombro. –Quiero decir, hemos cantado cosas peores, como a Avril Lavigne, por ejemplo. Si lo miras así no parece tan malo como lo pintas.

-Yo NUNCA he cantado a Avril Lavigne. –Se defiende Puck, ¿cómo se les ocurre insinuar eso? Estos salen de aquí hoy con un par de hostias cada uno.

Cuando se gira sobre su silla, la sonrisa que adorna la cara de Kurt es maligna, peor que ese pañuelo rosa que lleva anudado al cuello. Esto no le huele bien.

-Oh sí, macho alfa, claro que lo has hecho.

-Y una mierda, ¿cuándo?

El muy capullo se relame los labios, disfrutando del momento, antes de sentenciarle con _"¿Te acuerdas de la canción de Keep Holding On?"_ y cuando Puck abre los ojos con sorpresa, Kurt remata la faena con _"y eso no es lo mejor, porque no sólo cantaste una canción de Avril Lavigne sino que ADEMÁS, bailaste una canción de Avril Lavigne" _que termina por hundirle del todo.

Se gira tan rápido hacia Matt y Mike que por poco se rompe el cuello.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijisteis que esa era una canción de Avril Lavigne, cabrones?

-Eh… tío, pensábamos que lo sabías… o sea, es cultura general y eso…

Los cojones, cultura general, LOS COJONES.

Va a hacerse el harakiri con el bolígrafo de Artie.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rachel llega tarde al ensayo del coro. Su profesor de geografía ha decidido alargar la clase infinitamente más de lo necesario y eso ha provocado que su horario quede patas arriba. El resto del tiempo lo ha pasado en el despacho del director Figgins, entregándole en mano el justificante con el que podría haber gozado de la libertad para quedarse en casa, y llorar sus penas mientras veía El Mago de Oz, pero que Finn, muy amablemente, todo hay que decirlo, ha decidido sabotear.

-Le estoy muy agradecido por este… eh… _documento_, señorita Berry. –Dijo el director con su peculiar acento. –Pero, ¿si un alumno falta a una clase no debería darle el justificante a ese profesor y ya está?

Rachel rodó los ojos hasta casi darse de bruces con su propia nuca. Honestamente, McKinley necesitaba mejorar su administración _urgentemente._

-Por supuesto, director Figgins, cosa que ya me he encargado de realizar. He añadido, además, una nota de disculpa dirigida a los profesores correspondientes de acuerdo con las asignaturas que he tenido la desgracia de perderme debido a mi repentino malestar físico ocurrido esta mañana que me ha imposibilitado asistir al instituto… Si ahora me encuentro en su despacho es única y exclusivamente porque quería comunicarle personalmente el incidente y darle mi versión de los hechos, así como una disculpa formal que espero que acepte.

-Este… eh, sí, muy bien, muy responsable de su parte, creo… -Miró su reloj, visiblemente incómodo. -¿No llega usted tarde a su ensayo?

Y aquí está ahora, entrando en el aula de música sin más ceremonias que sus prisas y una excusa preparada en la punta de la lengua.

Basándose en sus fuentes (léase: Finn), Quinn le contó a Mercedes lo que había pasado entre ella y Jesse, ergo no difícil deducir que a estas alturas todo el club estará al corriente de su humillación y el terrorismo emocional al que fue sometida ayer por la tarde; por no hablar de la acalorada e inapropiada discusión (aunque ella prefiere denominarlo _'intercambio de opiniones')_ que compartió con el señor Schuester. Su comportamiento estuvo total y absolutamente fuera de lugar, por ese motivo piensa presentarle sus disculpas formalmente y, a ser posible, públicamente.

Por eso se sorprende cuando pone un pie en el aula y no la derriba el acostumbrado alboroto que precede a los ensayos, de hecho, es increíblemente sospechoso que todos estén callados y pulcramente sentados en sus respectivos sitios con sonrisas cómplices en los labios. El único que se mantiene de pie es el señor Schuester, al lado del piano, pero también tiene los labios ladeados en esa mueca conspiratoria que no augura nada bueno.

-Se supone que deberíamos estar ensayando desde hace más de diez minutos. –Les regaña Rachel de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hoy no llega a venir, se habrían pasado la hora mirando las musarañas y hablando de temas banales? –Las regionales están prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina y si no os las tomáis en serio jamás podremos ganar. Me afecta profundamente esta increíble falta de responsabilidad porque…

Es el señor Schuester el que la interrumpe, acercándose hasta ella y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, con un _"Nos pondremos a ensayar enseguida, Rachel, pero antes, tus compañeros de equipo quieren darte algo"._

Rachel frunce el ceño, confundida, y les mira a todos, uno por uno, tratando de leer en sus expresiones algún indicio que la ponga al corriente de lo que está pasando. No lo consigue, y es raro, porque, como ya ha comentado varias veces, ella tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

-¿Darme algo, a mí? ¿El qué?

-Es una canción. –Contesta Quinn,

-¿Una canción? ¿Qué canción? ¿Qué vais a cantar? –Pregunta y Finn responde _"Sólo escucha la letra, lo dice todo"_ con una sonrisa antes de que Kurt y Mercedes se pongan de pie y acerquen una silla al centro del aula. Cada uno le agarra de un brazo con suavidad y tiran de ella hasta colocarla donde quieren.

-Muy bien, princesa, tú siéntate aquí. –Dice Kurt. –Y escucha _calladita_ sin interrumpirnos.

-Se suponía que tú te ibas a quedar en casa todo el día,o eso le habías dicho a Quinn. Ese era el plan y así nosotros habríamos tenido más tiempo para ensayarla. –Dice Mercedes. –Pero Finn se ha marcado un rescate por su cuenta y lo ha estropeado, así que si la coreografía apesta no nos lo tengas en cuenta y no empieces a quejarte de los fallos como una loca porque nos la hemos preparado _en nada_ de tiempo, ¿entendido?

Rachel asiente, una, dos, tres veces mientras ellos regresan a sus sitios y espera con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta hasta que el señor Schuester da la señal y el coro empieza a cantar.

La voz de Finn es la que primero se escucha _"Another red letter day… So the pound has dropped and the children are creating…"_ y Rachel no necesita más de dos frases para reconocer la canción. Cuando comprende que su equipo le está dedicando _'Friends Will Be Frinds'_ de _Queen,_ a ella, precisamente a ella de entre todas las personas, una oleada de emoción la sacude de arriba abajo tan fuerte que por unos instantes siente que el suelo bajo sus pies se tambalea y desaparece. Un terremoto asola Ohio se leerá luego en los periódicos. Y es tan repentino e inesperado, tan maravillosamente imprevisto, que no sabe cómo actuar, cómo mantenerse quieta y calladita en la silla si lo único que quiere es levantarse y unirse a ellos. Pero lo ha prometido, así que lo cumple.

Lo cumple mientras Tina sigue la estela de Finn, sus voces lideran las primeras estrofas _"The other half ran away... __Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber… Got a pain in the chest… Doctors on strike what you need is a rest"_, el resto se les une en el estribillo y Mercedes alcanza las notas más altas sin esfuerzo:

_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
Hold out your hand 'cos friends will be friends right till the end_

No van a caer, no son mediocres, no son unos perdedores y Christina Menzel está completamente equivocada si cree que lo harán, si cree que se rendirán tan fácilmente. Puede que a _Vocal Adrenaline_ le preceda la fama y eso le abra todas las puertas que necesite, _pero nosotros somos diferentes y eso es lo que nos hace especiales. Nosotros tenemos corazón y talento, y con esa combinación llegaremos hasta las nacionales._

_-Hold out your hand 'cos friends will be friends… right till the end!_

Cuando terminan la canción, Rachel tiene las mejillas mojadas y el corazón alcanzando cuotas próximas al infarto, amenazando con partirle las costillas desde dentro. Hay algo cálido que se acumula a la izquierda de su pecho y se extiende por todo su cuerpo hasta rozarle la punta de los dedos de los pies. Por primera vez en su vida se ha quedado sin palabras, un sentimiento desconocido con el que no sabe qué hacer, al igual que con sus manos, que tiemblan visiblemente sobre su regazo.

Cuando levanta la cabeza, el coro al completo tiene sonrisas siamesas en los labios. Algunas algo torcidas, como la de Santana, muchas son plenas y enormes, como la de Finn, y otras, simplemente, no sabría cómo describirlas pero están ahí, brillando a plena luz del día, como la de Quinn, pero no hay ninguna que no sea sincera y eso es lo que más la sorprende de todo.

Están esperando que diga algo, que emita un juicio de valor o que simplemente de su boca salga todo eso que quiere decirles pero no sabe cómo. No sabe cómo. Ella, que es capaz de escribir cincuenta folios por las dos caras acerca de la Guerra de la Secesión, memorizar sin error la biografía de Barbra Streisand y ganar por segundo año consecutivo el concurso de debate, ella, no sabe cómo.

-No sé qué decir... –Murmura con la voz estrangulada. Le arde la garganta cuando habla y los restos de lágrimas todavía escuecen contra sus mejillas, pero aún así se ríe suavemente cuando Kurt grita _"¡Milagro, la hemos dejado sin palabras!"_ y el resto del coro se le une hasta que juntos forman una sola carcajada.

-Es cierto que la coreografía necesita ser pulida… -empieza Rachel, algo más calmada, cuando su corazón ya no le martillea dentro del oído. -…y a lo mejor sería necesario coordinar alguno de los pasos del final para que tenga un mayor impacto en el público… -todos ruedan los ojos. -… lo que quiero decir es que…

-Más te vale que lo que quieras decir sea 'gracias', Berry. –Le corta Santana.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La vida de Santana era mucho más sencilla cuando sólo tenía que preocuparse de que la señorita Sylvester le tuviera en su lista VIP si lograba un mortal en el aire, evitar que Brittany llegara tarde a clase porque _"es que estaba esperando a que en el semáforo apareciera mi color favorito para poder cruzar"_ y tener siempre todo un arsenal de comentarios venenosos preparados en la punta de la lengua por si se encontraba con cualquier chica del instituto que fuera menos popular que ella, es decir, la absoluta mayoría.

Nada de complicaciones, sólo la falda infinitamente por encima de las rodillas y no dejar jamás nada a la imaginación.

Era más fácil cuando pretendía que ensayar con el coro era la peor parte del día y que si estaba ahí, rebajándose a respirar el mismo oxígeno que los _seres_ más frikies y patéticos de todo el instituto, el sótano de la pirámide social, era porque no tenía más remedio: si Quinn quería unirse al club ella no sería menos, no iba a permitir que la sombra de esa _Barbie Virgen María_ volviera a engullirla de nuevo, ¿quién coño se creía que era la niñata ésta?

Aunque en realidad, tampoco le quedó otra que apuntarse cuando la entrenadora se lo exigió después en pago a su fracaso.

"_Seréis mis ojos y mis oídos ahí dentro"_ les había dicho Sue Sylvester. Pan comido, sólo que Santana jamás esperó dejarse el corazón (o lo que sea que tuviera debajo del sujetador a ese lado del pecho) en el intento.

Tampoco contaba con que en algún momento de su vida tendría que cantarle una estúpida canción a la jodida _Rachel Berry._ La misma Rachel que se sentaba en primera fila junto a los empollones y respondía todas las preguntas del profesor sin ni siquiera molestarse en levantar la maldita mano, que se vestía como si le hubiera robado todo su vestuario a un payaso de circo. Jerséis y faldas de mil colores que jamás combinaban entre sí. Por el amor de Dios, no era tan difícil conseguir que el rosa y el rojo no coincidieran el mismo día, ¿es que vivía en una cueva y nunca había leído ni una sola página del Cosmopolitan? Era algo que nunca se sabría, un secreto de estado, como la edad de Cher.

Con la espalda apoyada contra la taquilla y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Santana observa desde una distancia prudencial (tan cerca como para escuchar lo que dicen pero tan lejos como para que no la relacionen con ellos fuera del coro) como la mitad del equipo rodea a Rachel.

Escucha el _"Siendo sincero, Barbra, no pensé que fueras al volver. Creía que te dejarías seducir por las mieles de la fama. Como Beyoncé cuando abandonó a las Destiny Child" _de Kurt y frunce el ceño, ignorando las arcadas que le están provocando semejante sobredosis de azúcar, cuando Mercedes añade _"No le hagas caso, Rachel. Se hace el duro ahora, pero ayer se tomó DOS BATIDOS de lo preocupado que estaba… y puedo asegurarte que no eran light"._

-Por supuesto que estaba preocupado. –Dice Kurt, alzando la barbilla y una ceja a la vez, en perfecta sincronía. Cada movimiento que hace son los restos de una coreografía bien ensayada durante horas frente al espejo. –si Rachel se largaba del equipo no podríamos ganar a _Vocal Adrenaline._ Y sí que eran light.

-Oh, por favor, corta el rollo. –Responde Mercedes con una risotada que la sacude el pecho de arriba abajo. Cuando consigue calmarse, pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel e inclina la cabeza sobre la suya con complicidad. –Ni caso, en serio, ayer perdió toda esa dignidad de la que presume.

Santana no logra comprenderlo. No entiende qué demonios ha pasado últimamente, cómo es posible que hasta hace unos meses el tema favorito del coro fuera despellejar sin piedad a Rachel y ahora, de repente, casi se están pegando por darle las malditas gracias _por haberles honrado_ quedándose en el equipo, como si tuvieran que sentirse afortunados por su presencia o algo así. Los muy lameculos.

-Y bueno, no nos olvidemos de Quinn… -sigue Mercedes, regodeándose de la cara de espanto que pone la rubia cuando la menciona. –Que se pasó media hora…

-Oh, Dios, Mercedes calla de una vez. –Gruñe Quinn, pero sonríe y Santana rueda los ojos hasta casi darse de bruces con la coleta alta con la que se ha peinado hoy.

No pilla de qué va Quinn, dónde ha quedado la chica que rezaba cada mañana para que ese día alguien le lanzase a Rachel un proyectil de batido helado a la cara (y debía ser el ojito derecho del niño Jesús, porque no fallaba ni una). Apenas reconoce a la que una vez fue su capitana y puede que su mejor amiga, riéndose despreocupada junto a los menos enrollados del instituto mientras el resto de alumnos atraviesan el pasillo mirándoles por encima del hombro.

No siente celos, por supuesto que no, faltaría más. Hace tiempo que dejó de envidiar a Quinn. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar en su pellejo ahora mismo? Preñada y desterrada de la popularidad. No sabe cómo puede estar tan tranquila. Si Santana no llevase puesto su uniforme de animadora no sería capaz de reconocerse frente al espejo.

Se frota los ojos con cansancio, apretando la yema de los dedos sobre sus párpados con cuidado para no correrse el rímel, y cuando los abre el corazón está a punto de salírsele por la boca porque Rachel se ha materializado de la nada a su lado. En serio, a esta chica deberían ponerle un cascabel. Se ahorrarían infartos innecesarios.

-Joder, Rachel, no te me acerques así sin avisar, ¿tienes complejo de Hannibal Lecter o qué? –Le gruñe sin cambiar de postura. Está condenadamente cerca, tanto que los colores chillones de su camisa terminarán por producirle cáncer. Dios mío, es como si estuviera hablando con la versión israelí de Pipi Lamstrung. –Qué pasa.

Rachel sonríe de oreja a oreja y Santana puede ver por encima de su hombro como Quinn la observa fijamente desde el otro lado del pasillo. Sus ojos parecen advertirle _"Te estoy vigilando, ten cuidadito con lo que la dices" _a gritos.

_¿Qué coño pasa, Q, no sólo eres su amiga sino que ahora también te has convertido en su maldita niñera?_

Primero tuvo que aguantar que ayer la acusara injustamente (con Britanny ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo) en frente de todo el coro de tener algo que ver en lo de Vocal Adrenaline _"Tú sabías algo de esto, ¿verdad? Sabías que Sue Sylvester iba a por Rachel y te callaste"_ y Santana tuvo que defenderse como si fuera una criminal, acorralada por una rubia alterada por las hormonas del embarazo que se había autoproclamado juez sin que nadie votara por ella. Por supuesto que ella no sabía nada pero no pensaba volver a repetir que el club de glee era la mejor parte de su día, no iba a rebajarse tanto _de nuevo._

Primero eso, ¿y ahora también tiene que soportar que Quinn la amenace en silencio cada vez que se encuentre a menos de diez metros de Rachel Berry? Que les den a todos, una ya no puede divertirse a costa de nadie.

-Quería agradecerte personalmente lo de la canción. –Dice Rachel, todavía con esa sonrisa enorme en la cara. –Estoy profundamente abrumada de haber recibido semejante respuesta por parte de _todo_ el coro.

-Ya, bueno, no ha sido idea mía. Créeme.

La maldita sonrisa no se mueve de su sitio y Santana tiene la sensación de que es más grande cada vez, engullendo sus mejillas conforme se ensancha. No es artificial, no es falsa como la respuesta estándar de curvar los labios por la que se guía ella con los demás. La de Rachel es de verdad y eso, precisamente eso, es lo que la pone de los nervios.

-Oh, verás, eso es lo de menos... –Responde, ayudándose de un gesto de la mano para reafirmar sus palabras. –Sé que no me tienes en alta estima… es decir, sé que no soy una de tus personas favoritas, que nuestros intereses a menudo son completamente dispares y que mi personalidad, aunque a menudo excitante y llena de sorpresas, no te resulta atractiva a la hora de entablar un posible amistad… -Corta el discurso durante unos segundos, para coger aire o pensar el siguiente millón de palabras que le va a soltar por la boca, Santana no lo tiene muy claro. -… sé que no te agrado especialmente, sin embargo, aún así has formado parte de la interpretación cuando podrías haber rechazado la propuesta desde un principio y haberte mantenido al margen… Es más común de lo que te imaginas que determinados artistas inicien algún tipo de huelga para manifestar su desacuerdo con determinadas decisiones tomadas por el grupo en señal de…

-Al grano, Berry. –Le corta Santana, empezando a cogerle más tirria que de costumbre al sonido de su voz. En serio, en serio, suena igual que cuando aprietas un patito de goma; ese timbre tan agudo sólo es soportable cuando canta. _Única y exclusivamente_ cuando canta.

-Oh, sí, disculpa. Tiendo a irme por las ramas cuando estoy especialmente alterada, emocionalmente hablando, por supuesto. Lo que quería decir es que no tenías por qué haber formado parte de ese número en concreto. No era una tarea del señor Schuester ni una actuación enfocada para ser empleada durante las Regionales. Era de expresión libre, y sin embargo has decidido formar parte de ella, por lo que te doy las gracias.

Por un momento, Santana está realmente tentada de mandarla a la mierda. Ahogarla en veneno con el comentario dañino que tenga más a mano en su arsenal, comprobar si Quinn sería capaz cumplir su muda amenaza y soltar a los perros si se atreviera a pasarse de la raya con su nueva _amiguita;_ pero al final es el recuerdo de una hora especialmente difícil durante las Seccionales el que habla por ella cuando murmura un _"Bueno, tú fuiste la única que me creyó en la competición cuando dije que no le había pasado la lista de nuestras actuaciones a Sue Sylvester… así que supongo que te debía una por eso. Pero ahora ya estamos en paz, ¿entendido?"_ rezando para que nadie aparte de Rachel la escuche en ese pasillo.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido, y en apenas medio segundo tiene los brazos de Rachel cortándole la circulación de cintura para arriba.

_Dios mío, tierra, trágame, Rachel Berry me está abrazando._

-¡Rachel, quieta, suelta, aquí no, que estamos en público!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Ey, Puck. –Le llama Finn, aclarándose la garganta, que de repente se le ha quedado completamente seca, como si llevase horas sin probar un vaso de agua. Todavía no puede acostumbrarse del todo a eso de tener que verle todos los días sin poder partirle la cara por lo que le hizo. Se contenta con tensar los puños dentro de los bolsillos del vaquero, tragar saliva dos veces y esperar hasta que el nudo que tiene en la boca del estómago desaparezca para poder hablar de nuevo. Tío, cómo le cuesta, toda esta situación es una auténtica mierda. –Tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

Por unos segundos no se sabe quién de los dos está más sorprendido, si Puck, porque Finn le está hablando, o Finn, porque está hablando con Puck. El caso es que el _"Claro, tío, qué pasa, dispara" _tarda algo más en llegar de lo que se esperaba, y cuando lo hace, Finn tiene que olvidarse del tema de los cuernos y recordar que, si está haciendo esto, es por Rachel.

-¿Sigues trabajando? –Pregunta Finn sin rodeos. Cuanto menos dure toda esta conversación, mejor. Le están empezando a doler los dedos de tanto apretarlos contra la palma de su mano.

Puck frunce el ceño hasta que sus cejas prácticamente su chocan la una con la otra y responde un _"Bueno, colega, estamos a finales de febrero… lo de las piscinas suele funcionar mejor en verano y cuando hace buen tiempo y esas cosas… ¿pero a qué coño viene eso ahora?"_ que demuestra que no ha pillado a lo que se refería en absoluto, consiguiendo que Finn se sienta un poco más inteligente que de costumbre. Al menos que Puck, quiere decir; por lo menos él sabía que las mujeres no tenían próstata… bueno, vale, lo supo después, cuando lo buscó en google, pero Puck tardó casi dos días en averiguarlo así que él es más listo. _Já, chúpate esa._

-No, no hablo de _ese_ trabajo… -Inclina la cabeza para dejarla a su misma altura y reduce el volumen de su voz hasta que alcanza la cuota de _"esto es súper secreto, como la fórmula de la coca-cola" _con éxito. Guau, cómo le apetece una coca-cola ahora mismo. –Te hablo… _del otro._ Del que tú ya sabes.

_El que tú ya sabes_ no es ni más ni menos que los trapicheos (algunas veces legales, la mayoría de las veces ilegales) de Puck.

Tenían catorce años recién cumplidos cuando empezó con aquello y si Finn prefirió mantenerse al margen, (a pesar de que Puck le llamase gallina día sí, día también) fue porque, de algún modo, sintió que se lo debía a su madre.

Una cosa era colgar de la bandera a compañeros de clase por los calzoncillos _("Dios bendiga a América"_ decía su amigo llevándose la mano al corazón, como todo un patriota) aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia y otra muy diferente era andarse metiendo en movidas raras para sacarse un dinero extra que al final siempre iría destinado a videojuegos. Puede que Puck presumiera de tener una ficha policial a su nombre, pero Finn está seguro de que su madre pondría el grito en el cielo si él se jugase su futuro sólo por reventar cuatro papeleras.

En realidad el negocio empezó siendo mucho más inocente. Estaban en clase, Dawson Jones le dijo a Puck _"te doy cinco pavos si te atreves a levantarle la falda a Summer Wildmore" _y él no se lo pensó dos veces porque _"¿dinero por crimen? Pan comido, colega"._

La cosa no era tan mala como aparentaba, o sea, no era un asesino a sueldo ni nada por el estilo (aunque hubiera molado bastante), simplemente, si querías, por ejemplo, beber alcohol con menos de veintiuno, Puck te conseguía un carné falso. Si te apetecía hacer pellas ese día, Puck te conseguía un justificante médico. Y si te pasaba como a él, que necesitas dar un escarmiento a ese imbécil con pelo de chica de _Vocal Adrenaline _pero no puedes, porque sabes que si te acercas a su instituto le acabarás partiendo la cara y os echarán a ti y a tu equipo de las Regionales; exactamente _ahí _es cuando entraba en juego Puck.

-Ah, sí, claro. –Levanta las cejas. -¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo?

-Sí. O sea, el señor Schue me ha prohibido acercarme al instituto Carmel, ya sabes, donde está el coro de _Vocal Adrenaline_ y todo eso… así que como se lo he prometido, no puedo ir a pegarle una paliza al Jesse ese por lo que le ha hecho a Rachel y…

-¿Quieres que yo le pegue una paliza por ti? –Le corta Puck y sus ojos se cargan de munición. –Claro tío, tú sólo dilo y está hecho.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, a ver, si alguien de nuestro equipo le pega lo más seguro es que se chiven a los jueces o lo que sea, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Kurt.

-Ah, ya, tío, qué putada. ¿Y entonces qué?

Finn se encoge de hombros mientras murmura _"había pensado en una pintada en su auditorio… ya sabes…" _y Puck responde _"…sí, lo básico, que sepan que hemos sido nosotros pero que no puedan demostrar que hemos sido nosotros. Un clásico"._ Puck es capaz de leerle la mente tan rápido (años y años de sincronización en equipo, hombro con hombro hasta el fin del mundo) que por unos segundos Finn casi se siente mal por estar cabreado con él. _Casi._

-Tú déjamelo a mí, tío. Es pan comido. –Dice Puck, entonces levanta la mano y espera a que Finn se la estreche. No lo hace.

-Ya, vale, gracias. –Rebusca entre sus bolsillos y saca un billete de diez dólares de su cartera. –Toma.

En el pasado, las gamberradas le salían gratis. Ventajas de ser amigos. Pero ahora no lo eran y Finn iba a pagar como el resto.

-Qué coño haces tío, guárdate eso. –Gruñe Puck, mirando el dinero con asco, como si tuviera la peste o algo así.

-No_ quiero_ deberte nada.

-A ti nunca te he cobrado.

-Ya, bueno, _eso era antes, _cuando éramos amigos.Cógelo de una vez.

-No.

-Que lo cojas, Puck.

-No me da la puta gana. Mira tío, esta vez invita la casa, ¿vale? La próxima ya me la pagarás.

-Olvídalo. He dicho que _a ti_ no quiero deberte nada. No quiero que parezca que me estás haciendo un favor o algo así.

Puck se frota los ojos con cansancio y le mira a través de los dedos antes de añadir _"Vale, pues entonces no voy a cobrarte porque es un favor que le estoy haciendo a Rachel. El tío ese ha sido un capullo con ella y merece un escarmiento. Es una por el equipo, ¿contento? Y ahora guárdate tu estúpido dinero porque no lo quiero"._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando estaba estudiando en la facultad, casado con veintiún años recién cumplidos, el pelo algo más rizado y los mismos sueños que todavía le quedan por conquistar, Will recuerda estar sentado un jueves por la tarde en el auditorio principal del campus, escuchando con atención como uno de sus profesores impartía una conferencia especialmente convincente.

Quizás ese fue el problema, que a él no le convenció en absoluto.

Recuerda la oleada de manos que se alzaron a la vez, después de casi dos horas de aquel monólogo educativo, con el ansia que tienen aquellas preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas. Recuerda esperar con paciencia infinita su turno mientras el resto de sus compañeros desistían en el intento y abandonaban la batalla, debatiéndose entre discutir la teoría de Piaget tirados en el césped a la sombra de un buen árbol o en la cafetería, con un par de cervezas frías en la mesa y la nueva camarera controlada por el rabillo del ojo.

(ante la duda, una chica guapa en la ecuación rebatía cualquier argumento en contra)

Sus amigos no tardaron el largarse también, invitándole a seguirles con un _"Ey, Will, venga tío, la duda que tengas, sea la que sea, la puedes buscar en la biblioteca… Hay como mil personas por delante de ti"_ pero él se quedó de todas formas, y para cuando el profesor decidió hacerle caso, Will ya tenía el brazo dolorido y calambres en los dedos.

-Dígame, señor…

-Schuester, William Schuester.

A las presentaciones formales, con un público bastante más reducido que el que tuvo aquella vez en la que ganó las nacionales con su coro, les siguió un debate algo menos amable, un poco más acalorado y Will está seguro de que ese profesor suyo se arrepentirá toda su vida de haberle dado el turno de palabra a él y no a cualquier otro alumno que se hubiera limitado a ensalzar su trabajo. También está seguro de que jamás olvidará de su nombre.

En realidad nadie puede culparles de las frases como fogonazos ni de los argumentos arrojados contra la yugular mientras el resto de los alumnos prefería no intervenir y observaban el espectáculo con el culo pegado a sus butacas. Los dos querían demostrar que llevaban razón y que el otro estaba completamente equivocado, y, cuando eso pasa, las treguas simplemente no están bien vistas.

Su profesor defendía que la mayor maduración que sufre el ser humano se da durante la infancia, ese periodo en el que aprendes a leer y adquieres la teoría de la mente. Pero Will no estaba de acuerdo, no cuando tenía la adolescencia tan reciente y se sentía como si hubiera vivido toda una vida en esos cuatro años que duró el instituto. Se lo podía decir alto, cantando incluso, pero no más claro.

-Señor Schuester, esta teoría está demostrada científicamente.

Ya, bueno, pero qué le vamos a hacer si él siempre fue de letras, de las que componían los estribillos de las mejores canciones del mundo, de esas que duraban seis minutos y hablaban de lo difícil que era ir creciendo.

Ahora, tantos años después, sorteando las gradas del campo de fútbol tratando de llegar hasta donde se encuentra una Rachel Berry con la mirada perdida en el infinito y el corazón desgarrado dentro del pecho; sabe que tuvo razón aquel día en el campus y la tiene ahora, cuando ha sido testigo de que el País de Nunca Jamás te cierra sus puertas a los dieciséis años y a partir de ahí tienes que recorrer el camino sin la ayuda del polvo de hadas.

Por eso si hizo profesor. No puede hacer el camino por ellos, por mucho que le gustase ahorrarles el sufrimiento y salvarles de un par de kilómetros especialmente duros, pero sí que puede recorrerlo a su lado, ofrecerles consejos forjados desde la experiencia y un hombro donde apoyarse en caso de que en algún momento les fallen las piernas.

-Necesitaba unos momentos a solas. –Es lo primero que dice Rachel cuando se sienta a su lado, un escalón por detrás. –No es que esté rechazando la demostración de amistad que el equipo ha tenido conmigo durante el ensayo, usted más que nadie sabrá cuánto aprecio ese gesto... Simplemente necesitaba estar sola unos minutos, han sido demasiadas cosas para asimilar en muy poco tiempo.

No ha tenido oportunidad de decírselo y quiere hacerlo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rachel. –Murmura mientras apoya una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué, por ignorar _deliberadamente_ sus advertencias con respecto a Jesse y _Vocal Adrenaline?_ –A ella se le escapa un bufido incrédulo entre dientes y Will sólo puede imaginarse la expresión que tendrá su cara porque está de espaldas a él, por eso mantiene la mano en su sitio, hasta asegurarse de que le cree.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Puede que _Vocal Adrenaline_ estuviera jugando sucio, pero su oferta era… más o menos legal y podrías haberla aceptado. Pero no lo hiciste, y estoy orgulloso de ti por ello.

April Rhodes se lo dijo una vez _"Puede que esta chica sea como un enorme grano en el culo y las dos veces que me he cruzado con ella por el pasillo sólo quería apagar un cigarrillo encendido en su frente… Pero lleva EL Broadway dentro, Will, lo lleva, hazme caso"_ y puede que estuviera borracha, pero era lo más parecido a una estrella que Will había conocido nunca y parecía saber de lo que hablaba, aunque su aliento apestara a alcohol y a promesas que nunca se molestaría en cumplir.

April lo vio y él también, a través de todo ese narcisismo y seguridad en sí misma que se tambaleaba en cuanto alguien soplaba más fuerte de lo necesario. Vio esa determinación en sus ojos que no se apagaba ni siquiera bajo toneladas de batido y que brillaba como sólo consiguen hacerlo los neones que anuncian los grandes espectáculos.

Rachel se encoge de hombros y la mano de Will hace malabarismos con los dedos para mantenerse en su sitio.

-Sé que soy muy exigente y autoritaria en lo que al coro se refiere y que a veces tratar conmigo no consiste más que en soportar una carrera de fondo de la que muchos no salen airosos… pero también me considero una jugadora de equipo, y quiero que _mi equipo_ gane… No se preocupe, señor Schuester, no dejaré que mis sentimientos interfieran en mi trabajo. No os defraudaré durante las regionales.

-No, Rachel, _nosotros_ no te defraudaremos a _ti _durante las regionales.

Cuando Rachel se gira y Will murmura un_ "Ser parte de algo especial te hace especial, ¿verdad?"_queconsigue que ella sonría sin obligación, y entonces recuerda que fue por esto, exactamente por _esto,_ por lo que decidió convertirse en profesor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En teoría, Finn no está desobedeciendo al señor Schue, o sea, le prohibió acercarse al instituto Carmel y tal, pero ha aparcado a cosa de dos semáforos de allí y ni siquiera se ha bajado de su coche. Además es algo así como la hora de cenar y el auditorio debe estar vacío (traducción: aunque quisiera, _y quiere, _no podría pegarle una paliza al imbécil de Jesse Turner porque, básicamente, estará en su casa cantando, bailando o lo que sea que hagan los tipos pomposos como él cuando se acaban las clases) así que, técnicamente, todavía no ha roto ninguna promesa, ¿verdad?

Pues eso.

De todas formas, sólo ha venido para comprobar si Puck ha cumplido su parte del trato, nada más, por eso se desabrocha el cinturón, se inclina sobre el asiento del copiloto y estira el brazo todo lo que puede para alcanzar la puerta. Gira la manivela de la ventanilla, que se atasca cada vez que consigue dar media vuelta, hasta que está lo suficientemente baja como para sacar la cabeza por ella sin guillotinársela. La peli esa de Sleepy Hollow molaba, pero no quiere llevar una calabaza sobre los hombros porque estaría ridículo y sus colegas del equipo de baloncesto se reirían de él, muchas gracias.

Baja la música, el aire fresco le revuelve el pelo cuando se asoma en plan ninja por la ventanilla, bajándose la visera de la gorra para asegurarse de no ser visto (no queda muy de James Bond eso de llevar gorra, ya lo sabe, pero, Chuck también es espía y se la pone, así que en el fondo debe de ser más guay de lo que cree) apoyando las manos en el marco y haciendo malabarismos con medio cuerpo fuera del coche. Se está clavando la palanca de cambios en la rodilla y lo que sobresale del cristal en el pecho, pero le da igual porque cuando consigue localizar el auditorio del instituto Carmel no puede hacer otra cosa que quitarse el sombrero (en su mente, se entiende) por muy enfadado que siga con Puck.

Tío, tiene un don para el vandalismo, eso hay que concedérselo.

El grafiti ocupa prácticamente media pared, letras pintadas en un color rojo que brilla como si hubiera sido escrito con luces fluorescentes. A Finn le parece increíble que la caligrafía de Puck sólo sea legible bajo la luz de una gamberrada.

'_En Vocal Adrenaline son todos unos maricas y Jessica es la reina'._

Para qué buscarse complicaciones, ¿no? Rápido y directo a la yugular. Todo un clásico.

No estará escrito en verso, pero a Finn le parece poesía.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Quinn, ¿sería demasiada molestia para ti si hoy volviera a quedarme en tu habitación para dormir? –Le pregunta Rachel mientras están poniendo la mesa.

Por un momento, Quinn está tentada de decir que _"sí, sí que sería demasía molestia". _No tiene nada que ver con la respuesta de arpía estándar que siempre tiene a mano en caso de emergencia, hace tiempo que se quitó la corona y guardó el manual de popularidad a favor de bajar los pies a la tierra y disfrutar de lo que tenía, incluso si eso consistía en una amiga un tanto insoportable con tendencia al drama y a los musicales más viejos que la Biblia.

En realidad, querer su habitación sólo para ella, está más relacionado con el hecho de que anoche apenas pegó ojo (el embarazo no perdona, por muy dada a las obras de caridad que seas, y las ganas de vomitar cada minuto no desaparecen de buenas a primeras durante la madrugada) porque, seamos sinceros, Rachel practica karate mientras duerme y lo último que le apetece a Quinn es despertarse en mitad de la noche con su codo clavado en las costillas, una rodilla en la espalda y descubrir que ese medio metro mal medido ha acaparado todas las mantas.

Está a punto de decírselo, claro, pero entonces se fija en la expresión de Rachel, detrás de toda esa aparente seguridad en sí misma que amenaza con derrumbarse al mínimo soplo (Quinn aprendió hace tiempo que no era muy diferente a esa máscara de hipocresía con la que ella se vestía cada mañana), y las palabras, simplemente, mueren en su garganta sin tan siquiera haberlas pronunciado primero. De todas formas se le ha olvidado comprar el helado de chocolate que prometió esta mañana, así que en el fondo es como si se lo debiera.

-Es tu casa, Rachel, puedes dormir donde te dé la gana. –Acaba murmurando, colocando el tenedor encima de la servilleta mientras ella le pasa los vasos.

Quizás ha sido la convivencia, todo ese roce que ha terminado por convertirse en cariño. Puede que sea habituación, años y años de torturas por los pasillos que han transformado a Rachel Berry en un chaleco antibalas en el que rebotan sus enfados. Tal vez ha aprendido a leerla como si fuera un libro abierto y Quinn ya no puede engañarla ni con su mejor disfraz. Sea lo que sea, Rachel no parece tomarse su comentario por la vía dramática y se limita a seguir poniendo la mesa mientras murmura un _"Sé que es mi casa… pero eso no me da la libertad para dormir donde me plazca, por eso estaba preguntándote indirectamente si podía dormir contigo esta noche"._

Quinn piensa en el dolor de espalda que tendrá a la mañana siguiente, además del plus añadido que supondrán los tobillos hinchados, las nauseas matutinas y la desdicha de saber que se levantará pesando más que el día anterior.

-Vale, de acuerdo, Rachel, puedes dormir conmigo. Pero que no se convierta en una maldita costumbre. –Gruñe y casi merece la pena que le ataque con llaves de judo en plena la noche sólo por ver cómo los últimos restos de tristeza se borran de su cara. _Casi. _

'_Lo siento, cariño'_ Apoya una mano sobre su tripa abultada _'intentaré llevarme yo todos los codazos'_

Con un poco de suerte se pasará la noche entera en el baño vomitando y así Rachel podrá hacer largos por el colchón a sus anchas sin atentar contra la integridad física de nadie.

-Si en algún momento te mueves más de la cuenta, ocupas mi lado de la cama o me das un codazo o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra, te asfixiare con la almohada mientras duermes.

-Mi cama es más grande que la tuya. Si quieres podemos dormir las dos juntas en mi habitación, seguramente estemos mucho más cómodas, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que prefiero quedarme en una cama algo más pequeña antes que arriesgarme a dormir en tu habitación y que la bruja de Narnia salga de tu armario para vestirme de Hello Kitty.

Rachel la mira fijamente con una ceja alzada.

-Quinn…

-Qué. Es cierto, tu habitación me da escalofríos, es como un mutante entre la Barbie y los Osos Amorosos.

¿Por qué demonios está sonriendo? Esto no le da buena espina.

-Quinn, ¿acabas de hacer una referencia a las Crónicas de Narnia de C.S. Lewis?

-Oh, Dios, Rachel. _Cállate._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hace rato que Rachel no siente los dedos de su mano izquierda. Puede que las cuatro de la mañana no sea una buena hora para empezar a dramatizar, lo sabe, pero está prácticamente segura de que la sangre ya no circula con normalidad por las venas de esa zona y que dentro de poco (y nuevamente: no quiere dramatizar, la mera insinuación _la ofende) _se le gangrenará el brazo. Y eso, simplemente, no puede pasar, necesita los dos para coger el micrófono con la dosis justa de sentimentalismo que lleva practicando frente al espejo desde que tiene edad para recordar. Merece que el ensordecedor clamor de los aplausos del público sea el eco de su magistral interpretación y no una mera ovación por caridad debido a que la artista está tullida.

Le recorre un latigazo de escalofríos sólo de imaginarlo.

Aún así, no se atreve a moverse. No es que se tome en serio las amenazas de homicidio por parte de Quinn, cuya respiración es regular desde hace horas al otro lado del colchón, es evidente que no la asfixiará con la almohada mientras duerme. Pero respecto a su otra advertencia _"Rachel, lo digo en serio, si noto que te mueves, te mando de una patada de vuelta a tu cama"_ ya no está tan segura y, sinceramente, lo último que le apetece es tentar a su suerte para comprobarlo. Prefiere amanecer con el cuerpo agarrotado en una cama ajena en la que apenas puede estirarse antes que enfrentarse a la soledad que le espera en su habitación. La espalda de Quinn es mejor compañía que sus pensamientos, sobretodo si estos últimos tienden a dar vueltas sobre un chico con los ojos de un azul tan irreal como su amor por ella.

No va a moverse, no señor, ni siquiera va a intentar cambiar de postura por fascículos, como está haciendo ahora, lento, despacio, puede que el sol se cuele por la ventana antes de que ella consiga girarse del todo, pero, honestamente, no tiene nada mejor que hacer y siempre ha adorado un buen reto, sus padres no habían invertido una millonada en fomentar su espíritu competitivo para desaprovecharlo a estas alturas. Está orgullosa de sí misma, ya casi lo tiene a pesar de que no sienta nada de cintura para arriba y le duelan músculos cuya existencia desconocía hasta el día de hoy. Cuando está a punto de lograrlo, con la nariz apuntando al techo en lugar de a los grabados de la mesilla de noche, que perdieron todo su encanto después de mirarlos fijamente durante horas sin cambiar de posición, la voz de ultratumba de Quinn se arrastra desde debajo de las mantas y la congela en su sitio.

-Rachel…

No, de verdad, está muy indignada, ¿cómo es posible que se haya dado cuenta? ¡Si apenas se ha desplazado unos centímetros de nada, lo jura! Las hormonas del embarazo le han debido alterar el humor y amplificado los sentidos porque si no Rachel es incapaz de encontrar una explicación lógica.

Quinn se frota los ojos con pereza, todavía adormilada, pero ella no baja la guardia porque si algo ha aprendido después de años sufriendo buling escolar es que si Quinn Fabray está cerca, tienes que caminar de puntillas por el pasillo. Por eso echa mano de todas las nociones que ha aprendido en el club de debate y se prepara para defender sus derechos, empezando por _"Es injusto que me mandes de vuelta a mi habitación porque, si me permites recordarte, yo sugerí que durmiéramos en mi cama en primer lugar puesto que es mucho más amplia que la de la habitación de invitados y podríamos haber evitado este tipo de incidentes relacionados con el problema de espacio…"_ seguido de _"me parece completamente imposible que hayas podido notar cómo me movía, es más, te invito a demostrarlo" _y sería capaz de finalizar con un poco de chantaje emocional _"¡No me trajiste el helado que me prometiste, eso elimina tu derecho a opinar!" _con tal de que la deje quedarse, pero cuando ya tiene todo esto en la punta de la lengua, Quinn se incorpora hincando los codos en el colchón y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Rachel, por el amor de Dios, puedes moverte, era una maldita broma. ¿Si te llego a pedir que duermas haciendo el pino puente me hubieras hecho caso? –Dice ella antes de dejar caer la cabeza y que la almohada ahogue el resto de sus carcajadas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Con la cabeza enterrada en la taza del váter y la garganta todavía impregnada de ese amargo sabor a bilis, Quinn escucha ruido a su espalda y sabe que se trata de Rachel antes de oír su voz. El señor Berry nº2 siempre camina de puntillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible a esas horas de la noche, pasos cortos que la moqueta engulle sin esfuerzo. Rachel, sin embargo, camina como si se fuera a comer el mundo con los pies, clavando los talones con esa fuerza arrolladora que exige atención a gritos.

-Me parece un tanto exagerado que prefieras dormir en el baño antes que compartir cama conmigo, quiero que lo sepas. –murmura Rachel con una mano en el picaporte y una manta sobre los hombros.

-He estado _muy_ tentada después del cuarto codazo en las costillas, pero no, incluso tenerte dando volteretas por la cama es más cómodo que pasar la noche en la bañera. –Gruñe Quinn, mientras separa la cabeza de la taza del váter y apoya la espalda contra la pared, resbalando por ella con cuidado hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. –Tengo nauseas por culpa del embarazo.

-_Evidentemente _ya lo sabía, sólo intentaba ser graciosa.

-Oh Dios mío, te crece sentido del humor a las cinco de la mañana. Eso explicaría por qué eres tan insoportable el resto del día. –Murmura sin maldad y cuando el ceño fruncido de Rachel la censura desde el otro lado del baño, Quinn no puede evitar reírse con suavidad.

-¿Te sientes muy mal, quieres que te prepare algo que te asiente el estómago? –Le pregunta Rachel y Quinn encuentra curioso que le sigua pareciendo tan bajita, incluso mirándola desde el suelo, con el pijama rosa chicle que le quema las retinas con su fluorescencia. -Mi padre me ha puesto al corriente de cuáles son las infusiones que se adecuan mejor a tu estado.

-No, no hace falta. Se me acabará pasando, no líes ninguna en la cocina a estas horas, por Dios.

-Fue sólo _una_ vez. Puedo defenderme en las tareas culinarias, me ofende la insinuación.

-Pusiste agua a hervir y por poco incendias la casa.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-Lo que no consigo entender es por qué demonios no calentaste el agua en el microondas, como la gente normal.

-Quería hervir el agua de forma natural porque de ese modo sería mucho menos perjudicial para ti y para el bebé, existen múltiples estudios sobre lo dañinas que pueden llegar a ser las microondas en el desarrollo del feto.

Y así, sin más, a Quinn se le pasan por completo las ganas de seguir bromeando. Últimamente la preocupación de Rachel funciona como una jarra de agua fría sobre sus intenciones, inutilizando su cargamento de jugarretas y bromas pesadas con las que, hace apenas unos meses, sobrevivía al día a día. Cuando puso un pie por primer vez en casa de los Berry, Quinn contaba con miedo las horas que tardaría en olvidarse de lo que fueron, enemigas declaradas en cada encontronazo de pasillo, y prepararse para lo que serían, amigas que se peleaban por todo y no cedían en nada. Amigas que ofrecían un hombro sobre el que apoyarse cuando el camino se convertía en arenas movedizas.

Eso es lo que son, le guste o no, y, para su desgracia, está empezando a gustarle.

Quinn no puede evitar preguntarse por qué tardó tanto tiempo en darle una oportunidad a ese insoportable teatro andante que es Rachel Berry, la misma que le ofreció mucho más que un lugar donde pasar la noche aquel mes de Diciembre en el que el cielo amenazaba con desprenderse.

Cuando Rachel cruza el baño de dos zancadas y se sienta a su lado, Quinn sabe que ese agradable calor que la envuelve el pecho no tiene en absoluto nada que ver con la manta que ahora tiene sobre sus hombros y que hasta hace unos segundos estaba sobre los de Rachel.

-Gracias. –Murmura Quinn mientras levanta el brazo y Rachel se acurruca a su lado con una mueca sorprendida en la cara.

-He leído un artículo médico en el que decía que tener nauseas nocturnas era síntoma de que el embarazo se estaba desarrollando con normalidad, así que creo que deberías estar contenta.

-Oh, sí, ahora tendré que darle las gracias al mundo por tener la bendita suerte de vomitar cada noche. Qué afortunada soy.

Le pesan los párpados.

-Siento que te pases media noche vomitando, pero me alegro de que lo hagas porque eso significa que tu embarazo se está desarrollando con normalidad.

Quinn sonríe sin abrir los ojos.

-Siento lo que Jesse te ha hecho, pero me alegro de que nos eligieras a nosotros antes que a Vocal Adrenaline.

Ya no la sorprende que sea verdad.


End file.
